Here & Now
by lilyrose284
Summary: A chance meeting of the heart, a night to explain it all, past mistakes and misery looming within. A future waiting in the mist. If you have oneshot to make all your dreams come true, could you take it? Final Chapter is up! Thanks to all!
1. Chapter 1

**Here & Now**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or its characters, Saban & Disney holding those rights for now :P. _

_Timeline: Late- December _

_Summary: A chance meeting of the heart, a night to explain it all, past mistakes and misery lingering. A future waiting in the mist to grab. If you have one-shot to make all your dreams come true, could you take it? _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1 **

It was the day before New Year's Eve, December 30th. Tommy Oliver, former Turbo Ranger, though that ended over 3 years ago now. Tommy had left his parents after Christmas to spend and welcome the new year of 2001 in with friends from college. It took him a while to get the ranger duty life out of his system. Tommy always knew he wouldn't be a ranger forever. Every now and then, when he hears about an attack from evil minions, his heart races. The adrenal rush to call upon his non-existence powers. Tommy would sit on his hands, wondering how the rangers were doing his first couple of years. It took Tommy months before setting down into college life. Now, going into his final semester at UCLA. Tommy was studying paleontology, which would make sense, having been a Power Ranger with dinosaurs as zords. Though he can't believe how fast his life has gone by so fast.

Tommy can remember the summer, spending time with his uncle racecar team, doing a few races for his uncle, when his driver was ill. He loved racing. Tommy looked through his stash of alcohol to bring for the party. Since the New Year's Eve bash was moved from his place to his buddy's flat, Tommy spent most the day lounging around his apartment alone. At first, he was glad, not to have to clean up for the party, but now, he needed to make sure he brought something for that party. Tommy looked around his empty apartment. He had never spent a New Year's Eve with agirl as his datesince, well, since he dated Kimberly Hart. His first true relationship, honestly, his first and only true love. Though he had been in relationships after Kimberly, including Katherine. Katherine was in Australia with family during their first Christmas and New Year break together, so he celebrated alone with his parents and friends.

"Kimberly." Tommy sighed. How he missed those days. Secret kisses in the halls. Long kisses at night. Many nightly sparing sessions, where Kimberly would tease him to the point that he had to pin her to the mat and kiss her feverously. Tommy couldn't remember being so happy then when he was leader and White Ranger, or Green ranger at that. Green ranger days he spent a lot wanting to be alone, though Kimberly always made sure to have none of that, inviting him places to be with her, even when his powers were limited. Kimberly was the first girl, that Tommy could ever consider saying was his best friend. He spent many days thinking of ways to make her smile. She had the best smile in the world in his eyes. Tommy was proud when Zordon made him White Ranger. And as happy as he was being leader, he missed the one person that made the job not so hard. Kimberly, though would never agree, was the real heart, soul, and leader of the team. The team was never as close without her. Once she left, the team was never truly one again. As well as they worked together, the team was missing the thing that held them all together, Kimberly.

Tommy thought back to his first day as the Red Turbo, in his sofa chair. Having to deal with losing another best friend, Rocky, gaining a new much younger ranger, and saving his 2 best friends from an evil pirate.

"Kimberly," he muttered. A clock above the fireplace chimed. It was now 5pm. "Shit!" Tommy forgot he had ordered dinner and needed to go pick it up. He wanted to get food early, rent some movies and forget what day comes tomorrow. Being alone on New Year's Eve is not a fun ticket.

Tommy stopped by to pick up a case of beer first, before heading to his favorite take-out food place. Just as Tommy opened the door to the restaurant and nearly ran into a young woman. The beautiful woman passed him on her way out, carrying her take-out food. Tommy looked back. The young woman stopped herself just outside the door.

"Kimberly?" The young woman lifted her big brown sunglasses slowly up, as she turned around. Her mouth slightly dropped, as Tommy slightly confused with a smile looked at her. He opened the door to see her better.

"Tommy?"

"Kim!" Tommy rushed outside. She smiled and they hugged tightly.

"Oh! It so great to see you!" She hugged him again, though they never let go from their first hug.

"I...can't...what are you doing here?" Tommy pulled back.

"I was in town, checking out a firm deal with a fabric company for my boss. Well, actually I also stopped by my uncle Steve's place to see Kelly. You remember Kelly?"

"Your cousin, yea! How is she doing?"

"Great, great. She's a junior at Angel Grove High."

"Wow, I feel old." Kimberly laughed with Tommy.

"I know. Remember how badly she wanted to be a cheerleader?" Tommy nodded. "She's now is going into nursing school afterward high school."

"Wow, she wants to be a nurse, that's awesome."

"I know."

"Memories," Tommy said.

"Tell me about it."

"Uh, where are you going now?"

"Nowhere."

"I have my food to pick up too. Why don't we go back to my place and catch up. I don't live far."

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Give me a minute."

"Take your time, Tommy." He nodded and went back inside to get his order. Kimberly went to her rental car. She checked her reflection in the mirror, making sure she looked fine. Tommy came outside, as she was fixing her hair from her messy ponytail and placing her sunglasses back into her hair, as she fixed some pieces sticking out.

"You look beautiful." She looked up and laughed, having been too preoccupied with her hair to notice he was right beside her car.

"Thanks."

"Is this your car?" Tommy remembered, she had a nice red car back in high school. Now, she was sporting a dark blue BMW jeep.

"Nah, a rental." Tommy looked to see the backseat filled to the max with luggage bags.

"It's nice."

"Yea, well, when the boss is paying, I thought might as well splurge." She smiled as she rubbed the wheel. "So, how far are you?"

"Maybe 10 minutes at most. Just follow me."

"Lead the way, Tommy." Kimberly pulled her sunglasses down; Tommy thought she was a movie star, looking so glamorous and even more beautiful, if possible. Tommy went over to his black Explorer. Kimberly started her car. Tommy did a U-turn and Kimberly followed him.

Not even 15 minutes later, Tommy was opening the door to his apartment. Kimberly was allowed to walk into his place first, as Tommy took her white wool trench coat.

"Oh wow, what an apartment! Is this all yours!" Tommy spaced out, checking Kimberly, as she was dressed in a mist silk chiffon dress with beadings and silver H-band 4" stiletto shoes. Kimberly looked back and saw Tommy staring at her. "Tommy?"

"Huh, uh, yea-yeah! Thanks, it's not much, but all mine. I'll show you around first, let me take your food." Kimberly handed her bag over. "It's smaller than you think." Kimberly dropped her purse at the couch, looking around. Tommy put her food on the counter before his kitchen. He took her through the bottom floor. "In here, a tiny spare room, I use for storage of my karate and exercise equipment. Another bathroom. Living room and patio terrace, as you see. Those spiral like steps lead to the master bedroom and bath. It's a loft like bedroom, over looking the living room. It's not much, but it's home."

"Like I said, wow. It's great."

"Come, let's eat." Tommy led her to his dining room in the kitchen. He started pulling down plate.

"Want me to help?"

"Nah, just sit." Kimberly smiled, as Tommy opened a chair for her after putting down a plate. Tommy placed a fork and knife in front of her first, then for himself. He got out 2 bowls before digging into their bags for their food. Kimberly took her boxes first and opened them. Tommy went to his fridge. "I think, yea I have white wine, red wine, sparkling cider, beer, juice, or water." He laughed.

"Uh, red wine is fine." Tommy nodded and pulled out the bottle. He got 2 glasses down. As he poured a glassful, as Kimberly put her napkin in her lap. She spooned out some salad and groaned. "Oh man. I forgot the dressing."

"Me too," Tommy said looking through his bag and found no packet. "You like Ranch?"

"Sure." Tommy pulled out the bottle from his fridge. They went to eating their dinners. Tommy hated the silence and frequent looks at each other with smiles

"Okay, enough of this. So, you first. What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he digs into his food still. Kimberly laughed and wiped her mouth a bit as she finished chewing quickly.

"I actually flew to LA for work, but ended upvisiting my Dad, his wife, Lauren, her family that still lives in California. And since I had to come here for my boss, I decided to spend Christmas with my Dad this year. I haven't seen my Dad in like 2 years."

"How was that?"

"Oh, great. Great. I had a good time with my Dad and my stepmother's family. Then I went to Angel Grove to see Kelly and Uncle Steve. It was great being back in Angel Grove. Though much has changed."

"Wow, I haven't been back there since, well I transferred my powers to T.J."

"I heard about that from Adam."

"Adam?"

"Yea. He was in Japan when I was, like 2 years ago. He told me how you all after graduation found replacements for the team, after Zordon left for Altar."

"Yea, we did."

"I can't believe he's gone." Tommy took Kim's hand as she had tears in her eyes. "I always saw him like a…like a father." Tommy held atissue for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all…"

"Don't apologize."

"I just….I miss him."

"Yeah, we all do." Kimberly nodded. "I am so sorry, I didn't …"

"I can't cry forever, right. I couldn't be there for Zordon and the team, but I know Zordon is looking down at us. He's our guardian angel with Trini, smiling downat us. I'm fine," Kimberly let go of his hand. "Let's just eat and stop all this sad stuff."

"Okay. So, how did Angel Grove look?"

"A lot has changed in Angel Grove, Tommy. Places we use to go and hang out, gone. Wait, aren't your parents still living there?" Tommy laughed and shook his head.

"No, they moved to Sacramento. Mom wanted a change when I left for college. I just got back with spending Christmas with them. But back to you."

"Well, since my Uncle Steve and Kelly are still in Angel Grove, I wanted to spend about a day with them. I'm actually leaving tomorrow, early tomorrow morning for New York City."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, after Florida, there were so many universities wanting me for gymnastic."

"You were amazing in Atlanta."

"Thanks. Well, I left Florida and went to NYU."

"NYU? Wow!"

"Graduated with honors in 3 years." Tommy smiled with her. "Been studying in Japan, Paris and Italy over the summers, major rush to finish early and start working. I was back and forth between Japan and Italy actually most my sophomore/junior year. Both being great fashion hot spots."

"That is amazing, Kimberly."

"Thanks."

"What was your degree?"

"Well, you know in NYU, you can create any degree you want."

"You can?"

"Yea. So, technically, I was double majoring in Art/Fashion and Business with a minor in Marketing. Right now, I'm working with the fashion guru, Roberto Klein."

"He just had this show here in LA a few months back, it was a major published event."

"Yea, I was there, working behind the scenes. I met him in Italy. He adored my works and hasn't let me go ever since then. If I had known you were here, I would have looked you up, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I haven't kept in touch myself with everyone. How...how did you finish those degrees in just 3 years?"

"Thanks for Florida, I actually came into NYU with many freshmen credits to my degree, like a semester ahead. I received my high school diploma that winter after the Olympics. So that in the spring, I spent time taking community college courses, since I wasn't doing nothing but tours on the weekends and special sightings. Oh, and I worked to the max every semester and never taking a summer off actually wasn't that bad, since I was in a foreign country with such a wonderful mentor. Though I was aboard in Japan and Italy, I still got credited for many things and with Mr. Klein as the best mentor out there, I was done with college quickly."

"So, what's next?"

"I have a spring show to help production shortly. I start after the New Year." They finished eating. Tommy saw that and smiled.

"Let's go over to the couch to be more comfortable."

"Okay." Kimberly picked up her glass. Tommy brought the wine bottle and followed her. "Now, I have talked. Your turn." Kimberly sat on one leg and brought the other, to rest her arm on.

"Not much to tell."

"Oh, come on. Look at this place! How is going to UCLA?"

"Great. Glad I said yes to coming here instead of some other school."

"That cannot be all, Tommy. Come on, talk to me."

"It is just that all. Been a quick 4 years. Can't believe I graduate in May."

"But paleontology, it has to be so interesting, right?"

"Oh it is! After graduation, I am set up to work along side Dr. Anton Mercer. I got to do a dig internship back over the summer and he wants me back for more of a serious position in his camp this summer."

"See, that's exciting and amazing."

"Yea. It will be." Kimberly took a sip of her 3rd glass of wine. Tommy went to pour himself another glass of wine, when he found it nearly empty. He poured the rest for himself. "But nothing is more exciting than what you did for yourself and America back in '96."

"Oh, that's ancient history. I just got back from Australia to watch the girls."

"We didn't do so well down in Sydney."

"Yea. We, they missed the magic and the spark."

"It wasn't that far back."

"I can't believe you watched it?"

"Are you kidding me! I love gymnastic. We had parties to sit around during that Summer Olympics. We all watched you, screamed at the tv cheering you on and the team."

"Really!"

"Yea, are you kidding me! I couldn't wait to watch. We all sat on your hands, praying so much over those few days."

"I probably slept 4 hours total in that week." They both laughed. "I'm happy to hear you watched... the team."

"You did it. You made me, all of us so proud. Ernie couldn't stop talking about it. He named the beam after you. He had a smoothie named after you. Called it 'The Champion Hart Special'." Kimberly laughed.

"He did?"

"Of course he did! It was a great smoothie."

"Wow." Kimberly put the glass to her mouth, but didn't take a sip. Her smile went away. She stared off.

"Hey," Tommy said touching her leg. She smiled and took the sip before putting her glass to the coffee table. "What were you thinking about just then?"

"Nothing." She shook her head with a smile. "So, are you going to dig for your entire life?"

"Dig?"

"Yea, dig?"

"Oh, well, maybe. I don't know. Working with Dr. Mercer will be a great experience. I'm hoping it will open other doors. I really can't wait to work with him again." Tommy went to pour some wine, when he forgot it was empty. "I guess this calls for the white wine now. You?" Kimberly nodded. Tommy got up. He returned with 2 fresh glasses and bottle. Kimberly left what was in her red wine and took the glass of white wine from Tommy.

"When did you get so good in picking wines?" Kimberly asked after a sip. "Because this is really good."

"My dad I guess. I pick up some things." They sat in silence awhile. Tommy got up.

"I'm surprised. You don't have a huge bachelor like tv," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, well, I only have one tv and that's enough."

"Wow, even in my dorm flat, I had 2 tvs. One for the kitchen." Tommy laughed.

"Well, I make up for it with my stellar stereo system. Want to listen to some music?"

"Sure." Tommy used his remote and took a seat back next to Kimberly. Tommy stopped on a station.

"This is good." Kimberly smiled.

"Uh, no!" She took the remote and changed again. "This is good." Tommy shook his head.

_'Always gotta get your way, Kimberly'_ Tommy thought. They sat there listening to music for the longest, just enjoying the sound of music filling the apartment.

"So, when is your flight?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, 5:30 AM." Tommy drank form his glass. He looked up at his clock to see it was just 8:30 pm. Had time really flown by that fast. "Going to be some long flights."

"Yea. New York is a ways away. I made that trip 2 years ago, and vowed never, ever again."

"Why?"

"Delayed in Houston, another delay in RDU, North Carolina. It was a long, longest 16 hours in my life."

"Wow! 16 hours!" Tommy nodded. "I only have 2 stops. Houston and Atlanta."

"Hope for luck."

"Yea." She took a sip after another long pause.

"There's that look again."

"Huh? What look?"

"That look," Tommy said with a smile. Kimberly smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yea, you do." She picked up the bottle and poured herself another glass. Tommy watched as she pulled the strap to her dress up to fix it. "I would just want to know why the look."

"Really, Tommy. I don't know what look you are referring about." She picked up her glass, as she stood up. "This is a great place. I love what you have done with it. Been here, what 2 years?"

"Yea. I moved in the spring of my sophomore year when a friend left to studying abroad and was selling the place."

"Decorations are amazing. Paintings are perfect, very artistic. This work is so new age." Kimberly touched the painting's frame.

"Thanks. Many pieces given by my mother actually. She was throwing them out and I thought I might make them work." Kimberly touched the African mask. "Want to go outside to the terrace?" Tommy asked. It was getting a bit stuffy in his place, and the tension was hanging over them.

"Sure. Fresh air would be nice." Kimberly followed him after he opened the sliding door. They stepped outside into the cool air. Kimberly put her napkin and glass on the top of railing. Tommy followed with his glass. Tommy could see Kimberly was not her normal self.

"This is a great view." They stared out into the moon and sky. Stars shining bright. "I have spent many nights staring up at this sky."

"Me too in New York, of course. Though the sky is always amazing, no matter where you are."

"I missed... this."

"Me too," Kimberly whispered. She took a tiny sip. Kimberly took a deep breath and turned her back to the railing. Tommy stood with his arms on the railing. They stood in silence again before anyone spoke. Tommy smiled and took a large gulp from his glass. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Right." She went to pick up her glass, when she nearly knocked it over. Tommy and Kimberly went to grab the glass. Kimberly spilt on his shirt. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I am such an idiot!" She quickly started wiping his shirt with her napkin. Tommy laughed and helped her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Just a shirt." Kimberly wiped at his shirt before stopping to look at Tommy. They stared at each other before Kimberly looked back at his damp shirt.

"Idiot! How clumsy I am! I am really, really sorry!" She wiped his shirt again slowly, though nothing would help that wet spot. They looked into each other's eyes again. Kimberly stopped and turned to the railing.

"There's that look again."

"What?"

"That look," Tommy said taking the napkin from her hand after pointing to her face.

"It's nothing." Kimberly went to drink, but realized that she spilt it all on Tommy.

"I would have thought the same, but when it is the third time I've seen it..." She sighed and went to the sliding door.

"It's cold, Tommy. Let's go back inside." She went back inside. Tommy sighed and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_When we last left the couple, they were staring off into the moonlight, and then came the spill. Tommy could feel Kimberly was hiding something from him. Continuing from that point of the story. __A sadness has filled Kim's mind. Will she open up to Tommy and reveal her deepest darkest secret that might ruin any hopes of love again? _

* * *

Tommy locked his sliding door after they went back inside. Kimberly looked back at him. She wanted to laugh at the sight of his shirt wet from her glass of wine, but deep down, she couldn't find herself enjoying that moment. Tommy saw a bit of sadness and uncertainty in her eyes. He knew he had to find out why and soon. 

"I'm going to change my shirt, I'll be back." Tommy went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Take your time." Kimberly went to the bathroom.

"How about some coffee?" Tommy yelled back. "Kim?" Tommy looked down, bare chest and saw Kimberly gone. He could see the bathroom light on. Tommy went to change and use the bathroom himself. She came out just as Tommy was coming back downstairs. Kimberly knew she was near breaking, if she didn't open now, she would never. After splashing water on her face, she finally realized where this night was leading. All the heartache would be nothing after she tells Tommy the truth, but she had to do it. Tommy deserved so much and to not tell him, would be a crime. Kimberly sat down on the couch. Tommy sat with her. She went to pour herself another glass, when Tommy's hand stopped her.

"What is it Kimberly?"

"Huh?" He took her hands and settled them on the couch between them. He looked into her eyes with a smile. Kimberly knew he wouldn't be smiling or touching her if he knew the truth. She bowed her head. Tommy saw the sadness in her eyes, the twinkle and light that her eyes were dimming with each passing second. Tommy wasn't going to allow that as long as he was around. Tommy lifted her head by the chin and took her hands again.

"I am really glad we bumped into each other tonight. Really glad."

"Me too." She smiled slightly.

"You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, if that's possibly since you are always so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I really missed you."

"Me too." A tear rolled down her face. Tommy caught the tear on her cheek. "I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining tonight."

"A little wine on my shirt hasn't ruined our night. See, new shirt, I thought we were enjoying each other's company?"

"No, not that. For what I did... the way things... you know, ended."

"Hey, no no. We don't even have to do that or go there. That is the past. Ancient history, okay. I am fine. You are fine. Nothing more to..." Kimberly shook her head. She held his hands.

"Tonight, I kept flashing back to...to when and why I wrote that letter and...you deserve to know the truth, to know everything. Okay."

"Kimberly..." She held her hand to his mouth.

"I want to...I need to tell you everything now."

"Only if you want to."

"I do and I must." She wiped under her eyes and took a sip of wine before starting. "Okay." She smiled. "This is not going to easy, and it will bring up some hurtful, bloody things, but I must tell you. Will you listen and not jump too quickly as I explain it all?"

"I promise." Kimberly stood a deep breath.

"Okay. On the flight to Florida, I was so sad. I never cried so much in my entire life. I was so depressed about leaving Angel Grove, all my friends, you. I knew if I stayed with you, I couldn't do what I always dreamed, since when I was 3 years old. I always wanted to represent my country, America, as a shining star. A gymnast. So I left. You practically had to shove me to go. You said if I wanted to make my dream come true, I had to try. I just never thought I would be alone doing it. So I got to Florida and wow, how different everything was. It was hot and sunny like California. But the rain and, as beautiful as it was, it lacked the most important thing to me. All of you guys. It was missing you. I spent the first month, adjusting to the dorm like life, along with the hectic and strenuous training, that I never experienced before. After just one week, I swear, I had never felt so much pain in my body before." She laughed.

"But you stayed," Tommy said.

"I had to. I couldn't disappoint you guys. I couldn't disappoint you. I felt as thought I would be betraying you all if I gave up and came home, especially you. You would see me as a.."

"It wouldn't have been a betrayal to me. I never would see you any different. We, I would stood beside you through anything," Tommy said.

"Thank you. I know that now. I knew that deep down then, too, I guess. You guys would have stood behind me through whatever, no matter what I did." Tommy nodded. "But then, I didn't see that so clearly. So...I stayed, though I was lonely and unhappy."

"Why?" Tommy asked after Kim's long pause. He turned her face to look at him. She sighed and nuzzled her cheek against his hand. She didn't realize how much she missed his touches until now. Tommy rubbed her face before Kimberly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Sorry," Kimberly said pulling away. "Okay, so I stayed and I fought and I fought, but I was still always alone. And when you are always alone, sometimes when things happen you tend to not think clearly, you just know you don't want to be alone, you know?" Tommy nodded. "And then one day when I got back from spending Christmas break with you guys, I met him." Kimberly smiled. "His name was Dallas. He was so adorable. Perfect face, hands and feet. I fell in love at first glance."

She laughed at Tommy expression. "He was a baby, Tommy."

"A baby?"

"Yeah, one of the younger assistance trainers. He just had a son and was looking for a babysitter. I need a little extra cash and I don't know, maybe I wanted the company and I took the job."

"I don't understand."

"Dallas was about 6 months old. If I wasn't training or in tutoring class, I was spending time with Dallas. You see, his mother left town practically after his birth, leaving Marcus to tend to a baby. Marcus was in college himself, a sophomore at that. He was very smart, but tore his shoulder during the season, so decided to become an assistance trainer and maybe a manager in the end. Coach Schmidt loved him and askedhim to join the team to help the girls. He had gone through Olympic trails the last time with the boys' gymnastic team and knew he could help the girls."

"So, you two..."

"I tried to resist, honestly Tommy, I did. Every time I thought I would slip, you would call me and your voice. Or, you would write these wonderful loving letter and make me feel so guilty. So guilty about every moment I spent with Dallas and Marcus. I couldn't tell you. I knew if I did tell you, I would break your heart, and that would hurt me so much more. Never in my life, I wanted to hurt you in anyway, because you meant so much to me. Mean so much to me, even now. But...but I...I didn't stop."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, to this day I don't know why I didn't stop or why I...Icould never tell you... to say it... I just couldn't. Not out loud. That's why I...I sounded so sad over the phone a lot. Because I wasn't strong enough then, because I wasn't being truthful with you and it hurt. When I talked to you, somehow, some way, I would talk myself in just believing nothing was happening and it wasn't fair to you. Each day, I was drawing closer to Marcus and farther from you. Then there was this one night. I was babysitting Dallas, but I was exhausted from training. Marcus came by to pick up Dallas. He found Dallas and I asleep in my bed. He said it was the most beautiful sight in his life, since Dallas was placed in his arms. That night, I woke up and found Marcus next to me. Dallas still asleep between us. We smiled at each other... and then...And then I kissed him." Tommy stood up quickly.

"That can't...you would never...how could you?"

"I know." Tears rolling down her face now.

"But that was before the letter, right?" Tommy asked.

"A month."

"A month! You waited a month break up with me!" She nodded.

"I thought that was it, one kiss. Just one kiss! But that was just the beginning. That kiss..."

"What do you mean?"

"I ...he and I...He made love... we had sex a few weeks later."

"You had sex with him!" Kimberly flinched at his explosion. "You had sex with him!"

"I was so confused and upset..."

"Confused! Confused! You slept with another man! Upset!"

"I know."

"You don't know! You cheated on me!" She nodded. "And then you had the nerve to write me off in a 'Dear John' letter as some brotherly love and sent it to the Youth Center!"

"I am so sorry about that." Kimberly was crying.

"Sorry! You're sorry! You embarrassed me in front our friends! You broke my heart! You said my love, our love was nothing more than sibling love! How dare you!"

"I had to!" Kimberly screamed at Tommy.

"Why? WHY!"

"I felt so bad about sleeping with Marcus! So guilty!" Her voice went low, as she looked down. "I had to make it seem, I had to make myself believe that we didn't matter. That what we shared, our love was a first love thing, and wasn't everything in the world. Even though our love, it was that and so much more." Kimberly wiped away the fallen tears.

"So you break my heart to make yourself feel much better. How sweet! Let me guess you and Marcus went on as one great and happy family with baby Dallas." Kimberly went over to Tommy.

"We did, for a while. I was in a family again."

"What happened?" Tommy asked, not daring to look at her. He wanted to punch his wall in, as he was filled with such anger.

"We fell so fast, I guess, too fast. I mean, I thought we were madly in love with each other and that... it was real. But, it wasn't real because I found out..."

"Found out what!"

"He had been lying to me. Marcus didn't tell me truth."

"Payback's a bitch."

"I deserve that."

"And more!" Tommyyelled facing her. His snarl made her shiver and gasp, his eyes were filled with hatred, like when he was under Rita's evil Green ranger spell. Kimberly couldn't help but bow her head in defeat. Tommy watched her sway, his reflex was to take her in his arms. Take her in his arms as he always did before. When Kim realized her knees wouldn't hold her up, and Tommy wasn't going to catch her. He wasn't going to be there for her, not now. Kimberly wiped under her eyes as she begin to cry again, as she went back to sit down on the couch. "What happened?" Tommy asked after the silence of Kimberly, as she softly cried.

"Dallas's mother returned. Marcus never told me he was married to her and they never truly separated or divorced. Even though, she left them. And after I gave so much of myself, my heart, my love, and my body to him. He left me to be with Angie. To be a family with her. He said, he had to try, to allow Angie a chance to be a mother to Dallas. He was so sorry for having to leave me, but...but I was only 16 and he was about to be 20 years old. Marcus said, he wanted me to live my life, and not have to grow up so fast. He couldn't wait for me, or at least that what he said to me in a letter. I guess my grandmother was right, what you do life, always comes back. And it hurt so much. I thought I was dying. I thought I was losing my mind. I felt as though I did die the day they left me, like when I left you. I didn't want to go on. He was my best friend, my only friend I had. After Marcus left with Dallas, I went back to that scared little girl when I first came to Florida. You don't know how much it took to keep me going on. I was so lost again, and I hated myself for everything, everything I said, everything I did, especially how I hurt you so much."

Tommy looked into his bare fireplace. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kimberly, woman he loves, loves. _'Loves? Do I still love her?' Tommy thought. 'Is that this feeling in me, no, I can't. She cheated on me, she slept with another man! I can't...I hate her! I hate Kimberly Hart!'_ Tommy looked at Kimberly. She was crying, her face buried in her hands. Her breaths catching in her throat, as she choked on her tears. Tommy wanted to rush over to her, but his legs wouldn't move. Tommy still wanted to touch her, console her and make it all better. She shouldn't be in this much pain, unless she cared.

_'That's it, she still cares for me. Some part of her, still loves me or else she would have just walked away and never said a word.'_ Tommy felt the silence was unsettling. Kimberly had slowly stopped crying as hard. Though tears still flowed, she was staring ahead. Tommy finally spoke.

"But you stayed. You continued and fought through it all, and after that and you still won. Your dream came true."

"My dream was to be with you forever. To have you by my side through everything, but you weren't there."

"Thanks to you."

"I know." Tommy and Kimberly stayed quiet. Tommy by his fireplace, staring off. "I am so sorry for ever hurting you. And I will live with causing you that pain and grief for the rest of my life, because you never deserved that. You deserve someone who loves you and would never break your heart, like I did. I just wished I was smart enough to realize that before, before I did it." Kimberly wanted to stop crying, but with every attempt, she couldn't help but cry.

Tommy didn't even look back. He had never felt so angry with one person, and her cries were not making him feel any better. He still had the urge to go and hold her. To take her in his arms and kiss her to make her feel better. But she had betrayed him, she had given herself to another man, while dating him. Never in his life would he believe Kimberly would have cheated on him. They loved each other. Love? That is not love. And yet, here she was, in his apartment, on his couch, telling him this in tears, when she didn't have to. Kimberly could have went on, not caring about telling him the truth. Why now? Why did she need to tell him, was there something else she needed to say?

_'Tonight would have been perfect, and maybe it still can', _Tommy thought_. 'There has to be more to this, it can't end like this'. _Tommy closed his eyes, he could feel something there, between them, hanging there. In his heart, he still felt something strong.

_'Maybe I'll always care for her, since she was my first true love. Or maybe, maybe I'm fooling myself to believe I could love another like I love her' _Tommy thought_. 'I love her?' _

"I am sorry," Kimberly said after a long silence. She opened her purse and looked at her cell phone. It was nearing midnight. "I should go now." She got up after closing her purse. Tommy turned to her. She sniffed, as she pulled out her keys and wiped away more tears "I need to go and..." Kimberly held back another fit of cry.

"Where will you go?" Tommy asked.

"Well, since my flight is so early. I thought I would just arrive to the airport, check in, stay there until my flight," Kimberly said as her voice broke. She let out a slight laugh. "Thanks for... well, thanks." She smiled and went to the door. She took her coat down and went to put it on. Kimberly closed her coat. "Goodbye, Tommy." She didn't even turn around to face him, as tears formed in her eyes again. "Goodbye." She opened the door, but a hand stopped and pushed it closed.

"Don't go. Don't leave like this."

"I really think I should," Kimberly said with her back to him. "It's late and I have overstayed my welcome, like I always tend to do. I cannot tell you how sorry I am, Tommy...so sorry. I know you can't forgive, because I can't forgive myself. But I needed to tell you and now I have. And now I can go."

"I don't want you to go." Tommy stood behind her close, Kim could feel his breath as he talked. "Don't go."

"Why not? Give me one good reason why I should stay?" Tommy turned her around to face him, which startled Kimberly. She gasped. He held her arms tightly, but immediately loosen up and rubbed with his thumbs where he squeezed.

"You told me the truth, when you didn't have to. So I need to tell you something as well, the truth, before you leave." She looked up into his eyes finally.

"What?" She whispered.

"First, can I ask, did you ever stop thinking about me, about us and what we shared?"

"No. Not even with Dallas and Marcus. I never forget about us or you, never. I never stopped lov... With one look at a picture of us and I was back to missing you and your smile so much. And happy as I was with Marcus, it wasn't the same." A few tears rolled down her face again. "I won't lie, I was happy, so very happy with them, because I felt like...they were there, you know. And you weren't. But you were always in the back of my mind. Back of my heart. And you always will be. I just...just stopped listening."

"And now, tell me what you feel right now, right here. I want to know."

"I think you know how I feel, Tommy. You shouldn't have to ask."

"Tell me, Beautiful." She gasped.

"Beautiful?" Tommy nodded. "You called me...I still love you, Tommy. That's why I had to tell you the whole truth. I'm still in love you, even after all these years, and everything that has changed. When I lost Trini, everything inside me stopped. I stopped eating, sleeping, and thinking for months. If it wasn't for my job, I would probably be dead without Mr. Klein and his help. The day I said goodbye to Trini, I promised myself never to hold back, never be scared, even though I am. I need to be free, of everything, because life is too short to agonize over the past because, you can't change it. You can only hope to learn from it. And now that I told you everything, the secret that has hung over us for years, I don't feel so guilty, I feel relived that you know the truth now, everything. And I understand if you never want to see me again. I understand if you hate me, because sometimes I hate myself for what did. Especially after why I did it. I know I would never want to see or talk to me if I did what I did to you. But just so you know, I do love still, even though I have no right. I still love you now. I guess I always will."

"I feel that way too."

"What?"

"I have never stopped thinking about you, Kimberly. Never. Even today, I caught myself thinking about you and what we shared. I never stopped loving you too, even now. Even after I've learned the truth from you. Yes, I am angry, and mad as hell. I mean, so mad I could kill something or punch through a wall, but when I look into those beautiful eyes, I am lost all over again. I am lost in my love for you and I want what we shared again. Because our love…, because you mean so much to me and you always will, Beautiful." Tommy smiled as he took her hands, rubbing the top of her hands with his thumbs, like he did all those years ago.

"I don't... no, you can't be… Tommy, are you saying...no, you can't... you can't still love me?"

"I will always love you, Beautiful. Remember, I promised you on that day by the lake that I will always love and be there for you, and I stick to my promises."

"But that was before I cheated and..."

"I never will stop loving you. We all make mistakes, Kimberly. That is life. Doesn't mean, we can't give this a second chance. Doesn't mean, I won't give you a second chance. I love you, Kimberly. So much. So, will you stay right now with me?" Kimberly closed her eyes. She turned around slowly to face the door. Tommy sighed, until he heard the door lock. Kimberly turned around and looked up at him. Her purse and keys dropped to the ground. They stared for the longest before Tommy spoke again. "I think I'm...I want to kiss you."

"Not if I do it first." She smiled. Tommy quickly cupped her face and kissed her. Tommy pulled away, and they stared at each other. Kimberly wanted more, as did Tommy. That kiss was not any normal soft kisses. This was hard, wet, filled with desire. This was fire. This was fire burning, ready to explode to the surface. This was love and passion. She moaned against his tongue as it slid slowly into her mouth. Oh, how she missed that strong, loving tongue. He pressed her against the door. Tommy pulled away slowly from her lips. They looked at each other, both breathing much harder than before. Tommy kissed her again. They moaned and smiled through their kisses.

"You want to?" Kim's voice came huskily and a bit soft. She took his bottom lip between her lips and gave a slight bite. Tommy moaned and kissed her again.

"Yes," Tommy said boldly. "And more, Beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_This is the sex chapter, guys. Not kidding...it's pretty steaming and erotic for you readers. I aimed to please. If don't like that, move ahead/or wait until the next chapter. If you do, enjoy, enjoy:P_

* * *

Tommy slowly pulled her coat off her shoulders and down. It pooled at her feet. Kimberly undid his shirt and pulled it from his pants. Tommy shook his shirt off his shoulders and to the ground. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply again. Kim's hand moved up his arms, across his broad and toned shoulders to his face. Kimberly pulled the black tank out of Tommy's pants. Tommy helped and tossed it aside, the only break from kissing. His hands roamed up her sides back to her face, as their kisses went to another level. Moans filled the room. 

_'His kisses are like fire, why did I ever let him go? Never again will I go without this man again.' _Kimberly thought hungry for more of him.

Tommy refused to release her lips, as his hands moved down, under her dress to Kim's hips. Kimberly gasped, then moaned into Tommy's mouth, as he gripped her butt with his hands. Tommy smiled and loved the feeling of her lacey butt cheeks in his hands. He went to raise her dress up from the bottom, but then he stopped. Tommy's hand moved from her ass, getting a slight whimper from Kimberly, as his hands moved up her back. Tommy smiled.

_'Beautiful, you have no idea what you do to me too.' _

Tommy's hands found the zipper and unzipped it. His hands moved to her straps to the dress, as he kissed down her chin. Kimberly sighed, as he kissed her neck and shoulders. He pulled both straps slowly down. Kimberly's dress fell down leaving her in just a black lacy tanga. He stepped back to admire her beauty. Never before had they made love. They came close, especially the night before she left for Florida, but Kimberly was so sad and upset that night. Tommy felt guilty if he took her in vain. Tommy always wondered what was beneath those cute dresses and training unitards.

"You are so beautiful," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled. He kissed her again, softly on the lips before moving down her chest. His mouth circled her nipple, as he sucked, as if a newborn baby taking its mother's milk. His tongue swirled around her rosy nipple that stood out. Tommy looked up at Kimberly, her fingers buried deep into his hair. She moved him back to where she ached the most. Tommy smiled and moved to her other breast, kissing around the nipple, as his hand caressed the forgotten breast. His mouth sucked and nibbled at her breast. Kimberly could only moan to wanting more. Tommy moved down to her stomach. Kimberly smiled and slightly pushed his head up. She was ticklish there and he knew it. Tommy caressed and licked around her navel.

"Tommy!"

"Hush. I have had fantasies about this bellybutton. I am savoring this." Kimberly swarmed a little until he licked down right above hip. Tommy could smell her sweet nectar awaiting. "Very sexy," Tommy said as he pulled her tanga down. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, as he sank his mouth into her. Kimberly hissed as his mouth worked its magic on her core. Tommy licked, sucked and pulled softly at her. Kimberly would peaked down, as his head moved side to side, giving more and more to her. He need to do this, show her he loved her. Tommy looked up, his eyes showing the passion and hungry, Kimberly nearly lost it at his glaze. And then she did as his tongue swirled her clit and buried itself deep inside her.

"Tommy...oh!" Kim braced herself against the door and doorknob, as both of her legs ended up around his head. Tommy held her ass in his hands, moving his tongue deeper into her, as she rode his tongue to bliss.

"Nnuuh! TOMMY!" She cried out his name, clinging with one hand against the back of his head. Tommy slowly put her down to her feet, though she was a bit shaky. Tommy held her by the waist as he kissed up her stomach once again. Tommy took her breasts into his hands, as he sucked on one nipple at a time again and again. Kimberly could still see the stars behind closed eyes, as she caught her breath. Thank God for the door to hold her up, as Tommy nibbled and tugged at each breasts before moving back to her lips.

"Am I good?"

"Too good, Tommy. Where you a lesbian in a past life, because that was wicked," Kimberly said.

"Are you okay?" Her arms went around his neck to steady herself. She kissed him with so much passion.

"Your turn to quiver." Her hands worked his belt in a frenzy, making Tommy's head spin. Tommy kicked off his shoes and socks, as Kimberly dropped down to pull his pants and boxers off in one swift movement. Tommy watched her, as Kim's hungry glare looked down, as her hand ran down his well-define abs to his cock. Tommy's hands went to the door to brace himself, as Kimberly dropped to her knees to pulled his pants and boxers completely off his feet. Her hands ran up his legs. Tommy looked down at her, as she stroked his raging, pulsing cock. With one hand, she slowly stroked up and down, getting groans from Tommy above. Kimberly pushed some strands of her hair back as she took him into her mouth.

"Mmmm... yummy," Kimberly moaned. Tommy couldn't help but moan loudly.Kim's hands moved up his chest. Tommy reached for Kim's clip holding her hair into the messy ponytail. He tossed it aside, allowing her hair to be freed. Tommy lifted her soft brown locks back and up, as she switched between her mouth and hands. After a few moments of bliss, Tommy held Kim's shoulders and pulled her back. As lovely as that made him feel, he had other plans for her. He slowly brought her to feet. He wasn't going to let this night end so quickly, not without being inside her first. They smiled at each other. Tommy moved her hair from her face, loving the softness and length. She had it layered these days, at her chin were her bangs now, extremely long bangs, the ends falling perfectly below her breasts, covering her breasts. Finally, his hair was not the longest in the relationship.

Kimberly kissed him quickly, holding his face. Her back was pressed against the door. Tommy pulled away from her lips and turned Kimberly around, so her back was to him. Tommy held her by the waist, as he kissed and sucked the back of her neck. He pulled her hair aside from her neck, as he took her earlobe into his mouth, before going back to sucking on her neck. Kimberly reached back and around him. Her hands on his delicious firm ass. She pulled him back, pressing him tightly against her. Tommy found himself nestled between her cheeks. He moved his hips up and down before kissing down her back and spine. He left nibbles on her butt. Kimberly pressed the side of her face against the door. Tommy stood back and slowly pressed Kim's butt to his front, as he dipped down to accompany the slight height difference.

"Do you feel that," he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want it right here, right now?"

"Yes, Tommy, please!"

"Tell me you want me. Tell me to take you here."

"Oh fuck me Tommy, right here!" With ease, Tommy slid inside her. Kimberly gasped as he filled her like no man could ever. He kissed her neck as he thrusted fully inside. Kimberly moaned, as he thrust inside her over and over. Tommy held her by the waist, his other hand pressed against the door. Kimberly held the top of his hand with her hand that was pressed against her stomach. Her other hand reached back to hold his upper arm that was stretched out, braced against the door. They both moaned at the feeling of being connected. Feeling their love coming out with each stroke. Kimberly arched her back. Tommy's hand moved off the door to cupping her right breast. Both of his hands moved to holding her breasts. Kimberly pressed her hands to the door as she gave back everything Tommy pushed forward.

"Tommy...ohgogod...Tommy..." Tommy pulled out of her. She turned around. "Why did you..?" Tommy kissed her. She moaned in pleasure.

"I want to watch you come." Tommy lifted her to go around his waist. He slid himself inside her. Kimberly smiled.

"You first." Tommy smiled at that challenge. He held her ass as he thrusted continuously up into her again and again. Tommy sucked on Kim's neck again. Kim's arms tighten around his neck as she anchored herself up and down on him, squeezing around him with each deep thrust. A kiss here, hard thrust, scratches, pounding of their bodies occurred against the door. Already toward their climaxes, it barely took time before the bliss of pure passion and sweet release flooded through them. Kimberly screamed out his name as she came, burying her nails into his back, as she shook on him. Tommy buried his face into her neck, from the pain and pleasure she inflicted on him as he came deep inside her. His knees buckled as well. They kissed and smiled. Tommy slowly put her down. He moved her sweaty hair off her face, kissing her. Tommy kissed her cheek, as Kimberly slightly shook again.

"I got you," Tommy whispered. "I always got you." He held her by waist with one hand, his other hand against the door, both trying to calm their beating hearts and hard breathing. She held his face, as she gave him peak kisses. "You thirsty?" She nodded. "C'mon." He took her hand and led her to his kitchen.

* * *

Tommy opened his fridge door. Kimberly standing before him, as she searched with him for something to drink. Tommy pulled out a beer, as Kimberly found a bottle of water. Tommy unscrewed the cap and lifted the bottle to his lips.

"Wait!" Tommy nearly dropped his bottle with her surprising outburst.

"What?" Tommy asked looking at her with concern.

"Shouldn't we...I don't know, say something or... do something about..." Tommy kissed her cheek and closed the door. They kissed on the lips repeatedly softly. He pulled her to sit down at the counter. She sat down.

"Cheers." He held his bottle up to hers.

"Cheers?" Tommy nodded. "Okay. Cheers." She tapped her water to his bottle. They both took a sip, looking at each other. Tommy took a larger gulp. Kimberly ran her hand along and across his chest as she sipped on her water. She looked around his place, as Tommy kept his eyes on her. "God, that was so amazing," Kimberly said.

"Yes, it was." Tommy took another gulp.

"I've never...felt..."

"So complete," they both said together. Kimberly blushed and took another sip. Tommy watched her lift one leg up to the chair to hug. He moved closer, running his hand through her hair, attempting to fix it back.

"Do you regret not doing it in high school?"

"Do you?" Tommy asked. Kimberly smiled.

"I asked first."

"I am asking now."

"I don't know. No," Kimberly said firmly. She took another sip of water.

"We weren't ready then, Kimberly." Tommy caressed her cheek and chin.

"You're right. We weren't then." She smiled again, getting a smile from Tommy as well. Tommy finished his beer.

"Do you want something else?" Tommy asked. She shook her head. Tommy got some water. Just as he opened the bottle, he smiled and shook his head. Here he stood, completely naked. Kimberly right there, equally naked, both basking in the glow of sex.

"Okay, bathroom." Kimberly got up. She put her water down and got up. Tommy watched her disappear into the bathroom. He smiled and went to cleaning up.

* * *

Kimberly came out to find Tommy putting the dishwasher on. Their clothes still at the door. 

"You okay?"

"I am now, because of you."

"I don't want you to get on that flight, Beautiful."

"I won't," Kimberly said. "I'll stay here with you."

"Good, come, sit." She took his hand, as he led her over to the couch. Tommy holding her hands as she sat on one leg. He took a seat as well.

"I love you." They both smiled widely as they said it at the same time. Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him.

"I never want to let you go again," Tommy said.

"I love you so much. What just happened, what we did, I will treasure forever. I never want to let you go again too. I want to know you, Tommy. I want to know you inside and out again. Everything." She smiled. "Right now." She moved into his lap slowly.

"I want that too, Beautiful."

"I know we can never go back, all we can do now is more forward." Kimberly pushed his hair back and off his shoulders. She couldn't believe it was him when she was leaving the restaurant. He had grown a bit, his hair was definitely longer, but not longer than hers. Finally, she had beat him on something. Tommy always commented on how great his hair was to royally piss off Kimberly. He even grew it nicely to make her jealous. Kimberly smiled about that as she moved some fallen strands back off his face. Tommy reached up for a kiss, but Kimberly pulled back.

"Minx." She smiled. She fixed his ponytail a bit. Tommy kept his hair passed his shoulders at most times, getting trims every so often. Kimberly loved how he had tanned a bit, thanks to the California skies. Kimberly kissed his forehead finally.

"Let us move forward tonight, Tommy. I love you so much." Tommy moved her hair aside from her face before they kissed softly on the lips again. She took his hand. Tommy watched her learning his hand. Every line, every curve, all the features, down to his finger tips as she sucked on each finger. She moved up his arm, kissing and nibbling at the skin. She took a finger into her mouth of his other hand. Tommy couldn't help but sigh and moan as she worked each digit again, slowly with each lick and suck. Tommy couldn't help it when he pulsed between her legs. Kim smiled. Her moans were making him harder, if possible, Tommy couldn't help but groan under her ministrations. Kimberly pushed Tommy by his shoulders so he would lie down, as she straddled his lap. She felt him pulse again, against her stomach. Kimberly kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Tommy." She rose up so his penis moved from being trapped between their stomachs, and using her hips, she moved slowly up his pulsing shaft. As it was pressed against her wet core finally, Tommy ran his hands along her upper thighs and stomach. "You want to be inside me, Tommy?"

"You know I do."

"Do you want me to fuck you, Tommy?"

"Yeess." He moaned as her hips circled him again.

"What? I didn't hear you," Kimberly said as she moved her wet core up and down his shaft again. Tommy sucked in a breath. "If you want me to fuck you, you must speak loudly."

"Yes!"

"What? Tommy, speak louder."

"Yes! Fuck me Kimberly!"

"Mmmm...good boy." She lifted herself up and slowly slid down on his penis. Tommy gasped.

_'This woman will drive me mad' _his mind roared, as her wall tightened around him. Kimberly took his hand and moved his arms above his head, as she slowly rose up, and crashed down. Kim's eyes closed to the sensation. Tommy would try to touch her, but she shook his hands away, as she pushed down on his chest with each bounce. Tommy's eyes rolling in his head to the woman torturing above him. God, how he loves this woman. Kimberly was riding him madly,right where she needed. Tommy saw her eyes closed, and raised up quickly to kiss her open mouth. His tongue hot and powerful inside her mouth, Kimberly could only moan and squeeze him tightly. Tommy growled in her mouth. Kimberly came against his mouth. He swallowed her cries of passion. Tommy grabbed her backside and switched to lay her to the couch. Her legs wound around him quickly. Tommy held the top of the couch with one hand, his other at her waist, while he pounded into her.

"Oh, Kim..." Tommy kissed her. Tommy's hand slipped to the top of her mound. Kimberly squeezed him tightly. Tommy came deep inside her, unable to hold back. Her name coming in bursts of air, as he filled her with his warm essence. Tommy wasn't satisfied until he heard her screaming his name again. He worked her sweet jewel with his thumb. He pulled out of her before one last plunge to release anything left in him. Kimberly arched her back from the couch, screaming his name. Tommy reached down and kissed her softly. She smiled. Her arms around his neck. Tommy hugged her just as tight.

"Want to stay here?" Tommy asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Huh?"

"Want to sleep here for the night, on the couch, or go upstairs to the bedroom?"

"Bedroom." Tommy laughed. He went to get up, but her legs and arms stayed around him. She didn't want to lose the connection so soon again.

"So, I'm carrying you now?"

"Yes, please." Tommy picked her up. He juggled her a bit, causing both to moan. He went over to turn off all the lights. "Can we shower first?"

"Sure."

* * *

Tommy carried her upstairs, after making sure all the locks were on. Kimberly took a little look around his bedroom, as he carried her straight to the bathroom. 

"This is huge!" Tommy laughed. He placed her down, as he went over to the shower. He turned the knobs. Kimberly got inside after he held his hand out for her. Kimberly stood under the showerhead, letting the water roll down her face and head, as she stood facing him, Tommy to the back of the shower. Kimberly turned and bent over to adjust the knobs. Tommy groaned at the sight of her bending over. He ran his hand up her back as she stood up. She turned to him. They kissed, swaying under the water. Tommy loving the feel of her wet hair into his hands.

"Where's your puff?" Kimberly asked as she turned around so they would actually do what they were supposed to be doing, showering.

"My wha...Puff, wha?"

"Puff! Spongy puff! Only the most important thing for a shower!"

"Oh that sissy little thing girls use."

"Yes! And it's not sissy! How do you shower without one?"

"It's called a cloth, Beautiful."

"Eww! So 90s!" Tommy tickled her. He pulled his cloth and bodywash down. "So, this is really what keeps my baby smooth?" Kimberly said looking at the bodywash bottle.

"Shhh... my secret. Don't tell anyone." She laughed.

"Dove is good."

"Dove _is_ good," Tommy said. He poured some into his cloth and rubbed across her shoulders and chest. She turned around as he wiped across her back. Kimberly did the same to him. Tommy grabbed his shampoo and washed her hair. Kimberly sighed at the loving touch of his fingers against her scalp and hair. She reached and ran her hands up his sides before she cupped his butt. Tommy kissed her cheek. Kimberly loved his cock pressed against her stomach. Once the shampoo was out, she smiled and washed herself down again, while Tommy put conditioner into her hair. Tommy pulled the shampoo to wash his own hair now. Kimberly smiled wickedly, as he was eyes closed, washing his hair. Kimberly washed across his chest and stomach. A wicked idea popped in her head, as Kimberly looked down. Since Tommy had washed her completely, it was her turn to return the favor. Kimberly washed down his legs and smiled. She stayed down on her knees and licked his entire length in one swipe. Tommy shuddered and looked down. Kimberly had a huge smile on her face as she licked him again.Tommy quickly finished washing his hair of shampoo, as he groaned and shook, with Kimberly taking him deep into her mouth. Kimberly smiled and repeated, deeper even at times.

"Nnnu...uh, oh... I..Kim," Tommy groaned again. Kimberly doubled her efforts. "Oh, yes.." Tommy hissed, holding her head with both his hands. "Kkkim...I'm gonna...KIM!" Kimberly slightly flinched to his eruption into her mouth, but greedily swallowed all that came. Kimberly looked up to find Tommy's head back, his eyes closed, mouth open grasping for any air. "You are amazing."

"Yummy." She ran her finger across her lips, what she didn't eat up. Tommy looked at her, as she sucked on a finger.

"No, you are better than amazing!"

"Yes, I know." They kissed.

"You are going to be the death of me, woman."

"But what a way to go, huh." They both laughed and kissed. They finished up showering with smiles and sweet kisses of love devotion with each stroke of soap against each other. Tommy never felt so loved and complete until he was with Kimberly, neither had Kimberly. The many exchanges of looks told the story of the night. A love of old returns, where love was always meant to be forever.

_Whew...until next time...:P_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tommy pulled out his blow dryer, after the long shower. Tommy held the dryer, teasing Kim's hair. He dried his hair at the same time, he did her hair. Though he dried her hair first completely before even caring about his wet locks. The banter of the hair dryer went back and forth for a while, with many kisses in between along with laughing, as Tommy would blow her hair out of place as she brushed it. Tommy smiled, doing his hair, a towel around his waist, Kimberly wrapped in a towel as well. Kimberly stood brushing her hair, as Tommy was still drying his hair. Kimberly undid her towel and stood before Tommy. Tommy finished and pulled the dryer out. As he wrapped the cord and put it away, Tommy turned to find Kimberly standing before him naked. Her hand went to his waist and she tugged the knot. Tommy's towel pooled at his feet. Kimberly took Tommy's hand and led him to the bed.

Kimberly got into the bed, after Tommy clicked off all the lights. He got into bed with her. They laid on their sides, facing each other kissing. Tommy held her butt, pulling her closer with each kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. "You love me?" A silly exchange they did even back in high school. Lying in each other's arms, Tommy would always ask silly questions he knew the answer to.

"Maybe." Kimberly always knew the answer he wanted, but would play her silly game as well. Even now, she wanted nothing more for them to keep saying 'I love you' all night, but instead she choose to revert back to the silly days of her youth.

"Maybe!" They both laughed. Tommy slid on top of her, as they kissed. His hand moved off her face to his drawer, searching for something. Kimberly would pull his arm back. She moaned and slid her hand to his penis again. Tommy finally found what he wanted. Tommy groaned when having to pull away to look at the string of foil packages.

"Shit!"

"What?" Kimberly asked with him pulled away. She looked at the string of condoms.

"These expired 6 months ago." He laughed.

"When was the last time you sex?"

"Bout 7 months now."

"7 months! Are you serious!"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you are." She took the foil package. Sure enough, it did read June 2000. She laughed. "Well, those are no good."

"Are you okay with no condoms, because I can walk down the street to the..." She cupped his face.

"We already made love twice without one. One more time won't hurt. You can go out and buy a new pack in the morning."

"Oh really!"

"Yes, really!" They smiled. She tickled him after he kissed her. Tommy dropped the string into his the waste box. He kissed her again. They made love once again.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked as they wrapped the sheets around them. Tommy had his arm around Kimberly, as she laid to her side, he was on his back, staring up at his ceiling.

"You just did, but continue." Tommy smiled. Kim poked him, but had a serious face.

"You said you hadn't had sex in 7 months...can I ask why?" Tommy sighed, he turned to his side facing her.

"Haven't been in a relationship with a girl since early May."

"Why?"

"I left to work with Dr. Mercer this past summer, Susan and I broke up because of that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We were never really together. I mean, we would sleep together, she would go off for a month or 2 or 3 or 4, and then it would happen again. Just a stupid cycle."

"Why?"

"I guess that's all we both wanted. You?"

"Nearly 3 months."

"Wow, who was he?" Kimberly sighed.

"Noah, oh, Noah."

"I don't think I like that look." Kimberly laughed.

"Well, how many lovers have you had!" Kimberly asked.

"2."

"Besides me and Susan, that's not bad."

"No, just two. You and Susan."

"Really? I mean, not even Katherine?" Tommy laughed.

"We dated and went out maybe 10 times. I mean, I wasn't even sure I was her prom date, we seem to always be just great friends, nothing more."

"Oh."

"Oh, what? How many have you had?"

"Just 2... more, not including Marcus, Noah and you."

"5!"

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"No, I mean, it's just...wow, 5!"

"Yeah."

"Well, who were they? What did they mean to you?"

"Well, Marcus was the first, as you know, and then there was Jon. He was my RA at NYU. We flirted around each other until Christmas break. He had a girlfriend, but was attracted to me. Then when I came back from break, he was broken up from Cindy. So, we dated 5, 6 months. But, we broke up when I left that summer for my fashion internship. And then, one night in Milan, I was extremely drunk and there was Grant. 4 months later, I bump into Noah." Kim smiled.

"Yeah, I don't like Noah." Kim laughed.

"He was a model. I met him in Paris. He worked in Roberto's international company there. He was 24 and I was just 19."

"I still don't like that look."

"Well, it's like you and Susan. We clicked in bed, I mean, he was filled with so much passion and fire... Noah was a typical hot model and..." She shivered. "But that was all. Sex was good, no love. He had his other lovers and I had him when I needed."

"So what happened?"

"About week before my 21st birthday, we had the worst fight and broke up. He wanted me to work in Roberto's international company, not the one in New York, but I love New York and I want to work there, so we broke up."

"Oh."

"But, on my birthday, he came back and well, he gave me a the birthday present I wanted. Him. One last time. In the morning, we both went our separate ways and haven't talked or seen each other ever since."

"Do you miss him?"

"No, not really. I've come to realize, with all of them, it wasn't special, just sex. Neither of them have our connection, our love. Nothing with them is like being with you. Our love is something special, Tommy. I thought I was in love with Marcus, but I really wasn't. And with Jon, not enough time for love too. And just a drunken night with Grant. Noah, good lordly, Noah, nothing but animal, hot sex. Boy, did he teach me everything I know though." She smiled.

"I guess I can sort of like him for that. Especially what you did in the shower." They kissed and moaned.

"He may have taught me everything I know, but I plan on perfecting it on you." Tommy groaned. "I swear, you are the one person that I can honestly say I loved..and will love forever. There is not another man I want to spend my life with. We are together now, and that's how I want it to be forever."

"I love you too," Tommy said.

"So, now that all of our secrets are out, what is left?"

"Uh, making love again." Tommy kissed her.

"Oh, really!"

"Yes." He moved on top of her. Instinctively, Kim's legs wound around him, as he thrust deep inside her. They both savoring each thrust, each kiss, and went to sleep in a warm bliss of their climaxes. Both feeling the love they created. A warm bask of love covered them like no sheet could ever.

* * *

Next morning

Tommy woke up to feel the room filled with the warmth of the sunshine. With a slight headache, thanks to all the wine and beer he drank last night, Tommy couldn't help but smile at the soft breaths to his face. Tommy laid on his stomach, totally bare. His arm across Kim's chest and stomach down to hold her hand on Kimberly's other side. They shared one pillow. Kimberly lay to her back, her chest bare with the covers barely at her waist, her hand against the pillow below her chin. Her head turned up at him with the softest expression of content and love. Tommy couldn't help but smile bright as the sun. He reached over and kissed her softly on the lips before he realized Mother Nature was calling him. Slowly, Tommy lifted off Kimberly, to quickly get up, so not to wake her. She moaned and turned her face into the pillow and she smelt him, so continued sleeping. Tommy got up after pulling his sheet up from her waist to cover her chest. He went to use the bathroom and take a few Tylenol. Tommy opened the door and stood in the doorway, smiling at the sight of Kimberly. He put his hands on the doorway. Kimberly, though in dreamland, could feel eyes on her. She felt for Tommy and woke up. Kimberly gasped and sat up quickly in search for him. She looked and smiled at the sight of naked Tommy in the doorway. His hands up.

"Morning."

"Morning, Beautiful." Tommy strides over to the bed. Kimberly pulled the sheet up, causing her feet to become bare. Tommy smiled and pushed the sheet up more. He kissed her on his knees. "You thirsty?"

"Uh, yeah. But no more wine though. I think I had a bit of enough of wine for at least a week or so." They both laughed. "Juice will be fine."

"I'll be right back then." Tommy opened his dresser and pulled out some fresh boxers. Tommy went to the door.

"Hey, could you bring up my cell phone!" Kimberly asked quickly.

"Sure, in your purse right?"

"Right. I need to call Roberto, my boss, and tell him I won't be arriving tonight."

"Yea, good idea." Tommy went back over and kissed her again.

* * *

Kimberly got up as soon as he left to use the bathroom. Tommy went downstairs and picked up their clothes. He separated his clothes from Kim's, and settled them over a chair. Tommy picked up her purse and keys. Tommy searched her purse as he went to the kitchen. He stopped as his eyes skimmed across a letter. Tommy looked up and knew he shouldn't open it. He pulled out the letter. "Marcus Wilson?" He opened the letter and saw a few photos of a man and a young boy. 

_My Dearest Kimberly, _

_I was very happy to find out that you will be returning to New York City. Dallas and I are too in the city, _

_and are antigush to see you once again. Dallas especially. _

_How we have missed you deeply, my love. Dallas, as you know, is 5 years old in kindergarten now. _

_My, how the days have passed huh. He loves everyday with his new friends. _

_...The way things left between us, I cannot apologize enough for. I hurt you in the worst way possible, _

_and I am deeply sorry for that. I never meant for that to happen. _

_...I miss you, I love you still so much even now with all the years having passed by. _

_I am so sorry, my love. _

_Never a day goes by I don't regret my decision... _

_You should know, Angie and I are divorced. We tried to be a family, but somehow _

_I knew my heart, and true life was when I spent it with you and Dallas. _

_The only woman I want to help me raise my son and be a parent with _

_is you... _

_I know, I have no right to ask you of this, since I broke you heart... _

_I hope you are well when you receive this letter. And I hope when you are... _

_that is, in the city, you will look me up. I will be awaiting the day when I see your beautiful _

_face once again. Please, call me, or write back even. You have all my information below. _

_Kimberly, with all my heart, I want to say, I am deeply sorry. Please forgive me. I love you, Kim. _

_Yours always, _

_Marcus and Dallas _

Kimberly was splashing water on her face, when she gasped. She had went to the bathroom to get some medicine for her headache, when she realized she told Tommy to go through her purse to get her cell phone, but she knew he would find the letter too. Kimberly pulled the sheet from the bed and quickly wrapped it around herself as she rushed downstairs.

"Tommy!" He stood there, the letter in his hand.

"Is this why you are going back to New York?" Her mouth slightly dropped. Kimberly tried to talk, but she couldn't find the exact words. "Is this why you are going back!" Tommy yelled.

"No! NO!" Kimberly shook her head. "I'm going to work with Roberto! I didn't even know about this until a few days ago!"

"Liar! How can you say that!"

"Will you let me explain!"

"This letter was mailed to your mother's address in Paris, a few weeks ago!"

"Yes, and she sent it to me! I just opened it after Christmas! I was already moving back to work with Roberto!"

"Is he what you want!"

"I love you!"

"I didn't ask that! Do you want to be with him!"

"Not now."

"Not now! If you never bumped into me last night, we never met, we never had sex, and you went on to New York. Are you telling me you wouldn't be fucking him tonight!"

"YES!"

"Yes! Or no?"

"Yes! I don't know!"

"Yes, you do know, Kimberly."

"Was I happy to get the letter? Yes! I haven't spoken or seen Dallas and Marcus in nearly 5 years, okay. I won't lie about not being happy about knowing they were fine. And yes! I was going to New York, and maybe, I would see them. We would talk a bit, but I can't be with him. I'm not ready for that..."

"You were ready at 16! You said it yourself, we were so madly in love. You wanted to be a mother to Dallas at 16! You 3 were just the perfect family!"

"Yes, were! Not now! I did fall in love at a silly at of 16, but it wasn't real love. It wasn't our love! I just wanted to have someone back then. I was so lonely! I was in love with the idea of being in a family again after I lost mine! After I didn't have you!"

"And now?"

"Do you even have to ask? After all I've seen and done since I was 16...after one night with you. Never before have I wanted someone like you so strongly. I've realized you are the only one I want. The only one I need. The only one I will ever want and need, Tommy." She took the letter from his hand. "Dallas, though a very beautiful child, is not mine. Dallas and Marcus are my past." She started ripping the letter up into many pieces. "You are my past, present and future." She dropped the letter and pics to the ground. "If you'll still have me. Will you still have me?" Tommy took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Yes." She jumped and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Tommy!"

"I love you too." They kissed. Tommy undid the sheet around her. She held his waist, as the sheet dropped around her feet. Tommy cupped her face and kissed her again. Her hands moved up his back to his shoulders during their long kiss. She smiled and pulled away. She took a peak back at the door.

"This is pretty much were it all started." Tommy looked back to see his door. He laughed.

"Once more against the door?" Kim bit her lip.

"You're on." She pulled him over to the door. Tommy pressed her into the door with his kisses, as Kimberly tugged his boxers down and off.

* * *

After making love, Tommy knew he and Kimberly would have to drive her rental to the airport to drop-off. Tommy opened her trunk and nearly fell back.

"Is this all?"

"Haha…you get to carry the heavy ones."

"Why me?" Kimberly giggled. Tommy groaned at her 8 bags that had to be carried into his place, up the 2 flights of stairs. Boy, how he wished for an elevator on the second trip up before heading out. Though, this was technically all of Kim's belonging in those 8 bags. "Oh, can we stop by a guitar shop, I need a new strap for it."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Ready to call your boss?"

"No," Kimberly said getting into the car. Tommy was going to follow in his car. "But I have to."

"Good luck."

"Yeah." Kimberly got her boss on the phone on the drive to drop her rental car off at the airport. It was a heated call, so Kimberly made sure to call the airport and cancel her flight first. Many curse words flown back and forth on the drive. Tommy in his car could tell just by reading Kim's mouth. Kim's boss was unpleased to find his prized fashion artist wasn't coming to work for him. And when Kimberly couldn't give him a time period of her return, he simply did as many people do in his position. He hung up on Kimberly, losing any patience with her indecision. Kimberly cried and had to pull over on the highway to take a moment. Tommy walked to her window and tapped on the window. She wiped her eyes and pushed the button to unlock her door. Tommy opened her door and squatted to her level.

"I'm fine. I just needed a moment."

"I understand."

"What a guy?" Kimberly laughed closing her phone top. "I didn't expect anything else actually. That man is the most selfish and an all-around big meanie."

"He'll warm up, Beautiful."

"Yeah, right. Roberto is not the most forgiving gentleman." Kimberly wiped her cheek. "Let's just go and get this over with." Tommy nodded. He wiped her face again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, tiger." They kissed. Tommy kissed her forehead before heading back to his car. Kimberly got into Tommy's car after dropping over her rental. Her cell phone rang. It was Roberto. Kimberly quickly turned the radio off. The fight had not ended, that was just round one before and this was round 2.

* * *

Kimberly stared out the window as Tommy drove them back to his place. It had been a silent ride ever since Kimberly got hung up on again, but this time she didn't cry. Tommy took her hand. Kimberly saw a park coming up.

"A park! Can we stop for a second!" Kimberly turned to Tommy with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Tommy pulled into the park. Kimberly got out the car with Tommy. He put his arm around her as they walked through the park. "I miss parks."

"But you have one of the biggest parks in New York." Kimberly took off her shoes to let the cool grass hit her soles. She moaned.

"Central Park is nice, but it wasn't like our park with our lake."

"I miss our park too, especially when we use to play… chase Kimberly!"

"Oh no!" Kimberly took off as Tommy went to tickle her. They raced around, Tommy in hot pursuit of Kimberly. She screamed as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. They fell to the grass, both breathing hard. "Don't tell me the infamous Tommy Oliver is out of breath from that short run?"

"Not as bad as you!"

"I was being tickled to death!"

"So untrue." Tommy moved closer to Kimberly and kissed her. "Remember this!" They rolled around the grass, Kimberly ended on top of Tommy. They were both laughing.

"Yes!" She looked down at him. "Though, this is a first."

"Whatever."

"I love you," Kimberly whispered. Tommy smiled and rolled them over again, moving her hair from her face and forehead, as her arms were above her head as she laid there submitted to him. He kissed her immediately. Kimberly moaned against him mouth, when his tongue slowly slid into her mouth, as he rubbed her cheek.

"You are so beautiful." They kissed again.

"Do you always have to be on top?" Tommy laughed.

"Yes." They both smiled and kissed again. Kimberly's smile faded as she moved some grass from his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She moved some fallen hair from his ponytail behind his ear.

"Tell me, Beautiful."

"I just can't believe this is happening."

"Us?" Kimberly nodded. "Back together?" She nodded again. "Me too."

"I never thought I would be with you again," Kimberly laughed. "In my arms, kissing me. Making love to you. I thought I lost you forever."

"Never."

"Never say never, Tommy."

"This is forever, our love is forever. I'm never letting you go again."

"Promise?"

"Yes." They kissed again. "One time is too many. I have an idea. Stay here."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." Tommy jumped from her after a tiny kiss. Kimberly turned her head and watched him run back toward the car. Tommy returned with a blanket and her guitar. "You know what I missed most about us?"

"What?"

"You, playing your guitar, singing to me."

"Me too." Tommy laid out the blanket and plopped down after helping Kimberly sit down with her guitar. Tommy removed his top shirt leaving him in just a white muscle tank and jeans. He made a pillow from his shirt. He lay right in front of her, held up on his elbow with his shirt, staring at her, as she thought a song she could play for them. She started playing just a few strings, looking at Tommy. "I think you'll really love this one."

"Anything you sing, I will love." Kimberly reached down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"When I first saw you I already knew, There was something inside of you, Something I thought that I would never find, Angel of mine…. Nothing means more to me than what we share, No one in this whole world can ever compare, Last night the way you moved is still on my mind…Angel of Mine." Tommy picked at the grass by her as Kimberly song to him.

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

* * *

Tommy pulled her guitar aside and reached up to kiss Kimberly. She smiled, holding his face.

"You are so beautiful."

"How many times are you going tell me that?" Kimberly lay on top of him.

"Forever."

"Even when I get fat, old and gray?"

"I'll be fat, old and gray with you, and I may need my glasses to see your beauty, but it'll always be there." They both laughed. "Remember when that old couple caught up making out in the park?" Kimberly laughed with him.

"Yes! Mr. and Mrs. Spades. Mrs. Spade threaten to tell my mother and you know she actually did!"

"I knew it! Your mother looked at me funny for weeks."

"She didn't much appreciate you taking advantage of her babygirl."

"Excuse me! You were the one seducing me that day!"

"Ha! I am a good girl!"

"Not that day." They both laughed. Tommy moved her hair back behind her ear, before he reached up for another kiss, holding her hair back. Kimberly held the back of his head, as they kissed. Tommy looked to his right as Kimberly kissed down his neck and saw a couple passing them with a look of angry and disgust. Kimberly looked up at Tommy from kissing the apex of his collarbone and followed his gaze. She blushed hotly as she saw the couple. Her face went into his neck, as she laughed. Tommy wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Busted again."

"Let's go home." Kimberly sat up on him.

"Home?"

"Yeah, home." Kimberly nodded and helped him sit up. Tommy wrapped his arms around her lower back. They kissed again. Very passionate, not caring about the outside world and if anyone else saw them. This was them, and this is how they will always be from now on.

* * *

_reviews always welcomed :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kimberly looked through her 8 suitcases as they got home after spending a good few hours in the park. Tommy not surprised at the over packing, it was Kimberly, she always had a lot, but he was still surprised. She had all her things with her. There was so much to do, cancel things like her apartment, car and job. Since it was New Year's Eve, the couple decided to wait until tomorrow to deal with the real world. Tonight it was all about them. The happy couple, laid in the bed enjoying each other's nakedness and comfort. It was just 11:35. Tommy had purchased some pink champagne in honor of their new life together with the start of the New Year. And because Kimberly always loved pink. Tommy brought the tv from outside, across from his computer into the bedroom.

"You know what they say?"

"No, what do they say Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"The person you kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve, is the person you will spend the whole year kissing."

"Just the year?" She smiled.

"Well, in our case, much more." Tommy moaned.

"Much more." Tommy put the champagne on ice as he thought back to their first New Year's Eve. "Of course."

"Of course, what?"

"That's why you made me kiss you on our first New Year's Eve together! I always wondered, we had only been together for a short time and kissed one other time before that. Yet, you were determined to make me kiss you."

"I did not make you! You were happy to!"

"Oh, no lie there. You didn't have to make me do anything. I ached to kiss you again." They kissed.

"Such a silly man." Kimberly touched his face

"Yes, but I'm your man."

"That you are." Tommy moved aside the sheet, as he kissed her to the bed. She moved him right on top of her. Tommy's cock pressed against her wet entrance and with one thrust, Tommy slid inside Kimberly. She moaned against his mouth. Her legs lifted around his waist. Tommy held her hands above her head, as he stroked slowly and deep inside her. Their hands grasped together as their body moved to that great lovers' passion. Tommy looked over at the tv. They had 2 minutes until midnight. Tommy quickly pulled out and sat up between her legs.

"What!" Kimberly hated how quickly he ended, neither of them satisfied.

"Almost 12." He pulled the champagne out the ice bucket to open it. Kimberly grabbed the 2 glasses. Tommy worked on the cork and gasped, as Kimberly laughed when the cork popped off fast into the wall. They both laughed as the champagne started to bubble out. He poured 2 glasses of champagne quickly. Kimberly turned the tv up to the loudest peak for the countdown. Neither Tommy nor Kimberly heard the yell from downstairs. They didn't hear a person rushing up the stairs to the bedroom.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...**1**!"

"Happy New Year!" Kimberly and Tommy cheered and kissed each other before taking a sip.

"Oh, I hope it's not too late!" Tommy had just released Kim's lips as he turned his head to the side. Hayley stood in shock, her mouth open.

"Oh god!"

* * *

Tommy gasped and pulled at the sheet to cover Kimberly. Kimberly looked at the door as a woman stood there, unable to move. 

"Who's that?"

"Hayley, what are you doing here!"

"When you didn't show up at Joe and Jake's place, I got worried. I see that was a waste!" Tommy pulled at his boxers. "I would have called your phone first, but that was busy and your cell phone was off."

"Yea, we..." Hayley brushed away any tears. She couldn't believe how foolish she was to run across the city to spend the ball dropping with the man she has had a crush on since freshmen year. Hayley never had the nerve to tell him, even when she gave her place to him. He told how great of a friend she was and he was damn lucky to have her in his life. She always hated how Susan treated him. As if he wasn't important. Hayley knew if she got that chance to be with him, she would never let him go.

"I'll leave you two..."

"Hayley, wait!" Tommy went to the door. "Let's talk. I'll be back." Tommy closed the door behind him, leaving Kimberly lying there. "Hayley, I don't understand. Why would you come here?"

"Believe it or not Tommy, tonight was suppose to be the night!"

"The night for what?"

"I tell you, I look you in the eyes and tell you, 'Tommy, I think I am madly in love with you. And I want tonight to be the first night of a many years together'."

"I'm sorry. I never knew!"

"You never asked!"

"Because I thought we were friends, best friends!"

"No, you always called me that, I always wanted more." Tommy looked back at the bedroom, as the door slightly opened.

"Go to her."

"I want you to come by later on today. We'll all have dinner together. You can meet Kimberly..."

"Kimberly? Kimberly Hart! Your first ex!" Tommy nodded. "Wow, you two didn't waste anytime. I'm happy for you." The door opened all the way. Kimberly stood there with her robe on. "You really are Kimberly Hart."

"Hi."

"Hi. He talked about you a lot."

"He did?" Tommy put his arm around Kim's shoulders. "You did?"

"I did, maybe a little." She pinched his side. "Ow!" They both laughed. Tommy kissed her head.

"Good things, I hope."

"He always had a special sparkle in his eyes when he talked about you. I'm happy for you two. Happy New Year." Hayley stepped down. .

"Hayley, wait." Hayley turned with a smile. "Happy New Year. Come by later, I can make my famous Mexican dinner." Hayley laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow. Today is just for you two to share. I'll call you later."

"Happy New Year Hayley," Kimberly said. Hayley nodded and smiled. She walked down the steps. She stopped at the bottom and looked up at the couple.

"Oh, and for further occasions. Lock your door, Tommy." Tommy saluted her.

"Aye captain." Hayley smiled and left. Once the door closed downstairs, Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Who is Hayley? A girlfriend?"

"NO! No! We are friends! Just friends! Never dated, never talked about being together, nothing!"

"But she..."

"She wanted more."

"And you?"

"I want you." He held her face and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered between kisses.

* * *

Just a couple of days later, Kimberly had officially given up on returning to New York City, much to her mother's displeasure. Kim's mother felt her daughter was giving up her career to be with a man, which Kimberly dismissed. Kimberly felt, knew deep down, she would be a fashion designer, but right now was taking a well-deserved vacation. Tommy was surprised to come home just a few days after the New Year to see a 62" Plasma TV with Sony Cinema system put it already. Kimberly claimed it to be a belated birthday and late Christmas present, since the only tv Tommy had, was that small 32", they had moved to the bedroom. Tommy loves that TV, with DVD recorder, stereos, and Playstation box with multiple games. They play against each other to decide on dinner, everything, even who cleans up after eating. Kimberly plays constantly, when she's not on the phone or her computer.

Kim's life hasn't been simple since she left Angel Grove for Florida. Her life has been in a tailspin of excitement. Pan Global, Olympics, winning gold, going off to college in NYU. Never taking a break, a chance to breathe in her last 4 years. Kimberly Hart has been in motion, whether she was flying for Roberto around the world, learning all new cultures, with the ultimate goal of being the best not just here, but the worldwide. She wasn't ready to give up that dream, she was however, ready for a break. And time well spent with Tommy.

* * *

This past weekend had a bit of scary for the couple. Tommy had a basketball game on, as Kimberly was on top of him, being a distraction. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, about 2 pm. Tommy was watching UCLA, or attempting to watch the game. Kimberly would turn his face to her, as she kissed him. She was mad he wasn't giving her any attention because the game was on, so she decided to get him back.

"Will you turn that off?"

"Will you get off me!" Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him again.

"Make me."

"Beautiful, I'm trying to watch the game."

"Well, I'm trying to get laid." She grinded in his lap as she was pulling at his shirt.

"After the game."

"If not now, then never." Tommy looked at her.

"Yeah right."

"Try me." Tommy looked at her.

"Fine." Tommy put his hands on her backside, lifting her from his lap and dropping her to the couch beside him. Kimberly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in anger. Tommy smiled and turned back to the tv.

* * *

Tommy clapped as UCLA won the game. He turned the game off and looked to Kimberly. She was in her personal journal.

"What are you doing?" She didn't talk. "Okay. Want something to drink or eat?" Kimberly continued on in her book. "Fine, be a brat." Tommy got up and stretched. He got some chips and soda. Tommy sat down by her. "Art thou upset with me?" Kimberly didn't stop. "Bet I can make you crack." Kimberly looked up at him with an evil glare. "I still can." Kimberly rolled her eyes and went back to her book. "It is easy. I own this game. I always win." Kimberly rolled her eyes again. "Silent treatment, ha! You will crack. So, whatcha doing? What are you drawing?" Tommy smiled as she refused to look up. "Okay. Looks like me?" Tommy tried to ease toward the book, but Kimberly moved it away. She did it again when he got closer. "Won't tell me then, I guess..." Tommy took the book.

"Hey!"

"You can talk!" Tommy jumped up and rushed away.

"Give that back!"

"What is this!" Tommy tried to look at the book, but Kimberly ran after him. They raced around the couch. Tommy laughed as they circled the couch many times.

"Give it back!"

"My nose is not that big!"

"Tommy!"

"Why do I have horns and a tail!"

"Give it!" Kimberly snatched at the book only to have Tommy pull it back.

"You sure made me look bad here."

"Didn't take much!" They fought over the book. Tommy slipping out to the balcony, with Kimberly fighting for the book. The book was tossed off the balcony. Kimberly screamed. "You always have to play games! Gosh, I hate you!" Tommy stoodas the book hit the ground. Kimberly ran back inside. Just as she slipped into her flip flops and opened the door to go downstairs, Tommy grabbed her by the arm. "Don't! I have to get my book!"

"How could you say that to me?"

"Say what?"

"Take it back." Tommy held both her arms.

"What! Let me go! Take what back?"

"What you just said!"

"Can I get my book, Tommy?"

"No. Not until you take back what you said!"

"I don't…" Kimberly gasped. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well, you were being an ass!"

"I would never say that to you."

"I was upset, you drove me mad. I didn't mean I actually hated you!"

"You still said it, Beautiful."

"But I could never mean it. I love you. I always will." She cupped his face and kissed him. Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and carried her back over to the couch.

* * *

Tommy groaned as Kimberly bit his neck before lying to his chest after they came. She giggled as he tickled her sides before settling his hands at her waist.

"See, I told you, I would make you crack."

"Bite me," Kimberly muttered. She raised her head. She rubbed his face with both her hands before combing his hair back. "I'm sorry I said that."

"I'm sorry I was a pain in the ass."

"You can't help it."

"Hey!" Kimberly giggled. They kissed. "This was nice."

"It's always extremely awesome with you." Tommy laughed.

"You make me feel so good, Beautiful."

"Back at you." They kissed. Kimberly laid her head back down. They fell asleep.

A little over an hour later, there was a slight knock at the door, as it was pushed opened.

"Tommy?" With the lights on, the sight before them was unmistakable. Tommy looked up from kissing Kimberly and gasped. His parents stood right there before them. Kimberly gasped as well as she saw Mr. and Mrs. Oliver's mouths dropped.

"Mom? Dad!" Tommy jumped up from the couch as Kimberly sat up. His parents turning around quickly.

"Where's my bra!" Kimberly gasped as she pulled at her pants and shirt from the ground. Mr. Oliver saw the tan bra at his feet. He picked it up and tossed it back. Tommy caught it and handed it over to Kimberly.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" They turned just as Tommy was pulling down his shirt, as Kimberly zipped her pants.

"Well, we haven't seen you in a while, we thought Sunday dinner would be fun." Kimberly attempted to fix her hair. "You failed to mention your ex was back in town."

"Hi."

"Hello Kimberly."

"I was going to. I just got a bit sidetracked."

"Down her pants, I see."

"Kimberly and I are back to together, Mom."

"I see that."

"How about a drink?" Kimberly asked. "Water or…ice tea, maybe some juice?"

"I am fine," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Some ice tea would be nice," Mr. Oliver said.

"Good." Kimberly rushed to the kitchen as Mrs. Oliver's motherly eyes were scaring her.

"Make it 2 teas," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Sure."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat at the kitchen table opposite his parents as sipped on their ice teas. Kimberly bit her bottom lip often.

"Why aren't you two using protection?" Kimberly and Tommy choked on their drinks.

"Mom! Is that really any of your business what Kimberly and I do in private?"

"I believe it is! So, is this just physical? Or is there a relationship?" Tommy took Kim's hands.

"Oh, there's a relationship. I love her." Kimberly smiled.

"After what a few days? Because I clearly don't remember you mention this over Christmas."

"It just happened a few days ago," Kimberly said. "And I couldn't be happier."

"I see."

"Why don't we…talk more over dinner," Mr. Oliver said. "The kids have a lot to explain, dear."

"That they do."

"Okay, we will shower and change." Tommy got up quickly, holding Kim's hand. They rushed upstairs. Kimberly gasped as she passed a mirror.

"I look like this when I first see your parents in years!"

"I told you!"

"Well your hair isn't perfect!" Tommy tried to flatten the back.

"Come on, a good shower can only fix this."

"How are we ever going to live this one down?"

"I don't know, Kim."

"Oh! You and your inability to lock doors!"

"Hey! You opened it!" Kimberly rolled her eyes, tossing her shirt at him.

* * *

Tommy sighed as Kimberly groaned and tossed another outfit to the floor she disliked.

"Come on, anything will do!"

"I look fat in that!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I did." Kimberly put on another dress before pulling it off immediately.

"What is wrong with that one?"

"I look flat-chest!"

"I'm pretty sure my parents won't care if…"

"Well, I do!"

"I don't care what you put on, but I suggest you do it quick, because if I have to look at you in that for any longer, my parents are really going to not like us."

"What?" Kimberly asked. She stood in a green balconet bra and string bikini.

"You know what." Kimberly smiled. Tommy held her by the waist, pulling her close. "I don't think it would be wise to tease me."

"Maybe so, but it would be fun." They kissed. Kimberly pulled his belt undo.

"This is so bad." They fell to the bed.

* * *

Kimberly followed Tommy down the stairs after closing the bedroom door behind her. Kimberly came down in a pink print silky kimono inspired dress.

"I know this perfect place for dinner," Tommy said holding Kim's black wrap up for her. They went out for Italian.

"Wow, Milan huh?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful."

"I'll bet. Italy is beautiful in the summer."

"So, you graduated in 3 years, that is impressive, Kimberly."

"Thank you Mr. Oliver. It was hard, but I'm glad I did it."

"And where are going to be working now? New York?"

"Mom! Kimberly doesn't have to think about a job so soon. She's still on vacation."

"But vacations must end, son. Do you have a plan, Kimberly?"

"Uh, I thought I would just wing it."

"Wing it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just joking, Mrs. Oliver. I plan on getting a job. Very soon."

"Not too soon," Tommy said holding her hand. "You don't have to rush, remember."

"I know."

At the end of dinner, Tommy's parents could see the love in Tommy and Kimberly's eyes for each other. Even Mrs. Oliver couldn't grill them on that.

"Thanks for coming, Mom." Kimberly was hugging Mr. Oliver as Tommy said goodbye to his mother.

"Of course. I miss you. I feel like we hardly talk these days. You couldn't even tell me about Kimberly."

"I was going to, Mom. Honestly, I couldn't keep this from you."

"Just be careful. I want a marriage before I see babies running around."

"Of course. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too baby!" They hugged.

"Pa…"

"I told you never to call me Pa!"

"Sorry old man." Kimberly stood before Mrs. Oliver.

"You hate me huh?" Mrs. Oliver laughed and held Kim's face.

"You make my son so happy, how could I possible not love that."

"But we are back together so suddenly, I'm sorry for the surprise."

"Don't be. This is a happy surprise. You have always made my son happy. Things may have ended sour before, but I am pleased to see this. You two are perfect for each other."

"I feel that way too."

"And if you need help with anything, a job or whatever, don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't, thanks." They hugged.

"Take care of my son."

"I will." They hugged again. Tommy and Kimberly waved them off before looking at each other. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"Great night, huh?"

"Of course." He kissed her forehead.

"Now, time for dessert."

"You had cheesecake!" Kimberly gasped as Tommy lifted her with ease into his arms. Her arms went around his neck. "And ice cream!"

"I want my Kimberly special." They kissed.

* * *

Tommy came back from classes to find Kimberly arguing over the phone. It was just January 16th, a Monday. He had just gotten out of a hard TA class, giving himself a headache. A few of students in his class was pulling him in so many directions with tutoring and helping with their before spring break presentations and papers. Tommy hung up his keys and cringed at Kim's scream.

"No, that is not fair! I have apologized, Mr. Klein! I cannot say how sorry I am for that. I didn't expect my life to be drawn here, but now it is, and I'm not going to leave anytime soon. Of course, I appreciated everything you have done for me!...wha...no, I love working with you! I am not being ungrateful! Don't...wait...No, no, everything was perfect, the job, the city, the pay, you, everything was just fine. No, okay. Fine! Thank you! Yes, we will talk soon. Babye…yea, okay. I will. I promise. Babye." She closed the top to her cell phone. "Son of a bitch!" She went to throw it when Tommy's hand stopped her. Kimberly was startled, she didn't even see or hear him come in. "Tommy!"

"You don't want to do that. You just paid that bill, and I'm not buying you a new phone." Kimberly laughed.

"Gosh, I need a job. I can't believe that man. I am ungrateful, please."

"You don't need to find a job so quickly, just relax."

"Tommy, I have been sitting around this place for nearly 2 weeks. It's been a bit of a bore."

"A bore? You call going out shopping every other day, on money you keep saying you want to save up a bore?"

"Well, it's my money! I should be able to spurge once and a while." Kimberly stood up. "But I really need to work."

Tommy looked around his apartment living room to see the dozen of white boards with clothing designs on each one. On her strawberry laptop, she had her fashion program showing a repeated scroll of designs she already scanned into her laptop.

"These are really good, Kim," Tommy said putting down some boards.

"Thanks."

"Ever think about going at it alone?"

"Like opening my own shop?"

"Yes?"

"Yea right." Kimberly laughed. "That's definitely a lot of money I don't have."

"But, these are so good."

"These are just silly imagined things, nothing too special. To have my own shop, I need fabric, workers to make the outfits, workers to manage and to sell it. No way, I can't do that by myself. I cannot be my own boss. So, I was thinking Chinese food for dinna. That okay?"

"Whatever you want is always fine by me."

"I did beat ya at Super Mario."

"Well, I haven't played in a while, just give me time," Tommy said as he got some juice from the fridge. Kimberly sighed, as she watched Tommy walk away. His eyes looked tired. She knew some students were pulling at him for his help since Winter break was over with. Kimberly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, with her head nestled in his back.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing." Tommy turned in her arms. He kissed her forehead, before wrapping his arms around her as well, as he kissed her neck. Kimberly pulled away and lifted his juice to drink.

"Hey!" She teased him with the bottle. Tommy chased her around. She ran around the couch a lot, before Tommy cleared it with a jump. Kimberly screamed and ran upstairs. She was tackled to the bed by Tommy. He tickled her to tears. Tommy got on his knees before her undoing his shirt buttons. Kimberly placed her bare feet to his bare chest. Tommy took one foot and kissed the sole. Tommy did the other foot, then kissed each ankle, as he moved up. Tommy reached down under Kim's miniskirt and pulled the string thong down and held up the lacey piece.

"How do you women wear these?"

"With style and grace." Tommy smiled and tossed them aside. Kimberly groaned. Tommy kicked off his shoes. Kimberly sat up quickly and shoved his khakis and boxers down in a flash. She pulled Tommy down on her. Tommy pulled her double tank to off and tossed it aside with her skirt. He slid into her, into his heaven on Earth, as Kimberly wrapped her arms and legs around him. Tommy rubbed his face into her neck, nuzzling and sucking the skin there, as he made love to her.

* * *

About a few hours later, the couple was enjoying the tv with their delivered Chinese food. Tommy was going over some homework with help from Kimberly with the grading. Kimberly's laughing broke Tommy's concentration on a student's homework. He looked up and smiled. She was so carefree. Her hair up in a high messy ponytail, no make-up, her face in night mask, and one of his old tee-shirt, and his socks. She was watching a comedy movie. To Tommy she had never looked more beautiful. Tommy closed his stack as Kimberly returned after washing her face. She crawled over him to her side, instead of just simply walking around to her side and getting into bed.

"I love you," Tommy said pulling her to his chest. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." Kimberly smiled. They kissed.

"I also love that you are staying here, when you don't have to."

"I want to stay here and be with you."

"But you are giving up so much to be with me."

"Fashion will always be there."

"But your job might not be."

"There is always a job out there for me, Tommy. Don't worry. I'll find one, and everything will be fine. You'll have your thing, and I'll have mine. Don't think I'm giving up everything, because having you in my life. That is everything." They kissed again. "And so much more."

* * *

Next morning

Tommy came downstairs after a shower to find Kimberly making him breakfast. She placed the finishing touches on his plate.  
"Tada!" Tommy sat down and she put the plate in front of him.

"Oh, wow, thanks baby." Kimberly bent down and kissed him. Tommy saw her drawings were missing. "Where are your designs?"

"The door."

"Why are they at the door?" Tommy asked tearing into his waffles and eggs, just the way he loves them.

"You can take them down to the trash when you leave for school."

"Why?"

"I already scanned them into Berry. I don't need them cluttering up the place, besides they suck." Kimberly poured herself more coffee. They ate in silence again. Tommy only had one class to TA, which was surprising he was heading out so early. He told Kimberly he wanted to set up some tutoring sessions for an upcoming exam. Tommy went through Kim's portfolio briefcase, as she was cleaning up. He ran across a resume and profile. Tommy took them and placed them in his bag. He picked up her many boards.

"I'll take these down for you."

"Thanks," Kimberly yelled over the dishwasher.

"I might be a little late, I need to do some copying for my professors."

"Okay. Maybe, I'll cook up some steaks, something special instead of take-out again."

"Don't burn the house down," Tommy teased.

"Hey! That was one time mister!" Kimberly was making chicken and ended up smoking the house up, but not by the food as you might think. She got distracted by her phone call with her mother, yelling and arguing, not watching the fact that her glove was near the pot of rice and it caught on fire. Tommy can't help but laugh at the sight of Kimberly throwing water at the fire on the stove, since she couldn't find the fire extinguisher. Tommy put the fire out, Kimberly crying on his chest about nearly burning his placed down. She had been there just 2 days.

"Just saying, when you cook, no talking on the phone."

"Ha ha! Go!" Tommy picked up her boards. They kissed. Kimberly opened the door.

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too," Tommy said kissing her on the cheek. "Bye." Kimberly closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_Few days later_

Tommy barely got into the door as Kimberly stood before him on the phone. She slammed the door behind him and held her hand up to stop him from moving from his spot. Tommy looked at her with slight fear at her glare.

"Okay, thank you sir. All right. I will stop by tomorrow at 10. Thank you again." She closed the cell top. "What the fuck did you do now?" Kimberly asked, not letting him move at all.

"Huh?" Tommy asked looking as a deer in headlights.

"Don't you dare huh me! Tommmy!"

"What!"

"That was Vincent Hawkens."

"Who?"

"Don't!" Tommy dropped his bag to the ground and put his keys up to the hook. "It seem he thinks his boss and I need to talk. His boss, William Forester, of Forester's Inc in Beverly Hills! Why is that?"

"Maybe Vincent saw some work of yours?"

"Maybe!" She hit his arm.

"Ow!"

"How exactly is that, Thomas Stevens Oliver! You fuck!" She hit him repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tommy laughed and quickly blocked and moved away from her hits.

"I asked you to threw those boards away, instead you go behind my back!"

"I made a few trips!"

"A few! Earlier this morning, I got a call from Emily Gooden. She owns this place and she wants me to stop by, so she can carry a few of my designs. My designs!"

"A simple kiss and thank you will do," Tommy said trying to get away.

"Oh, I'll thank you after I kill you! Get back here!"

* * *

Tommy rushed around the couch away from Kimberly for the second time. Tommy rushed into the kitchen and held the fridge door between them. She had him cornered. 

"If I am dying, can I at least have a beer first? I really need a beer, Beautiful."

"Fine." He got one. Kimberly followed him to the couch. Tommy pulled her to his lap. Tommy drank his beer down.

"What's wrong, handsome?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"You know me too well, Beautiful. I do feel bad, and I have no idea what to do."

"What happened?" Kimberly sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck to listen to his day.

"A student of mine, he plagiarized a paper," Tommy confessed drinking his beer.

"Oh, man. That's serious."

"I know. Suspension if the school sees fit."

"Are you going to tell the professor?" Kimberly asked.

"I have to. It's against the school's laws. But when I confronted him, he broke down into tears, Beautiful. He was crushed. He doesn't want me to tell the professor, but..."

"You have to."

"Yeah."

"Or not."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"You could always just make him do another paper. I mean, how were his grades before?"

"B/A, but he's not a freshman, Kimberly. As a sophomore, he knows better."

"We all make mistakes Tommy. I'm not saying, he should get off lightly. Tell the professor, but also reason. Maybe, he gets a zero, you know."

"I guess. How come you are so smart?" Tommy asked hugging her a bit closer to him.

"Someone has to be in this relationship." Kimberly laughed as Tommy tickled her.

"Marry me?"

"Wha?"

"You heard me," Tommy said.

"Wha..how...how can you simply ask that question so calmly?" Kimberly gasped.

"Who says I'm calm?" Kimberly looked down. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Marry me?"

"Is this a joke, because it is not funny!"

"I am not joking, Beautiful. Will you marry me?"

"Someday, I hope so. Soon."

"Is that your answer?"

"Yeah, for now."

"Great answer." Kimberly smiled. Tommy kissed her. "So, what are you wearing for your interview tomorrow?"

"I don't know. God, I hate you sometimes." She got off him.

"What did I do now?" Tommy asked laughing. He followed her.

"You ask me such a serious question as of marriage, and change to what will I be wearing tomorrow for some damn interview."

"Just a simple twist." She sighed. "Art thou mad at me?"

"Extremely! Don't go pulling the Shakespeare's lyric. You went behind my back, Tommy."

"You said you needed a job. You were going to work for that Klien guy in New York as a designer. I thought, I mean, you are here, you need a job, you are a designer, I would help out," Tommy said as he watched her walk around.

"But don't you see, if Roberto finds out that I ditched New York and begin working with Forester's Inc or some other company not his, it won't settle with him."

"And why not?" He came up behind her and hugged her.

"It'll be like a betrayal to him. That I didn't want to work with him. He gave me my first job, my career. He was my mentor for 3 years now."

"Just because..."

"I learned everything from him! I don't know if I could...I owe him a great deal."

"Then use it and take these opportunities. Mr. Klien would want you to, Kimberly, after the explosion when he hears you are working for another company." She laughed slightly and turned. They hugged and kissed. "Just try it."

"Okay."

* * *

Kimberly was invited to work at Forester's Inc within the weekend, starting the following Monday morning. Roberto Klien allowed for Forester's Inc to take Kimberly as a designer, after her contract was deferred to them. Kimberly arrived home late on night. She had been on the job a week. It was January 26th, a Thursday evening. She hung up her jacket and put her briefcase at the door. Kimberly turned and gasped at the many candles and flowers filling the apartment. Kimberly called him early to saw she would be running late tonight. 

"What is this?" Tommy turned in a suit. Kimberly knew something was up, as he appeared in a black tux.

"Hey."

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"I thought I would do something special for my baby," Tommy said taking her briefcase and jacket.

"Okay."

"Come, I want you to open this." Tommy took her hand and led her over to the living room.

"What is this?" She took the white long box.

"A surprise."

"Tommy...I love surprises!"

"I know." Kimberly giggled as she pulled off the ribbon. Kimberly pulled the top off and gasped. She touched the top of the fuchsia silk dress with hand-beaded twisted detailing, front side slit and small trim with fuchsia strappy heel shoes. "Go, put it on," Tommy said putting the box into her hands.

"Why?"

"Now please."

"But I feel so sweaty and tired, Tommy."

"Hurry up and shower then. By the time you get down, dinner will be done."

"What are you up to?"

"Go!" Kimberly was shoved upstairs and to the bathroom. She came out in the dress and shoes and found Tommy waiting at the bottom. Tommy held out 2 velvet boxes. Kimberly gasped at the silver diamond bracelet. Tommy put it on her left wrist. "And finally." She opened the smaller box and found a pink flower hairpin.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because my baby desires it. Now, let's eat." Kimberly allowed him to put the pin to her right side to pull some hair back. He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed shortly.

* * *

Tommy pulled out a seat for Kimberly. She smiled. Tommy brought over the lasagna. They ate their salads and pasta in quiet, soft classical guitar and violin in the background. Kimberly couldn't help but smile at Tommy's frequent smiles and kisses on her hand. Kimberly wiped her mouth as she finished up. 

"Great, time for dessert." Tommy pulled out 2 covered plates from the fridge.

"You are not doing this."

"Doing what, Beautiful?"

"You know bloody hell what! Under this hood! You know what is under this hood!"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"A ring!"

"Who said a ring was on this plate?" Tommy lifted the top, though Kimberly did protest, until she found a square chocolate cake. Kimberly held her chest. Tommy smiled. "You are too silly, Beautiful." He kissed her cheek and went to sit down and enjoy his cake as well. Kimberly was a bit shaky as she lifted another fork. She ate the cake, her eyes on Tommy. She had been a little uneasy since her father called and was happy to hear about her new job and relationship with Tommy. Kim's father never liked Tommy, which was the first signal something was up. Back in high school, he kept an evil glare at Tommy, especially when he caught them sharing cute kisses. But her father's call came so vague and frightening. He seemed to be in tears during the talk about how his babygirl was a woman now. Kimberly hung up the phone in fear. Then Aisha and her mother calling on the same day with the same message, how happy they were and how glad about Tommy and her being together.

"Don't get too comfortable Beautiful. We have a show at 8."

"What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"You make me such a lovely dinner, with cake and the flowers, candles, everything. A dress, I designed and made, mind you as well." She sipped on her wine. "This must have cost a lot to do tonight. So, you must have done something wrong. What are you hiding?"

"Can't a guy treat his best girl to a great night?" Tommy went over to the balcony doors and opened them. He smiled and patted his heart through his jacket.

"Of course, he can. But you sir, what have you done?" Tommy turned to Kimberly with a huge smile.

"Nothing yet, Beautiful." Kimberly took his hand, as he sat down in front of her on the couch. "It's about to get very interesting in a moment."

"Why?" Tommy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled on a small black velvet box. Kimberly gasped. "Tommy?"

"I am a bit of a tradionalist, Beautiful. So, I had to take some steps. I love you with all my heart and soul. Since you came back into my life, I've felt nothing but complete. And I know you feel the same. I called your father and told him that I was going to ask his daughter to marry me soon." Kimberly gasped. "At first, he was a bit shocked, but eventually, I won him over. He gave me his blessing to marry you. Then I called your mother, Aisha, to help me to find the perfect ring. Which I'm hoping they did." Kimberly covered her mouth, as the tears freely fell down her cheeks. Tommy got down to his knees before her. He opened the box and Kimberly gasped at the beautiful princess cut, 2 carat, sparkling diamond ring.

"Wait!" Kimberly held her hand out for him to stop. She fanned her eyes to make the tears stop. Tommy shook his head. She fanned for about a minute. "Okay, okay." She cupped his face. "I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry! Go on!"

"Good. Where was I, right. Okay, you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Kimberly, I always knew that we belong together, from the first moment I met you, you were the one for me. I don't know what I did in my life to have you, but I will forever be thankful to God for allowing me to be with you. I love you, Kimberly. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" She gulped. She smiled.

"Yes!" Tommy slid the ring to her finger. "Of course, I'll marry you!" Tommy reached up and kissed her.

"Yay!" Streams of confetti flew into the apartment as many people rushed inside.

"Congratulation!" Kimberly and Tommy laughed at their parents and friends rushing inside the apartment.

"Let me see!" Aisha rushed to see her hand. "Awww! It's beautiful!" They hugged.

"Congratulations man," Jason said hugging Tommy.

"Wait, the night is not done, have you told her?" Adam asked.

"Told me what?" Kimberly asked.

"I dare you."

"Dare me to what?" Kimberly asked.

"Marry me."

"I will."

"This weekend," Tommy said.

"What?"

"I have tickets for us to fly to Las Vegas this weekend, where we can get married," Tommy said with a smile. Kimberly gasped.

"A wedding this weekend! You are crazy! I want weeks, months to plan my wedding!"

"Done."

"Done?" Kimberly's mother opened a book and handed it over. "This is my dream wedding book. Where did you...?"

"Tommy. He arranged it all, princess," Kimberly's mother said moving her hair back before holding her. "He has everything set and ready for you."

"You said you would marry me."

"Yes, but I didn't think that meant tomorrow!"

"Not tomorrow, Saturday."

"What about..."

"Everything is set and waiting."

"But I wanted a dream wedding in the snow."

"And we have that." Tommy showed. It was an Ice chapel with snow decorations. It was a perfect chapel to be married in.

"Invitations?"

"All set, sis," Aisha said. "Everyone else will be arriving tomorrow and tomorrow evening at the latest. Tommy has been working hard on this. You will have your dream wedding. I promise you."

"My dress? My shoes?" Kimberly asked.

"Verra Wang special. She is waiting with a collection for you as we speak."

"You see, Beautiful. Our wedding can come true. Your dream wedding. Will you do it? Will you marry me Saturday in front of our family and friends?" Kimberly touched the book. Tommy had worked hard, everything was set the way she always dreamed and wanted it to be. She couldn't pass this chance off. Her dream wedding was waiting for her.

"I don't see why not!" She hugged him. "Of course we can get married Saturday! I would be the silliest woman in the world if I said no! I love you and I can't wait to marry you." They kissed. "But I haven't done anything!"

"You said yes. That is all you needed to say."

"There is one last decision to make," Aisha said.

"Oh, right. What time do you want the wedding? 9, 2 or 6?"

"I get to decide?"

"Yes!"

"Uh, 2."

"Good, now come on! Our flight leaves in 3 hours!"

"This is all so crazy!"

* * *

_**Note**: sorry this was a short chapter...wedding chapter is next and trust me it is a majordozy! I worked through every detail I possible could for the perfect wedding, but wanted a little break here before getting into the depts of the story..just breaking a sweat...much more to come soon, maybe even later today so look out!_

_babye :P_

_catch ya on the flip side!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

January 28th, 2001, Saturday morning, Kimberly woke up with a smile, then a frown. Her wedding was happening this afternoon. It was just 8 in the morning

"Morning, bride." Aisha came into the bedroom. She snapped a picture. Kimberly blinked out the spots.

"Hey," Kimberly said sitting up in the bed wiping her eyes. "Wha…what is it?"

"You ready to get up?"

"Oh, right. Today is the day."

"Yes!" Aisha went over to her window curtains and pulled them back. Kimberly was given the penthouse suite with all the ladies in the wedding. She was given the main bedroom, as Aisha and Katherine shared the other spare room. "It's your wedding, sweetie!"

"It's my wedding day, Sha. How is this happening?" Kimberly had a lost look in her eyes. Aisha came and sat on her bed.

"You aren't backing out now, are you?" Kimberly brought her knees to her chin. "Kimberly, talk to me."

"I don't know!" Katherine came into the bedroom.

"Hey, you should be hitting the shower about now."

"I think someone is having second thoughts," Aisha said.

"What! You don't want to be married to Tommy?"

"I don't know!" Kimberly laid to her back, covering her face crying.

"Go get her mother," Aisha said. Katherine nodded.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Kim's mother appeared. 

"What going on here?"

"Our bride is scared," Aisha said.

"What!"

"It's not fair," Kimberly cried. "This should be the happiest day of my life! And look at me!" Kim's mother sat on the bed and pulled Kimberly to sit up.

"Some tissues ladies."

"Right."

"Honey, it is very common for the bride to be nervous and, well dreadfully frightened the hours before," Kimberly's mother said.

"But this is Tommy! The man I love, I have only loved deeply and honestly. Why am I so scared?"

"It's only natural."

"I'll bet you weren't! I'll bet you weren't like this at all."

"Are you kidding me!" Kim's mother laughed.

"I practically had to shove her down that aisle." Kimberly looked up as her grandmother walked in.

"Nana!" Kimberly got out of bed and hugged her quickly.

"So, what's this I hear about a scared bride?"

"I don't know, maybe because everything just seems so perfect that…"

"You are waiting for that slip to come and take it all away?" Kimberly nodded. "Oh, my beautiful babygirl." They sat on the bed. "You mustn't think like this. This is happening right now because it was meant to happen."

"But why? Why me?" Aisha sat on the bed and took Kim's hand.

"You havea perfect future husband waiting for you. That's why. He loves you so much and wants everything perfect today just for you."

"2 souls meant for each other," Katherine said.

"Yep." Kimberly wiped her eyes again after Aisha smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'm not too scared anymore. You're all right. This is happening because it was finally meant to happen. Thank you."

"Anytime." They all hugged.

"Now get your pretty ass up, we have those nails and hair to get done!" Aisha yelled.

"Yes sir!" Kimberly saluted her maid of honor.

"Go shower, so we can get ready too." Kimberly smiled.

"Thank you." Aisha nodded and gave her one more hug. Kimberly went to shower. She was going to get partially dressed here in the hotel before a short limo ride over to the chapel.

* * *

Aisha worked on Kimberly's hair as her manicure was just about done by the stylish. She had the perfect French tips with rose decorations for her nails, her toes just a pretty pale pink. She was sitting in a long tee-shirt, over her white corset with knee-length underwire skirt beneath, sheer stockings and white flip flops. Stylish took a fan to her nails to speed dry them. 

"How does this look?" Kimberly lifted her hand.

"Beautiful," Aisha said. Aisha added the tiara after Kim's long wavy hair was pulled back with many pinned curls into a nice bun for the wedding. A few wavy strains of hair loose in the front. Aisha attached a short veil behind the tiara to show what it would look like. Kimberly had a much longer veil for the wedding.

"We should be hurrying," Katherine said as she came into the room. "The guys left 20 minutes ago. Cute shirt."

"Thanks." Kimberly stood in a 'Soon to be Mrs. Oliver' tee. "We really should be going then."

"Tommy and boys had shirts like that. Tommy said 'I Heart Kimberly'. It was adorable."

"Oh, there is yours." Kimberly motioned for the bag on the bed. Katherine smiled and lifted the tee 'Bridesmaid #1'. She tossed Kelly a shirt as well. Kelly was Kim's cousin and a bridesmaid like Katherine.

"And they said our limo is downstairs waiting."

"We are coming," Aisha said. Kim's mother was helping Mrs. Oliver with Kim's dress.

"Just one more pin. There. Perfect." Aisha had on her 'Maid of Honor' tee with some yellow track pants and flip flops. She took some pictures of Kimberly as she stood there.

"Aisha, erxactlyhow many cameras do you have?"

"Well, everybody at the ceremony gets one, but you know me. I had to get a stash to myself."

"That's your second camera and I've only been up for 4 hours!"

"I want to capture every moment I can. Come on, just smile and pose." Kimberly shook her head and did a little sexy pouty lip pose. "Good girl. Oh yeah!" Kimberly put on her white bug-eyed sunglasses. "Yeah!" Kimberly laughed as she vogued again. "Great! Trust me, later on you will be thanking me." There were many photos being taken of Kimberly from the time she came from the shower and was awake.

"I already am." She hugged Aisha.

"Come on, don't make me cry yet. I still have make-up to do. You look pre-wedding beautiful."

"Thanks. Let's go," Kimberly said stepped down from the manicure chair with help. "I'm getting married!"

"Yay!" The women rushed down to the limo, making sure they grabbed everything and nothing was left behind.

* * *

Kimberly was placed in the middle of the limo. 

"I want music! Party music!" Kimberly reached forward to her purse and pulled out a CD. "Oh, great song!" 'Wicked Lil Girls' blared on from a CD made to help with wedding glitters.

"How about some champagne!" Aisha pulled out a bottle from the ice bucket. "This is a great time to toast." Aisha popped the cork with a few laughs.

"But Kelly can't drink!" Kim's mother said. Kelly pouted.

"It's my wedding, of course she can!" Kelly smiled. "But don't tell Uncle Steve, he'll kill me."

"Yay!" Kelly got a glass last to be filled, so there wasn't much left

"Okay, what shall we toast to?" Kimberly asked.

"To you of course!" Katherine said. "And your big day."

"Of course!" They all got cheered.

* * *

Tommy and the boys could hear blaring music as women singing as he pulled on his pants and zipped them up. 

"Is that the second limo?" Tommy asked about the go out the tent. "Sounds like a party!"

"Hey hey!" Jason pulled him back. "You might see Kimberly!"

"Yeah, Jason's right. That's bad luck," Adam said.

"Come on guys! I'm pretty sure Lady Luck is on our side." Tommy opened the tentto peak out as the second limo arrived. "They are so late, it's 1:15." The music stopped finally. The doors opened as his mother came out first.

"What did I say!" Jason pulled Tommy back inside the tent and closed the door. "Get your ass dressed."

"I hope you realize when you get married, I will be the same way you are now." Jason smiled.

"Who says you are my best man!"

"Hey!"Kimberly was rushed over to the bride's tent with a robe over her head and body to ensure no one saw her.

* * *

Finally, Kimberly stood in the center of the women'stent on a small bench as her gown was placed on finally. It was a white strapless satin bodice with V-notince, pink colored stripe and beading, lace-up back, gathered skirt with multiple jewel roses and D'orsey white pumps with an ankle strap and rhinestone buckle. "Wow, you look amazing." 

"Thanks." Tommy's mother, Mrs. Oliver, was fluffy out the bottom of her dress before stepping back to take many photos with Kelly and her mother. Kim's extremely long veil was pulled to the back and straightened out by Katherine. It cascaded down and around her as she stood there. stood in the center of the women'stent on a small bench as her gown was placed on finally. It was a white strapless satin bodice with V-notince, pink colored stripe and beading, lace-up back, gathered skirt with multiple jewel roses and D'orsey white pumps with an ankle strap and rhinestone buckle.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks." Tommy's mother, Mrs. Oliver, was fluffy out the bottom of her dress before stepping back to take many photos with Kelly and her mother. Kim's extremely long veil was pulled to the back and straightened out by Katherine. It cascaded down and around her as she stood there.

"Okay, lets get these traditions straight and over with," Aisha said.

"Okay."

"Now, Trini's parents sent me this. They said this was something Trini always wanted to give you." Kimberly gasped at the beautiful crystal forehead headpiece. "I know, she would have been your maid of honor if she was here, so..."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Aisha. I think you two would have fought over maid of honor, because I wouldn't be able to chose, you both were, are my greatest friends, best in the world."

"Thanks." Katherine and Kelly stood on stools to help pin it across Kim's forehead.

"That's your something old," Kim's mother said. "And here is your something new."

"Mom!" Kimberly gasped at the pearl necklace and pearly rose-drop earrings.

"It is traditional in our family for the mother to give her daughter pearls on her wedding day. I felt my pearls just didn't go, so I brought a new pair. Here you go." Kimberly nodded as they put them on her with ease.

"And here is your something blue," Aisha pulled out a blue lacey amore garter. Kimberly giggled and was helped to put it on.

"Thank you."

"I guess that's everything," Aisha said closing the bag. Kimberly looked at her.

"No, there is one more thing!"

"What? No, that's everything."

"NO! I need something borrowed!"

"Borrowed? Oh, man!" Aisha showed her bag was empty. "I knew something was missing!"

"You forgot the borrowed. How could you! I can't have a wedding without something borrowed! It's bad luck!"

"Kim, calm down!" Aisha laughed. "Would I forget anything on your special day?" Kimberly held her chest and took a deep breath. Aisha pulled off a cuff bracelet. "Here." Kimberly gaped and hesitated to take it.

"That is your grandmother's."

"Yeah, it is, so you know I want it back. I am supposed to let my maid of honor wear on it my wedding day. But I think it's better if you wear it on your day first too. My grandmother wore it on her wedding day too. And I want you to wear it on yours. I mean, my grandparents just celebrated 50 years, so..."

"It's a good luck charm too."

"Not that you and Tommy need any more luck."

"You can't have too much luck." They hugged. Kimberly put it on. "I have something for you too."

"You do?" Aisha asked.

"Of course." Kimberly nodded to her mother who smiled. She opened her purse and pulled out a silver heart compact. "There you go." Aisha gasped and took it from Mrs. Dumas.

"Kimberly!" Aisha opened it and held her chest.

"Good, you like it."

"It's too much!"

"No, it wasn't, not for you." Aisha lifted the heart-shaped diamond necklace. "I picked them out long ago for my bridesmaids. Oh, I didn't forget you two, Katherine and Kelly." Kimberly handed one over to them as well. "For everything you three have done to make this day happen."

"Thanks," Katherine said lifting it up.

"But where did you get it?" Kelly asked.

"I had them, my mother was holding them for me."

"Wow, it's beautiful," Aisha said putting hers on.

"Okay, now everything is set."

"5 minutes ladies!" A man called. Aisha adjusted the train to her maid of honor dress, a tube lavender long matte dress with folded beading and train with lavender wedge slides. Katherine and Kelly wearing the exact dress, thoughtheirs didn't carry such a long train as Aisha's dress. Many pictures were takes of the bridesmaids and bride, along with the mothers. Kimberly was made to stand on the stool again to take more photos of her, a complete bride now and ready to become a wife.

* * *

Kim's father came into the tent. 

"Oh, my baby."

"Hi, Daddy."

"You are so beautiful." Kimberly kissed his cheek after he kissed her. Adam, Tim, Kim's older brother, Rocky and Jason appeared at the tent.

"Ladies, the priest is ready. They say, 5 minutes left." Tommy's father appeared at the tent. He was going to walk his wife down the aisle. Tommy's parents were to go first and take their seats. Rocky and Adam were to see Katherine and Kelly down, Tim, would of course, walk his mother down the aisle and to their seats in the front row, followed by Aisha and Jason and finally Kimberly and her father, of course the last ones. All the guys gave Kimberly hugs as she stood there.

"Okay. Let's get going, ladies. I love you." Kimberly nodded to her mother after they hugged again.

"Always the first one, little sis."

"Well, I am the best child." Tim nudged her after helping her down from the stool. They hugged and kissed.

"You are so beautiful, lil sis."

"You're not so bad yourself, Tim. You look good in a suit. You should wear them more often."

"Well, only for you and because it is your day." Tim kissed her cheeks. "I feel like a penguin." Kimberly laughed with him.

"Mom?" Tim turned to his mother.

"Coming!" She was at the mirror.

"I love you Mommy, don't stressing out, you look great."

"Thank you," Kim's mother said.

"No, thank you." Mrs. Dumas checked her make-up to make sure she looked okay too, after shedding a few tears and she grabbed some tissues knowing she would need them to get through this ceremony. She walked back over to Kimberly, but gave Mrs. Oliver time to speak with her daughter.

"I don't know if I could have chosen a better woman for my son. Or if I could have asked for a more beautiful daughter-in-law," Mrs. Oliver said, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Thank you." They hugged and kissed.

"My son is blessed to have someone like you to spend the rest of his life with. We all blessed to have you be apart of our family. A daughter I always wanted and am so proud of. I know you will bring nothing more than happiness and joy to my son's life. Thank you, Kimberly."

"You're welcome, though I feel like the blessed one here. I got my second chance and I couldn't be happier. I love you, Mom." Mrs. Oliver smiled. She finallyhad Kimberly to call her that.

"A well deserved second chance and I love you too, Kimberly." They hugged again. Mrs. Oliver took her husband's arm. Kim's mother came back over.

"I love you, Mommy." Kim's mother stood before her with tears in her eyes. "Stop crying, or I will be too."

"Oh, baby. You know me. Always so emotional. I love you baby." They kissed on the cheeks. Music started.

"That's us," Mr. Oliver said. Mrs. Oliver nodded and took her husband's arm.

Tim went to his mother and they left, after Tommy's parents left the tent. Adam and Rocky led Katherine and Kelly out next. Jason waited on Aisha. She picked up her bouquet.

"Just remember to smile and don't cry too much, I did those eyes to perfection. Here, one more swipe." Aishagrabbed the lipgloss and fixed some more on Kim's lips. "You'll be fine. You'll do fine." Kimberly laughed and hugged Aisha. "You look absolutely beautiful. I hope I can look half as good as you do now, on my day."

"You do and will, if not much more on your day." They hugged. "I love you, Sha."

"I love you too." They held back tears. Jason put his arm around her.

"Come on, none of that yet ladies. We got plenty of time for tears later," Jason said. "See you, sis."

"By Jase." Jason led Aisha out; he was best man to Tommy of course.

"Ready, baby?"

"Daddy, will you..." Kimberly struggled to get her veil up and over her face.

"I would be honored, babygirl." Her veil was lifted to cover her face. "Oh, this is the happiest day of my life."

"Mine too, Daddy." He kissed her cheeks and rubbed her hand, as she hugged one of his arms. Kimberly raised her head as the wedding march started for her this time.

* * *

The tent was opened, Kimberly looked at the softness of fake snow around flowing. They walked out. Kimberly looked up at Tommy as she walked toward him. Tommy never felt happier in his life as a true vision of beauty came toward him. He gasped as she first appeared and Jason had to place his hand on his back as he swayed a bit. 

"We all gathered here today in the beautiful chapel to bring together this man, Thomas Stevens Oliver to be with this woman, Kimberly Ann Hart in holy matrimony. God give us love and love is great thing to have in life." He opened his bible. "**CORINTHIANS 1; 13 **tell us that….Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end. If there is anyone here who does not wish for the union of this couple, speak now or forever hold your tongue." The priest gave a moment. Tommy glared as Rocky, who faked to step forward. Rocky smiled. Adam hit him causing a few ruffles of laughter. "Now, who gives this woman away?"

"I do. I give you my daughter, Tommy with great pleasure, because I know I can trust you to take care of my babygirl." Kim's father kissed Kim's forehead.  
"I love you Daddy."  
"I love you too, Kimberly. " He kissed her again.  
"Thank you Daddy." Kimberly went to move beside Tommy, but her father was reluctant to let her go, after a bit of an internal struggle. Kimberly laughed slightly with the crowd, having seen that. She patted his arm. "Daddy, you have to let me go." He sighed, kissing her forehead again. Her father stepped aside and Tommy took his place by Kim's side.  
"Take care of my baby."  
"I will sir." Tommy held his arm out for Kimberly to hold. "Can I?" Tommy's hand went to her veil. Kimberly nodded. Before turning to the priest, he lifted her veil off from her face. They both smiled at each other. Tommy caressed her cheek before he took Kim's hands. They mouthed 'I love you's' before turning to the priest as the priest started again.

The priest told personal stories about love and devotion. He told the story of love and how it can conquer all. Kimberly and Tommy couldn't take their eyes off each other, smiling and winking often. They knew the tale too well, having fought many times and through love, conquered their fears and triumphed over evil.

"Now, the couple will be giving us their vows of love and devotion to each other, as they have both requested to speak today. Tommy, would you like to go first?" Jason stepped forward with some notecards, but Tommy shook his head. He looked at Kimberly with a smile. Tommy didn't want what he was going to say to be cheapen by phrases of a written down speech. He wanted to speak from the heart, whether or not it made sense. Tommy didn't care if he couldn't remember it all. He wanted to say everything from his heart and soul since that is what mattered the most right now standing before the love of his life.

"I have dreamed of this day. In my life, I always knew this day would come. And I would be standing here with you, because there is never another woman I could or would love more than you. I cannot breath, think or live without you anymore. From this day forth, everything I do, everything I am, I do it for you. My true love... my only love. I found you at 15 years old and here we are now, with all our friends and family. I can remember that day so clearly, when I first saw your beautiful face. You looked just as beautiful that day as you do now. And here we are about to journey into the world of marriage together. I know, you always dreamed about being a pretty princess and finding your prince with a white horse. I am no prince, but I will make sure my life is dedicated to making you my queen. You deserve to be treated as a queen and more, because you have made my life so happy and so filled with love..." Tommy's voice broke. Tommy took a deep breath as he paused, tears in his eyes. Kimberly held back her tears. He raised Kim's hands to his lips. He kissed the top of her hands, and rubbed the top with his thumbs as he did all those years before. "I know I call you Beautiful and it makes you blush every time, but I only do it because I'm telling the truth. You are beautiful inside and out, I cannot help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. This past month with you has become the best month in my life. And knowing that I will be waking up with you at my side everyday from now on is a dream come true. I cannot wait to start my life as your husband. And have many children with you. Nothing in this world compares to your love and your passion. I hope that, no, I will be everything you need. Because I know this is forever. Forever. Our love is eternal and I can't wait to begin this new life with you, Kimberly. I love you with all my heart and soul. And I gladly give all of me to you today in front of all our family and friends." Kimberly couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She squeezed his hands.

"Kimberly, you may now speak." She turned to Aisha and nodded. Aisha walked over to the piano on the stage. She waited for Kimberly as she sat there.

"Oh, I had this all this last night, then you go and make me cry." The crowd laughed. "Why did I let you go first?" They laughed again. Kimberly wiped under her eyes.

"Take your time," the priest said. Kimberly took deep breaths. Tommy reached over and touched her cheek as Kimberly moved her lacey veil back off her shoulder. Kimberly's shoulders went up and down as she breathed to calm down.

"It's okay, Beautiful. It's okay. We have all the time you need, okay." Jason brought up some tissues. Kimberly thanked him. "We can wait. You okay?" She nodded. "Okay." She laughed and nodded again, wiping under her eyes. She took his hands again after Jason took the tissues.

"Okay, I can do this before I become a blubbering fool. I'll make it sweet and short. I love you Tommy. I didn't know myself until that day I saw you. I know this is a cliché, but I believe in love at first sight, for I never knew true love until that day we met. For as long as I have known, I've wanted to be a princess and find that prince with a white horse. And you are not a prince, but as I stand here, I find myself so lucky because you are better than any prince. A thousand princes. You complete me. And before I can't speak anymore, I wrote a song that I would love to sing for you. I hope you like it." Aisha started playing the piano.

_Would I Be Standing Here _

_After All These Years _

_Among The Stars Above _

_Maybe Not, If It Wasn't For Your Love _

_Smiling Faces All Around _

_Like When A King Has Just Been Crowned _

_A Battle Has Been Won _

_That I'd Had Lost, If It Wasn't For Your Love _

_A Fairytale Unfolds _

_More True Than Stories I've Been Told _

_At Last My Chance To Shine _

_And All In Perfect Time _

_A Life I Had Once Removed _

_Who'd Had Thought, If It Wasn't For Your Love _

_ooooooo, oooooooo _

_And Oh The Wonderful Surprise _

_To Have Light So Bright, It Blinds _

_It Blinds My Eyes _

_But Finally I See _

_How It Feels To Live A Dream _

_But Would I Have Touched the Sky _

_Ever Flown So High _

_Ohhh, No, Not I _

_If It Wasn't For Your Love _

_Your Love_

There was not a dry eye in the room, as Kimberly finished singing. Everyone clapped. Aisha got up and took her place by Kimberly again. Kimberly took her bouquet back.

"And as I stand here with our families and best friends surrounding us, I give myself to you. You are my great love, the great love everyone searches for in life. I love you, Handsome and I can't wait to be your wife and have many, many children with you." She smiled. Tommy laughed.

"The rings." They each took a gold ring.

"Kimberly, with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Kimberly slid his finger to his hand.

"Tommy, with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Tommy slid the ring to her finger.

"This candle is a symbol of united love. You came here as separate individuals, now will leave here united in this Church of God surrounded by all those that love you dearly. To light this candle means, you are ready to be united forever and forever it shall stay." Kimberly and Tommy lit the candle together and smiled. "You have declared before all of us your undying love. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows the giving and receiving of two ring's and lighting of the candle. By the church of God and state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tommy smiled. "You may kiss your bride." Tommy cupped her face.

"Lipstick." Tommy smiled. Kimberly warned Tommy not to mess up her lipstick. One kiss and they were lost in their passion of kisses as Kim's arms went around his neck. The crowd cheered. "I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver." Claps went out through the crowd. Though Kimberly and Tommy didn't seem to care.

"Save some for the honeymoon!" Jason slapped Tommy's back. Tommy stayed holding Kim's face; they shared many peak kisses, before turning to the crowd as Mr. & Mrs. Oliver.

Kimberly giggled as Tommy kissed her many times before they walked down the aisle, getting hugs and kisses from the crowd.

"The reception is at the Palace in an hour. So we don't have much time for photos."

"Uh, we don't need much," Kimberly said pulling at veil after kissing her mother's cheek. Tommy was finally put down from the bear hug from Kim's brother.

"You two wait here, I'll go get the limo."

"We want one to ourselves," Tommy said.

"No hankey panky until after the reception," Aisha said.

"No promises."

Tommy and Kimberly walked smiling as they were allowed a line to their limo as confetti was tossed at them once they reached outside. Kimberly got into the limo first.

"The site is just 15 minutes away," Tommy said before getting into the limo. Kimberly was already standing through the sunroof. She waved to everyone as they threw confetti. Tommy followed and they kissed. The limo took off.

"Those 2 are going to be so late."

"So late," Jason said.

* * *

Tommy held his new bride in his lap. They kissed. His hand moved up her legs. 

"So beautiful."

"Me or the dress?"

"Both." Tommy kissed her neck, as his hand slipped under her dress.

"No, no, you heard Aisha. No hankey panky."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"This is my day too."

"And you will not rip this dress with your horny fingers! So, just kiss me, and then tonight, you can do whatever you want."

"Deal." They kissed.

* * *

The bride and groom stood by the shimmering fountain for photos by a professional photographer paid for. Many pictures taken with them kissing. Everyone else was at the reception hall seated and ready to be served dinner. 

"Okay, I hear the bride and groom will be here any second!" Jason said over the microphone. Everyone stood up, as there was a knock at the door. Kimberly and Tommy came in to cheers.

"Our newlyweds want to start off tonight with their first dance as husband and wife before anything else." Tommy held Kim's hand. Kimberly and Tommy walked straight to the middle of the room.

"You did pick the right song?"

"Of course."

"Our song?" Tommy pulled her close. "Brown-Eyed Girl" came on and Kimberly gasped. "You remembered!"

"Of course." They kissed and slow danced. This was the first song on the radio on the drive to their first date together. Tommy singing the song to her as they danced.

The couple finished their dance, and then walked around getting hugs and kisses from the crowd.

"Okay," Jason said as he came over the microphone. "I want to introduce the father of the bride." Kimberly smiled as her father was at the stage. Jason handed over the microphone and took his seat

"On behalf of Carolina & myself, Jane and Jonathan Oliver, their family and friends, and to our family and friends I say, welcome. Thank you for being here and joining us in celebrating Tommy and Kimberly's very special day. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder where those years went. It kills me at times to stand here and to see you so grown up, baby. Happy marriages begin when we marry the ones we love, and they blossom when we love the ones we marry. There are two lasting bequests we can give our children. One is roots. The other is wings. I would also like to mention my Dad, he doted on his granddaughter and wouldn't have wanted to miss this occasion for the world. I'm sure he's looking down on us as I speak. Every Father hopes his daughter will find a smart, reliable, sensible, and considerate partner and as much as you try not to interfere in their lives, you always hope your children will make the right choices in life. So I am delighted to see that my darling daughter, Kimberly, has chosen someone I like so much to be her partner…and it's a pleasure Tommy, to welcome you into our family. So, without further ado, I would like to be the first to start of what I knowwill be many toast tonight. To the couple." They all raised their glasses. "Let's eat!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as the food was brought out to be served.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were served first, of course, with the court then the rest. Once all the guest were feed to bellies filled, it was time for the speeches. Aisha wanted to do the toast after people were feed knowing that would be best. Kimberly was accepting another gift from a guest, having a huge pile at the sides of the table already. 

"Okay, as maid of honor, I would love to be the first to make the toast of the evening, but Jason is just so eager to go first, so I am allowing him to start us."

"Thank you!" Jason took the microphone. "Good afternoon ladies and gentle. My name is Jason, the best man. Let's see. I have known Kimberly well since we use to take baths as babies together." The crowd laughed. Kimberly gasped. "Oh, and we were best friends since, since the time you fell from the swing in preschool on your butt and made me kiss your booboo." The crowd laughed.

"Jason!"

"What? I have watched you grow through the many years together and I stand here amazed at you. And though I will always remember that little girl with Pooh overalls and pig-tails." Kimberly laughed. "You are so beautiful today Kimberly. So beautiful. And you bro, first day we met, we tied in a karate match and I disliked you ever since." The crowd laughed. "Just playing, you became my best friends after that, a brother to me. I can't think of a single couple more perfect for each other. She brings out the good side in him, which takes a lot of effort; in fact I'd say she's made him a better person since they've been together. But damn, you always got to do things the best. I couldn't happier for my 2 best friends. To say you 2 are like my family is wrong, you 2 are my family. Marriage is not a ritual or an end. It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together and nothing matters more. Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success. I wish you two the best of luck and much love, though I'm pretty sure you have enough. Congratulations and I love you. To the new Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. To our newlyweds!" Everyone raised their glasses to the couple. Kimberly and Tommy held their glasses to Jason. Aisha took the microphone from Jason and shook her finger at him. Jason laughed and stepped aside.

"Okay, my turn. My name is Aisha and I am the maid of honor, as I said before." Kimberly laughed, knowing Aisha was going to give her best. "To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven. To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides. I want to start by congratulating Tommy and Kimberly, and thanking all of you for coming here today. When I look at the bride and groom, I feel such a kaleidoscope of emotions. I know that Kimberly has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. Actually, I'm not going to tell you all any embarrassing stories about Kimberly today because (1) I respect her too much (Who put that in there?)." Everyone laughed. "(2) We've only got this place until midnight. Instead, I'd like to share with you a few of the most valuable things I've learned from Kimberly in the years that I've known her.  
1. Etiquette… Anyone who has been around Kimberly for even the shortest period of time can relate to what I'm about say...The first time that I ever heard Kimberly belch, I RAN FOR COVER! _(everyone laugh, if you don't understand, watch 'Return of a Green Ranger', season 2...there is a scene...back to the story)_ But what's even more disturbing to me is that Kimberly doesn't find it even REMOTELY abnormal that her belches have the ability to clear an entire room! Let's just hope she displays some will power tonight."

"Don't bet on it!" Kimberly yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, Kimberly. 2. Things You Should NOT Do During Flag Football….I think Kimberly get her games mixed up with her gymnastic and dancing.  
3. Learning to Laugh at Yourself…. Kimberly has taught me how to laugh at myself. This would be better translated with Kimberly laughing at me hysterically because she's convinced me to do something to publicly embarrass myself with her.  
4. Lastly, the Meaning of Friendship…is one of the most important things in life. Kimberly Oliveris a beautiful person inside and out. I've had the pleasure of being Kimberly's friend for many years and I will always cherish the wonderful times I've spent with her. Kimberly, I want you to know that you're a sister to me and I love you very much. You've always been there for me and I hope our friendship only flourishes in the years to come.

My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will deepen and grow that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. Here's to the groom, who kept his head, when he lost his heart. And here's to the bride, my sister, may she share everything with her husband...and that includes the housework." The crowd laughed. "Congratulations to the newlyweds. I love you two." Kimberly stood up and hugged Aisha as soon as she came over.

* * *

With their bellies filled, it was time to dance. Tommy twirled Kimberly as they laughed and kissed. 

"May I cut in?"

"Of course," Tommy said.

"Come here long-haired!" Aisha pulled Tommy to her. Tommy laughed, as they were swept away. Kimberly stood with her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Pooh overalls Jase?" Kimberly asked.

"What! It's so true!"

"Such a loser."

"Come here!" Jason pulled her to him tight. "You know I love you right?"

"Just wait until I make my speech at your wedding."

"It will be better than mine, I know."

"Especially the fleas story." Jason laughed. Jason dipped her as Tommy shared a dance with Aisha. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too." She hugged him.

"My turn with the bride," Tim said. Kimberly laughed after kissing Jason's cheek. She took her brother hand.

After several song later, Jason nodded to the DJ.

"Okay, everyone clear the floor. It is time for that special father-daughter dance finally," Jason said as he jumped on stage. "Where is the father and the bride?" Kimberly was talking to some family on Tommy's side as her father came up behind her. She turned to him.

"May I have this dance babygirl?" Kimberly nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Of course Daddy." She took his hand.

"Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole and his daughter Natalie Cole came on as they walked to the dance floor.

Kimberly held her hand up to him. Kim's father took her hand and held her close.

"I love you, Daddy."

"My beautiful babygirl." They slowed danced until the near end of the song. "Remember when you were little girl, you use to dance on my feet all the time?"

"Daddy!" The song onits final note.

"I guess you are too old for that." Kimberly bit her bottom lip as her father sadly let go. "Just for you Daddy." Kimberly reached under her dress and pulled off her shoes. "Catch!" She tossed them back. Rocky caught the pumps. "One more song!" Kimberly yelled to the DJ. He smiled and nodded. "Daughters" came on for them. "Daddy, another dance with your babygirl?"

"It would be my pleasure." Kimberly lifted her dress and stepped on the tops of his feet. The crowd clapped as they danced around.

* * *

Tommy went over to his mother. 

"Mom, can I have this dance?" 'A Song For Mama' came on next.

"Oh son." Tommy brought his mother out to the floor for their dance for their special dance. Tommy and Kimberly danced with other relatives and friends next as well. Rocky and Adam fought over who would give speeches next, as one by one people got on stage to tell their story to the couple and wishes to the future.

Kimberly and Tommy were forced to the stage for their speeches of the evening.

"Speech, speech, speech!"

"Okay! Okay!" Tommy was handed a microphone. "Thanks for all of you here on this great day. I will make mine short and sweet. To the most beautiful wife in the world. To my wife."

"Awww!"

"My life, my heart is forever in your service." They kissed.

"Awww!" Kimberly took the microphone next.

"I want to take this time and thank everyone that is here and those who couldn't make, are strong in our heart. Thanks for sharing in on our wedding day. All of this wouldn't be possible without the greatest love of my life. To love someone gives you strength and I couldn't feel any stronger than I do right now. I stand here with you, to the best human being that has given me everything in this world I need. Your love, your respect and your heart. I have known many, liked a fair few, and loved only one. I toast to you. My husband, my true love."

"Aww!" Tommy kissed her again.

* * *

"Cake time!" Kimberly gasped at the 5-tier cake being brought in. She had thought it was just 3-layers. Kimberly and Tommy stood around taking pictures before cutting the cake. Tommy and Kimberly held the knife and cut a slice together. Tommy held up one piece as Kimberly did the same. 

"Be nice," Kimberly warned as she held the cake to his mouth. Tommy laughed and feed her a much bigger bite than she did for him. Tommy kissed her on the mouth. They both laughed and shared many kisses. Tommy placed a bit of icing on her nose before getting her to rub her nose against his cheek. She ended up kissing that off as they shared many kisses.

"Time for the goodies guys! Form a line fellows," Tommy shouted as he pulled a chair out for Kimberly. It was late into the night, nearing 11 pm. They had been here since 4 this afternoon. All the single guys rushed near the couple. Jason was in the middle as Tommy bent down on a knee and slid his hand under Kim's dress. He smiled at Kimberly caressing her inner thigh.

"Taking too long Oliver!"

"Shut up!" Tommy pulled down the garter. He twirled it around his finger. "One…two…three!" Tommy shot it up into the air above the guys. Jason and Rocky fought for it. It ended up in Mr. Hart's hand as he passed by.

"Daddy? Way to go Daddy!" Kimberly yelled.

"Awww….man!" Rocky stomped his foot.

"All right ladies! Time to see how gets married next!" Kimberly shook her bouquet a bit. She winked at Aisha.

"Oh no you don't!" Katherine went to the middle, pulling at Aisha, but Aisha fought back. Kimberly pointed to fake out the girls. She tossed it over shoulder finally. Aisha ran back and dived for it.

"Yes!"

"Woohoo!" Kimberly jumped off the chair to hug her last. Kim's father and Aisha shared the dance of the bouquet catcher and garter winner.

* * *

Kimberly went over to the DJ box and request for the last dance for the newlyweds. Tommy held his hand out for her and they walked over to the dance floor. "Forever in Love" played. 

"I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy whispered before kissing her.

"So where exactly are we going next?"

"Honeymoon suite, Caesar's Palace, top floor."

"For how long?"

"Sunday night."

"Just a day?"

"We have the rest of our lives now, Beautiful." Kimberly held his face and pulled him down for a kiss. She nodded with a huge smile. Tommy knew that smile. "I'll get the bike."

"You do that."

And then the reception was over with for the couple. They couldn't wait for the honeymoon and was eager to leave.

"Be careful!" Kim's mother yelled as Kimberly hopped on the back of a motorcycle Tommy ordered for them.

"Oh, Mommy!"

"She is in good hands," Tommy said getting on the bike as well. Tommy revved the bike. Kimberly kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He put on his helmet. They sped out with Mr. and Mrs. Oliver's sign on the back with lines of cans following them.

* * *

_Apologizing to the length...actually, nope, I won't! I take it back! This was fun! My dream wedding, with a few tweaks here and there...so much more ahead in the story: An amazing trip to the motherland! AFRICA...a baby(or babies) on the way...who knows what my crazy mind will think of next. Reviews always welcomed :P_

_Until next time, babye!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Enjoy and Review!**

A few weeks later, on Valentine's Day, an early Tuesday morning, Tommy was awaken by Kim's flee to the bathroom. Everything she ate last night seemingly to come up that morning. Tommy came up behind her, rubbing her back as she sat up away from the toilet. Tommy flushed.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Just something I ate."

"Now, don't go getting sick on me on Valentine's day. I have so many plans for today. This is our first Valentine's Day married, and I have spared nothing."

"If it involves me and a bed, I'll be fine." Kimberly seemed to grow paler.

"Well, some of the day involves a bed, you and me." Tommy went to kiss her, but Kimberly groaned. She quickly flew back to hugging the toilet. Tommy made a face and got a wet cloth. She groaned. Tommy made a face at the Chinese food that came up the second time looked worst than the first flush. "I don't like this, maybe we should go to the hospital and get you checked out."

"Absolutely not. For what, a stomach flu? No. Just let me lay down for a moment." Tommy helped her stand up. Kimberly brushed her teeth and crawled back into bed. Tommy got in bed behind her. It was only 7 in the morning, so Tommy knew they had plenty of time for what he planned, everything was set, nothing was ruining this day. Tommy got off school and got Kimberly out of work this Monday morning, which was a bit difficult, but Tommy made his plea about not having a true honeymoon, so Kim's boss gave in.

"You believe it's been 2 weeks?" Tommy asked hugging her. Kimberly patted his arms around her waist.

"Feels like months."

"Hey!" Tommy tighten his arms around her after kissing her neck. "Well, it has been 8 years, if we don't count the few years apart."

"A few years, Tommy. Well over 4 years, dear."

"It was a break." Kimberly laughed. "I love you." Tommy moved some hair aside and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." They went to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

Around 9pm, Kimberly sat in the hospital room in a gown. After she passed out in the restaurant, Tommy rushed her to the hospital. She only woke up when the nurse was fixing her into a gown. They were slow dancing when she simply collapsed in his arms. 

"Tommy, I'm fine." Kimberly took his hand. Tommy was rubbing her head and back as he sat on the bed with her. "People do pass out from time to time."

"I want to make sure. You puked and hardly kept anything down all day. I can't have my wife ill, you're moody enough already." She slapped his chest.

"I don't need a doctor. I need my husband to take me home and make love to me." Tommy groaned and kissed her. The doctor came in.

"Let's make him the judge of that. Dr. Bennett, how is my wife?"

"All test came back normal, except..." He lifted some papers.

"Except what? What happened? What's wrong with my wife!" Tommy was getting testy, but Kimberly took his hand and rubbed his arm to calm him down.

"It's okay, Tommy. Nothing to worry about. It appears your wife is..." A nurse brought in an ultrasound.

"Here is the ultrasound you request, Dr. Bennett."

"Thank you, nurse." The nurse plugged it up.

"What is wrong with my wife!"

"Tommy, let the doctor speak," Kimberly said. "Dr. Bennett, is there a problem...with me?" Dr. Bennettlooked at her as there was silence for 10 seconds.

* * *

Dr. Bennett smiled at the couple who looked confused and frightened for the first time. 

"I figured since this is probably the first time hearing this, you will also need to see it, to believe it."

"See what?"

"Mrs. Oliver, you are pregnant." Kimberly gasped.

"What?"

"Had to run the testtwice to make sure, but yes. You are pregnant, now let's see this baby." Kimberly fell back against the bed with Tommy. They both looked at each other.

"A baby," they both whispered.

* * *

Kimberly laid in bed with Tommy. Just 2 hours ago, they found out she was pregnant. Justa little over3 weeks, which meant a long pregnant ahead, having found out so early. The doctor had to make sure because it was so early to detect, it was almost missed, but the blood test proved it. Tommy was awake on his side, his hand over Kim's stomach. After he feed her and she took her first pre-natal vitamins, they went to bed. She was rubbing the top of his hand, as she twirled her hair around her fingers. She nearly fainted when she heard she was pregnant. She knew Tommy and her would have a family, but just 2 weeks ago, they were married, now expecting a baby. A baby! Tommy sighed. He took Kim's hand and kissed her palm. 

"Do you believe it?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, of course, I mean, we saw it. Our baby. But, it's just amazing." Kimberly turned to facing Tommy on her side. She kissed him. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. A little shocked as well," Kimberly brought his arm around her. "I mean, it's a baby, Tommy. Our baby is growing in me right as we lay here."

"I know. Only what, 264 days left the doctor predicted." Kimberly smiled with him, but her smile faded. "What is it?"

"I can't help but be a bit scared."

"Why? I'm here." Tommy couldn't help but flashback to just a few hours ago, when the doctor did the ultrasound.

* * *

_Kimberly laid back on the bed, as a sheet was brought up, and her stomach in view. _

_"Ooooh, cold." Kimberly gasped at the touch of the tiny camera scanner. _

_"Sorry about that, let's see what we got here." Dr. Bennett swirled the scanner around her stomach. Tommy kissed Kim's forehead, holding her hand. "Ahh...there we go." A constant beat could be heard. Tommy closed his eyes to the tears and turned to the screen. Dr. Bennett applied with 2 tabs with lines going to the ultrasound. _

_"Is that...its heartbeat?" Tommy asked. _

_"No, that's mommy's heartbeat, next check-up you will hear it for sure, there it is. There is your baby movingup theuterine liningfor permanent implantation for now," the doctor said pointing out on the black and white screen. _

_"I don't...I don't see it." Kimberly sat up. _

"Look again." The nurse pushed the ultrasound a bit closer. Tommy smiled as Kimberly looked closer.

_"Oh, Kimberly, it's our baby. There is our baby." Kimberly held back a cry. Tommy hugged her, tears in his eyes, as well. _

_"I'll leave you two for a moment to get your pre-natal prescription and pill, also release forms. Now, I want some soup and sprite on your stomach before bed and take you vitamins starting now. You are eating for 2 now. I can make some photos for you all well. 2, nurse please. Oh, and I'll bring you a list of books names and things you need to start now, simple things. I can put in some names for great Oby doctors to help you through all of this. Congratulations, this is a special time for the both of you." _

_"Thank you doctor." Tommy and Kimberly said together. The doctor and nurse left them alone. "Oh, it's amazing, Beautiful." _

_"I don't see anything!" _

_"What?" Tommy asked. _

_"I don't see our baby!" Kimberly laid to her back crying with her hands covering her face. "I can't see our baby!" _

_"Oh, Beautiful!" _

_"I'm going to be a horrible mother!" _

_"No, no. Come on." Tommy lifted herup to see. "Look at the screen. You see that?" Tommy pointed toward the screen smiling._

_"Oh. Oh...oh!" She wiped her eyes. "Oh?" _

_"You don't see it?" _

"NO!" She fell back down again. Tommy shook his head and lifted her back to sit up again.

_"Come on, you are going to see this right now, okay. You see that tiny ball of mass, like a basketball right here?" Tommypointed on the screen. _

_"Yea." _

_"That's it." _

_"That's it?" Kimberly asked. _

_"Yeah. That's our baby." _

_"Well, I saw that!" Kimberly pulled the machine closer as she smiled. She ran her hand over her baby on the screen. Tommy did the same."Oh, it's so tiny and beautiful, Tommy. That's our baby!" _

_"Yeah." Kimberly looked to Tommy. _

_"Yeah." They kissed. _

_"Our baby." _

_

* * *

_

Kimberly laid her head to Tommy.

"I want to be a good Mommy."

"You will be the best Mommy."

"But I don't know anything about..."

"What mother or father truly does, Beautiful? You can read all the books and get all the advice from family and friends, but in the end. It's all about you and me, and our baby. Our family." Tommy kissed her forehead.

"I am blessed to have you."

"No, I'm the bless one." They kissed. "Come on, you need your rest."

"I can't wait to tell everyone."

"This weekend lets go up to my parent's."

"Okay." Kimberly picked up her cell phone.

"What are you doing now?"

"My mother."

"You sure you don't want to wait until morning?"

"Nah!" Kimberly went to hit speed-dial number 1. But her phone went off. "Weird?" She saw it was grandmother. "Hi, Nana! Wha...how did you know!" Kimberly held her phone. "She knows I'm pregnant." Tommy gasped. Kimberly called her mother to get her on 3-way. Maybe not so much of a good idea. Kim's mother screamed over the phone at the news that her only daughter was pregnant. Tommy held his ears with Kimberly. She was quick with her Nana and mother. "Wow."

"Man! Who are you calling now?"

"Who else?"

"Aisha," Tommy muttered. Kimberly called Aisha, who did the same scream as her mother.

_"I swear, always gotta do things first!">_

"Technically, Tanya had the first ranger baby with her husband last summer."

_"True, but you and Tommy will be the first true ranger couple with a baby. That baby's father was not a ranger.. unless Katherine, Cassidy, Ashley or I are pregnant right now, which I doubt myself, seeing how I lack the sperm, I mean man in my life." _

"He's out there, girl."

_"Oh, I know. My Prince Eric is just out to sea, I'm waiting on the tide to bring him home to me. But enough of my sad non-existence love affair life, back to you and this exciting time! Well, are you excited!"> _

"Still in shock, only known for 2 hours now."

_"Well, get excited! You are going to be a Mommy. Wow, a Mommy. You are so lucky! I hate you!"> _

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Well, my husband is giving me that look, so I guess I need to get some sleep. We will talk in the morning."

_"Okay. You do that. Get plenty of rest for my godchild, because when I come to town we are shopping to the max. Thinking maybe next month.> _

"No surprises there."

"Hush!That sounds great, just call me to pick you up at the airport."

_"Okay." >_

"She's coming here!"

_"I heard that!">_

"Hush!" Kimberly moved Tommy's head away. "Goodnight, girl."

_"Night, lovers!"> _

* * *

That weekend, Kimberly and Tommy arrived to his parent's house in Sacramento. They were surprised with the visit so soon after the wedding. They expected still honeymoon bliss. 

"Mom! Dad!" Kimberly was first to the door to hug them. Tommy rushed to his parents as well. They all stood hugging.

"Come on in! You two have a pleasant drive?" Mrs. Oliver asked taking their jackets.

"If this lug would have let me drive, we would have got here early."

"Hey, one wrong exit!" Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Anybody could have made that mistake," Tommy said putting their bags down.

"20 minutes out the way mind you."

"Who made us go back home because she forgot her blankey?"

"Hey! You always keep the car so cold!"

"Now, now, you two. Silly fights should have ended when you got those rings." Kimberly stuck her tongue out at Tommy. He did the same back to her. She shoved him, he tried to get her into a headlock to mess up her super-straightened hair. "Children!" Tommy and Kimberly hugged and kissed. "I have dinner cooking, I hope pork chops will be good."

"Anything will do, I am hungry." Kimberly followed Tommy's mother into the kitchen.

"Well, son. How has life been?"

"Everything is fine and more, Pa."

"Only when you have children are you allowed to call me Pa! So stop now."

"Soon, Pa."

"Excuse me?"

"Everything is great, Dad."

"Good. That means you have a very happy wife and trust me, that's the way you need to keep her."

"Don't I know it." Tommy patted his father on the back and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

They all retreated to the living room after dinner. Kimberly held her hand up to stop Mrs. Oliver when she went to pour her a cup of coffee. 

"No thank you. Maybe some tea. Decaf tea."

"Okay. Honey, get some tea bags and boil a cup for Kimberly." Mr. Oliver stood up.

"Trying to cut back. Actually, before you leave, Tommy and I have something to give you two." Kimberly pulled out a wrapped present.

"What is this?" Tommy's mother took it.

"Open it, Mom." Tommy sat back with his arm around Kimberly. Tommy's mother eyed the smiling couple as she opened it. She lifted the box and found a tiny baby doll attached to a picture.

"What is...oh wow!" She gasped. "Are you pregnant!" Kimberly and Tommy nodded. Mrs. Oliver screamed and jumped over to them. Tommy's father hugged Kimberly as well before turning to his son.

"I knew you had it in you, son!" They shook hands before hugging.

"Thanks, Pa!"

"Oh, I am so happy! I'm going to be a grandma! Well, sit, sit! You shouldn't be on your feet so much! Tommy, go get some pillows!"

"Mom!"

"GO!" She pulled him up. Tommy rolled his eyes. "When did you find out? How far along are? When's the baby due! How are you feeling?"

"Good, good! Everything is fine. We found outTuesday night. Just a month along now. Baby is due in mid-October."

"Great. Oh, I am soo happy!" They hugged again. Tommy returned with pillows. "Is my son spoiling you?"

"Yes!"

"Better be!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"I still can hardly believe it. I made Tommy go buy out some pregnancy tests for me to take. All positive. I mean, I was on the pill and..."

"Only 99 percent effective, when taken correctly. There is always that 1 chance."

"Now, we know."

"I imagine that your parents know."

"Of course."

"And Aisha."

"Though, it was scary when your grandmother called before we told anyone," Tommy said drinking his coffee.

"My nana always had the 6th sense."

"I really couldn't be happier, for you two. Oh! Come, I have many of Tommy's things as a baby! I was going through them after the wedding and I never put them away."

"Mom! Those things are ancient! Our baby will be getting all new things!"

"Oh, but I still want to see them!" Kimberly said getting up. "I remember back in high school how embarrassed you got when I first saw you naked."

"You already saw my baby book, come on."

"It's better the second time around."

"Awww... Mom!" Mrs. Oliver took Kim's arm and they went upstairs.

* * *

A very short, yet long month later, Kimberly moved along through her pregnancy. It was late in March. Tommy had noticed the tiring spells coming often since she found out. It didn't take much to make her snap at him when he was being irritable. Kimberly felt as though she was being pulled 2 ways, one by her pregnancy, the other by her job. She could never get a chance to breathe, that's why she was tired often a lot faster than normal. Tommy brought many books and read most of them in bed as Kimberly slept on him. His days seem to always be spent mostly in bed with Kimberly. At first, it worried him that when Kimberly wasn't working she was sleeping, but the doctor assured him it was great for her to get all the rest she can during the first month or so. That will help her relax and allow the baby is grow without much distress. Soon Kimberly will be back to her slightly normal self, being active more often again. Kimberly worked still at her job with Forester's Inc. They had just run off a fashion show just a few days ago. It was a hit, challenging many other companies out there, including Roberto Klein. 

Tommy lay asleep on his stomach, as Kimberly was awake on her back. Today was their first baby visit to meet the doctor. Tommy made such a big deal about it, treating her to dinner at her favorite restaurant. Kimberly pressed her hand against her still flat stomach. She felt as though whenshe pushed against her stomach she felt asoftball in her stomach.

"Tommy…psssss! Tommy... Psst! Tommy! You up?"

"No," Tommy mumbled on his stomach.

"I can't sleep, though I feel tired." Kimberly sat up. "You know what I was thinking about?"

"No."

"Do you want to?" Kim asked.

"No." Tommy groaned. He brought his arm up and over Kimberly. Kimberly took his hand, stroking it, as it laid on her stomach. She had did this to him just last night. Awake, bothering him.

"I was thinking, I hope he or she gets your eyes. Your beautiful brown eyes. And my hair of course. And we know, he or she will be active with..."

"Kim, it's 4:30 in the fucking morning! You should be sleeping."

"But I'm not tired!" She laid to his back and kissed his neck. "I want to talk, we don't talk at night like we did before. I mean, I talk, you snore."

"Fine, fine." Tommy turned around, so he could see her. "What you do want to talk about?"

"You never told me what you wanted." Kimberly laid her head to his shoulder, as he looked at her after wiping his eyes.

"A healthy baby."

"Boy or girl?" Tommy sighed.

"Either will do for me."

"Come on, pick one!"

"A boy."

"Typical." Tommy sighed. She sat up again.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Beautiful?"

"I told you, I'm thinking about our baby. I can't wait to see his or her chubby little face and cute arms and legs."

"Me too." Tommy reached up on his elbows. Kimberly bent down and kissed him. She got up. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm hungry!"

"This early!"

"Just something small, a muffin, oh, a poptart!" Tommy looked at the clock.

"If you stay for an hour or so, I'll get up and fix you something special."

"And you can, but I want a poptart now." Tommy sighed and collapsed to his back. Kimberly went downstairs. She returned with the pop-tart, munching on it. Tommy was back asleep as she got into bed. She kissed him and made him turn to holding her, which he did, even in his sleep.

* * *

Kimberly woke up to smell waffles. She moaned and sat up. Tommy stood in boxers making breakfast early the nextmorning. 

"Tommy?"

"Stay in bed, Beautiful," Tommy yelled coming into view, as Kimberly looked from the balcony.

"Can I help?"

"I got it all, go, watch tv." She went back to the bedroom and clicked on the tv. Tommy returned with a tray and flowers behind his back. She smiled and sat up happy. "For my wife, roses."

"Thank you, they are beautiful." Tommy watchedKimberly eating.

"Do you think I'll get fat?"

"Well, you should, right?" Tommy ate with her as well.

"I mean, whalelike." Kimberly drank her juice. Tommy fed her a strawberry.

"I would love it, my beautiful wife, wobbling about, huge belly in all," Tommy said touching her stomach.

"Promise me you won't allow me to become a whale."

"Okay."

"No, swear it!"

"Okay, okay. I promise."

"And no matter how much I beg and cry, you won't get me every food craving I want."

"I promise." Kimberly seemed a bit off. "What's wrong Beautiful?" Kimberly pushed the tray away.

"I just don't want to be a whale," Kimberly said with her head down.

"It's more than that, Kim. Talk to me." Tommy raised her head with his finger.

"I don't know. I just...this is our first baby. I don't want to lose it." Kimberly seemed fidgety as she messed with her napkin.

"How can you say that? You won't lose our baby!"

"You don't know that! I could...I could miscarriage."

"Don't think like that! How can you think like that!" Her head went down as tears filled her eyes. Tommy hugged her. "Oh god, did you lose a baby before...were you pregnant before this?" Kimberly looked up at him. "You have. When?"

"No, I haven't. I thought I was pregnant, all the signs, I even took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I got so excited, and then...I even wanted to pick out names."

"What happened?"

"It was a false positive. I was never pregnant and I...I was sad to find out I wasn't."

"But you are pregnant now and everything so far is fine."

"Yeah, so far, but what if..." Tommy hugged her again. "I was watching the Discovery channel and they had this babies' deformities show and I...I couldn't help but think that..."

"Shhh... Don't think bad thoughts, Beautiful okay. We will have this baby, we will not fail that. We are going to spoil him..."

"Or her."

"Or her, because this our baby and we were meant to have this baby together." Kimberly smiled. They kissed.

"Can we go shopping?" Kimberly asked.

"Today!" Tommy said a bit scared.

"Please! It's been a month, we haven't gotten a single baby thing, no toy or blankey together. Aisha has gotten more things and she is just the godmother."

"Of course, it's you and Aisha, shopping is a given for you two."

"Hey!" Kimberly hit his chest.

"We have plenty of time for your shopping. You are like 7 months away now."

"I still want to shop. We haven't ventured to one baby store since we found out together. Please!" Kimberly pouted, causing Tommy to smile. He nodded.

"Okay. I don't have class or have to TA much today. I am free after 1."

"Yes!" Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him deeply. They moaned and held each other as they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay. I'll go to work for a bit and then we can go shopping."

"Okay."

"I know, I've been a bit crazy and I'm making you probably crazy too..."

"You're pregnant, Kim. You can be as crazy as you like, I don't mind..."

"So, you think I'm crazy?"

"Well, yes.."

"I'm crazy!"

"Wha…uh…Wait...n-no, I don't mean you are totally crazy…"

"So I am crazy!" Kimberly got up in tears.

"NO! I was just saying that it's okay if you are…"

"No, I'm crazy!" Kimberly went to the bathroom, but Tommy stopped her and hugged.

"I didn't mean that! I love you!" She cried against his chest. She trying to talk, but only blubbering came out. Tommy pulled her face againaway and wiped her face down as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly huffed against his chest as she buried her face again.

"For what?"

"I am crazy. I'm such a pain in the ass!"

"Oh, Beautiful." Tommy laughed. He hugged her tightly, kissing her head. "You are not a pain in the ass at all. You are wonderful. Just fine." Tommy eased her into bed. "You should just rest today okay."

"I have to go to work." Tommy caressed her stomach through his shirt, sliding it up so he could touch her bare stomach.

"You have to take care of yourself and the baby first, Kim. You two mean the world to me and you have take care of yourself for the baby."

"I know. I am." She touched her stomach. "Of course, I will." She pushed him to lay down and she laid to his chest. "I love you Tommy."

"I love you too." They hugged one another, holding each other for just a while, finding that connection only 2 souls so in love can do.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews...appreciate it dearly! Keep 'em coming! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

Tommy was checking his watch. It was nearly 8pm. They had been shopping 6 hours now. Kimberly was attempting to strap him into a baby harness again. This was the 2nd mall they had been to today. The second mall! Tommy always use to have nightmares about Kim's shopping frenzy, and being back, shopping with her again, he couldn't help but feel that sicking scared feeling all over again

"Hold still please!" She went around his back again. Tommy was squeezing a baby toy in her face at every chance he could, making her laugh. "Hold up!" She closed the final strap. "How does this one feel now?" Kimberly asked. Tommy groaned.

"Shouldn't you be trying on this?"

"No! You are the Daddy." Tommy laughed as Kimberly took his toy and placed it into the pouch. She gave the pouch a shake. "Think the baby will like this?"

"I don't know," Tommy said with a smile.

"Need any help?" A clerk came over to them finally.

"Uh, just looking," Kimberly said.

"Shopping for yourself or..."

"Yes, uh, we're, I'm pregnant."

"Well, congratulations! First one, I see."

"Yeah." Tommy touched Kim's belly then put his arm around her shoulders. "How can you tell?"

"Always the first time Daddys get the pouch test." They all laughed. "And the toys."

"We probably seem silly huh?"

"No, not at all. All first time parents are this way. It's a joyous time, especially the first one. Would you like some help?"

"Yeah, which books would you suggest?"

"There are many. Follow me." Kimberly smiled. Tommy squeezed the toy in Kim's face. He put his arm around her again, as they followed the clerk.

* * *

"Should I breastfeed?" 

"Huh?" Tommy looked over to see Kimberly looking at different pumps.

"I mean, don't you have to for at least the first few months?"

"I wasn't."

"Yeah and look at you."

"Hey!" She laughed.

"Don't the boobs sunk when you do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kimberly handed over another small pamphlet that was free of charge. "I did read that though somewhere."

"I think I want to breastfeed."

"Okay. You know, you can always try on me."

"As if!" She hit his chest. "I hope my boobes get huge!" Tommy smiled.

"Your boobes are just fine."

"But you wouldn't mind them bigger, right?" Kimberly arched her eyebrow at him.

"I love them just as they are." Tommy kissed her on the lips.

"Maybe I should get implants to see."

"Kim!" She held up her breasts and jiggled them at him. Tommy's eyebrow arched. "Come on."

"Can we get this?"

"Sure." Tommy took the baby toy she picked out. "Anything else?"

"There is one last place in this mall, we haven't gone yet."

"Where?"

"Pregnancy clothes!" Tommy groaned loudly. He brought the few items they picked up before heading to the 3rd Maternality Clothing Shop.

* * *

Kimberly held up some floral pants. "Promise me, I won't get this fat!" 

"Okay."

"Kill me if I do!"

"Okay!" Kimberly held up some tops to her.

"Everything is bland, I want flare...style...grace not..." Kimberly saw Hayley. She gasped. "Oh my god!" Tommy went to look back, when she grabbed his arms and pulled him down to squatting on the floor with her.

"What?"

"Hayley!" Tommy went to raise up, but Kimberly pulled him back. "No!"

"Okay. Why are we hidin...?"

"SHhhh! She doesn't know about our baby yet! She won't be too happy!"

"Of course she will! We are married now!"

"I know and she seem happy at the wedding, but...it's still unfair to throw our relationship into her face. I have an idea." Kimberly pulled down some clothes and dragged him into the dressing room. Kimberly closed the curtain quickly. She poked her head out and gasped as Hayley saw a friend in the store and went to talk to her. "Shit! We can't leave until she goes."

"This is ridiculous! We should just go tell her now. I'm going to..."

"Oh, no you're not!" Kimberly pulled Tommy's arm back when he went to leave. "Are you crazy! She can't find out this way!"

"Why should it matter! Married people tend to start a family!"

"We will tell her, but not today! Please!"

"Fine." Kimberly held his face. She smiled. "What?" She kissed him.

"Thank you," Kimberly said. Her eyes had that sparkle as she smiled at him again.

"What?" She kissed him again, slowly and passionately. Tommy's arm went around her. "You want to, here?" Tommy gasped as she gripped his butt through his jeans. She gave him a nice squeeze before he cupped her face and kissed her this time. Kimberly pulled him down on top of the clothes in the room, still kissing. She sat on Tommy's lap, pulling at his jacket. Tommy's hands moved up to her thighs after he tugged her jacket off. Her blue halter dress pulled aside, as Tommy molded her into his hands. They made love right on the dressing room floor. Kimberly and Tommy dressed with kisses at each chance. When Kimberly got up, Tommy fixed her jacket on her shoulders. Tommy made sure his shirt was tucked in properly after rubbing her hair back. They hugged tightly. Kimberly opened the curtains.

"Were the pants to your liking, miss?"

"Uh, yeah. We are buying them."

"We are?" Kimberly looked at him. "Oh, yes, we are."

"Good." Tommy pulled out his credit card and paid for the pants and top.

* * *

"Did you see her face!" They both laughed as they exited the store. "She looked like she wanted to kill us." 

"I know," Kimberly said laughing

"I think we shouldn't come back here until you are showing."

"I think that is best." They kissed. Tommy put his arm around her as they walked alone. Hayley was exiting a bookstore and saw the happy couple kissing. She noticed the baby bags purchased. She couldn't believe it, they were shopping for baby things, but Tommy hadn't told her, they wanted a baby so soon. Hayley decided she would ask Tommy sometime at school next week when they had tutoring together.

* * *

Kimberly was out getting some muffins that she was craving when she bumped into Hayley at the coffee store a few days later. 

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"How are you doing?" Kimberly asked.

"Good. And you? How's married life?"

"Eventful, many things happening very fast."

"I'll bet."

"Want to sit down?"

"Sure," Hayley said. Kimberly got her ice tea with her muffins and found a small table. "You sure like muffins."

"Yeah, well, been craving them for days. I mean, I really like them." Hayley smiled. "Besides, Tommy ate up all the doughnuts for breakfast today, so I'm stuck getting food."

"Surprised you aren't working?"

"On errands, what about you?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, on break from my job at the Tech Corp."

"Amazing that you are working there so young."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I mean, I did errands and graphic inputting in school but, you are dealing with technology that only Billy could understand."

"Billy?"

"Oh, he was friend of my, since grammar school. He was a genius."

"Oh, Billy Cranston, yeah, I've heard of him. A lot of the computer programs we work on, was created by Billy."

"Wow. Amazing. Was that something you always wanted to do? Be a tech?"

"Pretty much. Though, I did have this dream last night about opening my own coffee shop." Kimberly laughed.

"Really? A brain like yours working with coffee and muffins. No way!"

"Ridiculous, I know!" They both laughed.

"Though Hayley's Café does have a nice ring," Kimberly said with a huge smile.

"It does. So, um…I saw you and Tommy shopping a couple of days ago." Hayley sipped on her coffee.

"Yeah, we were. Tommy hates shopping with me though. Thinks it's maddening."

"Tommy told me about the tales of you and your shopping."

"I hope some of it was good?" Kimberly asked as she laughed.

"Not really." Kimberly laughed.

"Of course. Well, then… I guess I should tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Kimberly bit her bottom lip.

"I'm pregnant." Hayley looked at Kimberly. She smiled and laughed.

"I heard!" Kimberly let out a breath as Hayley squeezed her hand. "Tommy told me today."

"He did?"

"Yes! And he's really excited!" Hayley said standing up.

"Me too."

"Congratulations!" Kimberly hugged her.

"Thank you, I was just hoping that…you wouldn't be too..."

"Weird about it. You two are married. Tommy and I are friends, good friends and always will be. I was fool to think I could ever be with him, his heart obviously belonged to you and only you. I'm happy for you two. Completely. I hope, you know that, and we could become best friends too."

"Me too. I want that too."

"So, what do you want?"

"A girl of course!" They both laughed. Hayley and Kimberly talked and laughed together for what seem like hours.

* * *

By the time, Kimberly was about 3 months along, the couple had found out some unexpected news by the 13 week, beginning of her second trimester. Kimberly was pregnant, with twins. 

It was the mid-May now, going into the third week of the month. Kimberly was 5 months pregnant, showing very much these days. Tommy would become an official graduate of college in just a little over a week. Then they both would be heading to Africa for Tommy's new job working along side Dr. Anton Mercer in 10 days. Tommy came back to the apartment around 4pm. He put his bag and keys aside on the counter and saw boards on the counter. Tommy went into the living room and found Kimberly asleep on the couch. A board against her chest and a few colored pencils in her hands. Tommy smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. She moaned and looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey, Beautiful." Tommy touched her belly and gave it a snuggle with his cheek.

"What time is it?"

"Just 4." Tommy kissed her forehead again and sat on the coffee table before the couch. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I got sent home."

"Why? What's wrong!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Kimberly reached up and kissed him again. "I was just tired of waiting around and since we have to wait on fabric for a while, I was glad to go home and create." Tommy lifted the board.

"This is a nice dress."

"Thanks." She rubbed her belly.

"Well, you and my babies rest then. I'll make dinner." Tommy cupped her stomach and kissed it several times before he sat back.

"We need to go heavy food shopping."

"We leave in less than 2 weeks."

"We still have to eat in that time. I'm thinking steak tonight," Kimberly said.

"Steak?"

"Yeah, my babies want meat." Kimberly lifted the blanket from her waist and sat up better. Tommy saw the shirt she was wearing finally closely.

"Are you back in my closet again?"

"No!" Kimberly quickly covered her chest with a smile. Tommy smiled and kissed her again.

"Stay out of my clothes, Beautiful."

"Whatever. My feet are getting bigger!" Kimberly groaned as she tried to slip into some slippers before standing up.

* * *

Tommy went to the kitchen. 

"The doctor told you that would happen, just all the water you are retending for our babies." He saw the list on the fridge and groaned. He opened the fridge and sighed. "Gosh, we do have nothing."

"I know, I made a list," Kimberly said.

"Yes I see," Tommy said going down the list. "I guess I will go now."

"Wait! Can you make sure and go over things we have now?"

"Of course. I'll tell you what we have, you rest."

"I'm fine." Kimberly got up, Tommy's shirt just falling in right way, more comfortable than her tops these days. She walked into the kitchen, her belly very much rounded with twins. She lost sight of her feet early 3 weeks ago. Her scream woke Tommy from his deep sleep. He was so frightened at her scream, but Kim's giggle made him so angry. She was laughing at the lost of sight to her feet, but Tommy wasn't laughing about being scared shitless from his dreams, though Kim's kisses helped calm his beating heart for a while.

"Go sit down."

"Oh, I've been sitting all day." She opened the fridge. "These babies need exercise been sleeping for a while now."

"Mommy exercises enough. They were kicking all morning, remember. You were mad about them waking you too." Tommy put his hand on her belly.

"Did I put juice down?"

"Yeah. You know what, I changed my mind. I can't keep calling them 'they'. I want to know, Kim."

"What?"

"What we are having! Boys or girls!"

"But we agreed!"

"Well, if Dr. Mara knows, why can't we? How can she know, and not us, their parents?"

"I want to be surprised. I love surprises, you know!"

"Fine."

"Add lemonade." Tommy did.

"Want some broccoli with steak?" Tommy asked.

"And yellow rice." Tommy added that as well. "I want something with sweet caramel now, oh and spicy sour." Tommy made a face.

"Uh, okay," Tommy said putting caramel on the list again, Kimberly having a huge fixation on caramel with nearly everything these days. She opened the cabinet. She struggled to reach a jar. She tried to lift herself to reach the second shelf. Tommy quickly went behind her and stopped her quickly. "What do you want?"

"Caramel."

"Then ask." Kimberly nodded. Tommy grabbed the small jar after kissing her cheek. Kimberly opened it and got a spoon. She pulled out her pickle jar and put some caramel on it.

"Yuck." Kimberly went to feed him a bite, but Tommy pulled away. "No thank you. I can wait for dinner." She shrugged and took another bite. Tommy had his own mood cravings with her, feeling the nausea and back pains as most fathers do.

"Can we get watermelon?" Kimberly asked getting more caramel.

"We have half of one still in the fridge!" Kimberly sighed when Tommy pulled it out. She shook her head. "What do you want?" Tommy surrendering quickly nowadays.

"Seedless watermelon."

"Fine."

"And yogurt."

"We have yogurt!"

"Good yogurt. Not the cheap 4 for a dollar kind. I want creamy to go with my broccoli." Tommy shivered, pregnancy craving were somewhat scary at times.

"Of course." Tommy wrote it down. "Anything else?" Kimberly finished her pickle and was just finishing a spoonful of caramel. She got a silly grin.

"A kiss." She raised her head up, lips puckered.

"Happy to oblige, wife." Tommy kissed her. She got caramel on his chin. Kimberly licked it off and got a groan from Tommy. Tommy stuck his finger around the rim of caramel and allowed Kimberly to suck it off. Kimberly placed her spoon into the caramel jar and put it on the table. She took the list from Tommy's hand and took his hand. Kimberly led him to the stairs. "Wha...where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"For what?"

"A little game."

"A game?" Tommy took one step upstairs.

"Yes, a game, hubby."

"What about the groceries?"

"After the game."

"And what game is this?"

"Who comes first under the covers." Kimberly put both his hands at her waist and led him upstairs. Tommy smiled the whole way up to the bedroom. Kimberly held his face as they kissed and slowly fell to the bed. Tommy kissed her as they made love slowly and passionately.

Tommy was happy their sex drive hasn't dampened since the pregnancy. If anything since Kim's 4th and now 5th month, she has never been hornier. She loves waking Tommy to have sex with him. It was comfort for her and for him as well. He always assured her how beautiful she was, though she was pregnant, because to Tommy, she has never looked more beautiful, then now pregnant, belly poking out. Sometimes in the morning, Tommy would wake up and stare upon his wife. As she shifted in bed a bit, scratching her belly or groaning with any slight movement, Tommy couldn't help but feel blessed as he felt the babies' movements. He would lay with his head against her stomach, talking softly to them, his children. Life couldn't be sweeter. A wonderful wife with 2 babies on the way.

Tommy smiled as Kimberly's eyes were closing often, after they made love. She yawned and snuggled against him. He kissed her forehead rubbing her belly. A slight kick made him smile.

"Tommy?"

"Just sleep, Beautiful."

"Can you pick up some dry cleaning?" She mumbled.

"Sure." He kissed her again and got up. Tommy threw on some slacks to go out to the store. Tommy came home about 2 hours later with everything and started dinner shortly after that. Tommy hated food shopping alone, it always took so damn long. Kimberly seem to know the layout so well, she knew sales like the back of her hand.

* * *

Kimberly came downstairs in his tank top and boxers around that time. She was yawning and rubbing her belly as she walked into the kitchen with his huge flips flops, causing Tommy to smile at her sight. She looked so beautiful. Tommy cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Hey." 

"Hey, something smells yummy."

"Yeah, steaks on the grill. Rice is steaming up. Broccoli is nearly done. Maybe 10 minutes longer."

"I'll set the table." Kimberly went to getting dishes down. She reached for 2 glasses and stopped. Tommy turned drinking a beer and saw her legs buckle, as she grabbed her head. Tommy quickly caught her around waist to hold her up.

"Baby, what's wrong!" Tommy held her against him.

"Nothing, just a headache. Nothing more." Tommy sighed as he held her up. He pulled out a chair. She laid her head back to his chest. "It passed. I'm fine." Tommy made her sit down.

"You know I couldn't handle if something were to happen to you or our babies," Tommy said.

"I know." She hugged him as he was squatted before her.

"Maybe you should take some time off and rest. The doctor doesn't want to put you on bedrest, but she said she might have to, espeically with twins."

"All I do is rest after work! It's rather boring. I'll be leaving with you for 6 weeks, that's my entire vacation time. I am not overworking. If anything, my work hasn't suffered though I am chemically unbalanced!" She laughed, kissing him.

"That's my point, Beautiful. Your body is changing, I just want to keep you healthy, calm and rested."

"I am!"

"Are you? I know you didn't sleep much last night. Or the other night. You laid awake so much at night this past week."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing and everything. I don't know, my mind, it just… races at nights."

"The doctor wants you resting in bed, not thinking so much."

"Okay."

"Will you promise me you will slow down?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You are the best husband a girl could ask for. I love you so much." She hugged him.

"I love you too." They kissed. She held his face, kissing him deeply. Tommy groaned as she sucked on his bottom lip, taking it between her teeth. Kimberly pulled away and pointed.

"Dinner."

"Oh! Nearly forgot. Let's eat." Tommy kissed her neck as he brought the food to the table.

* * *

Next morning 

Tommy was making eggs, bacon, and oatmeal for breakfast. Kimberly looked at the calendar. It was May 17th, a Friday morning.

"Do you realize in 8 days, you will be a college graduate?"

"About time," Tommy said pouring the oatmeal into a bowl. She added some bacon and chocolate. She took a spoonful and moaned. She went to get up, but Tommy stopped her. "What do you need?"

"Just milk."

"Then ask, okay." Tommy went to the fridge and got the jug.

"I'm not helpless."

"I know, but I love doing things for you, wife."

"Man, in 10 days we will be in Africa. Africa!"

"I know. It's going to be amazing," Tommy said. "You need to start packing."

"I have a week."

"My mother is coming this weekend to help you pack."

"I thought she was coming to pamper me?" Tommy laughed. Kimberly grabbed the ketchup and syrup for her eggs. Kimberly giggled at his face. "You know mister, cravings can tell what kind of baby you are carrying."

"Oh, really?"

"My mother said that with my brother, she wanted tons of meat and pickles. But with me, she loved her sweets, probably why I am so sweet and lovable." Tommy snorted.

"You? Sweet?"

"Hey! I am not a bitch."

"Never have or will say that, though you do have bitchy mood swings," Tommy muttered.

"Excuse me!"

"I said, but you have... have both cravings, meats and sweets."

"Well, then..."

"We should find out before we leave."

"No! I still want to be surprised. I love surprises!"

"I know. I know," Tommy said.

"Babies are kicking." Tommy smiled. He moved the chair closer to touch her belly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The week leading up to Tommy's graduation flew by quickly. Kimberly couldn't believe she would be taking time off from work to be with Tommy for the summer. Kimberly sat up in bed from a nightmare. Tommy's graduation was hours away.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tommy asked.

"I just... Just a bad dream." She laid back to her side breathing hard. Tommy moved her hair aside as he laid facing her. He rubbed her face and shoulder before settling on her stomach.

"Want some water or juice?"

"Maybe a soda." Tommy quickly went over to their microfridge, his mother brought during a shopping spree with Kimberly. He opened the can and handed it to Kimberly as she sat up. They had just taken their last doctor's visit before the trip. Dr. Mara did a pelvic exam to make sure everything was okay for travel, but noticed something was a bit odd, scary the couple as she ran a few test. But everything came back normal, and the babies were fine, but Kimberly still felt a bit uneased. She drank some soda and handed it to him. Tommy drank some as well. Kimberly moved to sit up against his chest. Tommy rubbed her head with his arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, everything was dark, and cold." Tommy pulled the covers up from their waist to cover her stomach. "I'm fine now." Tommy rubbed her head before kissing her forehead again.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you or our babies."

"I know." She reached up and kissed him softly. They both smiled, before Tommy made her head rest against his chest. Kimberly took his hand with the gold band and gave him repeated high fives. "Okay, so I'm thinking...if it's boys, I want Parker and Shane." Kimberly was baiting him for baby names again. Tommy kept saying it was too early for naming yet, they had months, but Kimberly would always want to play this game. And it wasn't too early by her.

"I like Jonathan & Thomas."

"No way."

"What's wrong with Jonathan & Thomas?"

"Everything. Chandler is nice," Kimberly said.

"And if hees is shees?"

"Something cute, combination of the both of us."

"So Tomberly."

"NO!" She hit his chest. "Not Tomberly. Annabelle and Michelle."

"My mother's middle name is Michelle," Tommy said with a smile. He kissed her forehead.

"I know. That's why I said it. My grandmother's was Ann, so my mother is Annabelle."

"I see. I like them, but there is something I never asked before," Tommy said as he continued to hit her hand.

"Shoot."

"You know, my mother, my real mom was named Rose. Could we possibly..."

"Have Rose apart of our girl's name, if we have a girl?" Tommy nodded to Kim's question. "Of course. I would love that." She turned her head and they kissed.

"You said if, not when," Tommy said. "You even believe it's boys now, I won you over."

"NO! I still have faith, we'll have a girl."

"Right." Kim smiled, her secret made her smile.

_'Oh, tiger, if you only knew. Soon,' Kimberly thought with a huge smile. _

"What is that smile about?"

"Nothing," Kimberly said smiling still.

"Liar." Kimberly slowly moved into his lap as they kissed. She sat up and pulled her satin blue nightgown up and off. Tommy's hands went to her belly. A slight poke made him smile, when the baby kicked back.

"You are so beautiful." She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy said kissing her. "Our babies will be so pleased to have a great Mommy like you."

"And a wonderful Daddy like you." Tommy lifted his wife and laid her to the bed. They made love with great passion, and moved their 2 bodies into one as only ones in perfect harmony can.

* * *

Tommy woke up to the phone ringing. 

"Hello?" Tommy mumbled rubbing his face down as he let go of Kim's body.

_"Tommy, it's Mom! It's nearly 8! You are supposed to be up and ready for to go! We are 20 minutes out!"> _

"Shit!" Tommy groaned. Tommy sat up and looked at his clock. "I must have didn't set the alarm right." He was supposed to dress by now. Ceremony starts at 9:30 and he had to meet the rest of the graduates at 8:20. As usual, Tommy was running late. "I'll be ready soon!"

_"Get to it! Love you!">_

"Bye. Love you too!" Tommy rushed to shower. Kimberly moaned as she sat up. "Baby, I am running late."

"What else is new," Kimberly said getting up. She brushed her teeth as Tommy quickly showered. Kimberly had everything laid out for him since last night, his suit, shoes, cape and gown with her outfit, so they didn't have to rush in the morning. She switched to shower and allow him to brush his teeth. Kimberly came out the bathroom and held her chest. Tommy was in his suit, attempting to fix his tie. His gown opened, his hat on lopsided. Kimberly sighed.

"Let me." Tommy gave up. Kimberly did the perfect knot.

"Thank you, Beautiful." The doorbell rung. "That's probably Mom and Dad."

"Go. I'll be ready soon."

"We don't have soon, baby."

"You can always go ahead." Tommy fitted his cape on, as Kimberly kissed him and fixed the cape. "Tassel to the left." Tommy kissed her again and rushed to open the door.

"Hey!" Tommy opened the door to find his parents.

"Oh, son, you look so handsome!" Tommy's mother hugged her son tightly.

"Thanks. Where is everyone else?"

"Coming, they'll go save us seats. Where's Kimberly?"

"Dressing. We don't have much time."

"You can go ahead."

"I know, but..."

"Son, go." Tommy nodded rushing upstairs to kiss Kimberly and the babies goodbye. Kimberly came downstairs finally, 20 minutes later. Dressed in a white retro 50's two-tone party dress with pink satin cummerbund and bow with pink glitter pumps. Her hair curled up.

"Did Tommy leave?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. Are you ready?" She fixed her glitter clips to the side of her curly hair.

"Yeah. I got my camera and present. I guess I can tell you guys now, since I already told Aisha and my parents."

"What?"

"The twins... are twin boys."

"Really!" Kimberly nodded.

"It's sort of my graduation present. I finally asked Dr. Mara in private."

"But I thought you wanted to be surprised?" Mr. Oliver asked after hugging Kimberly.

"I did, but Tommy really wanted to know, so..."

"This is wonderful news."

"I know. We better hurry for good seats." Kimberly pulled out her sunglasses and a white sweater. "Let's go." They left.

* * *

May 27th, Monday morning, Kimberly and Tommy were in the backseat as Tommy's parents drove them to the airport. Kimberly would often kiss Tommy on the cheek or neck. They would be taking Dr. Mercer's private jet to Africa with him and his head crew. They finally arrived. 

"Will you two promise to take care of yourself?"

"We promise, Mom."

"Of course, I'll take care of this lug," Kimberly went to pick up a bag, when Tommy quickly took it.

"And you son, take care of my grandboys."

"Yes, Pa."

* * *

After a couple of weeks in Africa, Kimberly was ready to go home. The babies were treating her stomach like a gymanstic mat, flipping and kicking about. Tommy would go off with the digging crew for hours as she sat there in a tent, feet propped up. Reading, drawing, or knitting, anything to pass the long days. Kimberly was missing home, her job and friends, food! They had American shopping place, but nothing was like the real thing. It was sticky and hot all the time. She hated that, and she knew the babies felt the same. They were kicking because of the boredom as well. Kimberly sighed, rubbing her belly. 

"Just one more month, babies. Daddy and I will be home, in our coolhome, and no more silly Africa." Tommy was set up just for the 6-week program. Kimberly was prohibited by her doctor to be flying in her third trimester, so was urged to return home in mid-July. August at the latest. Any longer delay, and complications could occur with the pregnancy. Kimberly was designing some cute work clothes, when Tommy came into the tent with Smitty and Gene. They were all laughing. Kimberly pulled her earphone down from her IPod and put on a smiling face.

"Oh, hi honey!" Tommy got some water and kissed the top of her head. Kimberly had the table filled with some drawing books, pencils, knitting supplies, radio and snacks. Kimberly was finishing up 2 sets of booties. One with green bottoms, the other pair with red bottoms.

"Awww...these are too cute," Gene said holding the 2 pair. Kimberly was holding on matching bibs.

"Thanks."

"Beautiful, why don't you come out with us, there are some interesting things out there."

"No thank you." Tommy went to put his head against her belly. "Ewwww! You're all sweaty!" Tommy laughed and fixed his headband. He kissed her belly.

"I call it a good old-fashion hard work."

"Whatever. I call it sweat and gross." She put her earphone back on.

"Please, you have to be bored in this tent all day. Walk around, see the place. You'll love it."

"I said no thank you. You may go though." Tommy sighed.

"Okay." He kissed her again.

* * *

Tommy came back from a quick run to the supermarket. Kimberly wanted some chips, special pickle dells, and caramel coconut bars, along with diet 7up. She couldn't drink the diet Sprite in the house, she had to have the other kind making Tommy got a ways into another town for that diet. Kim smiled as Tommy came in. 

"Did you get everything?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Why so many bags?"

"Well, when you said surprise me with chips, I knew whatever I got you wouldn't like, so I…" He poured 3 bags out. "I brought all the chips, I could see."

"Did you get the ones with ruffles?"

"Uh, ruffles?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, they are great for spinach dip."

"Sorry, babe. I forgot" He kissed her cheek.

"Forgiven for now." Tommy watched as Kim went through the bags. She greedily opened many bags and ate. Tommy took a seat and watched tv with her. Tommy held Kim, as she lay against his chest on the couch. He rubbed her stomach and ate whatever she lifted up to his mouth. He loved to feel his babies within their Mommy kicking away these days. At night, he always spent time talking to them, even as Kimberly would push him away or try to shut him up.

"You know, just because you're pregnant, you gotta get me fat, as well." Kimberly laughed.

"You don't seem to gain anything so hush," she said taking some more cookies with spinach dip.

"Because, I workout." Kim smacked his chest.

"You are silly, baby." They stayed on he couch for the longest watching a movie, and then Tommy carried Kimberly to the bedroom for bed.

* * *

A month later, Tommy came into their rented apartment. He had got out early, wanting to spend time with Kimberly. She was none too pleased to find out that the program was required more time since they hadn't finished the job yet. Tommy and Kimberly have been fighting for 2 straight days about it now. Tommy found Kimberly crying as she laid on the bed. 

"No Mom, he doesn't understand. I want to come home now. I can't take this place. I miss my job, my friends, our home, our bed! I hate this place! It's hot all the time, Tommy goes off for hours with Smitty and Gene. He doesn't seem to care about me or our babies..." Tommy stood in the doorway. Kimberly laid stroking her stomach. "Mommy, I need you to come. I can't do this alone. I don't want to be alone."

"You are not alone!" Kimberly gasped and sat up. She wiped her eyes. "How could you possibly believe you are alone and I don't care about you and our babies! You 3 mean the world to me!"

"You go off for hours! How can you call that caring! What about me? I have no friends or nothing to do!"

"Because that's how you want it! You can make friends! You can do whatever you want! You chose to be alone and sulk!"

_"Do not yell at her!" >_ Tommy took the phone.

"Mrs. Dumas, we have to talk about this alone, she can call you later."

_Wait, don't you dare hang this phone..." >_ Tommy closed the top.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I didn't know this program would take this long, but we are finding some pretty amazing things. Why can't you just be happy for me!"

"What about me? Aren't you suppose to making sure I am happy!"

"This is my job! You knew that when you agreed to come. If you hate it so much maybe you should just go home!" Kimberly gasped at Tommy's words.

"Fine!" She got out of bed and slammed the bathroom door behind her. Tommy realized what he just said and desperately wanted to take it back, but knew he couldn't.

"Kim! Kimberly! Open the door! I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"We have to talk!"

"I'm leaving, that's what you want so there!"

"I didn't mean that! Come on, open the door. Open the door!" Tommy pushed against the door. "Kimberly! Kimberly!"

"Go away!" Tommy banged on the door with his fist.

"Open this door now!"

* * *

Kimberly sat on the toilet crying. She threw another ball of toilet tissue to the ground. She sniffed a bit, knowing her make-up was shot. Kimberly went to stand and check her make-up when she fell to her knees in pain, knocking things off the sink in her fall. Tommy heard things falling to the ground.

"Kim? Kim, what happened!" She cried out in pain. "Kimberly! Kimberly!" Tommy kicked the door in. He found her on the ground. "Baby, what happened!"

"Don't touch me!" She pushed away his hands. "Don't!" Tommy rubbed her back, as she was in a ball on the ground. "Ahhh! I...I don't...I'm... scared, Tommy." She pulled his arms around her. "I'm scared..."

"Shhh..can you sit up?"

"I don't know, my back..." Tommy held her up.

"Take deep breaths with me, okay." She nodded. "Deep breaths."He kissed her cheek after her forehead. His heart was racing as well. Tommy knew he had to get her calm first or risk something happening to the babies.

"Hold me tight," Kimberly said holding the arm at her waist, as her other hand reached up to touch his and hold his face.

"You know I will." They sat there, just holding each other before Tommy lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Ineed tocall a doctor."

"No, it...will pass." Tommy wrapped her in the blanket.

"Kimberly, something could be wrong..."

"No, it was just back spasms, I know it. I'm fine now. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Me too."

"We'll be fine. Just a few more weeks here and...

"I can't stay here that long." Tommy sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to go home!"

"Just rest." Tommy laid with her. He watched her fall back asleep. His mind racing with the thoughts of her leaving him and he couldn't handle not being around her, especially pregnant. Maybe if she wasn't pregnant, he wouldn't fight hard to keep her here, but with her being pregnant, he needed her. He needed to keep eye on her, make sure everything is well for her and the babies.

* * *

Just a day later, Kimberly's mother arrived from Paris. When Kimberly didn't call back that night, she immediately called in for a plane ticket early in the morning. She left everything behind to go to her daughter. Tommy was surprised to get the call to pick her up from the airport. Tommy received many evil glares on the silent drive to the apartment that afternoon. 

"Before you go up, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, Tommy. My daughter is lonely and you don't even seem to care the least bit about that."

"Of course I care, Mom! I love Kimberly, you know that! It was just a tinyfight.I can resolve quickly,but Ineed you to help me convince Kimberly to stay a bit longer. Just a bit."

"Why should I help you do that?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

"I don't want my wife leaving. I need to have her by my side. I can only take care of her and our babies that way."

"You haven't cared for my daughter and those babies she is carrying for a week now!"

"I'll make more time for her, I promise. I have been selfish with this job, but I won't anymore. I know that it isn't fair of me to ask this, especially when she feels miserable now. But I know if she can make some friends and do a little busy work, she won't hate the this place so much."

"She misses everything at home. She misses her job, Tommy. She already gave up one job for you! Why can't you see that she doesn't belong here! This is your job, your thing and I'm...we are so very happy for you and this opportunity. But that doesn't mean, you shouldn't let her go back now. I will not have an unhappy daughter okay. She is pregnant for the first time and doesn't need any extra stress. And I will stay with her back at home, I promise."

"But I'll miss her, and our babies if she leaves."

"Then come back with her now."

"I can't." Tommy pulled into the parking lot. Kimberly hurried to open the door.

"Mommy!" They hugged immediately.

"Oh my beautiful baby! Look at you! Look at you! Radiant!" Kim's mother held her stomach with both hands. "Come, off your feet." Kimberly was helped to sit on the couch. "How are my twin boys?" Mrs. Dumas pulled off her light jacket. "Tommy, get us drinks!" She snapped her fingers. Tommy put the 2 bags down and muttered to himself as he went to the kitchen.

"Kicking like hell! I don't think they ever sleep during the day anymore. I swear, baby boy right bites."

"Those boys have no teeth yet, honey! Besides, the boys shift a lot in you."

"Yes, I know, but it's the same boy."

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Dumas asked as she rubbed her daughter's stomach over and over.

"Happy you came." Kim touched her mother's hand.

"I wouldn't dare not come for you and my grandboys." Tommy came back with a tray of drinks.

"Anything else?"

"No, that is fine for right now."

"I have to go back to the site. Call me on my cell." Kimberly nodded. Tommy went to kiss her, but she moved her face away. Tommy even so, kissed her cheek. He rubbed her stomach. "I love you. Bye." Tommy left.

* * *

Kim's mother squeezed a lemon in her tea. She handed over the tray of cookies to Kimberly first. 

"Do you want to stay or go?"

"Mom, can we not talk about that just yet. You just arrived and, we have otherthings to do first."

"Fine, but you will have to answer that question shortly."

"I know."

"Okay,I have brought some things for you." Kimberly smiled as her mother went to her second suitcase. "A few surprises for my babygirl."

"Yay!" Kimberly smiled.

Tommy came home awfully late. He had called, but they were already out for dinner. Tommy came into the bedroom and found Mrs. Dumas with Kimberly sleeping. Meaning, Tommy would of course get the couch tonight. He hated every argument with Kimberly. She was his wife, he loved her deeply and never wanted to ever upset her. His decision was forced upon him by Dr. Mercer. He couldn't leave until the job was done. _Or could he? Would that really be so awful? Tommy thought_. He got a blanket and pillow for the couch.

_reviews welcomed :P  
__until next time_


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, AMERICA AND EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ARE HAVING AN GOOD HOT DOG AND WATCHING THE FIREWORKS TONIGHT...I'll be in the City trying to beat that little Japanese guy in the hot dog eating contest. Wish me luck! Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 11**

Next morning

Tommy came into the bedroom to get some clothes and shower. He passed the bed and found Kimberly with the covers barely at her waist as she slept. Her hand on her belly, coming out one of his t-shirts. Tommy smiled and pulled the covers up to her chest and kissed her softly on the lips. Kimberly pouted in her dreams. Tommy kissed her again. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, can we talk?" Tommy whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Only 7." Kimberly looked over at her mother. She sat up and nodded. Tommy helped her get up. They went outside. "Look, I don't want you to leave."

"Your parents are making me stay with them when I get back. So, it's okay. I won't be alone. You don't have to worry, they have made all the arrangements for me to stay."

"I don't care about that! I want you to stay at least a little while, Beautiful. I promise, we'll go together."

"NO! I want to go home! I am tired! I have a job to do! You can stay and do your job without me!"

"My job is to always be at my wife's side!"

"I will be fine, okay. I don't need you."

"I need you!"

"I said it's fine! I want you to stay! I am fine with all of this, Tommy."

"But I won't be!"

"Oh, stop being so damn stubborn!"

"I only took this job because it was granted we would be together. I only agreed to come because you said you would be with me. If you leave, I won't...I can't stay!"

"Why? This is your job, your big opportunity! I don't want to ruin that!"

"You won't! But I won't stay here without you. When you go, I go, it's simple." Kim sighed.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Kimberly asked.

"A few weeks, a month at the most," Tommy said.

"And if not?"

"I don't…know. We'll leave."

"That leaves us in my final trimester. Doctor Mara wouldn't like this, but...okay. One month that is all!"

"Thank you!" They hugged and kissed.

* * *

August came with many more delays, and Kimberly was no longer patience with Tommy. Kimberly was at 29 weeks, a good 7 months pregnant, feeling like she is ready to pop anyday with a belly swelled. The twins kicking up a storm and Tommy's indecision to plan the trip home. Kimberly hormones were making her snap every 5 seconds when he was around. She had the feeling of raked nails on a chalkboard everytime he spoke. She just wanted to throw something at him and shut him up. And Tommy. He was the gracious husband and just bore down, taking it all, knowing her displeasure was his fault. He just wished she would try and understand, but in her state that was impossible. 

"I want to have my babies home in America Tommy!"

"And you will!"

"Notat this rate!"

"We have plenty of time. You are not due until mid-October!"

"That is not the point here!"

"We have time, Kimberly!"

"You said a month at the most. It's been a month!"

"I just need another week, 2 weeks at best."

"I want to go home now!"

"One week, that's all I am asking for. Please."

"I want to go home.So, either you call for plane tickets or I will. Either way, I'm leaving tomorrow." Kimberly held the phone up to him. Tommy looked at the phone. He knew he had a decision to make, and neither seemed fair. Kimberly looked him in the eyes. She let out a frustrated sigh as she turned to dial the number.

* * *

Tommy sat beside Kimberly rubbing her back as the plane had just taken off. The sun wasn't even up yet and she was in pain, he could tell it, but instead of pushing him away, she clung it him, which scared him more.

* * *

_Just yesterday, his hand stopped her hand as she reached to dial the number for the airpot. He had tried asking, he had tried begging, but her wants and needs out-numbered his wants and needs. Tommy took the phone and hung it up. Kimberly was pulled to his chest as he hugged her tight. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"We can leave now?" _

_"Yes. And you won't hate me?" Tommy held her face. _

_"I could never hate you." _

_"But I'm being unreasonable and..." _

_"You are pregnant. You are allowed to be whatever you want, because you are having our babies. This is your body, and my job is to make sure you are happy. If being here doesn't do that, then we must leave." Tommy hugged her again. "I love you too much to make you unhappy any longer. We will leave tomorrow." _

_"Thank you." Tommy kissed her and picked up the phone. _

_"Operator, I need the number for the airport. We're heading home." _

* * *

The plane ride home wasn't a pleasant one at the least. Take-off was rough. Tommy had never seen her so angry before, until now. Though hhe agreed for them to head home the next day, there was Dr. Mercer's last plea that had him thinking twice, which angered Kimberly serverly. She was ready to fly home alone whether or not he was ready. She was ready to leave him, which would have beenthe biggest mistake inTommy's life, if he let her go alone. Then the unthinkable occurred mid-flight. 

"It's okay, Beautiful. Just breath." Kimberly stared ahead, her hand at her side, as she breathed hard. Kimberly felt as though her water broke at 30 thousand feet. With no doctor on board, surprisingly, the pilot, thought about turning around, but Tommy and the stewardess was able to get her breathing under control. Kimberly wasn't in labor yet. It was just Braxton-Hicks, but to Kimberly they felt like the real thing.

"I told you we needed to fucking go home before! I shouldn't be flying in the 3rd trimester."

"That is true. Why in the world would you wait this late to fly home?" The stewardress asked.

"Fuck! Ask him!" Kimberly looked at Tommy. He held up some water for her.

"We can't help that now, okay. Just breath with me, Beautiful."

"I don't...I don't want to have my babies at 30 thousand feet, Tommy!"

"I know, I know. It was just Braxton-Hick contractions, nothing more. Some women don't even feel them."

"No vagina, so shut the hell up."

"Sorry." Kimberly took another deep breath. "Good girl. You feel any more?"

"Not in the last 5 minutes."

"Good, they stopped. You can lay down now."

"I don't want to fucking lie down now!"

"Fine." Tommy rubbed her back and stomach. "Just deep breaths with me and everything will be fine."

After 2 hours, Kimberly was finally laying down across Tommy's lap. She had a blanket around her. They took up the front row to themselves. Tommy rubbed her head and back. After just a few moments she laid down, Kimberly was asleep and slept through basicallyuntil the plane was landing. Tommy was extremely thankful for that. She only woke a few times to pee and eat, but was able to sleep comfortably during the long flight. They waited until all passengers were off the plane, before Tommy got up.

* * *

Tommy's parents met them at the gate. Tommy carried a sleeping Kimberly down the runway. 

"Has it happened again!"

"No, the false labor stopped. She's sleeping now."

"She shouldn't have been on that flight! She should have been home a month ago!"

"Shhh!" Mr. Oliver took the bags from the stewardress that carried it for the couple. "Mom, please!"

"We should go to the hospital immediately and.."

"We already have an appointment in the morning with Dr. Mara. She told us not to worry, but if it happens again to come straight in. She doesn't believe anything is wrong or else she would have insisted we come tonight."

"Well, that is good. You can do something good for a change."

"Wow, thanks Mom. I really need to hear that now."

"Jane, dear, come one. They just got off a long flight. Let's get their things and take them home."

"I don't care, Jonathan. He can be so irresponsible, making her stay with him."

"Honey."

"He damn well knew she wanted to go home. He is so selfish at times! He gets that from your side."

"Right." They went to get the luggage.

"She is pregnant, she needs to be taken care of and always happy."

"And he will and has been making sure of that," Mr. Oliver said trying to calm his wife down. "Don't stress him out more. He doesn't need that, they don't need that."

"Fine," Mrs. Oliver huffed.

* * *

Kimberly slept in bed, as Tommy stayed awake, watching his wife and sons. Kim shifted in her sleep, she pouting and scratching her stomach.She moaned and woke up. 

"Honey, why are you sitting up awake?" She touched his hands.

"Just thinking and watching."

"Why? Come to bed."

"I'm fine. You sleep."

"Well, I can't sleep with you there. Come, please, baby. Hold me." Tommy got into bed under the covers. She laid to his chest.

"I love you."

"I know, Tommy. I love you too. And you're not selfish. I decided to stay with you. If I really wanted to go home, I could have earlier with my mother, remember. I chose to stay with you because I love you. What happened, happened, nothing more. Everything will be fine now that we are home."

"What if something is wrong with the babies because I..."

"I haven't had any pain or Braxton-Hicks in many, many hours. I am fine. Besides, Dr. Mara doesn't think anything is wrong or else she would have insisted I went to see her as soon as we arrived, okay. I am fine, our baby boys are fine now, I can feel that. Trust me, okay." She kissed him. "I love you."

* * *

Doctor Mara had Kimberly on a table, while she was examining her with the ultrasound and other test. 

"Well, you are perfectly fine. No breaks in the sac, I see no problems in carrying these boys to term."

"You see, Tommy. I told you everything will be fine." Tommy smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Baby boy Oliver 1 is sideways though, hopefully in the next month, baby 2 will force him to move down and they will start to phase downwards together. There is little room in there for the little ones, but once they hit down near your pelvis, you can breathe again better."

"Thank god," Kimberly said touching her stomach. "I feel like I am carrying sacks of potatoes." Tommy laughed with the doctor and nurse.

"You are still set on a mid-October delivery, maybe earlier too, which is expected with twins. They tend to come either before the due date, or whenever they frankly chose to as most babies do." Kimberly and Tommy laughed. "You need to be on a bit more bed rest okay."

"Okay."

"Great examine, everything I expect to see is fine."

"Yay!" Kimberly clapped. "See Tommy. I told you." They kissed. "Thank you, Chris."

"I am still not happy you flew so late, Kimberly. I warned you."

"We know. I'm sorry."

"No more surprises like that."

"We swear," Tommy said.

"Good. I want you to resting up for a few days after the long flight. No walking around for a while, okay. I want you off those feet as much as you can."

"Deal. I can work from home for a week."

"Good. I'll set up for another and probably the last appointment for next month and then it's labor."

"Okay. Goodie, can't wait."

"Yeah right," Tommy said.

"Oh, I'll be a good girl during labor. I will be great, no crying or screaming."

"We will see," Dr. Mara said standing up. "We will see."

* * *

October now. Kimberly in her final weeks of pregnancy. She was snappy, almost every time Tommy was around her. The boys sitting too uncomfortably in her belly, still not phased down to where she was comfortable. She hardly slept with the discomfort of the babies. She just laid in bed like a vegetable, clicking the channels for anything amusing to take her mind off being pregnant. Tommy came back from his work. Dr. Mercer had set him up witha job, as Tommy also worked part-time on a teaching degree, though that was put on the back burner with the babies due soon. Kimberly was moping the kitchen. 

"Honey, what are you doing cleaning!"

"It won't get done if left up to you!" Tommy put his briefcase down.

"I'm sorry. I have been slacking on my jobs around the house." He rubbed her shoulders after taking the mop from her. He kissed her neck.

"You have yet to finish putting up the boy's wallpaper panel, putting together the cribs and changing table…and there is the hamper, dresser, pick up the rocking chair and…."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly had the box to the crib out, she was going to work on it alone tonight.

"Why are you home early?" Kimberly asked.

"I wanted to get some things done here today." Dr. Mercer was trying to attract Tommy to start working at his island base with him. Tommy told him no, since Kimberly was about to have the boys, which he understood. Tommy agreed maybe a few months after the birth and things had settled down, maybe he would rethink that idea. "How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant."

"Just 1 week to go, Beautiful."

At Kim's baby shower a few days back, all her best girlfriends gave them millions of gifts to fill the baby nursery. Together they did the room panel for the wallpaper andTommy picked upthe rocking chair finally. Kimberly went on to bed as Tommy did the rest. She woke up around 5 AM and found the bed bare. Kimberly slowly walked downstairs to heard a groan and something being dropped. The light was on in the baby room. Kimberly smiled as she stood in the doorway. Tommy was on the ground with millions of pieces to the baby crib on the ground. He had 2 cribs to put together after fixing the changing table and doing the dresser and mobiles. He was taking things one at a time, but slowly to make sure he did it right.One crib will belong upstairs and one for downstairs. Kimberly laughed as Tommy tossed the instruction papers aside. Tommy looked up.

"Up late, don't cha think?"

"I will have this done by sunrise," Tommy said with confidence.

"I wouldn't bet that."

"I will!" Kimberly shook her head and went to his side.

"Why haven't you come to bed?" Kimberly asked.

"Too much to do, Beautiful. Hand me that piece." She did. "It's like all of this is in Russian. Do you see this piece?" Kimberly looked around. She picked it up. "Go back to bed."

"No, I want to help." Her arms went around him as he worked and put the 2 things together. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here. Doing all of this."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I do everything in my power to make the most wonderful pregnant wife as happy as I can make her." They kissed.

"This does look Russian, where is this piece?"

"I don't know!" Tommy looked around.

"I think you mean sunset, if we are to do this."

"No! Sunrise, wait, there, put this like that. Good." Kimberly laughed. "Making progress, we got a side." They kissed again.

* * *

October 16th, Kimberly sat on the couch with Tommy. His arm around her shoulders, his leg shaking. Today was the day. Though no signs yesterday or this morning showed she would be going into labor anytime soon. Tommy changed the channel from sports to find a movie to relax to. Kimberly watched his leg move up and down quickly again. She groaned. 

"What? What's wrong? Is it the babies! Is it a contraction!"

"Ahhh! It's nothing! Not a damn thing! That's the problem!" Tommy took a deep breath.

"They will come when they want, Beautiful." Tommy put his hand on her belly.

"Fine!" She stared at the tv. Tommy's leg shook. Kimberly grabbed his knee. "Stop that!"

"Sorry." Tommy changed the channel again. Kimberly let go of his leg and breathed out a long breath as she held her stomach. She did that several times before closing her eyes. The couch was shaking again. Tommy's legs moved again.

"Quit!"

"Huh?" Tommy's leg kept moving.

"Quit that!" Kimberly grabbed his leg again. Tommy looked down at her hand.

"Sorry." The leg as if on it's own wanted to move.

"Don't."

"Sorry. Want a drink or something to eat? Maybe want to clean..."

"No."

"Okay." Tommy got up off the couch. He opened the fridge but didn't find anything he wanted. He started pacing around.

"Either sit the fuck down or go for a walk! All that damn pacing is not helping." Tommy stood frozen.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't mean to upset you or..."

"I know, I know." She patted the couch for him to come back. Tommy sat beside him. Kimberly pulled his arm around her. "I'm sorry too. I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy said putting his hand on her stomach. "They will come soon." They kissed. The rest of the day went by fast. They turned into bed pretty early.

* * *

Tommy woke up at 3am. He found Kimberly sitting up, staring of. 

"Baby! What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just waiting."

"Get some sleep, Beautiful."

"I don't want to bloody sleep! I want my babies! I want our sons, get them out of me!" Tommy sat up and hugged her. She laid to his chest. "Why won't they come?"

"Dr. Mara told us to be patience."

"Oh, what does she know? She has no children!" Tommy smiled. Kimberly rubbed his chest.

"I want our boys as well. I want Harry and Larryto come out..."

"We are not naming them, Harry and Larry!" Kimberly yelled.

"Oh, come on. Those names are good!"

"No. Rupert and Jaret. Oh, Derek and Eric!"

"No. Sleep," Tommy said.

"How about Courtney?"

"That's a girl's name!"

"Courtney can be a boy's name, like Ashley and Angel."

"No son of mine will have a girl's name. Now, come and sleep."

"Will our boys ever get named?" She lifted her head so that her chin was on his chest.

"I promise, we will have perfect names for our karate boys."

"Gymnast boys. Like Paul and Morgan, those Hamm brother. Twins too you know."

"Beautiful, go to sleep." She smiled and laid her head back down.

"I love those boys. So athletic, strong and quite cute."

"Sleep." She sighed.

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too."

* * *

8 days later 

Kimberly and her mother were arguing when Tommy got home.

"Hey, what's going on!"

"Tell her I will not be having a C-section!"

"Mom, please. I have already tried!"

"Try harder! A C-section can end this."

"Dr. Mara says that is a final option. A last resort! I am fine!" Kimberly yelled.

"Don't you want your babies home? You can have them tomorrow."

"I want them, so bad! But I won't have a C-section. If something happens to our babies I couldn't..." Tommy hugged Kimberly as she sat down. Tommy had brought some lunch for thembefore going back to work.

Tommy returned home to find Kimberly upstairs with her mother. They were talking, Kimberly was crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, I think... I feel like this is all my fault. That these babies don't want to be born."

"Why would you think that?" Kim's mother asked.

"They know, they feel how scared I am. I bet they know I'll be a bad mother."

"Oh, no, no, baby! You will be the best mother. Don't say that."

"I don't know anything about raising twins! What if I mess up!" Kimberly cried.

"You won't!"

"Then why hadn't they come yet!" Tommy stood in the doorway.

"You know you were late too."

"Just 2 days, Mom. I don't think this counts." Kimberly took another round of tissues to wipe her face. Tommy came into the room.

"You know what I think." Kimberly looked over at Tommy. He made her sit at the foot of the bed. His hands went to her stomach. "I think you made such a wonderful home for our baby boys, they just don't want to leave you. They don't want to let go of you."

"Oh, look at you. Making up crap to make me feel better." She slapped his face kindly. Tommy smiled with her.

"Beautiful, they will come when they want. They have your stubbornness remember," Tommy said before kissing her on the lips

"My..." Kim was cut off by his kisses. "Not me! You are the one that is so stubborn in this relationship! I was wondering when you would come home. Mom thinks she scared you off."

"Me?" Kimberly laughed. "No, daughter, I believe that was you that scared him off," Mrs. Dumas said. Kimberly laughed. Tommy sat on the bed and hugged her. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his waist as well.

"You couldn't scare me away."

"Yeah right." Tommy laughed.

"Don't try." They kissed.

_Will the babies come next and end the misery for Kimberly? Tune in...a long, LONG labor is near...reviews always welcomed!_

_until next time  
__babyeee :P_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Enjoy!**

**:P!**

October 27th, 11 days later

Tommy sat down on the couch at Kim's feet. She was putting the final touches on the 2 baby blankets. He massaged her feet lovingly as a good husband would do with an overdue, very hormonal pregnant woman. She had already hushed him twice in the past hour. Tommy just wanted to stay on her good side until the babies are born. They had finished Lamaze classes now, so they didn't have that distraction to get out of the house. Being in the house together for a few hours at a time, seem to make Tommy be a bit more irritable to Kimberly.

Kimberly was forbidden to do anything without someone with her, which angered her. She was pregnant, not helpless, and could do things alone. Tommy didn't think he could suffer another fight after the last one. Her snaps were murder to him, taking a piece of him with each harsh word she threw at him. He knew she was pregnant and he needed to just bit the tongue and let her vent. Just 2 days ago, Kimberly had driven to get ice cream without telling anymore, disappearing for 20 minutes, nearly giving Tommy and her mother a heart attack. That fight was bad. Tommy and Kim's mother were yelling at each other in the end, which didn't help when the real problem was Kim's disappearance.

But then that steam blew over and the house wascalm again. Tommy was happy for that. Everything he did, he did to make and keep his wife happy. Kimberly finished the blankets.

"Those look beautiful, Kim." She rolled her eyes at him. "Would you like a drink, how about some cookies or a sandwich?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Maybe some of your juice." Tommy sat up and grabbed the bottle quickly for her. Kimberly drank it straight down. She shook the bottle, as it was empty now. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Tommy said taking the bottle. It was the last juice of course she drank down without even consideration for him, but Tommy couldn't care, as long as she was happy. Mrs. Dumas was out shopping, and eventually going to get food later on today for the couple, since Kimberly couldn't go out.

"You know, I was thinking…"

"This ought to be good," Kimberly muttered. Tommy smiled.

"I was thinking that we never got around to doing that baby cast you always wanted. I don't have to be at work anymore today or this week, why don't I call and see if we can do it?"

"Today?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. A cast for you to remember this time."

"Oh, I really don't think I will forget this." Kimberly said rubbing her belly. Tommy smiled and placed his hand on her belly.

"Still…you can get out of the house for a while. I know you could use that…we could both use that. I'll even buy you MacDonalds. Besides, you really wanted to do the cast."

"I did, I mean, I do. I really do."

"Then lets go."

"I'll call Mom and see where she is. You call the place for an appointment. Hopefully, they have an opening today."

"Yeah." Tommy patted her feet and got up. Kim's mother has been staying in the spare bedroom since Kim's 'supposedly' due date, 2 weeks ago. She wanted to see her daughter's threw the first delivery and help the couple through the first few weeks after the babies' births. Bringing a baby home can be very challenging, especially 2 at a time for the new Mommy and Daddy.

* * *

Tommy helped Kimberly out of the car and into the shop. They were able to get an appointment today, after another couple dropped out. Kimberly and Tommy were lucky only being a half an hour away and didn't have a long travel. 

"Oh, are you the Olivers?" The manager asked as the couple walked into the shop.

"Yes."

"Wow, you look like you want to burst."

"Oh, I do," Kimberly said sitting down with help from Tommy.

"Well, you look beautiful none the less. So, what would you two like?"

"Yes, we have several models. Lots of women get the full chest ones. Others love the hand on the stomach," a clerk said.

"I like the one with the hand on stomach, Tommy."

"Me too. We'll take one like that." Tommy pointed to the cast on the wall.

"That is an excellent choice. Let's get you comfortable in a room."

"Tommy, hold my purse or go put it in the car." Tommy took her bag. The manager and clerks set up an area on the ground to start the cast. Tommy helped Kimberly to the ground, where they would put the cast on her. Tommy watched Kim's face as they did it. Taken many pictures as they worked on Kimberly. She was happy and that made him extremely happy that she was pleased.

* * *

Tommy closed the trunk to his car where he placed the cast. He stopped to get some paint to decorate the cast once they got home, a thing for them to enjoy together as stress release. Kimberly was eating her fries as they pulled out MacDonald's. Tommy opened his mouth for some fries. Kimberly giggled and put just one fry in his mouth. 

"I get one fry!"

"Sorry babe!" Kimberly just gave him 2.

"Meanie!"

"Tommy, where's my cell?"

"I don't know."

"And my camera! Where's my purse!"

"Oh man!" They were just 10 minutes from home. "I probably forgot it at..."

"How could you forget it! I gave it to you to hold or put in the car! Did you leave it in the store!"

"I don't know."

"That was my favorite purse! I got it in Italy! That camera was 400 dollars! It has all my birthday pictures on it! How could you be so forgetful! I swear!" Tommy's cell phone went off. He searched his pocket while driving.

"Hello? Oh, great! You have it. Thank you." Tommy held the cell down. "I left it at the baby shop. They will hold it for us. Do you want me to take you home or turn around?" Kimberly didn't even look at him. "Okay, yeah. We're turning around to come get it." Tommy took the next exit to turn around. "Okay thank you!" He hung up his phone. "I am soo sorry, Beautiful. I promise this will never happen again." She continued to stare out the window after she rolled her eyes at him. Tommy went to take her hand, but she pulled away. He arrived back to the shop. Tommy rushed inside the shop.

"Oh, thank you!" Tommy took the bag and checked it. Everything was in there.

"No problem. I hope you didn't go far!"

"Not too far. Thanks again." Tommy got back into the car. They weren't on the road 2 minutes, before Kimberly yelled at him.

"This is exactly why I haven't gone into labor, Tommy! The boys can tell how bad parents we will make! You are so horrible and so forgetful! That probably terrifies them! They are probably so frighten knowing you will forget them somewhere, their own father! I would be scared of you!" Tommy gripped the steering wheel. "God, how stupid can you be! I told you to hold it or go put it in the car, but you never listen! You never do the right thing!"

"I said I was sorry."

"You can't just be sorry! We are having twins here, Tommy! You can't do something and be sorry! There are lives at stake!"

"I know that!"

"Do you! If you did, then why do you constantly do these stupid things! How can you still be so irresponsible and forgetful!"

* * *

Tommy went to open Kim's door and help her out, but she refused to take his hand. Tommy sighed and went to get the cast and few bags out the car. Tommy wanted to help her, but Kimberly turned away. So, Tommy did what most anger men do, he walked away toward the stairs. He continued up them without even looking back once at Kimberly. Kimberly groaned as she wobbled to the steps. Tommy unlocked the door and kept it open. 

"Where's Kimberly?" Kim's mother asked. Tommy put the cast on the counter with the bags and passed her. "Tommy?" Tommy unloaded a few of the things from the bags and went to get a drink. He upstairs without one word. Kimberly walked inside just as the bedroom door slammed.

"What happened?"

"He forgot my purse with my cell phone, wallet and camera inside. So, we of course had to go back."

"And?"

"We got into a fight, more like I yelled at him. I may have hurt his feelings a bit."

"May? He didn't help you up 2 flights of stairs!"

"I am fine, Mom."

"You are his overdue pregnant wife!"

"But I did yell at him."

"So! Nothing you say or do should allow him to neglect you, no matter how angry he is! Those are his babies you are carrying! How dare he do that to you!"

"I know, but we have been ganging up on him a bit lately, Mom. He is just as stressful as we are. We don't know how he's feeling, Mom. He never talks about it. I don't allow him too. All he does is sit there and let me yell at him. He takes it all and doesn't complain once, Mom. I think he had his breaking point today. I better go talk to him." Kimberly climbed the stairs slowly. She opened the door and found Tommy on his stomach, facing away from her. Kimberly groaned and got into bed. "Baby, handsome lover. You okay?" She rubbed his back. "Tiger, I'm sorry. I know I probably said some hurtful things…you want to talk about it? No?" Kimberly sighed, as she kissed his back. "I'm sorry, so sorry, okay. You know, I love you very, very much, baby." Tommy opened his eyes. "Honey, please...look at me. Please, talk to me." He turned his head to look at her. She could see his anger immediately.

"So, you can attack me again?" Tommy laid his head back down.

"I am so sorry for that. Tommy, Tommy please, please look at me!" Tommy raised his head. "I don't mean to attack you, you know that!"

"But you do! You yell and attack me everyday. It's always something wrong with me, my flaws are always on the attack!"

"You did forget my purse!"

"You said I would be a horrible Dad!"

"I'm sorry. You know it's just the hormones and being overdue…I don't mean…"

"Yes! Yes you do! You mean those words!"

"No I don't! I didn't mean it. I'm so, so sorry." Tommy had tears in his eyes from all the yelling,as she was crying now too. "Some times in the heat of things, I say horrible things and I am so sorry for that. You don't deserve that. You never deserve anything like that." Kimberly wiped her face as she kissed him. They hugged each other. Tommy sat up with her, as they hugged better. Tommy placed his hand on her belly after their slight cry together.

"I feel like you say those mean things just out of spite and I know, I know I have my problems that I need to change, but I will never be perfect! And I can't change them overnight! I don't want to yell at you. I can't yell at you because you're pregnant with my boys. But I can't take this attacking from you everyday. I want to be a great husband and father..."

"And you will be! You already are a great husband! I know you will be the greatest father, Tommy. I know it. I'm sorry. It's me that will be a bad Mom."

"That's not true. You will be the best Mommy."

"I am so thankful for all you have done for me and our babies. I am such a bitch. I couldn't have asked for a better husband and soon-to-be Daddy." Kimberly was crying again. "I'm sorry!" She buried her face into his chest. Tommy rubbed her back to calm her down. Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

"No, I'm sorry." They hugged again after short kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too. I am really sorry." Tommy smiled.

"How about this, we will not fight anymore at least until after our babies are born." Tommy laughed, knowing that was impossible, but it was a start.

"Deal." They kissed. "Wait, we still don't have names!"

"Oh, right, that's going to be hard. Still, no matter how mad we get, no matter how stupid and forgetful I get, no more fighting," Tommy said.

"Okay. I promise not to attack you and don't you ever think you won't be a great Daddy. Because you will be the greatest Dad. I mean, after all you were the greatest Ranger." Tommy smiled and kissed her again.

"And I will try not to be so forgetful, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"Good." They hugged and kissed.

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly was at another doctor's appointment, hoping this was the last one.

"Still going strong, I see. What is it, 12 days now? Wow." Kimberly was being checked out as Tommy listened to his babies' heartbeats through the ultrasound.

"Doctor, we have tried everything you suggested so far. Is there another list, a different list, anything else we can do?"

"Well, I might have a few other tricks to try. Some special herbal teas, a few spices. But as you know, you are only overdue when you have reached 42 weeks. You are only just at 41 weeks today, so be patience. You will have your twins soon." Kimberly smiled. Dr. Mara finished up and let Kimberly sit up. She took the list from Dr. Mara of things to do.

"Which one is a guarantee though?"

"Well, a lot of women say the herbal tea, but a sure fire trick... well, the one that never fails... is... sex."

"Sex?"

"Yes sex." Kimberly looked at Tommy. He looked at her with a smile.

"Is it safe?"

"Done with taste. Nothing too rough." Tommy nodded. "Be sweet and kind with each other and let it come naturally. I expect to see you soon."

"Fingers crossed," Kimberly said.

* * *

Tommy opened the car door for Kimberly and helped her out as they arrived home with dinner and bags of treats. 

"Well, it has been a while."

"You want to?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy had stopped by the stores to get all the other things on the list. Since their last fight, there has been a great lift from their bodies, especially Tommy. He was walking on cloud 9 now.

"What about your mother?"

"She won't mind, anything to get her grandsons out so she can take care of them."

"Then we will tonight?" Tommy asked opening the door.

"If you're a good boy." Kimberly nibbled on his ear before they walked inside.

* * *

That night, Tommy fixed up the bedroom with candles to make it romantic. Kimberly was helping her mother put away some clothes from another gift box sent by her grandmother. 

"I swear, Nanna thinks we won't have any clothes for the boys."

"You know Nanna. She always has to give the best for you, her favorite."

"And Kelly?"

"Well, everyone knows you are her favorite, including me, her own daughter. She puts you first."

"I wish she could come."

"I know she does too." Kimberly looked up.

"I wonder what Tommy is doing up there, he has been quiet a while." Kimberly bit into the spicy pepper. "Nothing is working. I swear, these boys are ruthless."

"Probably don't want to come because Mommy and Daddy haven't gotten a name for them."

"We are still thinking! We got it narrowed down to a few."

"Right."

"Goodnight Mommy."

"Night, baby." They hugged. "Get some rest. You will need it when you really go into labor."

"Mommy, will you here stay forever?"

"As long as my baby needs me. Go!" Kim smiled. They hugged again.

* * *

Kimberly climbed the stairs. 

"Tommy?" She pushed opened the door and found him straightening out the bed.

"Hey, Beautiful." She gasped. Tommy had the room filled with candles, a few flowers he brought placed around to make things as romantic as possible.

"This is beautiful."

"Anything for my wife." She walked over to him and they kissed. Tommy stepped away and turned on the stereo.

"You brought it?"

"Of course, wife." Kimberly wanted the old 'Babyface' CD, since her copy went missing. Tommy hit play. "A dance to set the mood. We haven't danced in a while."

"Only because I'm so fat."

"You are beautiful." Tommy took her hands. They slowed danced. 'I Said I Love You' played softly. He turned to 'The Day' after the first few songs, and sung softly to her. Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tommy lifted her and laid her to the bed. He kissed her down to the bed, slowly undressing each other. Kim's mother was getting something to drink before turning into bed for the night and heard the cries of passion. She smiled and went on to bed.

* * *

After they made love, Tommy moved to his side finally. "Anything?" She shrugged, as Tommy rubbed her belly from behind, giving her all his attention as he caught his breath. "Want to go again?" Kimberly shook her head as she lay on her side facing him. 

"Nothing is going to work, is it?" Tommy asked. Kimberly shrugged as he kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Let's talk about baby names, that is always fun." Kimberly laughed.

"Jonathan and Christopher," Tommy said.

"Dean and Darien." Tommy shook his head at Kim's response.

"Nathan and Samuel."

"Ew..no. Bradley and Charley," Kimberly said.

"No."

"But I want complementary names."

"Fine, but not those."

"Then you think of something."

"Fine, I will," Tommy said. "Something simple, William."

"No."

"And Matthew."

"No."

"Andrew and Adrian."

"No."

"Warren." Kimberly's eyes lit up at him. "What? No again? Well, you know what, I say we put names in a hat and pick them like that!"

"Say it again," Kimberly asked.

"What?"

"The name!"

"Warren?" Kim gasped. "What?"

"The baby kicked, when you said Warren. And again now."

"One likes Warren? That's great! Warren." With Tommy's hand on Kim's belly, he felt the kick as well. They both laughed. "Warren." Another kick. "Baby Warren!"

"Something that goes with Warren...Warren, Warren, and...Warren and, Darren! That's it! Darren Thomas, Warren Stevens, it's fit!"

"I like them, and so do the babies." They kissed. "Perfect." She pulled him back and they kissed again. Kimberly moaned, holding his face. Tommy moved between her legs. He was moments from making love again only to have Kimberly gasp and pull away quickly. She groaned. "What?"

"My water just broke." Tommy looked down and saw a wet spot on the mattress.

"You did."

"Oh man!"

"What?"

"Mommy was right. They weren't coming because we hadn't named them! Ow!" Kimberly cried out.

"What? What's wrong!"

"I think...that was a contraction! That hurts! Little fucks!" Tommy smiled. "Tommy, our babies..."

"Come on, Beautiful." Tommy got up quickly and went to get clothes.

"Tommy, stop..."

"Baby, we have to go..." Tommy slid up some pants. He rushed to help dress Kimberly, but she stilled his hands. She stopped him and pulled him to squat before her. "What?"

"I love you, Tommy." She held his face and kissed him. "I love you so much." She had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too. Enough of that, we have a while to cry. Now, let's have our sons!" They both laughed and got up. Kim's mother drove them to the hospital, since Tommy wasn't in the right mind to drive. He couldn't even remember the name of the hospital and though Kimberly felt well enough to drive, her mother took over. Tommy called his parents to meet them. Everyone was called to come.

* * *

Kimberly was checked into a room at 11pm, October 28th. Dr. Mara allowed her to have a semi-private room until she was fully dilated. Many women arriving that evening to the hospital to have their babies. 

"How is she?" Tommy's mother asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Uh, it's coming along."

"Coming along! Nothing is happening!" Tommy's mother smiled at Kim's outburst.

"Like 3 cm, I think."

"Only 3! We've been here for 3 hours and she hasn't dilated at all?"

"I know, Mom. Hush please, she already is a bit upset."

"Upset! I want these little bastards to get the hell out!" Tommy's mother smiled with the rest in the hallway. No one else daring to come inside since Kimberly was very pissed off.

_until next time... babye :P_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

2 hours became 6, then 12, 14, 24, and still no babies. Tommy was flipping through a magazine when Kimberly cried out in frustration. He was turning the pages too loud again.

"What's wrong Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"I despise you."

"Yes, I already know that."

"You did this to me."

"I know." Tommy got out of his chair and came over to her bed. She hated he got a few naps in, when she couldn't with contractions waking her every time she tried. "I'm sorry. Can I get you something to drinkor more ice chips..."

"If you love me, you will stick your hand up there and get your fucking sons out of me." Tommy smiled, but Kimberly was serious.

"Why don't we try walking around again?" She looked at him. "Please for me, and our boys."

"Fine." Kimberly pushed back the covers. Tommy helped her out, moving her IV stand. He put his arm around her, as they walked out the room. Kim's mother stood up quickly and helped.

"Walking around, good idea." Kimberly bent over, after just a few halls.

"Wow, Beautiful, just breathe." She groaned. "Another contraction?"

"No! I just love this position! What do you think!"

"Maybe walking around isn't best, son."

"If I lay in that bed another hour, I might..." She screamed, but Tommy covered her mouth.

"You are not the only one in pain, baby."

"Fine." She continued walking before she was tired. Tommy helped her back into bed. Dr. Mara came into the room.

"Still here?"

"Doctor, you gotta help me, you gotta get them out, they are killing me."

"Oh, Mrs. Oliver, I don't think it's that serious. Let me check." She grabbed a glove. Kimberly relaxed. "Well, we are moving along...you're at 4, 5 cm at best."

"5? 5! I have dilated at least 5 cms!" Tommy said. Everyone turned and looked at him. The room was quiet.

* * *

Dr. Mara turned back to Kimberly, pullingher gown down. 

"Sorry. You were saying..." Kimberly glared at him for his silly outburst.

"I told you, yesterday, this is a process and for some, it is long. At least 50 phased. Just relax, I told you if you hadn't opened enough, and the babies look in distress I might push for C-section, but the boys are calm, heartbeats are good, both babies are very relax and just waiting on mother nature. Baby 1 is down, but not near the pelvis, so you are good to go, but the babies aren't. It might not be any longer, okay. Just hang with us."

"What the hell is wrong with these babies? I swear, they are devils!"

"Calm down, Kim."

"You shut up!" Tommy flew back. "I want the epidural, Doc. I have been here for 24 fucking hours, a whole day! I deserve some comfort and numbness."

"Kim, I don't think that is wise yet. Give it another cm, then I can give you one."

"Why don't you just lit a match and smoke them out, Doc. I wouldn't care, I'm pretty sure it's not illegal, just...mmm." A contraction hit.

"I did ask if you wanted to do this at home. I felt this might go into a long labor and you might have been more comfortable in your home." Kimberly sighed. Dr. Mara patted her legs. "You are doing well, okay. It won't be too long. Well, I'll come back and check on you shortly." Doctor Mara pulled off her glove and fixed the sheet around Kimberly. She left the room.

"3 women have come, had their children, named them and taken their babies home. Nothing! Not a damn thing!"

"Baby, just..." She yanked the covers as he went to sit down on the bed. Tommy moved down the bed a bit ways away from her.

"I'm having these babies right now, I don't fucking care what the doctor said. 5 centimeters, that's big...that's like..." Kimberly held it out with her hands. "See, thats 5 cm. I can do that."

"Actually, honey. 5 centimeters is more like..." Tommy pushed her hands closer together. "This." She groaned.

"Stupid metric system! I need to hit something!" Tommy stepped back, but she grabbed his shirt. "Please, just once!"

"NO!"

"Baby, please! I won't kill you." She pulled him closer.

"No." She shook him.

"Then be a good husband and get these babies out of me!"

"I'm trying, Beautiful. They'll come out when they want to."

"Oh, shut up!" She pushed his face away when he went to kiss her.

* * *

56 hours later, on October 31st, at 8am in the morning, Kimberly was up in the delivery room. 

"What are they doing?" A nurse changed the film on the camera as Tommy's requested while he got scrubbed in.

"Just their jobs, Kimberly, don't mind them." Dr. Mara was getting scrubbed in. Tommy stood at her side, putting on the gowns and gloves as well.

"The suits, Tommy, did Mommy get them..."

"Yes, she hurried and made them. W & D on all sets."

"Good." Kimberly groaned. "It's too nosy, I don't like this."

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," Tommy said kissing her forehead. "We are about to have our boys."

"Soon, you two will be parents. How about some music?" A nurse went over to a radio.

"Great idea, Nurse." She smiled at Tommy.

"Great idea Nurse," Kimberly mocked. "Bitch." Tommy looked at her.

"Hush, you are so mean to me." Kimberly glared at him.

"Kimberly, in a minute, I think you can start pushing."

"See, soon Beautiful. Our boys will be here…"

"Shhh..."

"What?"

"Don't talk to me."

"What?"

"Shut the hell up!" She covered his mouth. Tommy sighed. Kim's eyes closed to the contractions.

"Mrs. Oliver, I want to get you pushing now." Kim's legs were lifted up.

"Okay." Tommy pulled her hand down from his mouth.

"Why can't I talk?"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry! I just can't take any more noise during contractions and your voice is very annoying right now."

"Oh, wow."

"Okay, Kimberly, push!" When Tommy went to kiss her, she pushed his face away as she bore down. "Okay, Kim, good girl!" Kimberly fell back. "Take a deep breath and push down now!" Kimberly did. Tommy helped sit up her better. "Push, push, Kimberly!"

"I am!"

"Baby, you gotta push!"

"Ahhh...I hate you!" She pushed down, squeezing his hands through it all. Kimberly collapsed back.

"Kimberly, you have to push. You can't lay back, you have to push down."

"I am, okay!" She laid back, releasing Tommy's hand. "I'm really disgusted with you right now."

"Man, you don't know how much this hurts," he said shaking his hands. Kimberly looked up at him. "You heard the doctor push down! Push!" Tommy took her hands. She sat up again and pushed down. After 10 minutes, Kimberly was crying, refusing to push anymore.

"I can't...I can't...I just don't..."

"Yes, you can Beautiful. Come on, you are stronger that this!"

"I don't see a bowling ball flying out your ass, so shut up!"

"Push Kimberly. From 10 okay." Kimberly nodded. "Good girl! Nurse, towel please, the head has crowned!"

"A head, Beautiful!" Tommy looked down to see the head of his first son coming down. "Oh it's a head! Keep pushing! Keep pushing!"

"Push!" Kimberly did with all her might, screaming the push out.

"Good girl!" The doctor said. Tommy watched as his first baby's head appear. The doctor worked quickly, as the baby final burst completely into the world. Tommy let out a laugh at the sight of his son.

"Waaaa!" A baby's cry filled the room, as baby Oliver number 1 didn't appreciate the doctor cleaning his mouth and nose. Tommy laughed at his crying son. He bent down and kissed Kimberly's forehead.

"So beautiful and what a set of lungs!" Dr. Mara held him up for all to see finally. She placed the baby to Kim's chest. She was crying as soon as she heard his beautiful voice. Tommy kissed both of them as the baby laid on her chest.

"Wow, Doctor, I have never seen a twin so eager to come."

"Me either, Kimberly, you are crowning again. Seems like baby Oliver 2 doesn't want to go long without his big brother."

"Oh!" Kimberly felt an urge to push again. Tommy quickly took his son, as she sat up. Tommy rocked his first son as watched as baby number 2 came into the world as well. A nurse took the first baby and wrapped him in clothes to keep him warm and take him to be cleaned. Baby 2 was born 1 minute after his brother. Baby Oliver 2 was placed on Kimberly's chest as well, as the first was taken to be cleaned.

"Thank you," Kimberly said touching his face. Tommy kissed both of them as well. "He's so gorgeous, Tommy."

"I know. Like their Mommy."

"We have to clean him too." A nurse took the baby from Kimberly.

"Be careful with them, they are so tiny!"

"She knows Beautiful." Tommy kissed her on the lips. He wiped down her face with a cloth. "You okay?"

"Yes." Dr. Mara worked on Kimberly as the babies were being cleaned.

"You were amazing."

"Thank you." Tommy wiped her face again.

"No, that was all you." Kimberly touched his face as his eyes were filled with tears. "I love you, Kimberly." They kissed on the lips.

"I love you too." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, the suits!" Tommy rushed and handed over the bag with the boys' suits in it to a nurse. Cute little white sets for each boy. A 'W' on the chest and 'D' on the other suit.

"We have to name them first Tommy."

"Well, since Warren came to us first, the first born should be Warren Stevens."

"Okay, nurse did you hear that?"

"I sure did Mrs. Oliver. Baby 1 is Warren Stevens and Baby Oliver 2 is…"

"Darren Thomas."

"Great names," the doctor said finishing up cleaning Kimberly and standing up after she was done. "Perfect names." Kimberly and Tommy smiled, kissing again.

* * *

They looked over at their sons being wiped down and cleaned off. They were measured and weighed. 

"Baby Oliver 1, Warren Stevens, is 4 pounds, 2 ounces, about 20 inches long and baby Oliver 2, Darren Thomas, is 4 pounds, 5 ounces, 21 inches, thick brown hair like his brother. Pretty good sizes, Kimberly." Each boy moving about as the nurses dressed them.

"I didn't think I could do it."

"I know, but you did, Beautiful." They kissed again. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome, because I don't know if you will ever see me doing that again."

"Not even for a little girl?" Kimberly touched his face as they kissed again.

"Well, maybe for a little girl." They both smiled and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kimberly wiped away some tears from his face.

* * *

Both boys were brought back over to the parents. Kimberly was allowed to hold the boys for the first minute before Tommy took one. Tommy shook his first-born son. Many photos were taken during these moments. 

"I think this one is definitely our little Warren."

"Yeah, he feels like Darren," Kimberly said rocking their second son. "Hey, hey, it's Mommy. Remember me, the person you have been kicking and biting for the last 5 months." Everyone laughed. "You are so beautiful." Warren cried out. "Oh, I didn't forget you Warren. You are just as beautiful as Darren." Tommy placed him both into Kim's arms. She looked into the camera.

"Wave to the camera boys!" Tommy said. She raised each fist.

"Say hi, silly Daddy! Don't be scared, he is always like that, you'll get use to it." The babies cried out, getting laughs from all. Kimberly settled them down with simple kisses and rocking. Tommy kissed his yawning boys, and they fell asleep.

* * *

The boys were rolled out in an incubator on their way to the nursery. The nurses stopped for the grandparents, other family and friends to look and touch the boys. Tommy stood over them, as his parents took pictures. 

"Where's Kim?"

"They are getting ready to move her. We might be able to leave later on today if everything checks out in an hour or so."

"That is great son!" Tommy smiled.

"So, when shall we be expecting our first granddaughter?"

"Not for a few years," Kimberly said as she was rolled out. She looked exhausted.

"Oh, honey. You look radiant."

"Right." Kim's mother kissed her forehead.

"You did well."

"She sure cried enough."

"Now Tommy, I would love to see you delivery a baby," Aisha said.

"No thank you. How are you feeling Beautiful?"

"Oh brilliant. Want to go another 56 hours?" Tommy went over and kissed her. Kimberly was rolled to a private room.

* * *

Tommy stood outside the nursery, smiling as he wiped away a few tears. His parents and Kim's parents were holding his sons. Jason came up behind him. 

"How you feeling?" Jason patted his back.

"Good. Look at them."

"I see them, handsome little things. How is Kimberly?"

"She breastfed the boys and went to sleep."

"Can you blame her, been up for 56 hours," Rocky said.

"Speaking of being up, aren't you exhausted?" Adam asked.

"I should be, but when I look at them, I just want to...stand and stare forever."

"How about we pop these?" Rocky said opening the case of cigars. Tim, Kim's older brother, promptly took one and handed it to Tommy.

"Daddy gets to puff first."

"I'll get the grandpas," Jason siad.

They all stood outside, every male stood in a circle smoking deeply.

"So, Tommy, how you feeling?"

"Like I need a bath."

"That you do." Everyone laughed.

"Warren and Darren, how did you two think of those names?"

"Simple, actually." Tommy told them how he and Kimberly came up with his sons names less than 3 days ago.

* * *

Kimberly woke up to find all the women coming into her room about an hour later. 

"Sorry to wake you…"

"Oh, it's okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. How long was I sleeping?"

"About 40 minutes," Aisha said sitting on her bed. "We just left the guys going to smoke."

"Smoking?"

"You know, it's customary for the guys to smoke a cigar when a baby is born."

"Oh, right. Did Dr. Mara say if the boys and I could leave today?"

"No, we haven't seen her since she did the check-up. But she seems hopefully. Are you excited to get them home?" Kim's mother asked, rubbing her daughter's head.

"And into a more comfy bed." They all laughed.

_reviews always welcomed!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kimberly rolled out in a wheel chair with both sons in her arms. It was about 4 in the afternoon. Dr. Mara found the boys to be very healthy and she felt very secure to let them go home with Kimberly. Though, since the long labor, Kimberly was put on bed rest for a few days.

"Just wait here, I'll get the car."

"Okay." Kimberly waited. Once Kimberly and the boys were able to leave, Tommy rushed to get the car. He couldn't wait to spend the night with his sons and wife. Kim's mother went home to set up the crib upstairs in the bedroom for them. Tommy had both baby seats set. He placed them into the backseat. Kimberly sat back there with them. Tommy drove home with soft music on. Kimberly reached over to hold his hand. He kissed her hand often.

"How are they?" Tommy asked with a smile, as he drove slowly.

"Sleeping. You think they were the ones pushing."

"Well, they were in labor for 56 hours."

"No, I was." Tommy smiled, kissing her hand.

* * *

Tommy carried the boys upstairs first with the bags and balloons with help from Kim's mother. She stayed with the boys as Tommy placed them on the coffee table. He went downstairs and carried Kimberly up the stairs and to the couch. 

"Hey, my boys," Kimberly said touching each one, as Tommy brought up the changing table to the bedroom.

"You should pump some milk and I'll take the boys while you sleep."

"Mom, I'm fine. I want them the first night, please," Kimberly said.

"Sure." She kissed Kim's forehead. Tommy lifted both boys up from their baby carriers as Kimberly followed behind them. "I can get dinner!"

"Thanks Mom." Tommy put his sons into the crib by the bed.

"Dr. Mara says to lay them together like in the hospital. Since they are twins, they need to still feel each other near." Tommy nodded, he fixed the hand socks on them after kissing each one. She sat on the bed slowly. Tommy went to shower. Kimberly changed into a new shirt and pants to sleep in. She was able to wash up at the hospital before they left. Tommy came out and found her sitting up staring over the crib.

"I thought you would be sleeping."

"I want to, but I can't help myself. Look at them." Tommy rubbed his hair down. He slid on some boxers. He put on some black PJ bottoms and sat beside her.

"Come on." Tommy helped her lay down. She pulled him on top of her, kissing him. Tommy smiled, holding her close.

"Excuse me," Kim's mother said bringing in a tray of food she called out. "Working on my granddaughter?" Tommy quickly sat up.

"Not for a long time! Oh, thanks Mom."

"I got all your favorite, I hope."

"Thanks," Tommy said sitting up.

"Awww...so perfect when they are sleeping."

"I know." Kimberly pulled out some napkins. Tommy opened the soda cans.

* * *

At around 10pm, Tommy was downstairs doing some dishes. 

"Tommy!"

"What is it?"

"I need a towel, Darren puked again."

"I swear that baby." Tommy closed the dishwasher. He went to get more towels. Kimberly was changing Darren's diaper.

"Wow, did he stinky!"

"No, Darren just pooped a little, I think Warren has the big surprise for you." Tommy made a face, but wanted to do it anyways. He got a diaper and cloths. He picked up hollering baby Warren. He took a sniff.

"Damn, what are you eating!"

"They are pooping a lot."

"Only the second changing of poop."

"We have done 2 changes, that's 4 diapers in like 5 hours."

"They eat, they poop, they sleep. What do you expect?" Tommy asked as he tossed the dirty diaper into the trash. Kimberly handed over her dirty diaper. They put the boys back into the crib, the lights went off. Tommy laid closest to the babies. Kimberly went to sleep almost immediate.

* * *

10:50, a baby's cry filled the room. Tommy groaned and sat up. Kimberly pulled the covers over her head when he turned on the lamp besides the bed. 

"That's Darren," Kim mumbled beneath the covers.

"Hey, little man. What's wrong?" Tommy lifted the crying baby. He found it to be Darren. "Mommy just feed you not even an hour ago, you can't be hungry." Tommy rocked him. Kimberly peeked over. The baby went to sleep with just a little rock. "Good boy." Tommy laid him back in front of Warren. He covered them tightly after a kiss for both. Tommy clicked off the lamp. Kimberly opened the covers. She laid to his chest. Tommy hugged her. They kissed.

* * *

11:45, Tommy and Kimberly woke to the baby's cry again. Tommy clicked on the lamp. He rubbed his head and pulled the crib closer. 

"You gotta be kidding me." Tommy lifted Darren, as both were crying. Kimberly sat up. She took him as Tommy got Warren.

"Probably hungry. It's been a couple of hours, especially for Warren. He was feed a little before 10." Kimberly pulled off her tank. Tommy watched her breast-feeding both babies at the same time. Kimberly would look over as Tommy with a smile as Tommy watched her. He kissed her cheek and shoulder, touching Warren's head.

"I'll get another towel." Kimberly nodded. Kimberly seem to have the perfect system because the boys seem to only need 15 minutes, at most 20 minutes per feeding. Warren liked to be held to the side, cradling as he feed, while Darren, the unique one had to be held upright. After just only have then for nearly 8 hours to themselves, both Tommy and Kimberly can see how similar in looks their sons are, but they had totally different personalities. Warren, the first born, the quiet one. Only crying when needing to be feed or changed, unlike Darren. He cries when needs a feeding, changing, or whenever he feel like Mommy and Daddy had better show him attention.

Tommy laid down and went to sleep after helping with boys in the beginning. Kimberly wanted to wake him to help her burp one baby, but he look tired, so she let him sleep. Kimberly wrapped the boys after burping them and checking their diapers. She placed them back into the crib and pushed Tommy. He rolled to the other side of the bed, sleeping on. Kimberly turned off the lamp.

* * *

12:32, Kimberly groaned as she was awakened again by a baby's cry. She turned on the lamp and saw the clock. She had just closed her eyes 15 minutes ago. 

"Warren, why are doing this to Mommy. I just feed you both, what is wrong now?" She looked over the crib. "Warren, baby." She lifted him and held him back. "Stinky baby. Woah, what is Mommy feeding you?" She got up and went over to the changing table. After a change, he was rocked back asleep. Darren however, his turn to cry. "Of course, Darren. It's your turn." Tommy woke up as Kimberly got back into bed after changing him as well. She clicked off the lamp. "Next time is you."

"Whatever, Beautiful." Tommy hugged her after kissing her cheek. They went back asleep.

* * *

4:03, Tommy refused to move as the babies were crying again. He had gotten up before. Kimberly sighed. 

"You're not moving, are you?" She crawled over Tommy and clicked on the lamp. She picked up one baby first and placed him on the bed, then the other one. Tommy opened his eyes as Kimberly pulled off her tank.

"You just feed them right?"

"Well, it's 4, I guess they are hungry again." She lifted one to her breast as she sat down. With her other arm, she lifted Warren. Tommy helped her get him to feed. He touched their heads, as both were looking up at Mom. "I think I'm gonna pump milk and have Mom take them the rest of the morning."

"Good, then I can get some sleep." Tommy laid down with a smile.

"Don't fall asleep, I want you to burp them." Tommy sighed. He pulled at the covers to his head.

* * *

4:55, Kimberly groaned as she woke up again. Tommy refused to move again. 

"Mom! MommmY!" Kimberly cried out. A few moments later the bedroom door opened. "Could you please..."

"Sure." She picked up the hollering baby.

"It's Darren, I think he needs to be changed, though I did after he ate like 20 minutes ago." Kimberly yawned.

"Okay." She carried him over to the table.

"Mommy, can you get some sterile bottles so I pump some milk?"

"I'll get them," Tommy said sleepily getting up. He went downstairs. Kimberly sat up and pumped some milk. She was only able to get enough for one bottle for each. She was too exhausted to do more right now, as Tommy had to help get those bottles filled, massaging the breast. She kissed the boys and laid down. Tommy handed their bottles over. Kim's mother picked up the crib with both boys and took them downstairs with her. Tommy brought down some towels and diapers. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. You two get some sleep." Tommy nodded, kissing both boys and his mother-in-law. He closed the door and got into bed with Kimberly.

* * *

Tommy woke up and found the sun out in the sky. He saw Kimberly sleeping there. Tommy smiled, covering her better after he kissed her on the lips. She moaned in her sleep. Tommy sat up and went downstairs. He could smell coffee and bacon being made. He went downstairs. 

"Morning."

"Good morning," Kim's mother said. Tommy kissed his boys that were sleeping on the counter before her. It was just 8:30 in the morning. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," Tommy got some coffee.

"The boys will be hungry shortly they've been sleeping good. Gonna need Kim to pump more milk."

"Hate to wake her. She was exhausted the last time they woke her."

"Oh, I could tell. She didn't waste time. I told you two to let me take them the night. You two have been awake for over 2 days, the first night is the hardest after labor, especially with twins."

"I see." Tommy took a piece of bacon. He made some eggs and ate while watching his sons. "I don't see how Kimberly can tell them apart by their cries."

"Well, you just have to recognize their cries, Tommy. Don't worry it won't take long. By the end of the day, you'll be able to tell if they are crying for food, changing or just wanting to be held, trust me."

"I know that Warren is the good one, only cries when needing to be feed or changed. It's Darren that is the mess." As if on cue, Darren opened his eyes. He yawned. Tommy reached down and kissed him. "Hey little man. Heard Daddy talking about ya, huh?" Tommy could see the baby was hungry as his mouth was opened when Tommy kissed him again. Tommy lifted his finger to his mouth, which he sucked on greedily. Kimberly came downstairs, her hair sticking up, looking tired.

"Tommy! Don't let him suck on your finger!" Mrs. Dumas laughed, pulling her son in-law away.

"Why not?"

"Which one is hungry now? Don't tell me, I think I know."

"Morning baby."

"Morning." Kimberly went over to the counter. "Good morning, Darren. You would be the first one hungry." He started to cry as Kimberly went to get a towel. Tommy lifted him from the chair. Kimberly took a seat as she started breastfeeding.

"Hungry, baby?" Kim's mother asked.

"Could you just get me some cereal, Mommy?"

"Sure princess." Kim's mother made her a bowl of cereal. "Open up." Kimberly did as her mother feed her. Tommy got some juice for her. Kimberly handed over Darren for burping and as Warren was wide awake, wanting to be feed as well. Once both boys were feed, dried and sleeping, Kimberly brought them upstairs with her. She relaxed on the bed with the tv on low, as she napped.

* * *

Tommy went to washing the many towels they went through in just one half day. He went into the baby nursery downstairs and went through the many sets of towels. He noticed Kim's mother had already organized the boys' clothes. Outfits too big for them were placed on the very top selves to be used later on. All the bodysuits were finished with 'W' and 'D' on them. 

"Mom, you did them all?"

"Well, your mother and I did. You said you wanted them done."

"I know, but wow. Thank you." Tommy hugged his mother-in-law. Though they had their differences beforehand, they were now solid as ever. Tommy couldn't imagine life without her these days. She has been a key part of these last few weeks. "I didn't know you did them all, just the suits we brought to the hospital."

"Well, I figured doing 50 suits wouldn't take that long." Tommy smiled. He lifted to fresh suits for change the boys into today, along with spares. Kimberly had to change them once last night, when the boys soiled their bodysuit. She blamed Tommy for not closing the diaper correctly, which he simply disputed._ 'The boys would have soil through lead', he said. 'Did you see how much they crapped? Yuck.'_ Kimberly woke up as Tommy was putting the new suits on the changing stand.

"Go back to sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes. Tommy got into bed behind her, kissing her neck as he hugged her.

* * *

Tommy woke up around the afternoon and found the bedroom empty. It was almost 1pm. He didn't even hear when she left him, he must have been tired. Kimberly was downstairs with the boys, his parents, her parents, Aisha and the rest of friends and family. They were playing with the boys. 

"What's going on?" Tommy yawned putting on a shirt.

"Well, sleepyhead is up," Aisha said hugging him first. "About time, Kimberly wondered if you were ever going to wake." Tommy could see the boys were wide-awake.

"You just missed it, Kimberly made Darren smile," Jason said.

"Smile, really?"

"Yeah, it was so cute Tommy."

"Oh, man! I can't believe I missed that!"

"I still don't believe it. Babies can't smile this small."

"Your father is just mad he missed it," Kimberly said. She was holding Warren in her lap, as Tommy's father was rocking Darren.

"Well, I still don't believe it until I see it." Everyone laughed as he was trying to get the baby to smile again. .

"I took the picture," Tim said holding up a camera.

"You blinded my baby that's what you did." Tommy took a seat next to Kimberly. She smiled and handed Warren to him. "You okay?" Tommy nodded. He kissed her on the lips getting 'aww's from the crowd. Tommy let Aisha take Warren as he put his arm around Kimberly as they watched their family laugh, play and baby talk to their little ones. The house will filled with love and that was a greatest feeling in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: How does Kimberly tell the twins apart...think movie, 'March of the Pengiuns', mothers and fathers can tell their chicks apart with ease by their songs, cries..same thing here. Thanks for the reviews...keep it up guys and gals. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15**

Thanksgiving holiday had arrived. Tommy and Kimberly were driving up to his parents house for dinner, staying over there for the rest of the weekend, driving back Sunday night since Tommy had to be back to work. Kimberly still on maternity leave until next year, she wanted to spend the first few months with her boys before hiring a babysitter. She wanted the boys off breast milk first, which would be another month or so, since they were twins, needing to gain more weight. Kimberly finished up packing the twins' bag as Tommy came upstairs.

"You still aren't ready!" Tommy asked as he came into the bedroom.

"Shut up!" Kimberly folded her last shirt. "Zip that for me!" Tommy looked at her. "Now!"

"Woman, you need to stop bossing me around."

"I am your wife, automatically, your master."

"Oh really!"

"Tommy!" Kimberly was being tickled by him. They kissed several times after the slight tickle match.

"We told Mom, we would be there today, not Thanksgiving morning tomorrow."

"Ha, ha," Kimberly said. "I'm coming, I just have to put on some clothes."

"Yeah, right." Tommy went to his boys on the bed. He laid on the bed, playing with their feet and hands.

"Let them sleep."

"It's better they are up now and sleep on the drive."

"Just leave them alone," Kimberly said.

"Hey, my sons too." Kimberly zipped up her small carrying suitcase.

"There. Go take those bags down. Did you get the crib?"

"Of course."

"And the changing table, oh and the swing set and the couch seats?" Tommy nodded.

"Then we can leave?"

"I need to change."

"Change now!" Tommy yelled.

"Oh, just do as I say!" Tommy was pulled up by Kimberly. He held her by the waist. Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him. "Go." Tommy grabbed the bags with her things and took them to the car.

* * *

Tommy came upstairs to find Kimberly putting the boys into their car seats. She was in a teal cross-back matte dress, with her hair swept to the side by a low ponytail. Tommy smiled and crept up behind her. Just as he went to tickle her again, Kimberly spoke. 

"Don't even think about it."

"How did you know?"

"Saw you in the mirror." Tommy kissed the back of her neck as he hugged her. His hands went to her tiny pouch, which was getting smaller by the week. Anybody looking at Kimberly could barely tell she just gave birth to twins, her belly the last evidence of that. Tommy kissed her neck lovingly, as Kimberly allowed him to swing them a bit.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kimberly whispered back. Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Can you believe they are almost a month old?"

"No, though they sure eat enough," Kimberly said. "They are so beautiful, Tommy."

"Of course, they come from great stock, on their mother's side." Tommy kissed her cheek again. He lifted both his sons with ease to take them down to the car, as Kimberly finished getting ready with touch-ups on her make-up. She rolled her eyes as she heard the car honking as she applied more lip gloss.

"Why I married such an impatience man, I will never understand." Kimberly grabbed her purse and changed her shoes one last time. The car horn beeped again as soon as she locked the door to the house. "I'm gonna kill him if my babies are awake."

* * *

After a long few hours drive, Tommy pulled into his parent's driveway. Mrs. Oliver saw them from the window and rushed to open the door. 

"Oh! There are my babies!" Kimberly smiled and hugged her mother-in-law first before opening the backseat door. She handed her sons over to their grandmother. "A week is too long to go without seeing my grandsons!" They were wide-awake to their grandmother's shrills. She took them inside from the chilly night.

"You got the bags right." Tommy rolled his eyes. Kimberly smiled and went inside. Mr. Oliver met her at the door with a hug. He went to help his son get the things from the car.

"Moving back in, son?"

"You know Kimberly, Pa. Always gotta be prepared with everything."

"I see that. But I thought this was just a weekend, not a month."

"Me too." They both laughed.

* * *

Tommy came into his old bedroom with a huge smile on his face, having left his parents with his sons. Kimberly was pumping some milk into a few bottles. 

"They are too much."

"Warren and Darren are getting so spoiled by our family."

"Right! Just our family? You spoil them just as much if not worst."

"Not as much as you! When do I not find you standing over them?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh and you holding them all the time."

"It's called breastfeeding."

"Whatever." Tommy pulled off his jeans. Kimberly pulled up silk sleepshirt and buttoned it. Tommy came up behind her standing as she screwed the caps to the bottles. He took her by the waist. "Why don't we have Mom and Dad take the boys tonight and we can…" Tommy's hands moved up her stomach from beneath her shirt.

"No, no, no. Tommy, no. Doctor Mara said next month." Tommy groaned.

"But that is far too long."

"Well, I'm sorry." Kimberly stepped away. She pulled on her white terry cloth robe and went to check on her boys. Tommy sighed and sat on the bed. He laid to his back, it was a torture not to be able to do the things married people do, since Kim had the boys. Tommy sat up and went to make sure the crib was ready by the bed for his boys. Kimberly came into the room carrying them.

"Your mother thinks Warren is getting chubby like Darren."

"Nah, my boys are lean." Tommy took Warren and Darren from Kimberly as she went to check the bed. "Already done."

"Oh." The boys were changed into their PJs by their grandparents. Tommy laid his boys to the bed. "Mom says the diapers are dry." Tommy checked still.

"Good. Guess they are ready for bed."

"Guess they are." Tommy lifted Darren to Kimberly as he got Warren. They both laid their sons down. Kimberly fixed the hand mitten on Darren before covering them both. Tommy gave them kisses, as did Kimberly. They got into bed after a few kisses themselves. Tommy clicked off the final lamp.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Goodnight." Kimberly laid to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed softly on the lips and went to sleep.

* * *

Thanksgiving morning, Tommy was with his family as they were talking and playing with his sons. Kimberly peaked out from the kitchen. She had been doing this since the moment she gave up the boys to Tommy and the rush of family and friends. Mrs. Oliver was checking on the turkey. Kimberly and her were the only ones working on the dinner, since Kim's mother left once the pies were baking. 

"Kimberly, are you going to help me or not?"

"I'm coming." Kimberly stayed at the door peaking out.

"Kimberly?" Mrs. Oliver looked at her with a smile. "Kimberly?"

"Huh?"

"Your casserole."

"Huh?"

"Your casserole is done."

"Oh right, casserole," Kimberly said. "Shouldn't the boys have their sweaters on?"

"It's pretty warm in here."

"I thought Warren felt a bit warm last night and if…"

"Warren is fine, honey."

"I know, but….oh, Darren's mittens are off!"

"Darren is fine too." Kimberly sighed.

"He could scratch his face or…"

"They are fine," Mrs. Oliver said. "See, Tommy is putting the mitten on Darren andyour mother gotthe cap for Warren."

"I'm being crazy huh?"

"No, you're being a Mommy." Mrs. Oliver put her arm around her and brought her back over to the stove. "It's normal to be a bit jumpy when the boys get around a large group of people for the first time especially the entire family. Don't worry. It gets better with time."

"I hope so. I feel selfish not wanting the boys around their family, but I can't seem to help not being a bit afraid, about them catching a cold or something."

"Come on, the turkey will be done shortly and you can be with your boys as soon as we finish the potatoes."

"Thanks." Mrs. Oliver nodded. "Sweet potatoes look good. Taste good," Kimberly said taking a tiny taste.

"You're just as bad as Tommy in the kitchen." Kimberly laughed.

* * *

Tommy looked back in the backseat as he pulled up into the parking lot outside their house. Kimberly was asleep as well with her boys. It was late Sunday night. Tommy smiled as he got out the car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. Tommy kissed Kimberly on the lips softly. Kimberly pouted and moaned. 

"Wake up, Beautiful."

"Wha…"

"Hey, we're home."

"Oh, finally." She smiled and stretched, getting another kiss from Tommy. "Took you long enough."

"Ha ha…I'll get the bags."

"I'll get the boys." They kissed again.

Tommy was finishing up brushing his teeth when he found Kimberly breastfeeding Warren as she rubbed Darren's back after his feeding. He woke first, hungry of course, crying for milk, as Warren slept on. Just as Kimberly was burping Darren, Warren woke. Tommy was showering during the feeding, but hurried to help Kimberly with the boys. Tommy picked up Darren and finished burping him.

"I'll be back, need anything from downstairs?" Kimberly shook her head, rocking Warren. Tommy took Darren downstairs with him. He checked for all the doors and lights to be off.

"Tommy! Bring up some new suits and diapers!"

"Okay." Tommy went into the spare bedroom. Darren burped loudly again. "Whoa, little man, got some gas on that belly tonight." Tommy patted his back more before heading back upstairs with the suits and package of diapers. Darren burped again, causing Tommy to laugh again. Tommy laid Darren to his stomach before loading the changing table with the package of diapers. He pulled out a nightgown to dress Darren, laying one out for Kimberly who was changing Warren. Tommy handed over a diaper.

"Thanks." Their teamwork was unmistakable these days. They worked a unit with their sons, as the way things should be. Kimberly, though misses her mother dearly, was happy to be the mother in the house these past few weeks, doing the laundry and housework as a homemaker wife would be thinking of nothing but keeping her boys happy. All 3 of them. Sometimes, Tommy felt second place, but understood. This was their first children, nothing comes before them. And although Kimberly loves her job, being a fashion designer, an executive chief designer, was very important, but her babies were now number one on that list as it should be.

* * *

"Hey.." Kimberly watched Tommy finished kissing the boys, who were finally asleep on their backs, before getting into bed with her. Kimberly stopped him as his hand went to click the lamp off. "You okay? You seem quiet... to quiet." 

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You seem like you are thinking about something important you want to tell me, but you don't know how to tell me."

_'How does she do that?'_

"Are you sure you're not psychic?" Tommy said.

"Ha, ha. But I'm right, huh?"

"Yeah."

"See, tell me. What is it? Is it important? Is it bad?"

"Important? Yeah. Bad? I hope not."

"What are you not tell me tiger?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Tommy pulled her close as he hugged. Kimberly smiled and hugged him the same.

"You know I love you."

"I love you too."

"I do need to talk to you about something?"

"Okay, talk."

"Dr. Mercer..."

"Oh, I hate that name."

"Kimberly…"

"No, every time you start with I have to tell you something, and Dr. Mercer, I know something is wrong?"

"He wants me to work with him."

"At another site?"

"Yeah something like that, but much better."

"You are going to leave me with your sons for another digging site?"

"It's not for a dig site. It's a surprising wonderful opporunity, a dream job, my dream job."

"Then what is this?"

"Researching, lab work on the bones we found."

"Like Dino research?"

"Something like that."

"Sounds, interesting, Tommy. Is it like Jurassic Park research?" Tommy laughed, thinking about that movie, with the dinosaurs taking over, killing people in the park.

"I hope not, but it will be pretty interesting to try." Tommy smiled.

"Did you say yes already?"

"Yes."

"Without discussing this with your wife first?"

"He cornered me and gave me the job."

"You could have said no."

"I couldn't say no, not this offer again."

"Again!"

"He asked me months ago."

"But I am your wife!"

"I know that, but I need this job. We need this job."

"I am your wife! The mother of your sons!"

"I know that!"

"Then why are you leaving us!"

"I'm not!" Tommy said.

"Right. When do you start?"

"Uh, job starts January."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I just know that in the next few weeks in December, I will be taking short trips with Dr. Mercer to find a place to begin research."

"Like a lab?"

"Like an island lab."

"An island!" Kimberly asked. "Where?"

"I don't know. Hawaii, New Zealand…off the coast of Africa? I don't know."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of this room right now! I want to punch you so hard, so get out."

"What?"

"Get out!" Kimberly screamed. Warren and Darren woke up, crying. Tommy went over to their crib. "Leave them!"

"They are my sons too!"

"Get the fuck out now!"

"Fine." Tommy walked to the door as Kimberly went over to the baby's crib.

"How could you do this! How could you make such a huge decision without me!" Kimberly yelled at him, making Tommy stop at the door.

"You are not working now, my job at the museum will not cover us forever. At least with this job I will be able to support and take careof you and the boys without any money issues!"

"I make enough for us to be a family already especially once I go back to work!"

"That's not how it is suppose to be!"

"Oh god! Would you get off that shit! Get off that stupid notion, 'the man has to provide the family income'! Damnit! I am so sick of it! This is not about money!" Kimberly lifted the boys and rocked them.

"It is always about money, Kimberly, when you start a family! We have boys and their future to think about! We can't survive on pay check to pay check from me!"

"This has nothing to do with our boys! This is about you! You and your stupid morals about me making more money than you!"

"That is not true!"

"Like hell! Fuck it!You know, take the fucking job. Take it and leave!"

"What!"

"I said take it! And get out!"

"Why can't you just see that…"

"Out!"

"Fine!" Tommy slammed the door behind him. Kimberly sat on the bed rocking the crying babies.

"Shhh…. Shhhh…Mommy is sorry for yelling. So sorry." Kimberly was crying softly was she lifted them to her shoulders, but they wouldn't stop crying until Kimberly could muster some soft singing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After 10 minutes of crying, Kimberly looked to see the boys were asleep again. Kimberly laid them to the crib finally and cried herself to the bed. The door opened just as she sniffed and turned away. Tommy sat on the bed and put his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry, Beautiful."

"I don't want to hear it, Tommy."

"I know that."

"How could you do that without even discussing it with me?" Kimberly asked with tears in her eyes. Tommy held her face and wiped her cheek.

"I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking not asking you first."

"You can't leave me…you…you can't leave us."

"Okay."

"I mean, you can't just go off to some island hundreds of miles away and leave me to raise our boys alone…I can't do this alone…."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I won't go," Tommy said.

"You won't?"

"No."

"Even though this is your dream job?"

"You, our boys, that's my dream job. Taking care of you 3 mean more to me, than anything in this entire world." Tommy kissed her after wiping her face.

"You mean that?" Kimberly asked.

"Are you kidding me! Of course I do! I love you, I love being with our boys." Tommy held her face after kissing her again. "If I have to work at that museum for the rest of my life, I will do it, to keep you happy. I am your husband, that's my job to keep you happy."

"I hate you."

"What!"

"You always say the right things and makes me want to punch you for being so selfless."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I may have over-reacted, a bit."

"What?"

"Take the job, Tommy."

"What?"

"I want you to take the job."

"Kimberly, I don't need the job…"

"I'm taking it back, okay. I mean, I'll be going back to work soon as well, once the boys get on formula. You can't work at that boring museum for the rest of your life. If this job means better opportunities for you and the future and less stress on finances, you shouldn't pass it up. I was being unreasonable before, and that wasn't fair. You did so much for me to get the dream job for me, it's my turn to let you take your dream job."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and it's not like you're not leaving us forever, just a few weeks at time, right?"

"Right."

"It's just a job."

"Right, doesn't mean more to me than you and our boys. And if at any time you need or want me home, I will be there fast."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Beautiful."

"I want you to be happy and I know this job will make you happy, so don't worry about us."

"You make me happy." They kissed. "How can I ever not worry about you and our boys? You 3 mean the world to me."

"Promise me something else?"

"Of course, anything."

"Just promise me, you will come home often, for the boys, not me. I don't want them going months without their Daddy, forgetting you. Because I know you given them that trait." Tommy laughed as she smiled.

"We don't know that yet, Beautiful. But I promise to be home often. Every 2 weeks, if not early I will be here. Dr. Mercer has already promised me that much." They hugged. "Everything is going to be okay. Nothing will change. Everything will be normal." Kimberly nodded. Tommy kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always and forever?"

"Always."

* * *

It was February now, after the holidays, Tommy moved to the island base working with Dr Mercer on the bones they found in Africa last summer. The research was going to unlike any type of research done in the past. This was going to be integrated and fresh. And in just 6 weeks of research, it was a promising start. The island base was closer than you would think. Tommy was able to convince Dr. Mercer, Hawaii was the perfect location, plus it was close to the museum Dr. Mercer owned and could receive better equipment if needed being so close to the homeland of California. Tommy of course, came home to celebrate their 1st year's anniversary as husband and wife. He wouldn't miss or forget that day for the world. He gave Kimberly a surprising huge dinner party to celebrate the day, arriving early in the morning, with presents. Kimberly hated to have him leave the following morning, but understood. Tommy's mother took duties becoming nanny until Kimberly could find a sitter she could trust. Grandma Oliver requested to take the job, wanting to spend all the time with her grandsons.

* * *

Kimberly came home around 5pm, it was February 13th 2002, a Friday. Mrs. Oliver was just washing some bottles. 

"Hello!"

"Hey, how was work?"

"Good. How were my boys?"

"Oh, wonderful as always." Kimberly went over to the swing where they were resting.

"Good. I think I finally narrowed the choices to 4."

"When is Tommy coming home again?"

"Maybe a week."

"He's missing tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I mean, it was just 2 weeks ago he came home. It's okay."

"Yeah. I have tons of work to do since it's the weekend."

"How's the summer line coming?"

"Good, I think this fresh change is great for the company. I hope it turns out as well as spring is looking up to."

"Good. I made dinner."

"Oh Mom, you didn't have to go through that trouble."

"No trouble. I went to the store as well."

"How much do I owe you?" Kimberly went to her purse.

"Don't you are! I don't want your money."

"But Mom, please. You do so much for me and the boys, at least let me pay you for this past week."

"No you won't! You don't owe me anything. I love being with them. That is enough pay."

"I know where Tommy gets his stubbornness from."

"No, he gets that from his father." There was a knock at the door. Mr. Oliver came in from work to pick up his wife.

"Stay for dinner."

"Okay."

* * *

Kimberly kissed the Olivers goodbye after dinner. She took her boys upstairs to work better as they slept in the crib. Kimberly worked at the computer for hours before turning into bed. She had the boys sleeping with her in bed. Without Tommy, she felt empty in bed. Her job was a major distraction since he left for the job. Kimberly hated leaving her boys for work, nearly every morning it took a push from Mrs. Oliver to get her to her car to leave. Kimberly the first day back at work, called every hour almost to check on the boys, Mrs. Oliver eventually bringing them by a little after lunch. She knew that would make Mommy feel better and maybe get her not to call every hour. 

Kimberly groaned as she was awaken by a baby's cry. She looked down as Darren was on his stomach, raising his head up in the air.

"Oh Dare, baby. Are you hungry?" Kimberly lifted the baby. Some times, it was Warren wanting to sleep on his back, other times it was Darren. Tonight, Darren wouldn't stop fussing until Kimberly put him on her stomach to sleep. She started breastfeeding him. Darren didn't take too kindly to his Mommy trying to change his milk so soon. After just a day of the new formula, he was sick. Kimberly had to keep him on breast milk, and though Warren adjusted to formula within a few days, it was a struggle to have to still pump milk for a baby. Kimberly finished up Darren, allowing him to sleep on her chest after she changed him.

* * *

An hour later, Kimberly thought she heard noises downstairs as she had the tv on low. She clicked on mute and heard a rustle of keys. Kimberly sat up fast, scared. She made sure the boys were sleeping as she grabbed a bat by the bed. Kimberly slipped downstairs as person downstairs was at the fridge. Just as the person went to turn from the fridge, Kimberly hit him in the head. 

"Ow! Damnit!" Kimberly went to hit him again, when she stopped and saw Tommy.

"Tommy?" Tommy hit the light switch. "TommY!" Kimberly dropped the bat and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you gave me a lump!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She pulled his head down and kissed it.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home!" Kimberly slapped his arm repeatedly.

"Woman! Stop hitting me!" She went to get her bat, but Tommy pulled it away. "Oh no, Babe Ruth! No more bats for you," Tommy placed the bat away from her hands.

"I was scared!"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did." They kissed. "I thought you couldn't come home?"

"No, I said I would try to get the time. Dr. Mercer knew how important this way and since we are just in the beginning, we have yet to get into any depths of research, he gave me the time away, on one condition."

"Which is?" Kimberly asked.

"I can't come home until the next holiday."

"Easter?" Tommy nodded.

"That's but a month away. I can handle that if I get my baby for an entire weekend, not just a day."

"That you will." They kissed again.

"How about we go upstairs and start this Valentine's day right?"

"I love how you think." Tommy lifted his wife with ease into his arms. Kimberly giggled and let him carried her upstairs.

"You are so spoiling them."

"Hey, I am not sleeping in that big bed all alone."

"Whatever, Beautiful." He kissed her cheek. Tommy and Kimberly put the boys into their cribs before they got into bed, and went back to being lovers again.

* * *

Tommy groaned as he rolled to his back after he came down from bliss. He was breathing hard, can't believe he has gone 2 weeks with his wife. 

"I need to surprise you more like this, because that was amazing."

"I was inspired." Kimberly kissed his cheek as she lay to his chest. "Thank you for coming home."

"Are you kidding me, after that. I don't know if I want to leave you ever." Kimberly giggled. Tommy sat up. "Has Dare changed much since I left?" Kimberly shook her head. Tommy pulled on some boxers and went over to the crib. He pulled the crib closer, practically next to the bed as he sat down.

"He won't take any formula milk, I don't understand why Warren will, but not Darren."

"He's just spoiled." Tommy touched his son's bellies as they slept.

"And loves his Mommy too much." Kimberly sat up and wrapped her arms around his body. Her bare chest to his bare back as her hands cupped his pecs while her kisses wet his neck and shoulders. "Come back to bed. You can watch them tomorrow."

"I know." Tommy bent down and kissed his boys again. Tommy turned his head to Kimberly. They kissed. "Do you want another baby?"

"Can we get use to those 2 first?"

"I want another baby, Kim." Kimberly laughed. "I want our little girl."

"Me too. Can we wait until the twins are at least 1 first to have her?"

"Okay." They kissed softly on the lips.

"Just okay?" Tommy nodded.

"I can accept that," Tommy said. They laid back to the bed. "Maria Rose." Kimberly moaned as Tommy moved back on top of her. She pulled his boxers slowly down his hips.

"Maria Trish Rose," Kimberly said.

"Always gotta have your way." Kimberly giggled.

"You know it." They kissed again, making love all over again.

* * *

In late morning, the following day, Kimberly woke up to find the boys gone. She gasped as she sat up, until she realized what happened. She was smiling, rubbing her lips, remembering the kisses of her husband all early morning. She went to shower and pulled on a fresh nightdress as she went downstairs, feeling fresh and clean. She held her chest with a slight chuckle at the sight before her. Her beautiful handsome husband and her boys dancing. It would bring a tear to anyone's eyes, and not just from laughter. Tommy was fixing up another arrangement of flowers with both boys in the twin baby sack that used to carry them in. He was dancing with them, and they loved every moment of it. Their silly Daddy was home again. 

"Tommy, what is this?"

"Oh, good morning! Come on, I got eggs, bacon, and fruits, everything for my beautiful wife."

"Oh, Tommy!" Kimberly smelled the many flower vases around before going into the kitchen. "Did you buy out a garden?"

"Almost."

"The roses are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." They kissed after Tommy picked up a rose bud and placed it behind her ear. Kimberly kissed the top of the boys' heads before going to get food. She hugged Tommy before she picked up a piece of fruit. Tommy put the boys into their soft chairs as Kimberly and Tommy shared their romantic breakfast on Valentine's Day.

* * *

Kimberly looked over down from the balcony at Tommy, sitting in the lazy boy chair, the boys on his chest. Tommy had sent her upstairs to change; he wanted to take them to get photographed today as a present. Kimberly came downstairs and found a blanket. Tommy had fallen asleep with the boys. Kimberly kissed his cheek and covered him up. Tommy woke up. 

"Hey."

"Shhh…just sleep."

"Wha…no, I'm fine. We have to go take…" Tommy yawned. "Pictures..."

"We can do that another time."

"Come, lay with us." Kimberly smiled. She moved the blanket aside as Tommy shifted a bit. He loved this chair. He could fit the 3 most important people in the world with him in this chair. Kimberly covered them up nicely as she laid her head to Tommy's shoulder, with her arm across both her son's back. "I love you, Beautiful." Tommy kissed her forehead several times.

"I love you too tiger. Always and forever." They closed their eyes and all slept together.

* * *

Over a month later 

Easter now, March 24th, the twins just about 6 months old, sitting up strong and baby talking up a storm to Kimberly and anyone that is around them, these days. Kimberly had the apartment decorated for Easter. It was a gift to the boys' first Easter. Tommy was upstairs getting ready for church having arrived yesterday.

"Tommy! Your mother and father will be here any moment!"

"Coming!" Kimberly made faces at the boys in their Easter clothes, blue suspender shorts and shirts with bunnies. Warren in a white shirt underneath, Darren in a light grey one shirt. Kimberly opened the door as her mother arrived.

"Mommy!" They hugged and kissed.

"Oh, where are my boys!" Mrs. Dumas went to her grandsons. Aisha and rest were next to arrive to the place.

"Ready for the boys' big day?"

"I am, but who knows about their father. Tommy! Everyone is here!"

"I'm coming!"

"He's a bit sensitive this morning."

"Why?" Aisha asked picking up Warren.

"Tommy, well…I sort of made him get a hair cut yesterday."

"Haircut?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

"Yeah, super short."

"What do you mean, super short?" Jason asked.

"Like spikes."

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"But that boy's hair was his love, second to you and boys," Aisha said.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I told him he needed a change, and now he's freaked about the super short cut."

"Right." Tommy came downstairs, doing his tie.

"I'm ready."

"Finally!"

All eyes went up at him as he appeared. Tommy stopped at the steps. He looked back behind him.

"What?" All their mouths were dropped, as Kimberly was smiling.

"I can't believe it."

"What?" Tommy asked sternly.

"Your hair?" Aisha stuttered.

"She made me do it!"

"I can't believe it."

"It's…gone." Tommy ran his hand to his head.

"You all hate it? I knew everyone would hate it Kim!" Tommy went to the mirror.

"It looks great! Don't mind the stares!"

"I'll just wear a brown bag over my head."

"NO!"

"Yeah, Kim's right. It's not bad."

"It's a new light on you, bro. You look good and I can say that honestly with no sexual desires." Tommy glared at him. Kimberly went over to him. Kimberly was in a simple white floral dress.

"I love it, I think it's sexy." She planted a soft kiss on his lips as she fixed some spikes.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I have a hot hubby now."

"So, I wasn't hot before?"

"Oh, you were, but now…" Kimberly moaned and winked.

"I only did it for you."

"Whipped." Jason coughed out.They all went to church. Kimberly had a surprise for Tommy. He was going to be baptized with his sons. It was a happy surprise as Tommy took his dunk. Afterwards, they went out as a huge family dinner that Easter Sunday.

* * *

That night, Tommy was standing over his sleeping sons as Kimberly returned from washing up. They had feed the boys and they were out for right now. 

"Tommy…." Kimberly stood in the doorway.

"Huh?"

"Time for bed."

"Yeah." Tommy went over to hit the lights when he turned to finally see Kimberly. His hand stopped at the light switch as his mouth slightly dropped. Kimberly stood there in a black sheer ruffled babydoll lingerie. "Oh, wow."

"You like my Easter present?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, wow." Kimberly smiled.

"Hit the lights."

"Gladly." Tommy hit the switch as Kimberly walked over to him, her hips moving side to side, as if hypnotizing him. Her hands went straight into his hair. Tommy groaned as her nails ran along his scalp. Kimberly kissed him feverously.

Tommy cupped her face and kissed her slowly, enjoying the taste of his beautiful, sexy wife. His hands went to her shoulder, kissing her neck. She dropped the matching sheer robe down her arms, once Tommy pushed it aside. He went back to kissing her on the lips as they softly laid to the bed. Kimberly moved on top of Tommy after kissing him. She pulled at the side ties to her bikini bottoms. Tommy groaned as she rose up a bit, holding it above his mouth. Tommy reached up and took it into his mouth. Kimberly ran her tongue along her lips before biting her bottom lip. She pulled her panties from his mouth and tossed it aside as she kissed him again. Kimberly undid the string to his bottoms.

Tommy slid his PJ bottoms down and quickly flipped her to her back. Kimberly giggling as he attacked her neck with kisses and bites. Kimberly went to remove the sheer lingerie front ties.

"No, keep it on. It's sexier this way." Kimberly moaned, pulling his head back down for more kisses. Tommy sucked her through the lingerie before sliding into his heaven on earth, the woman he loves with all his heart and soul.

* * *

Mid-May now. Kimberly was waiting on the boys to get back from the park with Auntie Aisha, since she had to run back to the office for some work and couldn't join them. The phone rung. 

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Beautiful." _

"Oh it's you." Kimberly muttered, recognizing her husband's voice immediately.

_"Very nice, how are you feeling today?" _

"When are you coming home?"

_"Soon," Tommy said on the other line, knowing she was irritated. _

"How soon?"

_"Like another week or so." _

"Fine. Talk to you then." Kimberly hung up the phone. Aisha was coming into the door with the boys.

"Was the Tommy?"

"How did you know?"

"Your eye twitched. Still angry?"

"Very."

"You know Tommy wouldn't love more than to be home with you and the boys."

"I swear, Dr. Mercer is like his other wife. Whatever he says, Tommy does without question."

"The man is like a genius, Kimberly. Working with him must be amazing for Tommy."

"He sure drools enough."

"You should be proud and not pouting about."

"I don't…pout." Kimberly made a face.

"Right."

"I fired Cindy."

"What?"

"It wasn't working out."

"That the second babysitter since March. Are you ever going to be happy?"

"No." Kimberly took her boys.

"Spoiled brat."

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me." Aisha followed her into the nursery to lay the boys down.

* * *

A few days later, Aisha went back to Chicago since Rocky was missing his baby. Kimberly found it adorable how the two of them were dating. They had flirted around one another for too long and after Rocky moved to work in Chicago it was only natural for those 2 to get together. A strange dream woke Kimberly from her sleep. She sat up confused, thinking about Tommy, wondering what he was doing at this very moment. Kimberly got up and went to make coffee. Mrs. Oliver would be here in an hour to take care of the boys until Kimberly found a replacement sitter. The door opened. Kimberly gasped. 

"You're up?"

"You're here?" Tommy went over to her. Just as he went to kiss her, Kimberly covered her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

"Not the welcome I wanted…" Tommy stood behind her, rubbing her back as she puked. She sat back, breathing hard. "You okay?"

"4th damn morning."

"I'll be right back." Tommy went and got some sprite. He smiled, grabbing the brown bag from his duffle bag. He came into the bathroom as Kimberly were attempting to stand after flushing the toilet. "I brought you some sprite."

"I'm fine." Kimberly grabbed a toothbrush.

"And this." Tommy pulled out the little pink box. Kimberly went to spit and stopped as she saw the pregnancy box. "4th straight morning."

"Oh no." Kimberly groaned and lifted the box. "Oh no!" She groaned again. "If I'm pregnant again, I will hurt you!" Tommy smiled.

"Take it. I'll go check on the boys." He kissed her cheek leaving her.

Tommy came back downstairs after checking on the boys. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Kimberly. She would go to the stick, but step away quickly. _'Why was she so afraid?' Tommy thought._ She did that twice before groaning and closing her eyes as she breathed hard, near tears.

"Tommy!" Kimberly gasped as she saw him standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey. You look."

"No, you look."

"Please!"

"No, you look."

"Together?" Kimberly asked.

"Together." Tommy put his arm around her and lifted the stick. Kimberly closed her eyes as Tommy lifted the stick to his level. He smiled. "Will you open your eyes and look?"

* * *

_Is she pregnant? Until next time __:P_

_reviews always welcomed so keep them coming...catch ya on the flip side...moving ahead nicely, I must say. Thanks to all the reviewers who took the time and let reviews, keep it up, tell me whatcha ya really think and feel about the story so far...__I have passed the half-way point..Dino Thunder Series starts up shortly!_

_babyee!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Tommy sighed as he saw his wife still eyes slammed shut.

"Will you just look?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know!" Tommy put the stick face down on the counter and turned Kimberly to facing him.

"You have no reason to be afraid."

"I don't know if I can take another baby."

"We always wanted a big family."

"I am just getting used to the twins!"

"And you will adjust to this little one."

"What?"

"Look at the stick." Tommy turned her to the counter. He lifted the stick, but Kimberly closed her eyes again.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Tommy asked.

"Well!"

"Beautiful, I'm not telling you. So look." Kimberly opened one eye finally, she pulled the stick down to her level.

"Double blue lines."

"Blue means pregnant," Tommy said.

"Blue means pregnant?" Tommy nodded. "I'm pregnant." Tommy nodded. "OH! I'm pregnant!" She jumped into him, hugging him tightly. Tommy hugged her back just the same, lifting her around his waist. "We're going to have a baby!" Tommy swung her around.

* * *

It took about a few short months for Kimberly to start showing again. On Independence Day, Kimberly and the boys went to Tommy at his island base for the holiday. Tommy had gotten Kimberly to come to Hawaii with the boys to see the island for the first time. Kimberly was just about 16 weeks, 4 months, and could feel the baby now. It was just one child this time, which was why she could feel the baby's movement so earlier. With the twins, it took her about 5 months alongto feel the boys moving constantly. Kimberly and the boys stayed with Tommy for 2 weeks, learning a lot of what Daddy has been doing for the past 6 months. The boys enjoyed the island. They were standing a lot these days, attempting to walk. Tommy nearly had Darren walking alone for a couple steps before he fell to his bottom. It didn't take much for the boys to latch on to a table or chair and stand up. Kimberly and Tommy always had to keep their eyes on their sons, who were anxious to get up and go.

* * *

2 months later 

Tommy Oliver sat in the sun watching thewater and his family play. It was late September. He had surprised Kimberly with a trip to a resort to spend time with the children. Kimberly felt as though something was up and then she overheard him talking with Andros, she exploded in anger. Tommy was keeping secrets and that just wasn't going to do. Kimberly confronted Tommy and he had to tell her the truth, nothing scared him more than his anger very pregnant wife. Once she found out the truth, it was the silent treatment and evil glares. Tommy knew what he had to do, even though it upset Kimberly so much.

He was expecting a phone call shortly. He may look relaxed to everyone around him but he was nervous. '_When was Carter Greyson going to call?' _He wondered. _'Was Jason going to tell him that he was coming too? Would they be able to pull it off?' _He hadn't been a leader or a Ranger in years. He was 'retired' as a Ranger, especially with a wife and 2 boys, about to be 3 children totally. However, this was so important. He had been in contact with Andros for the past weeks. As Andros tracked what was going on. It had been a real surprise to be contacted by Andros. He didn't know him. He had known. Don't ask how he had known about the rebuilding of the Machine Empire, maybe because he was a space ranger and had keep the Earth and surroundings on his radar for any abnormal activity.

"You think we should bother him?" Skull asked.

"It sounds important. Sssir?" A voice said from behind him. Tommy bit back a laugh. _"Since when did Bulk call me sir? Oh wait, I am an honor guest here, thanks to Dr. Mercer owning this place." Tommy thought. _And Tommy was the reason Bulk and Skull got this job working at a pool resort, requesting them to Dr. Mercer has great helpers."You have a ppphhhone call." Tommy took the phone from Bulk.

"Hello?"

_'Tommy? It's Carter. We are just about ready.' _

"Thanks Carter. I'll be there in a few," Tommy said and hung up. He looked up to see Kimberly. She knew that look and just shook her head. Tommy handed over the phone before going up to the room.

* * *

Kimberly left the boys in care of their nanny as she followed Tommy.  
"Let me guess, you talked to Carter finally?" Kimberly asked getting some things for the pool, the boys already had all the toys they needed. 

"Something like that."

"I don't like this."

"Everyone is coming together today."

"Wha...?"

"Kimberly, I got to go." He started looking for a change of clothes.

"NO!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him back to her. "I don't like this, something is telling me inside, this is wrong."

"Kimberly, nothing is going to happen."

"How come I don't feel like it?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you realize that I am pregnant!"

"I know!"

"Again!"

"Of course!"

"Then stay!"

"You know things are just too complicated for that. Kim, this is the faith of the Earth!'

"I don't want to lose you, now that I have you back!" Kim started to cry. Tommy cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. With Kimberly about 26 weeks pregnant, she had been a little, a whole lot emotional these days into the start of her 3rd trimester.

"You won't lose me, Beautiful. I promise, we won't have to deal with any more ranger business after this."

"I am not willing to raise our children alone!"

"You won't be alone, I'll be back." He wiped her tears away and rubbed her rounded stomach.

"You can't do this to me!" Kimberly pushed him away, but Tommy wasn't having it as he kneeled before her, rubbing his head against her stomach. He held her tight against him.

"It's my duty, wife. It is our duty," Tommy spoke calmly.

"Fuck ranger duty! What about your duty to this family you helped create!"

"I am not going to fight with you over this anymore. It's over, okay. I'll be back." Tommy stood up and kissed her cheek.

"I won't let you go."

"You can't stop me." She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Try me."

"Kimberly, don't do this now! I can't handle this if you aren't on my side! I need you to understand and be strong about this!" Tommy opened his suitcase for some clothes. Tommy took off his shirt and folded it up. Tommy held up a change of clothes. Kim stood with her arms folded over her chest. "Could you hold this?" Kimberly huffed. "Fine."

Tommy threw his change of clothes to the bed and closed up his suitcase. Tommy was dressing as Kim turned her back to him. She couldn't even look at him, as she wiped her face with his oldshirt, not wanting him to see her tears.

"So, the silent treatment again?" He finished putting on his clothes and took Kim in his arms. Sometimes, Kimberly and Tommy would look like the perfect couple, then times when they argued and if anyone saw that, would wonder how these 2 people could ever get along, hell, be married even. He kissed the side of her head, only to have Kim put from his grasp. He went to hold her again, but she kept pulling away.

"Fine, I'll be back as soon as we're done."

"If you leave, you're walking out not just on me... but on us."

"I love you, Beautiful," he said opening and closing the door by him. Kimberly touched her stomach as she let out a cry.

* * *

Tommy was about to get in his car, when he heard his name. He had just finished giving his boys goodbye kisses, as they were too concerned with playing with the toys than their Daddy trying to kiss and hug them. 

"Tommy! TOOMMYY! WAIT!" Kim came ran to his car. He closed the door and caught her as she jumped into his arms. "I'M SORRY, I'M SOOO SORRY!" She hugged him tight. "I didn't mean..."

"Shhh...it's okay. I know you're a bit upset. I don't want to go, but it's my duty as a former ranger, you know that." She nodded in his chest. "Don't get too excited, our baby needs a calm Mommy."

"Promise me, you'll come back."

"I promise, Beautiful." She smiled as he cupped her face. Bulk went over to see Kimberly and Tommy kissing. They kissed soft, small and sweet kisses. Kim opened her mouth to him and felt a fire so hot, a fire that had been burning in each of them. Kim finally pulled away with tears falling down her cheek. "Tears from my strong baby."

"I am a woman in love." Tommy smiled.

"Please, don't cry."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"You better go." Tommy continued to hold her face and wipe the tears as they fell.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He went down on one knee and his head pillowed against her stomach as she patted his head.

"Love you, baby," he said directly to her stomach as he kissed her stomach many times. Kimberly giggled. "I love you, I love you….I love you."

"It knows." Tommy then pulled something out of his back pocket. Kim gasped.

"I know this might be a bit early since we don't celebrate our 2 years until January, but I saw this and wanted you to have it." Kim looked at the ring. She covered her mouth as more tears started to fall.

"You gotta be kidding me. You're supposed to give cotton after 2 years."

"Well see, now I have to get you another present," he said with a smile, knowing the true tradition, but hoping this might do for now. She laughed and nodded.

"Thank you." He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her as he came up. Kim looked at her ring.

"I love you," Tommy said kissing Kimberly again. He bent down and kissed her stomach again. "My strong little baby, take care of Mommy."

"You know just because it can hear everything around, doesn't mean it wants to hear you all the time."

"I think that it does want to hear me. And I do know it can feel me," he said with a wink. Kim shook her head.

"Get going." He stood up and opened his car door. "Be careful, you hear." Kim closed the door for him. Tommy put on his seatbelt and started the car up.

"Don't I always!"

"Tommy, seriously. No silly heroics, I need you, we need you."

"And I love you," he said kissing her forehead. "Make sure you watch Skull with our boys, don't let him make them call him 'Daddy' because he still wants you." Kimberly laughed

"Yes, sir," she said stepping back.

"Catch ya on the flip side, Beautiful."

"I love you!" She smiled and waved him off. Kim watched his car until it was no longer in her view. She said a silent prayer as she placed her hands on her stomach. A cold wind caused her to look up at the sky. She rubbed her arms together. Kim turned around and saw Bulk there.

"Looks like rain, might want to pack up some things."

"Right away, ma'am," Bulk said. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kim said following him.

* * *

Hooters Sports Bar and Grill  
LA, California 

"...kissing on Kimberly?" Tommy asked,despite the grin tugging at his lips. "Now how could you say that?" After the battle with the Machine Empire generals, the red rangers went out for dinner all together. Its great they had Cole on their team, as he was able to destroy Serpentra with his new vehicle. Tommy and Jason now, had been arguing over who was the best red ranger of all times.

"It's true, bro," Jason replied while cutting his steak. "I was attacked by Putties so many times. Where were you?" Jason smiled. "Oh yes, that's right. You were kissing on Kimberly." Wes, Eric, and TJ laughed with the rest of the guys, while watching Jason and Tommy banter back and forth the way they had for past 20 minutes. Andros just shook his head while sipping his drink.

"Hey, that's right. I can remember too, there were many times you and Kimberly were off alone," Rocky said with a smile. _(Yes, I added Rocky. Rocky could have been apart of Forever Red, I don't understand why they skipped him, he was the Red Ape ninja ranger and his call wasn't like Jason when they went Ninja power. 'Red Ranger Power' remember…so I think he could and should have been a member as well, therefore I added him, raspberry)_

"Hey, I was always there when either of you called for help."

"Of course, after you and Kimberly finished," Jason said.

"It wasn't like that," Tommy said looking around the large table of former red rangers. "It was nothing like that!" Tommy yelled.

"All I know is that at age 15, I was making the world a better place for all of you." Jason sat back with a big grin, his arms hands behind his head. "I am the first, therefore I am the best."

"Oh please," Tommy commented, rolling his eyes.

"Does anyone at all care that I changed history," Wes interjected while holding up a piece of chicken. He was Time Force, red leader with his buddy Eric. "I beat time!" he stated emphatically.

"So, how are Kimberly and the boys," Leo asked. He was the former 'Lost in Space' red ranger.

"Good, very good. I can tell our twins are going to be something; they already want to be on the move, and are not satisfied unless they are up and about. And hopefully the little way on the way is a girl."

"That's great."

"Kimberly is going to spoil her rotten if that's true," Rocky said.

"Don't I know it. Back to the conversation though, you are not the best ranger, Jason."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you weren't!" TJ cleared his throat, garnering everyone's attention.

"You guys have a few nice tales to tell. It's cute in all, really. But Andros and me saved worlds. No one ever respects us enough for that." Jason looked toward Tommy.

"Did you hear something?"  
"Nope," Tommy replied. "You guys seem to forget," Tommy said while leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head. "I am the legend here with a fan club, not any of you. I am the greatest Ranger of all time!"

"I know you weren't the greatest high school football player of all time, that's for sure," Jason teased. "How many times did you forget your helmet as quarterback before having to run back to the sidelines to get it?"

"Shut up, Jase!"

"You are only the legend for the fact that you covered a rainbow of colors!" Tommy made a face at him in disgust. Tommy called for the check. "You sure you are not Italian, mister Green, White and Red ranger_….(WoooHoooo, Italy, World Cup champs! Buffon is my love….and since I am part Italian, might as bask in their joy as well…hip hip hooray for ITALY!) _

"Alright, you guys. How about this, Rocky, you still have that dojo right?" Tommy said knowing everyone was practically done with their meals.

"Of course, just finished remodeling, why?"

"Well, I say we all head over there and settle this like real men? You guys up for some late night sparring to prove who the greatest Ranger really is?"

"I'm game," Wes said as he reached for his jacket. "I want to see what you're made of 'Mr. Greatest of All Time'."

"Yeah, me too," Leo said.

"It will be nice to beat the 'Greatest of all time', especially since I replaced you."

"And what is also so nice is that our good friend, the 'Greatest of All Time', to pick up the tab on tonight's meal, isn't it? Yes it is. Three cheers for Tommy," Jason said getting his leather jacket.

"Hey wait a minute." Before Tommy could say anymore the guys were shouting, as they exited the restaurant quickly with smiles. A waitress handed him the check. Tommy smiled.

"Thank you." Tommy pulled out his credit card, as he walked over to the cashier. Then his cell phone went off. "Hello?"

_"Hey tiger."_

"Oh, hey! I'm sorry, dinner ran over and... I was about to call you."

_"It's okay. Where are you now?"_

"About to head over to Rocky's dojo and I am gonna teach these red rangers a lesson." Kimberly laughed then groaned. "Something wrong, Beautiful?"

_"Nothing, just heartburn from your baby, you have fun, okay. Beat their asses and show them whose the boss."_ Tommy laughed. He loves this woman with his entire soul. She always made him feel number one.

"Why don't you come meet me us there?" Tommy asked.

_"I don't want to impose on you men."_

"You won't, besides I'll bet Jason and the rest would love to see you, and the boys."

_"You just want to show off your fat wife and twin boys."_

"You're not fat, you're a beautiful, glowing pregnant woman. And yes, I do want to show off to the men that I am the luckiest man to have the most beautiful wife in the world and amazing little boys. So, will you come?"

_"The boys are still awake, a few hours at the dojo might tire them out and let me get some sleep. I'll meet you there soon, okay."_

"Okay, I love you."

_"Love you too. And __Tommy...?"_

"Huh?"

_"Are we ever going to let go of that life?"  
_  
"I don't know," he replied honestly. "One day I'm sure we will."

* * *

Ape Aikikai Dojo 

Kimberly walked into the dojo, she found Tommy being surrounded by 3 former rangers, Jason, Rocky and Andros. The boys holding their Mommy tight as she carried them over.

"Hey, who's that!" Wes asked as he stopped mid punch to Leo. Tommy stopped and smiled.

"Kimberly…"

"Kimberly…the Kimberly? Wow, she really is beautiful."

"Don't I know it." Tommy rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you ever, EVER, leave me for another mission!"

"I'm sorry, Beautiful." They kissed on the lips, then Tommy kissed his boys.

Jason cleared his throat. Kimberly smiled as Tommy pulled from her lips. He took the boys from her.

"Well, hello stranger."

"Hello to you too," Kimberly said going over and hugging him. "Ew…you're sweaty!"

"It's called kicking your husband's butt."

"Whatever. You never could do that."

"Oh, really!" Kimberly giggled. Tommy introduced the team to his wife and boys.

"And this is Warren and Darren."

"Man, they have gotten big," Rocky said taking a baby. Warren laughed. "Warren, remember your uncle Rocko!"

"Rocky! Don't spin him!" Rocky didn't listen. "Rocky!" Warren puked. "He just ate." Rocky slowly brought Warren to his level. Warren looked at Rocky and started laughing as Rocky made a face. Everyone laughed. Rocky handed Warren to another ranger and ran to the bathroom. Leo laughed, but was careful with Warren, as T.J. held Darren at a safe distance.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"The baby…it kicked." Tommy smiled and bent down to his knees. "A bit stronger than the twins ever did, I think…"

"I think, we have the next power ranger." Kim laughed as he put his face to her stomach; he gave her many kisses on the stomach.

"Come here, my love," she said pulling him up. He stood up and cupped her face.

"I love you, Beautiful." He kissed her.

"I love you too." Jason and the others smiled as the couple was in a heated kiss.

"Whipped," Jason muttered. Tommy smiled with Kimberly threw the many kisses.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

October 31st 2002, for the boy's first birthday, Tommy set up a birthday bash at his parent's place for the boys. The huge backyard was filled with blues and greens from all the decoration that could have filled a mansion. Normally, on Halloween, it's trick-or-treating time, but Tommy decided the boys should do that next year, when they can walk on their own completely, since it is their first birthday, a huge party would be enough and they didn't have to worry about the boys being frightened by costumes they might see.

Kimberly was now at 7 months, belly filled with their 3rd baby. Kimberly was surprised, but couldn't help but be happy as Tommy had a circus like birthday bash. With animals and kiddy rides for all the children to do. Kimberly had the boys in a daycare since she came back from island. She worked from home more often since she was pregnant these days. She was made a head executive designer finally, earning rights to market and do shows on her own. This was a great accomplishment for one so young and less than 2 years into the company, but her skills and experience was well beyond her 22 years.

* * *

The party started at 11 in the morning with confetti bombs and would end with fireworks eventually. The boys got pampered by everyone that arrived with presents. There was dozens of families there with their young ones from the daycare center. So dozens of screaming children filling the backyard. Tommy spared no expense to give his boys the best birthday party in history. The animals were the highlight of the party, with the children loving to feed and play with them. Tommy carried his boys around proudly with their little hats on. 

Kimberly finally sat down for good around 5pm. She was tired. Tommy was holding each boy's hands before settling them to open all their present after the cake was being served.

"Honey, you okay?" Aisha asked.

"Just some back pains," Kimberly said shifting again.

"Want me to get Tommy?"

"No, he and the boys are having their fun."

"Okay," Aisha said. Jason sat next to Kimberly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit heartburn and back pains, nothing to run to Tommy about."

"Want something to drink?"

"No. Thanks though." Kimberly groaned as she tried to sit better. "Hey baby, let Mommy be." Jason rubbed her belly.

"Leaveus alone," Kimberly said.

"Feisty. Hormones?"

"I'm gonna hormone you."

"Want some more cake?"

"I couldn't eat another bite." Rocky came over with slice of cake and took a sit with them. Just as he went to take a bite, Kimberly took the small plate and fork. She moaned as she ate it.

"Do you know how many kids I had to fight for that slice!"

"You took this from a kid, how dare you boy!" Aisha slapped her boyfriend upside the head.

"What? I was hungry," Rocky said.

"You're always hungry!" Everyone laughed as Rocky shrugged.

* * *

Another few months later 

Tommy and Kimberly were getting ready for birth of their third child, as it was December 31st. Her due date was 2 days ago. Tommy was helping Kimberly get into the car; his parents were taking care of the twins and would be meeting them there shortly after getting the boys ready since it was late in the evening. It was late that day, nearly 8pm. Kimberly and Tommy just got the boys in bed, when Kimberly felt her legs go numb and her water broke. Tommy looked over and saw the slight trickle. He freaked, as men do, getting into a rush, but got under control thanks to Kimberly. The sun already set. Kimberly groaned as Tommy buckled her up loosely.  
"Another contraction?"

"You think!"

"Sorry."

"Do you have the directions?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You know Dr. Mara moved to Christ hospital which is 45 minutes away."

"Yes, Kimberly. We have been through this before. Shit, girl. I know where I'm going."

"You've only driven here once before, let me drive."

"No, damnit, sit back."

"Why not?"

"You are in labor!"

"Oh, I'll be fine to drive!"

"My mother, your mother would kill me if I let you drive."

"I am fucking fine!"

"Just sit back, Beautiful and breath with me." They went through their Lamaze breathing exercises together as Tommy pulled out the parking lot with his hand on her stomach. Kimberly breathed with him, as he rubbed her stomach and drove.

* * *

After 40 minutes, Tommy looked at the paper and back at the road. He groaned.  
"Pull over."

"No, I will find it."

"Pull over now!"

"I will find it!" Tommy looked at the paper and took a hard right. Kimberly gasped, closing her eyes. She could tell he was nervous, but too stubborn to let her drive. _"Stupid men" Kimberly thought. _5 minutes later of searching for the right exit, and Kimberly had enough of him searching in the dark.

"Tommy pull over and let me drive."

"You are in labor!"

"And at this rate I will be having this baby on the side of the road! Let me drive!"

"I just have to make one turn!" Tommy looked back and saw the road clear. He did a quick U-turn.

"Tommy! You are going to kill us!" Kimberly grabbed his arm.

"We are fine," Tommy said placing his hand on her belly. "We will be there shortly."

"Try now!" Kimberly gritted through clenched teeth as another contraction hit her.

"Breath, Beautiful!"

"I'm breathing, just shut up and find that fucking hospital!" Kimberly screamed.

* * *

Kimberly parked the car as they finally arrived to the hospital. Tommy rushed to her side after he grabbed the bag and helped Kimberly walk into the hospital. Dr. Mara rushed to Kimberly and Tommy with a wheelchair. 

"You called me 2 hours ago!"

"Ask stupid," Kimberly said as she was put in a wheelchair.

"I took the wrong exit."

"Figure," Dr. Mara said. "I have a room waiting for you."

"Good, because I think I can feel the baby's head in my pelvis." Kimberly cried out as another contraction hit her. Dr. Mara quickly had Kimberly placed on a bed.

"Almost, about 7 cm. You two cut it close." The family came rushing over to them.

"Where were you two!" Tommy's mother said. "We've been here half an hour!"

"What happened?" Kim's mother asked.

"We got lost."

"Tommy!"

"I got lost."

"Tommy!"

"Got to go," Tommy rushed to Kimberly.

"That boy," Tommy's mother said as they disappeared into an elevator.

Tommy was getting dressed up as Kimberly was prepped for delivery. Kimberly was in hard labor now for an hour and ready to push. She was breathing hard as the nurses helped Tommy.

"Tommy…"

"Hey, hey, shhh…it's okay. I'm here." Tommy took her hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"I'm sorry for getting us lost."

"Me too. I kind of didn't know where I was going either, but I knew I couldn't tell you that." Tommy smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"But we made it."

"We did."

"Looks like we are about to have a New Year's Eve baby born," Dr. Mara said putting on gloves. Tommy smiled.

* * *

An hour later, right at the stroke of midnight, baby Oliver number 3 was born. A boy. A hollering baby boy, Rupert James Oliver came into the world screaming. 

"Happy New Year, Beautiful."

"Happy New Year, Tommy." They kissed. The baby was placed on Mommy. Kimberly kissed him many times with Tommy. "Hello Rupert. Hello."

"Hello, little man."

"He looks like you."

"I see." Kimberly and Tommy kissed again. "Wish it was a girl?"

"No. We'll have her next." Tommy smiled and kissed his son again.

"Next huh?" Tommy asked finally holding his son.

"You promised me."

"I did. And I never break my promises to you." They kissed softly again. Their family and friends welcomed into the room once both were cleaned up, filling the room with 'awww's and 'oooo's.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Over 3 years later

* * *

Tommy was thumbing through some books to read to Rupert for bed. It was pretty late, especially for a 3-year old to be so wide awake, but Rupert wasn't going to bed until his Daddy read him a story. The twins were in bed as well waiting on their story. 

Tommy had returned from Africa after he led a dig back in January. Kimberly was pregnant with their 4th child, got a surprising package in the mail a week before Tommy returned home for the holidays. Tommy had taken a few months off from resource to do the trip to Africa that started earlier that fall. Tommy and Kimberly had moved from their home in LA into a new home before little Rupert was 1 years old, now 3. The new home was on the outskirts of LA, a little town. Kimberly knew Tommy's apartment wasn't not going to support their family for any longer, especially with Rupert here. Just like any suburban place, their new town was great with a nice community and neighborhood. The house was 2-story, 4 bedrooms. The twins and little Rupert shared a room, as the twins got bunk beds and Rupert his own bed. They had made up the nursery for the incoming baby, hoping for a baby girl. Kimberly loved the place the day they moved in.

* * *

_It took the couple about a few years before they settled into their new home completely. Kimberly was still working with Forester's Inc. Head designer still these days, owning apart of the company herself. It had been a surprising past year. Tommy sent her a suitcase with 3 unique gems, he found on his trip. She knew her life; their lives and their children's lives would never be the same. She almost hated how PR seems to follow them even after all these years. _

_"What are we going to do with Dino gems, Tommy?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"Do you think there is an evil being waiting to use them?" _

_"There is always evil out there, Beautiful. But know this. No harm will come to our family because of this." _

_"Promise me." _

_"I promise." They kissed. Tommy pressed his hands to her belly. "No harm will come to our babygirl." _

_"Or boy." _

_"No, this is our little girl. I can feel it." Kimberly hugged him. _

_

* * *

_

On Independence Day. Kimberly was rushed to the hospital after complaining about pain in her stomach. She wasn't due for another week, but their baby had other ideas.

"I can't…I can't push…" Tommy was the only thing holding Kimberly up as the pain finally took over and she stopped everything as she fell back.

"This is not working. Can't you help her, medication or…" Tommy asked as helooked at the doctor.

"Kimberly has had her epidural, Tommy. Anything else would hurt the baby."

"What's going on?"

"This baby is not coming down."

"What?"

"She's too breeched, I can't turn her."

"She?"

"Oh, sorry, it's a girl." Kimberly looked at Dr. Mara with a smile.

"I knew it, Beautiful."

"What can I do?" Kimberly asked as Dr. Mara looked over at the fetal monitors and shook her head

"We can't waitany longer to have this baby like this. The baby is in distress, Kimberly…"

"What?"

"You are not going to be able to have this baby the normal way."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I'm going to push for a Caesarean operation now."

"Isn't that dangerous!"

"If we wait any longer, you will lose this baby." Kimberly gasped as she looked up at Tommy.

"Okay."

"Okay. Nurse, we're going to need some help, call for the operating room to be opened immediately."

"Right, doctor."

* * *

Kimberly was rushed to an operating room, where they prepped her and Tommy for C-section. Half-way through, Kimberly's vitals went down, significantly. Kimberly was put under slight atheistic, so not to feel much pain. Dr. Mara and her team had a hard time getting the baby out, who didn't seem to like the idea of being pulled out.

"Doctor, she's hemorrhaging."

"I see that." Dr. Mara attempted to remove the baby again. They had been quickly working for 10 minutes now, which that should have been long enough to deliver a baby.

"She's losing a lot of blood, Doctor."

"Clamps!"

"Tommy…"

"Baby…" Tommy started to panic as Kimberly couldn't stay awake. "Kimberly!" Tommy looked at the doctor and nurses working quickly.

"Get me more suction!"

"What's going on?"

"Tommy concentrate on Kimberly."

"What's happening!" Tommy stood up. "What's…what's wrong?"

"Dr. Mara….we're losing her."

"Tommy, concentrate on Kimberly! Just give me one more minute…." Dr. Mara looked up just as Kimberly's vitals went to extremely low; she was seconds from losing her. Dr. Mara pulled the baby free finally. "Kimberly, stay with me! Kim! More line, I need to caterize these vessels!" A nurse quickly took the newborn as the doctor worked on Kimberly frenetically.

"Kimberly!"

**BBBBBBeeeeeeeeepppppp**

* * *

Kimberly was softly singing to lil bundle in pink in her arms. Trish Maria Rose Oliver, born on July 4th. Her babygirl was finally here and born a week early at that. So wasn't like her big brothers at all, though she came out with a head full of hair like her Daddy. She carried Kim's eyes and facial features. Kimberly cried the moment she laid eyes on her daughter once she woke up. Lil Trish had to spend a little extra time in the nursery due to the C-section operation. 

Tommy came into the bedroom after putting the boys to bed and reading 3 stories. He found Kimberly standing by the window ledge holding their new babygirl. She had just gotten out of the hospital 2 days ago.

"Hey, what are you doing up? You just gave birth!" Tommy rushed to her side.

"I'm fine."

"You need to rest. You can't be up on your own, so soon. Dr. Mara said the only way she would let you go home if you rested."

"I am. I haven't left the bed all afternoon."

"You gave me quite a scare, Beautiful." Tommy eased her over to the bed. Kimberly groaned, as Tommy slightly touched her side to sit her down. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'll get the pump so you don't have to sit up and breastfeed."

"I'm fine Tommy." Kimberly touched his face and kissed him. "I can handle this."

"You scare me, Beautiful. You just had serious surgery to have Trish and you shouldn't be on your feet so soon. I almost lost you..."

"Shhh...I wasn't far."

"But you wasn't here and I don't know if I could have handled that." Kimberly touched his face after wiping his eyes of his tears.

"I'm sorry. I won't get up anymore without your help." Tommy pulled her hand and kissed her open palm.

"Promise?"

"I promise." They kissed. Tommy touched lil Trish's face. She was feasting away at her mother's breast. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Of course, she is. She looks exactly like her mother." Kimberly smiled. Tommy kissed her cheek. "She is going to be so spoiled."

"Oh, yeah." Tommy kissed the baby's head. Kimberly looked up at Tommy. Tommy kissed her.

"Our family is complete."

"Very much."

"We have everything we ever wanted..."

"And more."

"Do you love our life, Mrs. Oliver?" Tommy asked.

"So much, tiger. I love everything, wouldn't change a thing." Tommy chuckled.

"Maybe the boys?"

"A little, especially their badness." Tommy kissed her again with a smile.

"I like that badness."

"You would. They get it from you."

"And I suppose the things that makes them good is from you?"

"Of course!"

"Which means Trish is going is bad."

"To the core." Kimberly looked down at her little girl after laughing. "But she's our angel."

"Of course, justlike her mother." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as he kissed the side of her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Kimberly cried out as she woke up. Trish screamed as well, as Rupert sat up as well at the end of the bed where he laid with his mother's screams.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry!" Kimberly hugged Trish. She pulled her babygirl into her lap to calm them both down.

"Mommy, scary." Rupert crawled up and Kimberly hugged him as well.

"Mommy, sorry." Warren and Darren came running into the bedroom.

"Mommy!"

"I'm fine boys."

"Why were you screaming?"

"Just a bad dream."

"Like before?" Warren asked as he sat on the bed.

"Before…before…"

* * *

_Just about less than 2 years ago, Kimberly woke up screaming. Rupert was just 2 years old, at that time. She could still feel the heartbeat pounding as she was running through a jungle, much like the one Tommy was on. Kimberly could sense the danger, feel every punch, kick. Her husband was running for his life. Kimberly woke up just as she could almost feel the cold water hit her face. _

_There was an explosion at the island base were Tommy was working. The island sunk into the depths of the ocean. Kimberly refused to believe her husband was dead, since he wasn't found like Dr. Mercer, who was presumed dead as well. Tommy was able to drift to the shore of to another island after the explosion. Coast guards couldn't find his location, so were about to give up. Kimberly was the only one able to locate him with help from the children, Darren and Warren pointed out their father on a map. It was a beautiful sight as Kimberly and their children ran toward him after the ship docked. Tommy hugged them all, happy not only to be alive, but also to be saved by his family. _

* * *

"No, this is different. Very different." It was June now. Trish was about to be 2 years old on July 4th. Kimberly and Tommy had been fighting since February earlier this year. Kimberly had overheard Tommy talking on the phone of Valentine's Day with Hayley, and then he had to leave halfway through dinner on another urgent call. That was the first strike. Then came Easter, another mysterious disappearance early in the morning, with no good explanation once he returned before church. Strike 2. Now, June, Tommy had finished his teaching degree, earning his Master degree, but wouldn't tell Kimberly if and where he would be working, telling her it was a surprise. But Kimberly hated that.

* * *

Grandma Oliver arrived to take care of the children that day. Kimberly was going to be doing some investigating today. Tommy had left last night for a weekend 'conference' or so he said. 

"So, what's going on with Tommy? I heard you two fighting over the phone."

"It's nothing Mom, just silly fighting."

"Sounds like more than that, especially with last month and my son sleeping in a motel."

"He is lying to me, Mom."

"Tommy would never lie to you."

"Then where is going with Hayley? And how come he has all this research on Reefside?"

"I don't know."

"You are his mother has he mentioned anything, please this is driving me mad!"

"No, he hasn't mentioned anything about Reefside."

"I wonder why."

"Maybe that's where his job will be."

"Then why not tell me that! No, something is wrong here, something is off!"

"So, is the trouble Tommy or…?"

"Either Tommy is in trouble and not willing to tell me or he is going to be in trouble."

"He loves you."

"He doesn't know love if he won't tell me what's going on." Darren was shoving Rupert. Kimberly picked up her purse and jacket. "Dare! Stop that!" Darren laughed and shoved Rupert to the ground again. Warren shoved his twin brother to the ground next. Then they started fighting. "Boys! Stop that! Please, be good for Nanna!"

"Mommy, I wanna go."

"Sorry, Trish, but you can't."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy has to go alone."

"NO!" Trish started whine.

"Maria Trish Rose Oliver, if you shed one tear, so help me, I will really make you cry." Trish pouted and stomped upstairs.

"Go, she'll be fine."

"I know. Thank you." She went and kissed each boy goodbye. "Love you." Kimberly kissed Rupert after Warren and last Darren. Trish stood at the top of the stairs. Kimberly looked up at her little girl. "I love you honey." Trish blew Kimberly a kiss. Kimberly did the same and left.

* * *

_Just a month ago back in May, Kimberly followed Tommy to Reefside. She kept her distance as she found the dirt road that led to a house. Hayley's car was waiting outside. Kimberly had parked on the road and walked down the dirt road and came to a house. She walked around; the house was practically empty from what she could see. Tommy didn't come out for an hour. He hugged Hayley at the door and left her standing there. Kimberly never wanted to kill someone as much as she wanted to strangle Tommy and Hayley._

* * *

Kimberly arrived in Reefside finally. She pulled up to the house. First thing, she noticed what the home was nice, too much for Hayley, it was more of family home. She knew Hayley had opened her shop in Reefsidea year ago, but she could have sworn Hayley lived in town, not in the middle of the woods. Tommy was smiling as he carried a few boxes. He stopped on the porch as Kimberly stood there with her hands on her hips. 

"Honey! What are you doing here?" Tommy pulled the door closed. Kimberly walked up to him with a smile.

SLAP!

Tommy turned his head to the hard slap and dropped the boxes. Kimberly slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

"You lying bastard!"

"What the hell is your problem!"

"You! You are my problem! How dare you!" Kimberly started slapping and hitting him.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You fucking bastard! How could you! We have 4 children!" Tommy blocked her hits finally. Kimberly stepped back, she covered her mouth to her cries. "How could you cheat on us?" Kimberly went hysterical with tears.

"What?"

"Why? I love you!"

"How could you believe I would…" Tommy went to touch her arms.

"Don't touch me, you fucking asshole!" Hayley appeared in the doorway.

"Kimberly, listen to me…I could never…."

"Liar! You fucking liar…I trusted you.., I trusted you and you go of..ff…"

"Kimberly? Kim!" Tommy caught her as she passed out. "Kimberly!" Tommy checked her pulse. "Hayley call 911!"

Tommy picked up Kimberly with ease and rushed to the car. Hayley barely got to the phone as Tommy sped off down the dirt road. He drove as fast as the car would to a nearby hospital. Tommy parked right outside the emergency doors and carried Kimberly through the doors.

"Help! Help me! Help my wife!"

"What is wrong?"

"She passed out and I can't wake her!"

"What was she doing?"

"We were arguing and she collapsed!"

"Were you fighting?"

"NO! Just yelling at each other, it was an argument that's all!"

"Okay, okay. We have a bed here." A nurse showed Tommy a way to a bed.

"Please help her!"

* * *

Kimberly woke up a few hours later. Tommy sat up and got on the bed. 

"Hey, you. How you feeling?"

"What happened?" Kimberly asked as she looked around, she found a line going out her hand as she felt her forehead.

"We were arguing and you passed out."

"Arguing?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. You were hitting me."

"Our marriage is pretty bad."

"Our marriage is fine, Beautiful." Tommy rubbed the top of her head with a smile. Kimberly sat up, pulling away.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"God, no! How could you ever think that!"

"You disappear for hours with her, what else am I supposed to believe! Is she better than me? Is that why, because she's prettier and smarter…"

"NO! Kimberly, don't even think that. You are the only person I have and will only love. I am not having an affair!"

"Then what the hell is going on!"

"Hayley and I…"

"Oh god."

"She's helping me, move us."

"What?"

"I'm moving the family to Reefside. Hayley is helping me with the gems and some other things."

"The gems?"

"I know Mesagog is out there. We need to prepare ourselves. We need to protect our family and the gems."

"What? But the island, it was completely destroyed!"

"I survived, and know he did too."

"How?"

"I have this eerily feeling, he's out there, waiting."

"We have a family, Tommy. This can't happen now."

"I know that, but it might happen." Tommy put his arm around her. "I will everything in my power to protect you all. You have my word." Tommy kissed the side of her head. Kimberly sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I thought I was going to have to kill you." Tommy laughed.

"I would never cheat on you. I'd be dead."

"Damn straight."

"I'm sorry I was so secretive."

"Why were you?"

"I didn't want to risk many people knowing, especially Mesagog, if he is out there."

"I guess I can understand that."

"So, what did you think about the house?"

"The house?"

"Do you like it?"

"Well, I hated it the first time I saw it, thinking you were having an affair there, but…"

"But what?"

"As angry and upset I was with you, I couldn't help but look at the house and think, what a great place it would be to raise our family." Tommy smiled.

"Good. You will love it."

"I love our home now, why do we have to move here?"

"I got the job here at Reefside High. Science teacher."

"You did?"

"Yes. I start this fall."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"I'm so proud of you!" They hugged and kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed softly on the lips. "Why Reefside?"

"It's a lot like Angel Grove."

* * *

Kimberly helped carry one of the last boxes into the house, as the boys were running around the new house. They had moved into the new place before Trish's 2nd birthday, giving her a big birthday bash to celebrate the new home and beginning of new life. The house was on a secluded road, in the mist of the woods on 1992 Valencia Road, Reefside, California. It was a beautiful brown house with white panel around the windows panels. A 2-story house with 4.5 bedrooms upstairs, master bedroom for the parents, twins and Rupert shared a room, Trish got her own little princess bedroom, and 2 spare rooms (a room turned into an upstairs playroom with a couch, most of the toys, and tv wall unit) and one room downstairs, that Tommy turned into an office with 2 computers, a desk for him to work, and art area for Kimberly to work. It had a basement, opposite Dino Lair, where mostly storage was kept, not big enough for anything else. 

"That is it," Tommy said closing the door behind him coming into the house with the last box. His home filled with boxes.

"Yay!" Trish said.

"I got some take-out menus, why don't we order food?"

"Pizza!"

"Pizza!"

"Fine, pizza," Kimberly said. "I just want a salad."

"A salad, you hardly ate lunch on the way here."

"Take the children for pizza, I'll do some unpacking."

"No, Beautiful. We should order the pizza for here and eat in the living room."

"On the bare ground?"

"There are blankets around, it can be like a picnic."

"A picnic!" Rupert repeated.

"Yes, a picnic!" Tommy picked him up and swung him around.

"Me Daddy!"

"Of course my princess!" Tommy reached down for Trish as well. They unpacked a bit more, waiting on the pizzas. Kimberly wanted the first thing to be their beds made up for the night.

* * *

After dinner, Kimberly was covering up Trish in her Princess room, still boxes around, more unpacking in the morning. They all had changed for bed and waiting for their parents to tuck them in. Kimberly covered up Ariel as well. She had already said goodnight and given her kisses to the boys in their room, and Tommy was putting the boys to bed. 

"Now, sweet dreams, baby." Kimberly reached over and kissed her many times.

"Night Mommy." Kimberly had finished "Goodnight Moon" book to Trish, who surprising could recall the book with Kimberly.

"Aww…man, did I miss 'Goodnight bears, goodnight chairs'?"

"Yes." Tommy came into the room, moving easily through all the boxes to the bed.

"Goodnight princess."

"Night Daddy." Tommy kissed her and clicked off the lamp. Kimberly was organizing some boxes on her way out. Kimberly barely got the door closed when Tommy cupped her face and kissed her. She moaned, as he suckled at her bottom lip. Still holding her face, Tommy moved them about down their hall to their bedroom. Kimberly slightly giggled as they bumped into several boxes on the way. Tommy stayed holding Kim's face as he never wanted to stop kissing her. The door closed behind them. Kimberly felt the bed hit the back of her knees, as she held him by the waist. They slowly fell to the bed. Tommy slid the nightdress up to Kim's thighs as he laid on top of her. Their lips were locked in the most heated of passions. Tommy rolled Kimberly on top of him. She pinned her hands at the sides of his head, while still kissing him. Tommy moved his hands to her waist, making her straddle his lap. Tommy forced Kimberly to grind against him. She smiled and pulled him to sit up. Tommy's legs hung off the bed. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing her husband still. Their passion unmistakable now.

All of a sudden, a knock at the door, causing Kimberly to stop kissing him.

"No!" Tommy groaned and held her in place. He went back to kissing her. "No, they'll go away if we don't answer."

"Tommy…" Kimberly moaned, as he held her tight kissing her again.

"No!" The knock came again. "Go away!"

"Tommy!"

"NO! This is our first night here, and I am not sharing my bed with them!" Kimberly giggled.

"Them? They are our children in a new home, Tommy." Kimberly went to move off him, but Tommy held her there.

"No." The knock came again. "Go aw-!" Kimberly covered Tommy's mouth quicklu.

"Stop being mean and go let your children in, so they can get some sleep." Kimberly moved off him. Tommy groaned and went to the door. He flung it up. Darren held up Trish, who was pouting her bottom lip with puppy eyes with the rest of them. Kimberly laughed. Tommy looked back at her, which made her stop briefly. Warren made his bottom lip trembled with the rest.

"Please, Daddy!" Kimberly snorted and bowed her head as she laughed again.

"I'm sorry," she muttered before laughing again. Tommy sighed. He stepped aside and held the door opened.

"Yay!" Rupert yelled running inside after Darren and Warren. They ran into Kim's arms before getting into the bed. Kimberly crawled with them.

"I'm gonna go check things downstairs." Kimberly was helping the children into the bed with her, covering them.

"Okay."

"Is this going to be our home for a long time?"

"I hope so, Warren."

"I hate moving!"

"We have only done it once," Kimberly said helping Rupert under the covers.

"But I liked LA!" Darren said.

"Me too."

"What if I don't like the school?" Warren asked.

"Reefside will be fine for us. You will love it."

"And what about my friends?"

"Yeah!"

"You will make new friends, both of you."

"In second grade?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Mommy, there is a scary tree outside my room!"

"Oh, baby. I'll have Daddy cut it down tomorrow." Rupert smiled as Kimberly kissed the side of his head. Trish moved against Kim's chest, as they all laid down.

"Do you think Daddy is mad?"

"Probably."

* * *

Tommy came upstairs into the bedroom after checking all the rooms of the house. He pulled off his shirt and slippers. He found barely room on the bed for him as their children surrounded Kimberly. Tommy got under the covers. Kimberly turned her head to him. She smiled. Tommy glared at her. Tommy turned off his back to his stomach facing her. 

"I love you." Tommy's anger faded immediate with those short words. He slowly rose up over Rupert and Darren to kiss Kimberly. Kimberly tugged on his bottom lip as he pulled back. Tommy smiled and kissed her again. They shared several peak kisses.

"Daddy, your armpit is in my face." Kimberly laughed.

"Sorry Dare." Tommy kissed Kimberly one last time before moving back. "Goodnight," Tommy said to Kimberly.

"Night Daddy." Tommy looked down at Darren.

"Goodnight," Kimberly whispered. Tommy moved to his stomach at the end of the bed, after rubbing Darren's hair aside on his forehead. The Oliver family let the sleep fairies take them.

* * *

About a month later, mid-August now, Hayley was working downstairs as Kimberly was helping. School for Tommy was about to start in 2 weeks, twins going off to 2nd grade, because they will be 7 years old in October and are very smart for such a young age. Rupert was just heading to his first year in organized school with kindergarten, at only 5 years old; he had been in daycare for a year. 

Trish was napping in her room, the boys were supposed to be outside playing. Tommy had to go pick up some equipment for Hayley. Warren came down the secret steps, having seen his father pull the dinosaur mouth down and disappearing downstairs before. Warren made Darren and Rupert hush. Kimberly looked up as the steps appeared.

"Tommy shouldn't be back so soon?" Warren appeared. "Warren Stevens Oliver, you little monster!" Warren rushed back upstairs with his brothers. They were laughing. Kimberly rushed upstairs after them

She brought the boys downstairs, carrying them with her.

"Wow, Mommy. What is this place?"

"It's a place for grown-ups only." Hayley smiled and turned back to the computer as Kimberly them down, to let them explore. "But I want you to see so you won't be tempted to want to see it again. No touching."

"What are you doing?"

"Working on the mainframe computer."

"That's our house," Darren said.

"Yes, it's monitoring the woods around our house right now."

"Why?"

"To make sure the system is operating correctly," Hayley said.

"What's this button?"

"Don't touch that," Hayley said slapping Warren's hand and holding it away.

"Sorry."

"Don't touch anything, guys." They all walked around. Rupert walked over to a smoking standing rock. Kimberly quickly picked him up.

"What did Hayley and I just say? No touching!"

"What is that Mommy?"

"What are those rocks for?" Warren asked.

"Not for you," Kimberly said pulling Warren away with Rupert.

"But what are they, are they special?"

"Yes, special rocks not for little bad boys to play with. Now, you have seen the place. Time for you to go back upstairs, and outside to play."

"Aww, man!"

"Aww, Mommy!" Darren said.

"I want you 3 to promise me, never to touch the dinosaur's mouth again," Kimberly said squatting to their level.

"Aww, Mommy!"

"No, aww Mommy. Promise me."

"I promise."

"I promise too," Rupert said.

"Me too." Kimberly put her hand out. Each smiled and put their hands on top.

"Swear it."

"We swear."

"Good, go."

"But…"

"Go!" They boys slowly went to the stairs.

"Will you come play with us!"

"Maybe later."

"Now!"

"Later, go! And don't wake up your sister!"

"Okay." Kimberly patted the boys' backs and made them go back upstairs.

"Think it was wise to bring them down here?"

"Eventually one of them would have found it, especially curious lil Rupert. It's good they know some things, and though they might not understand what is going on here. I don't feel the need to keep it from them. They are smart little boys, and I can trust they will be fine." Hayley nodded and went back to the computer.

_Thanks for all the continuous reviews. As you know, reviews always welcomed...I love to see what you think. Dino Thunder series starts next...not going into as dept as I did once before, because, well, I did it once before. Only focusing on key episodes, so expect a breeze through of most the Dino Thunder series. We have just passed the half-way point..into the final acts of the story. Taking a few days to review Dino Thunder episodes so I can do things right...so expect updates soon hopefully. _

_until next time...babyee_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Tommy woke up around 1 am. School started in a just a few short hours for him. It was August 28th, a Tuesday, classes not starting on the normal Monday morning. He couldn't sleep, a bit anxious. A high school Science teacher officially. Tommy thought he left high school when he graduated, now about to embark on being the new guy in school as this was his first year teaching, especially in a place foreign to him. Of course, he was nervous about his first day. Tommy sighed. He got up and walked to the window. He stared out into the woods behind his house. Kimberly felt the bed for her husband and looked up to find him gone. She saw him staring out. Kimberly slowly moved out of bed and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. Tommy slightly flinched having not even heard her move from the bed.

"How do you do that?" Tommy asked.

"Sneak up on you?"

"You are the only person that can catch me off guard."

"It's one of my greatest skills." Tommy smiled. "What are you doing awake?"

"Thinking." Kimberly moved around. Tommy wrapped his arms around her, his chin at her neck after he planted a few kisses.

"Excited?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course."

"Nervous?"

"I don't get nervous."

"Liar." Kimberly turned in his arms. "You will be fine."

"I know." Kimberly shook her head. Her confident, handsome husband.

"Good. Now, come back to bed."

"I can't sleep."

"Oh, I think I have an idea how to get you asleep." Tommy's brow went up at her. Kimberly took his hand and led him to the bed. Tommy wrapped his arms around her tight first, kissing her neck. His hands moved up to cupping her breasts through the silky nightdress. Kimberly turned in his arms. Tommy kissed her softly on the lips. Kimberly smiled and pulled his PJ bottoms down. Pooled at his feet. Tommy reached down to her knees to the hem of her nightdress. Kim's arms went up as he slowly slid her dress up her body. He stopped right at her head and kissed her through the dress. Tommy pulled the dress off her head quickly and kissed her again. Tommy smiled and pushed Kimberly to the bed. She bounced a little.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now fuck me." Tommy chuckled. His potty-mouthed wife, no wonder where the boys get it from. Tommy took one leg as he slowly got on top of her and moved it around his waist. They kissed, as he slid deep inside her. Kimberly arched against high, her chest smashing against his chest. Her arms went around his neck almost immediate. They kissed soulfully as the made love.

* * *

The alarm clock rung through the room, waking Tommy. He groaned and raised his head from Kimberly's back. It was 6:30 am. The sun just rising. Just as he clicked it off, Kim's sleepy head shot up. She moaned. Tommy kissed her. 

"Good morning." Kimberly smiled.

"Morning lover."When Kimberly stretched, Tommy moved on top of her. Kimberly giggled, as he started sucking on her neck. "No, no. I have to get our boys up if you don't want to be late for school."

"You taking Trish with you to work?"

"Might as well."

"She is not going to be happy."

"Tough, she's 2. Until I find a good daycare, she is going to have to be with me."

"Why not we get up and shower…."

"No mister. You never know how to keep your hands to yourself. You go shower, I'll wake the boys and get them showering."

"I'll wake the boys and get them showering and join you, besides you always take the longest to shower and get ready. Might as well, get the headstart."

"Shut up, mister uses all the hot water."

"Once!"

"Twice a week!" They kissed and laughed. The alarm came again. Tommy reached up and clicked it off completely.

"Go."

"Okay." Tommy moved off her and put his fallen PJs on. Kimberly went into their bathroom. Tommy was so tempted to just follow her, but he had a task to do first. Waking his boys were an extreme challenge, especially on school days.

* * *

Kimberly came downstairs to make breakfast, as she was wrapped in her robe, holding Trish on her hip, since she was being a baby, wanting Mommy this morning, not Daddy. Tommy had switched places with her in the shower, as the boys were showering as well. 

"Want some juice or milk?" Trish shrugged. "Honey, juice or milk?"

"Milk. Juice." Kimberly sighed.

"Juice." Trish nodded. Kimberly placed her on the table and filled her favorite cup with juice. Trish held her hands out for the cup. Kimberly pulled it back. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Mommy."

"Good girl." Trish smiled and drank her juice. Kimberly pulled out some eggs and sausages with hash browns. She turned to the coffee pot; happy it was already done, since it was on a timer. Kimberly made herself a cup and started cooking. Tommy came downstairs looking for his daughter with his robe on.

"There you are!"

"Trish, go let Daddy give you a bath."

"No bath!" Tommy picked her up. Kimberly shook her head. Barely took 20 minutes to make breakfast this morning. The boys came running downstairs dressed. Kimberly pulled down plates and took the jug of juice out for the table.

"Eat nice." Warren made plates for Rupert first. Kimberly passed Tommy as he came downstairs. She held up a fresh, full mug of coffee. Tommy kissed her cheek and took it from her just before she could take another sip.

"Make sure you carnivorous boys eat eggs too."

"Sure. Trish just needs to put on her dress, shoes and have her hair done."

"Oh, make Rupert's lunchbox." Tommy nodded, drinking the coffee. Kimberly rushed to get dressed.

* * *

Tommy was pouring some more coffee as Kimberly came downstairs dressed with Trish. Tommy made a small plate for his daughter with just sausage with hash browns. Trish, not a scrambled eggs kid. She loves eggs whole. Kimberly took his mug, just as he went to drink some coffee. She smiled as she looked back at him, drinking away. Tommy shook his head and grabbed another mug. Kimberly grabbed a brush for Trish's wet hair and did it as she ate. 

"Mommy!" Kimberly bent down and ate the hash brown Trish lifted up for her to eat. Kimberly pulled Trish's hair into a ponytail. Kimberly brushed Darren's hair back.

"Mom!" Kimberly did it again, when he messed it up again.

"Why can't you keep your hair in place like your brother?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm not Warren." Kimberly kissed his head and grabbed some toast.

"Mom!" Darren groaned as he wiped the kiss away.

"Shit!" Kimberly looked over at Tommy sternly. The boys smiled, and Trish held her mouth opened to her father's curse.

"Shoot." Tommy looked up at Kimberly.

"Oh, right, shoot. I got coffee on my shirt."

"Oh, it's not that bad. Your lab coat will cover it." Kimberly fixed his striped red tie knot. Tommy reached down and kissed her on the lips. Rupert made a face, the twins gagged, and Trish smiled at her parents.

"Okay, we gotta hurry boys." Kimberly nodded as they were all finishing up eating their breakfast today.

"Oh, I have a present." Kimberly went to the hallway closet and pulled out a box. "Here you go."

"What is…" Tommy smiled and placed it to the island in the kitchen. "Kimberly!"

"Open it." Tommy did. It was a black briefcase with a 'Dino' paw on the front.

"Wow, thank you." Tommy reached over and kissed her.

* * *

Tommy rushed and shooed the boys to the jeep. He handed their book bags to them on their way out the house. Tommy fixed the hat on Rupert's head as he rushed after his big brothers to the jeep. Kimberly was working on her make-up still, so she couldn't kiss the Tommy goodbye properly. 

"Buckled up!" Tommy yelled from the door. Kimberly stood at a mirror. Kimberly was taking the other car today, usually she took the black jeep and Tommy took the Expedition. "I might stop by a museum after school, is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Can you pick-up the boys after school?"

"Uh, sure."

"Kimberly?"

"I will!" Kimberly applied more gloss. Tommy sighed as went to kiss her again, but she pulled away. Tommy bent down to Trish.

"Bye princess."

"Babye, Dada!" Tommy rushed to the door, after kissing Trish goodbye. Kimberly stopped him at the door.

"What?"

"One more thing." Kimberly pulled something from her suit jacket. She lifted up some glasses. Tommy took them.

"I don't wear…"

"Complete the look." Kimberly took the glasses and opened them. She placed them to his face.

"Well?"

"Handsome, girls will be drooling over you."

"I could care less."

"Better." Kimberly kissed him softly on the lips. "Have fun today and good luck."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, tiger." They kissed. Tommy's arms went around his wife, as they kissed repeatedly.

BEEP! BEEP!

Tommy groaned and glared back as Rupert hit the horn again.

"Get out the front seat!" Rupert quickly was pulled to the back, as Darren laughed. Warren buckled him up.

"I'll kill them." Kimberly laughed.

"Be nice, they have your bad genes."

"Whatever." They kissed again.

"Bye boys!" Trish stood on the steps waving goodbye to the boys as they left.

"Shit!" Trish looked up with a smile. Kimberly smiled and picked her up. "Mommy is running late!" Kimberly rushed to get her things together for work.

* * *

Tommy arrived to the high school. He was happy the elementary school was within the same area as the high school, so he wouldn't be far from his boys. Tommy rushed the boys inside, slightly running and carrying Rupert to his classroom. He gave him a kiss goodbye before going over to the high school. Tommy parked the jeep and smiled. He checked himself in the mirror as he walked through the archway of the Reefside high school, with a smile as he fixed his glasses on his face. School buses arriving as well as other students walking in around him. First days of school were always fun. 

Tommy looked at his paper again, looking for his classroom.

"Dr. Oliver…" Tommy looked up, as an Asian woman appeared and continued walking beside him. "I am Principal Randall."

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you. So, you're new here like me." Tommy held his hand out. Principal Randall looked at his hand and opened a folder she was carrying. Tommy's hand went slowly down.

"I looked over your folder and I can't help but wonder why a doctor of paleontology, would move his family all the way from LA to Reefside to teach high school teenagers?"

"Guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet from the city."

"So, you become a high school teacher? Doesn't make much sense?"

"How about this, we get together some time today, and you can fill me in on what exactly you expect of me."

"I expect you, to make it hard for them, painful if you can. Now, I must be off." Principal Randall smiled and walked away. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you, Dr. Oliver." Tommy looked back confused.

He went into his classroom and found the students being rowdy, tossing balls of paper aside, and talking loudly. Tommy dodged some flying paper as he closed the door. Tommy walked to the front. _'When did teenagers get so bad?' Tommy thought._

"Hey! Guys, settle down!" Tommy shouted. "Get into your seats now!" All the students started going into their seats as it got quiet. "Hi, my name is Dr. Oliver. This is first period Science class. Before we start, any question." Tommy watched as young blonde girl's hand shot up. "Yes."

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell." Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. She boosted about being the head reporter of the high school. "You really don't look old enough to be a teacher? Devin! Are you getting this!"

"Oh right," another teenager jumped up with a camera.

"Cassidy, trust me. I'm old enough; you can put the camera away. Now, let's start with you guys. I want to tell you what you should expect from this class." Tommy looked around the room. He saw an empty chair. "Is someone missing? This was supposed to be a full classroom." No one spoke up. "Okay."

_'Going to be a long day.'_

_

* * *

_

At the end of the school day, Tommy packed up to leave. The classroom cleared out as soon as the bell rung. Tommy was walking down the hall, when Principal Randall stopped him. Tommy was given detention duty since 3 teenagers already got detention for the week after just one day of school. Tommy sighed as he was introduced to the 3 students, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Connor McKnight, all from his first class.

"So, you guys like the museum?" Tommy asked pulling off his glasses. Tommy walked them to his car. "I have to make one call, give me a minute." The students nodded and got into the jeep. Tommy opened his phone.

_"Yes!" _

"Hey, Beautiful, how many times do I have to tell you that is not proper to answer a phone? Where are you?"

_"About 15 minutes out, why?" _

"School bell was 10 minutes ago."

_"So! I'm late!" _

"I got put on detention duty."

_"Mind telling me what you did on your first day of school?" Kimberly asked. _

"Nothing!" Tommy smiled.

_"So, you won't be going food shopping today?"_

"Could you maybe do that for me?"

_"Fine," Kimberly sighed. Kimberly had only agreed to let him go to the museum if he went grocery shopping on his way home. _

"Thank you."

_"Whatever, I just might conveniently leave out some of your items." _

"Meanie."

_"Thinking chicken tonight?" _

"Whatever you want is fine by me."

_"Better be." _

"Okay, I better go."

_"See you later, handsome. Love you." _

"Bye, Beautiful." Tommy smiled and closed his top.

Tommy pulled up the museum.

"Yo, check out the T-rex!" They all went to the front after getting out the jeep.

"Closed? That's weird."

"Oh well," Connor said.

"Hey, that's great. Let's go home," Kira said. She knew that meant no detention.

"I'll tell you what. You guys look around, if you find anything prehistoric, no detention for the week."

"Sweet," Ethan said.

"Deal," Connor said walking away first.

"I'm gonna check to see when the museum will be opening." The teenagers walked away. Tommy walked around to the glass doors. He saw the sign of Anton Mercer Industries.

"Anton Mercer? That's impossible."

* * *

Ethan told them about the guy that fell through a sinkhole in these woods. Connor made fun of Ethan for being into computers and basically for being a geek since he was a total jock. 

"You are crazy."

"It's a true story."

"Whatever," Kira said walking ahead.

"Fine, don't come calling out for help from me, when you two fall down a…ahhh!"

"Ahhh!" Connor and Kira yelled at the same time.

* * *

Tommy walked back to his jeep and gasped. 

"Huh? Where did the dinosaur go?" Tommy turned and came face-to-face with the T-Rex. Tommy stepped back before racing to his jeep. The T-rex chased after Tommy. Tommy jumped into his car. _(Think racecar)._ Tommy locked the door.

"Right, Tommy, lock the door." He fumbled for his keys. "Keys, shit! Keys!" Tommy found them finally in his pockets and fumbled with the keys to find the right one. Tommy screeched out the parking lot away from the dinosaur, pulling on his seatbelt.

Meanwhile, Ethan, Connor and Kira found themselves walking underground after falling through the sinkholes. Kira was singing softly.

"Freak you out, freak you out.."

"Babe, I'm trying to concentrate." Connor walked ahead. Kira stopped.

"Hey, did you just call me babe? Did he just call me babe!" Ethan shrugged. Kira fumed to him.

"Listen here, dude. My name is Kira, not babe. Write it down, so you can't forget." Kira walked away. Ethan shrugged at Connor.

* * *

The dinosaur chased Tommy down the road. Tommy's phone went off. He couldn't take his eyes off the road and the dinosaur to answer it. Tommy is able to trick the dinosaur to crashing into a low bridge. Tommy got out the car and checked the beast.

"A machine?" Tommy looked around. His phone went off. Tommy quickly answered.

"Hello?"

_"Why didn't you answer before?" _

"Sorry, honey."

_"You sound winded?" _

"Yeah. Chased by a dinosaur."

_"A what?" _

"Can I call you back?"

_"Sure. I'm about to leave the house and go to the mall." _

"The mall?"

_"Food shopping," Kimberly quickly said. _

"No, you said mall."

_"Well, it is across from the mall! Warren, slow down sweetie!" _

Tommy shook his head and looked around.

"I have to go."

_"Okay. Anything else you can think of we need in the hosue?" _

"No."

_"Well, don't be late for dinner, hurry home." _

"I will. Love you, bye."

_"Bye." _

* * *

Walking through the dark caves underground, the teenagers came across a dinosaur embedded into the rock wall. 

"Well, this looks prehistoric to me. I can kiss detention away," Connor said as his hand went to the mouth.

"Do you think you should…" Connor pulled it down anyway before Kira could finish.

"Whoa!" They walk into the newly discovered an amazing room. They walked around. Ethan foaming at the mouth nearly at the room. Conner finds a rock stand smoking, in the middle of the room. He walks over and found 3 gems. He reaches to touch them, the red one to be specific.

"Hey, don't touch that."

"Why not?"

"Dude, come on, you are really not that type of dumb jock."

"I may not be a super computer geek, but I am pretty sure these will get us out of detention." Kira nodded.

"I agree with him, and I really hate to do that."

"Okay." They each picked up a stone. Connor glowed red, Ethan's glowed blue and Kira's glowed yellow, as they examined them.

"Did you feel that?"

"What are they?"

_Ooooo…mysterious gems…dinosaurs on the loose...what can happen next! until next time. Babyee :P_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Ethan examined his rock closely with the rest.

"I could use my computer tonight to maybe.." Connor laughed.

"Of course. You and a computer." Ethan was tired of Connor's repeat mock of him, so fired back. Kira had enough of the boys.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Unless you haven't realized, this is a very freaky place. And I don't want to be around when the owner returns." The boys nodded and followed her. They find their way back outside from the mysterious Dino lair.

"We need a compass."

"I knew there was something I forgot to pack this morning," Connor mocked. A wind blew at them.

"What was that?"

"The wind?"

"That is not some wind. As much as we want it to be." They are soon surrounded by Tyrandrones.

"Don't move," Connor muttered.

"Great and make it easy for them."

"New idea, RUN!" Ethan said taking off first. Tyrandrones attacked them. Each discovered new abilities they never had before as they fought back. Kira screamed at them, sending out a sonic blast after she fell. Connor rushed back and helped her up get to her feet.

"What the heck was that?"

"I don't know," Kira said as Connor held her arm. She held out her now glowing yellow rock. Images flooded her. They all looked at it, then Tyrandrones ran toward them again. They each took off in different paths. Connor found he had super speed as he fought and Ethan found had steel strength in his arms when he blocked an attack. He smiled and stood up, ready to fight some more after seeing what his gem wanted to show him.

* * *

After defeating the Tyrandrones, Tommy showed up in the woods before them. 

"Hey. You 3 okay?"

"Yeah." Conner, Ethan, and Kira making no mention of what happened.

"Couldn't be better."

"Nothing out of the orderly happened right?"

"Uh, just normal day in the woods with furry creatures…"

"And a few scalely ones." Tommy looked at her.

"Well, I guess detention is over with. Better get you back to school." Conner, Ethan, and Kira agreed not to say anything to anyone about what happened as they walked back to the jeep. Dr. Oliver took them back to school and dropped them off. Kira didn't want anything else to do with anything so gave her gem to Conner.

"Hey, why does he get it?" Kira took it from Conner's hand into Ethan's hand. He smiled and closed his hand around her gem now.

* * *

Kira walked away. Just as she felt that same weird wind, Tyrandrones appear. Connor and Ethan gasped. 

"Kira!" They run to her. Kira disappears with the beasts, her hand out for Connor to save her.

"She's gone!"

* * *

Conner takes Ethan in his car and speeds away. 

"Where are we going?"

"Dr. Oliver!"

"Why?"

"He's a dinosaur guy! He should know what to do!" Connor shifted gears. "Man, did you see that woman in that car we passed?"

"Keep you head out the clouds, we have to figure out where Kira has been taken!"

"She is beautiful." Connor looked back.

"She…had a carfilled with children!"

"She looked too young to have that many children, maybeshe's a babysitter!"

"Hello! We have a crisis here!"

"Oh, right." Connor sped down the road. "Man, he lives out in the middle of nowhere!"

* * *

They found the house in the middle of the woods. Conner turns off his car. 

"Man, is anyone home?" They knocked on the door, but no one answers.

"I thought he had kids, they should be home by now," Ethan said. Conner discovers the door is open. "Why wouldn't it be locked?"

"He doesn't got neighbors, come on." Connor walks in.

"Dr. Oliver!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be in here?" Ethan said as they looked around.

"Dr. Oliver! Dr. Oliver…" Connor walked about the house.

"Hello! Hello? Anybody"

"Wow, check it out." Connor finds a dinosaur figure and went to pull down the mouth.

"Hey, didn't you learn the last time?"

"He is just a boring Science teacher…" Connor pulled it down. "Not Batman." They gasped. A door latch popped up with a glowing like. Conner and Ethan look at each other. They walk down staircase that leads them to the room they had just been.

"Hey, we just left this place."

"This is just too freaky!"

"If you are looking for extra credit, you are in the wrong place." Tommy appeared and is none too happy to see them there.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kira lays unconscious on contour chair. Kira wakes to find herself in a very strange place. She quickly gets up and walked around. 

"Give me the gems," a creepy voice repeats.

"Who's there?" Kira walks around, as the creepy voice repeats. Kira bumps straight into the guy with a dinosaur head causes her to gasp as she sees him for the first time.

"I have waited far too long to allow a teenager to spoil my plans. Now, give me the gems."

"Gems? Oh, those rock things." Kira turned around, only to come back face-to-face with him.

"Yes! Give me the gems!"

* * *

Back at the dino lair, Connor and Ethan find a very anger teacher. 

"Dr. O, before you get mad. Can we explain why we are here?"

"Dude, he's just going to laugh?"

"It's the truth!" Tommy looked at them.

"Kira's gone." Conner and Ethan quickly explain to Dr. Oliver that Kira had been taken by these strange creatures.

"They are called Tyrandrones."

"And you know this…"

"I helped create them."

"Weird Science project?"

"It's a long story, right now, we have to figure out why they want Kira."

"Maybe because of this." Connor pulled out his red gem. Tommy nearly fell over. He didn't even notice they were missing from the lair.

"We're really sorry, but how was we supposed to know these gems had super powers?"

"I guess so. This isn't something you see everyday."

"Sort of like a Science teacher with the ruins of his own ancient civilization under his 2-story house."

"Yeah, seriously dude, you got to come clean."

"First of all, don't call me dude. Second, you two need to forget all about this and I'll find Kira." Connor rushed at super speed to stand before Tommy. "Gem's powers have already bonded with you." Tommy said with a smile.

"You need to tell us what's going on now, or at the next Parent Teacher conference."

* * *

They took off in Tommy's jeep, where he explains about the Tyrandrones and a little bit of other thins. Tommy knew Connor and Ethan wouldn't let him go without knowing something. Tommy told them about his partner, Anton Mercer and himself were working on a way to combine dino DNA with technology. 

"So, when you said you helped create those things, you weren't kidding?"

"Sorry, Ethan, I wish I was. But they weren't supposed to be used like this. Someone has modified them."

"You mean, that rich scientist that went missing years ago."

"Yes, Dr. Mercer's work sunk into the ocean when the island was attack. I thought we lost it all."

"So the person that attacked the island is back?"

"Looks like it, he called himself Mesagog."

"Exactly, where are we going?" Connor asked, frustrated to be in the backseat. Tommy came to a stop sign.

"This all very fascinating in all, but how is this supposed to help us find Kira. It's not like she is going to fall out the sky," Ethan said. Kira lands on top of Dr. Oliver's jeep. Everyone stunned to see her. They rush to get out the car. Connor and Ethan look up to the sky, as Kira sat up on the hood of the jeep. They help Kira from the car.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea!"

"Invisaportals."

"Whatever. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you."

"Some rescue. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore." Another invisaportal appears with several Tyrandrones.

"You sure about that," Connor said looking up. Zeltrax, a warrior, for Mesagog arriving with the tyrandrones. Tommy stepped before the teenagers.

"I see Mesagog has finally found a goon to do his dirty work."

"Step aside, Tommy. They are coming with me."

"I think not." A battle breaks out with them. Each teenagers displaying their new found powers. In the end, Zeltrax leaves, promising a return.

"Okay this is too much," Kira said.

"I better get you home, it's late."

"I'll bet. Then you won't have to fill us in anymore."

"Look, I promise to tell you all more tomorrow after school. Right now, it's really late. We all have families to get home to." They all nodded.

* * *

Tommy arrived home. His boys were running around the front yard. 

"Daddy!" Kimberly looked up from cooking as she heard the car pull up. Trish looked up with a smile and ran to the door.

"Maria Trish Rose Oliver, get back here!" Tommy came into the house with the boys handing on him. Kimberly came out from the kitchen. "Boys! Upstairs to wash up, dinner is ready."

"Awww…Mom!"

"Go!"

"Listen to your mother." The boys let go of him. "Take your sister." Rupert did. They went upstairs.

"What happened to you?"

"I had to step out."

"Why?"

"No reason." Tommy kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen. "Something smells wonderful." Kimberly slapped his hand with her spoon. "Ow."

"You look me in the eyes and tell me what's wrong." Tommy closed his eyes, holding the back of his hand. He turned to Kimberly slowly.

"The gems are gone."

"What?"

"3 teenagers found them."

"What do you mean, found them?"

"I mean, they have them."

"Then get them back!"

"I can't."

"Why? Why not unless, have their bodies bonded to the gems?"

"Yes."

"Than that means…"

"He's back. Mesagog is back."

"The children…"

"Will be fine. Our family will always be safe."

"There is about to be a new evil attacking the city! How are we going to be fine!"

"I'll train them, help the new team."

"You are not a ranger!" Tommy grabbed and pulled Kimberly to him.

"I won't have to be if this team is as strong as I think they are. Don't worry." He rubbed her head, as he held her tight against him. Kimberly sighed and hugged him. "Our family will be safe."

"You swore it."

"And I never go back on my promises. Everything is hard at first, but we will be fine."

* * *

Next day 

Tommy arrived to the classroom to find it much better than yesterday.

"Okay, who can tell me how it all begun?" The room shakes and the sky turns black as several earthquakes hits. Everyone runs to the window as lightning struck around. Zeltrax has let lose the bio-zords into the city. Devin came into the classroom with news of mechanical dinosaurs attacking the city. Principal Randall came over the speaker telling them of an emergency evacuation of the school. All the students, except for Kira, Connor and Ethan leave.

"Dr. O, now would be a great time to start explaining."

"No time! If Mesagog reactivated the bio-zords, we have little time. Come with me." Tommy rushes out.

* * *

Tommy takes them quickly back to his house. 

"We got to act fast."

"So, these dinosaurs, you helped create them."

"I'm afraid so. They are your friends and you have to tame them."

"Excuse me?"

"You can do this, and you won't be alone." Tommy shows them morphers that will harness the gems powers. "Ever since I found the Dino gems, I have had these waiting."

"For what?"

"Into Dino morphers. You use these to become Power Rangers" Tommy lifts the case top.

"I gotta sit down."

"Hang on, I can't be a Power Ranger!"

"You are. Those gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago. The gems are yours. You didn't chose them, they chose you."

"Can't they unchose us?"

"Sorry, they have already bonded with your DNA."

"How do you know we can do this?"

"The gems wouldn't have bonded to you unless you had something in you. Please." Each teenager looks at each other before picking up their morphers.

* * *

They headed downtown and face the bio-dinos. 

"How does these work?"

"Just say, Dino Thunder Power-up, and they will be activated. You'll know what to do from there."

"Dino Thunder?"

"I kind of like it."

"You would." Tommy parked the jeep.

"Look, I know you 3 are from different worlds. You're going to have to work together. No one knows better than me how difficult this might appear, but trust me. I believe in you and you can do it."

"You do?"

"I do. Okay, this must be them." They get out the jeep.

"Wow, that must be them."

"Wow great call, Connor." Zeltrax appears again.

"You guys ready."

"Oh yeah." They morph for the first time and go into battle to gain control of their zords. Tyrandrones appear and try to block them. The new rangers fought them and ended up calling forth their dino zords to defeat Zeltrax in his ship. It took a lot of determination, but they were able to form the Dino Thunder Megazord and destroy his fortress ship.

* * *

After the battle, the rangers return to Dr. Oliver's house, excited about their new powers and being Power Rangers. Tommy watched as their morphers transform into bracelets for each to wear. He passed them over to the teenagers. 

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll activate your morphers when you need them, connect you to your zords, to each other and to me at any time."

"Dr. Oliver, I know you are a Science teacher in all, but how did you…?"

"I'll fill you in later in time."

"You think Mesagog will stick around?" Ethan asked.

"They always do."

"They?"

"I know this is a lot to take in, guys. Your lives have just changed in more ways than you'll ever know. But, if you work together, any remember you are a team, no one can beat you," Tommy said. They examined their bracelets before putting them on. "No one." Each rangers put on their bracelets with smiles and held them up.

* * *

Tommy walked them to the door. 

"Wow, Dr. O, you have a nice looking family," Kira said.

"Thanks. Maybe next time you can meet them." Tommy waved the teenagers off. Just as Tommy turned to close the door, a car pulled up. Tommy opened the door.

"Daddy!" Trish was the first one out the car and rushed to her father. Tommy smiled and lifted her up. She was wearing a San Diego Zoo t-shirt. Rupert ran out next into his father's arms.

"Where did you go?" Warren and Darren sporting the same shirt as Rupert with balloons and stuffed animals. Kimberly carried several bags.

"I kind of sensed something bad was going to happen, so I… skipped work and took the children out of the city to the zoo." They all walked inside the house.

"On the second day of school, you played hooky?"

"Well, from what I heard on the radio as we were out of town, something did happen, black skies, frightening lightning, plus school was cancelled."

"Yeah."

"Boys go put away the things for Mommy." They took their bags and rushed upstairs.

"Trish, honey! Slow down!" Trish paused on the steps, but rushing up as well.

"Well, what happened?"

"Dino Thunder power-up."

"They got their morphers?" Kimberly asked.

"Yep."

"Their zords?"

"Yep."

"They won?"

"First battle."

"No help from you?"

"Just the basics."

"Well, well, I see the ranger as become the mentor."

"Yep," Tommy said a bit proudly.

"Did you give them the infamous speech?"

"Like Zordon did?"

"Yeah."

"Sort of."  
"Good, Zordon would be proud of you. It's about time someone else does the dirty work, while you are in the background."

"Thank you for not freaking out about all of this."

"If this Mesagog shows up outside the door, I can't say I won't go Dino Thunder upside his head." Tommy smiled.

"Come here." Tommy pulled her into a hug. Tommy sighed as he hugged her. Kim's arms went around him.

"What's wrong, tiger?" Kimberly asked.

"This is weird, not being in the fight."

"But you are."

"Not the way I'm used to."

"There still is a chance?"

"How?" Tommy asked.

"You know how. You seem to always be drawn into it, I wonder what color you will be this time." Tommy laughed. "Pink?"

"Think I can pull off pink?"

"Hell no! You realize, there hasn't been a pink ranger since… Jen."

"Maybe because the best pink ranger was you."

"Of course." Tommy smiled. "You're doing dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I had your boys all day and I'm tired." Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you, Beautiful."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Next day, after school, Ethan invites Kira and Conner to a Cyberspace Café. Since he hangs out there all the time and finds the place amazing, he wanted to share it with his new teammates. The owner, Hayley Johnson, opened the place a year ago now. She invites Kira to perform at the Café today if she can, which Kira quickly jumps to the opportunity to perform her things, she rushes out to get prepared. Connor feels disappointed that Hayley didn't seem to help him at all. Hayley appears with a bottle of water for him and tells him about the soccer tryouts. Connor rushes out, Ethan feels like his job was well done.

Tommy calls Ethan and they go into the woods to find some special eggs. These eggs become the ranger's new riding beasts, but Tommy would have to train them up a bit. They are attacked by Zeltrax, Elsa and tyrandrones, and called in for backup.

* * *

Afterwards, they all return to their normal lives. Ethan and Kira got back to Hayley's Cyberspace, when a new guy walks in. 

"Whoa, who is he?"

"Probably some new kid."

"He is…really…whoa."

"Is that drool?" The new guy turned out to be Trent Fernandez. He was to start working for Hayley at the cafe. Connor walked in. Connor was a bit distressed about being a ranger interfering with his life and thinks about quitting. Ethan and Kira take him to see Dr. Oliver about this, knowing the team can't lose him.

At the entrance to the Dino Ruins, they come to see it a mess as Tommy was being tossed around as well. Tommy takes a break as he is tossed out the doorway. Connor explains about soccer being his life and how being Red Ranger is preventing that. Tommy knows how it is for Connor and tells him to take a day and think it over, and then he goes back to training the Dino raptors.

Connor goes back to practicing soccer. Ethan and Kira visit him after an hour. Conner knows what he wants to do and makes the decision to leave the Rangers. All of a sudden, the city is under attack by a monster. Conner agrees to battle with them one more time. Tommy allows the Raptors Riders to help them. Conner helps out a little girl he had befriended earlier after the tryouts. He decides not to leave the team and stays the Red Ranger.

* * *

Later that day, Ethan and Conner are back at Hayley's Cyberspace to watch Kira perform.Tommy paused before the café, as his cell phone went off. 

"Hello, Beautiful."

_"Hey handsome, where are you now?" _

"About to go see Kira perform, where are you?"

_"Home." _

"I thought you were coming, bringing the family in all, so you can meet the rangers finally?"

_"I will try to make it, but I am waiting on a call from the office first." _

"Okay. I'll see you then."

_"Okay, love you, bye." _

"Bye." Tommy walked to open the door when Zeltrax and tyrandrones appear. Before Tommy could react, he was taken.

* * *

Kimberly called Hayley at around dinnertime, once Tommy hadn't arrived home. She had called leaving a message about not being able to make the concert, but she would make dinner as a means to make it up. 

_"No, I haven't seen Tommy all day, why Kimberly?" _

"That is impossible, he was on his way there when I talked to him."

_"Here?" _

"Yes, to see uh, Kira perform. He didn't come?"

_"No, he didn't make it." _

"That's impossible."

_"Have you tried his cell?" _

"Numerous! Where is he?"

* * *

Next day 

Tommy was captured and brought before Mesagog. Mesagog had found an interesting crystal rock with a black stone in the middle. He wanted Tommy to show him how to open it.

"Sorry, I can't help you out. I'm just a high school science teacher."

"Really, Tommy!"

* * *

Kira, Ethan and Connor go to the Dino lair after school the next day. Tommy didn't show up to teach today, so they were very worried about their teacher. Ethan looks over at the computer. 

"I guess there is only way to figure out then." He sits at the computer. Tommy appears on the screen.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, and if you're not me. Then something is wrong. This is a video diary of my life…"

"Oh, boring bones…"

"My life as a Power Ranger." All 3 gasped. Tommy goes through a video log of his life, as a Power Ranger. Connor and the rest are drawn into the history of the Powers Rangers, starting with Billy, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack chosen as Earth's first Power Rangers.

"Wow, our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger."

"Not the oldest," Hayley said as she appeared with Kimberly.

"Just the best," Kimberly said.

"Hayley?"

"Oh, my gosh, you're her, you-you're Kimberly…"

"Yes, I am."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Hayley, what are you doing here?"

"And how much of this do you know about?"

"Everything."

"Why are you here then?"

"Because we know my husband is in trouble, and we both know that you 3 are the only ones that can help him." They looked at each other.

"I've been helping Tommy since, well since, he found the gems. I mean, Tommy has worked with dinosaurs and fossils, but he's no rocket scientist." Hayley went over to the computer.

"And let me guess, you are?"

"Among other things," Hayley said.

"Hayley is the top engineer for everything you see here," Kimberly said walking to the computer as well. "I mean, everything."

"So, do you know where Dr. Oliver is?"

"A pretty good idea." Kimberly held up a CD case. She opened the disk case and pulled out a CD. "Hayley got this outside her café yesterday afternoon." Kimberly loaded it and pressed play. It showed Tommy being taken by many tyrandrones and Zeltrax.

"Why didn't he just morph, he's a Power Ranger right."

"Not anymore, didn't you see that on the video?" Kimberly loaded it up with ease. She started the video log again. "Watch, learn about your history, our history." They watched up to the beginning of Turbo rangers when Tommy left for college. Hayley explained that she didn't know about Tommy until college and when he found the Dino gems, he knew he could never leave the ranger life behind. Tommy wanted Hayley's help.

"So, how do we find Dr. O?"

"Invisaportals, they are all throughout the city," Kira said. "If we find one, we can get into Mesagog's lab."

"Great idea."

"I'll get to working on that," Hayley said quickly. "You guys continue with your heritage, you will learn something." Hayley typed back to the video as she worked. It ended with the Ninja Storm rangers. Tommy explains at the end, that if there is any trouble, to contact Kira, Ethan and Conner. They are the new rangers and they would know what to do.

"He really trust us," Connor said.

"Of course he does," Kimberly said. "You guys are stronger than you think."

"We have to safe him. We own him."

"The world owns him."

"I know you all will be fine." A beep came.

"It works, we got a signal. I got a lock on an invisaportal."

"Time to go save the teacher."

Hayley reveals the Raptor Cycles, since that was the only way to get through the invisaportal onto the Island and not get them killed.

"When you say Island Fortress that means…"

"An island fortress…why?"

"Well, islands are surrounded by…water."

"Usually?"

"Oh no. You can't swim," Ethan said.

"I didn't say that!"

"Ahh...but it's true."

"Don't worry, the cycles will take you straight through, you won't even get wet." Ethan was chuckling.

"You can't swim."

"Whatever, dude. You guys ready."

"Good luck," Hayley said.

"Ready."

"Ready!" They morphed.

"Think they will be fine?" Hayley asked.

"Tommy trust them, I have to believe they will be fine. They will bring him home safe."

* * *

Zeltrax, Elsa, and several Tyrandrones try to stop the rangers before they can get through the invisaportal, but the Rangers managed to get into the portal and into the Island Fortress, which is Mesagog's headquarters. Once they are inside, the rangers run about the hallways looking for Tommy, by Kira's lead, since she was the only one that has been there. They run into Mesagog on the way. Before Mesagog could attempt his mind tricks on the rangers, the goons, Zeltrax, Elsa and a monster appear, allowing the rangers to get free. The Rangers find Dr. Oliver and free him from the table. 

"Hit the red button." Connor rushes to do what Tommy told him.

"I knew you 3 would try to rescue me."

"If that's your way of saying 'thank you'. It needs work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here. We can use the main invisaportal network from here," Tommy said as he typed up the computer.

"Wait, we need to talk!"

"Not now!"

"We saw the video!"

"We know you are a Power Ranger!"

"Was, Ethan. Not any more. Let's get out of here." The doors burst opened. The teenagers morph into rangers to battle Mesagog and his goons. Tommy battles Mesagog and proceeds to get his butt kicked a bit. Connor looks over as Tommy is tossed into a computer panel.

"Dr. O!"

"Head for the portal! I'll be right behind you!"

"Right!"

"Hurry!"

"Better do as he says!"

"Right." The rangers jump into the portal. Tommy rushes over to get the crystal stone holding the black stone.

"Going to need this one," Tommy said picking up the crystal stone and jumps into the portal.

* * *

They all land safely back to Earth. Tommy turns just as Zeltrax and the others arrive. Zeltrax blasts his sword at Tommy. In order to shield himself, Tommy holds the stone in front of him to reflect some the power strike. The stone shatters and Tommy disappears in a flash of white light. Everyone shielding their eyes from such a blast of white light. When they all look again, only remains of the crystal is left. 

"Dr. Oliver?"

"Oh no!" Kira falls to her knees. "This is not happening."

"Haven't you learned, anything is possible in our world."

"Even the destruction of great Dr. Tommy Oliver."

"I heard my name," Tommy said as he appeared. "You missed me, Zeltrax." Tommy was smiling holding the black stone.

"Yes!"

"All right!" The rangers run to Tommy's side.

"What's this?" Connor makes Tommy open his hand.

"A black Dino gem."

"That gem belongs to my master," Elsa said.

"There is 2 things you need to know about Dino gems. One, they choose you. And 2, they go great with Dino morphers." Tommy forced the gem into the new black and gold Dino morpher on his wrist.

"Aren't you too old for this, Tommy?"

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off." Tommy smiles. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" A new ranger is formed, experienced and in black. The Rangers battle Zeltrax, Elsa, and the monster.

With their zords, they are able to defeat the overgrown monster.

* * *

After the battle, the rangers retreat to an empty Cyberspace. Tommy explains how he had Hayley make up another bracelet because sensors showed a new dino gem, and he wanted to be prepared just in case. Tommy had intended to tell the other Rangers about the stone and it being moved, the day of Kira's show, when he was captured.Tommy jumped up as a car outside beeped the horn. 

"That's my ride, I need to go."

"Going?"

"Dr. O, where are you going?"

"Shopping. My wife thinks my closet lacks black, so she's taking me shopping." Everyone laughed.

"Shopping with Kimberly, this should be good," Hayley said.

"Wish me luck. See ya!" Tommy rushed out.

* * *

About a week later

* * *

Tommy celebrated his 28th birthday just a few days back. The Rangers defeat another monster by Mesagog.Ethan retreats to Hayley's Cyberspace, to work on Trent and his government project together, but Trent doesn't have the time with working so hard with the Café to meet everyone's demands. Anton Mercer walks in and not impressed with Trent's new job, although Trent enjoys it. 

Back at home; Kimberly caught Rupert as he jumped from Tommy's jeep. She looked at her husband.

"You are getting too heavy to be jumping at me!" Kimberly lifted Rupert against her side after kissing him. "Honey? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Kimberly put Rupert down as she walked around to Tommy's side of the car.

"Ruppy go inside for Mommy. Tommy, what's wrong. You zoned out there."

"Wha…oh, nothing."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing." Kimberly reached over and locked his door just before Tommy could open it.

"Liar."

"He could have survived right, like me."

"Who?"

"Dr. Mercer."

"Oh, I supposed so. He has all this money, maybe he got picked up like you did by his people."

"Why wouldn't he have, contacted me. A call, some letter, a card even saying I was well."

"You said he has a son in your class. Why not talk to him about it?"

"He never mentioned a son before."

"True, but he has one now, might as well check it out."

"Trent."

"Talk to Trent. See what he has to say."

"Yeah, yeah, I should. Thanks, honey." Tommy reached out and kissed her cheek. "You are so smart."

"I'm a woman, of course I am smarter than you." Tommy smiled.

"I love you," Tommy said.

"And I will love you so much more if you bring me a muffin and caramel latte from Hayley's."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Some cookies for dessert."

"You mean those cookies you ate up without sharing last night."

"Whatever."

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Kimberly kissed him. "See ya later, handsome."

"Bye, Beautiful." Tommy took off for Hayley's Cyberspace.

* * *

Trent had another late day at Hayley's so Tommy offers to give Trent a ride home. 

"Thanks for the ride, Dr. O. Dad would freak if I'm late again."

"No problem, Trent." They walk to his car. "Hey, speaking of your Dad. All those years working with your father, Dr. Mercer never mentioned he had a son."

"That's because he didn't, have one that is. He and my real parents worked on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave in and my parents never go out."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's been great though. He has taken me in and given me everything I ever wanted and needed. A home, a life. Not a lot of people would have done that." They got into the jeep.

"Yeah."

During the ride, Tommy looks up through his rearview mirror.

"Wha the…Uh, Trent do you see…"

"A big gold guy running about 50 miles per hour!" Tommy slams on his brakes. The creature slams into the back of the jeep. Tommy and Trent jumped out the car.

"Whoa, what is that thing?"

"Oh man, my wife is going to kill me for getting another dent in the jeep. My insurance company is not going to believe this." Zeltrax decided to use himself to create a monster and ends up creating a monster to call him father. He had sent his son to go after Tommy and destroy him.

The Rangers show up to help Tommy and Trent. Zeltrax appears as well and the Rangers are surprised when the gold creature refers to Zeltrax as his father.They disappear together when as the rangers prove to be too much. Trent is dropped off at home, where he finds out his father is attempting to take Hayley's place away and give it to him as the new owner. Trent doesn't want that, but Anton feels it's the only solution for his son.

* * *

Next day 

Hayley receives the notice that the new owner is Trent. They decided to go to city hall to fight for Hayley. At city hall, Zeltrax and his son make another appearance.The Rangers defeat Zeltrax's son, which makes Zeltrax want vengeance against Tommy even more. When Trent takes the councilwoman to a safe hiding place, the woman wants to do something for Trent for saving her. Trent takes her aside and to talk about his father and Cyberspace café hoping to find a solution.Anton walked in Hayley's ready to tear the place down, but is stopped by Haley and the councilwoman. The councilwoman has delayed the paperwork and sees no reason to shut down a safe haven for kids, saving Hayley's café. Everyone cheers. Trent had gone to explain to his dad what he did, but finds an empty home. Instead, Trent finds an invisaportal and gets pulled in. Trent is deposited from the invisaportal to the front of Hayley's Cyberspace right after Anton and his workers are sent away.

"Hey, get in here," Ethan said as he saw Trent.

"Right, I'll be right there."

* * *

A couple of days later 

Tommy decides to take the class on a field trip since he knew learning in a classroom, only so much can be accomplished. Principal Randall wants to come with the class and dresses much like Tommy for a dig site. Tommy can't help but chuckle at her certain interest for dinosaur bones, and how friendly she is today. Ethan discovered an unusual dinosaur egg.He calls the other over.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I think I found something." Ethan uncovers the egg more.

"I'll go get Dr. Oliver." Kira leaves them. She finds Dr. Oliver fighting back Principal Randall's attempts to clean his face. "Dr. O, I think you need to see something."

"Uh, sure. I'll be right there. Excuse me." Tommy quickly walks away. They all examine the egg.

"Oooh, an discovery, let me see," Principal Randall said.

"Uh, no, not yet. We're not sure what we have," Tommy said. The site is attack by Tyranodrones. Tommy makes a dramatic dive to save Principal Randall or the egg and chooses Randall.Principal Randall is able to rush over and retrieve the egg before the Tyrandrones and tosses it to Tommy. Tyrandrones disappears and Tommy decides to call it a morning for the class.

* * *

Afterwards, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Dr. Oliver return to dino ruins beneath Tommy's house to examine the egg. Ethan can't seem to get any kind of reading on the egg. But Tommy knows it has to be a real Dino egg, he recognizes it. Principal Randall returns to the site to find the egg. The real Dino egg. Principal Randall reverts into Elsa and takes it into the forest to upraise the power from within. Tommy decides to leave the rangers to keep analyzing egg, while he goes back to the dig site since there still appears to be a reading. Tommy gets confronted by Zeltrax and they battle. Under Elsa's command the dinosaurs hatches. Ethan, Kira, and Conner discovered the egg they have been studying is a decoy set-up by Elsa. The new dinosaur is attacking the city so Kira, Ethan, and Conner morph into action to deal with this new treat. Tommy is the only one able to break Elsa's control and command the new dino zord back at the ruins, after he defeated Zeltrax. With the help of the new zord, the rangers are able to defeat Mesagog's newest monster. 

After class the next day, Dr. Oliver finds Principal Randall in the hall. Tommy was impressed with Randall's ability to protect herself yesterday. Principal Randall was rather surprise that Dr. Oliver was worried about her and had a momentary flashback to their time on the site. The school bell rings for the next class. Principal Randall soon snaps out of her daze.

"Principal Randall? You okay?"

"That was the bell Dr. Oliver. The next class is not going to teach themselves." Kira, Ethan and Connor stand there watching the two. They smile.

"Uh, yeah. I mean…no." Kira, Ethan and Connor walk over to Tommy.

"Man, that woman is cold."

"Ice-cold, but Dr. O better watch out. I don't think Mrs. Oliver would be pleased."

"Don't start Connor."

"Yeah, I would hate to see what the former 'pink ranger' would say if we told her about this."

"Nothing to tell. Don't you 3 have class to get to?"

"Yeah, we were kindof hoping you could write us a note so we can skip it," Connor said.

"Dream on!" They walk down the halls together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A few weeks later

Kimberly came downstairs carrying a glass of juice for Tommy. He was working on fossils after school. It was a Friday afternoon, October 5th.

"When will you come upstairs and spend time with your bad children?"

"They're watching their toons." Tommy took the glass.

"But still, how about making an appearance this afternoon." Kim's arms went around his neck. She had picked the children up from school today since she had finished all that she could at work. Since it was Friday, they didn't have homework to do, so watched their toons immediately as they got through the door, which Kimberly was happy for the peace. Tommy sighed and picked up another brush.

"Give me 5 more minutes."

"You and your dirty rocks."

"Not rocks, fossils."

"Potato…potautoe." Tommy looked up at her. She was teasing him. He pulled her into his lap.

"Your birthday is soon. Just a few hours from now, it will be midnight."

"And then the twins' birthday..."

"Nah, that is a long time."

"Like 3 weeks from now."

"Still, we have 3 weeks."

"No, you have 3 weeks, I have already put in so much for the party." Tommy kissed her neck.

"I want to give you something."

"What?" Tommy pulled put a small case.

"An early present."

"You just want me to tell you the surprise."

"Yes and no. Here." Kimberly took the black box. She opened it.

"A silver cuff like your Dino morpher?"

"No, no Dino gem of course, just a mocked one. Hayley created it."

"For me?"

"Yeah, so you can always contact me or the other rangers."

"But why, we have the computer and…."

"In case…"

"I am captured or something?"

"Don't even say it."

"I love that you care enough to be prepared." Kimberly put on the cuff bracelet after kissing him on the lips. "Looks good."

"Everything looks good on you."

"Duh." Tommy laughed with her.

"I'll be upstairs soon."

"Thank you." They kissed lightly on the lips repeatedly. The computer beeped. Kimberly and Tommy looked up.

"Who's that?" Kimberly walked to the computer screen, and she hit a few keys.

"It's all smoky," Kimberly said.

"Where is this?" Kimberly typed up a few keys to bring up the location. "Petrified Forest?"

"What could be going on there this late?" Kimberly asked.

"I better go check it out," Tommy said removing his glasses.

"Be careful." Tommy cupped his wife's face and kissed her softly.

"I always am."

"Whatever." Kimberly rolled her eyes. Tommy smiled and kissed her again. He touched the bracelet to his. Kimberly nodded and went back upstairs.

* * *

Tommy picked up his handheld computer sensor on the way out. He examined the area alone before Ethan, Conner, and Kira arrive in the forest. 

"We came as fast as we could, Dr. O. What's up?"

"Stored energy, very high. Even this machine can't give me an accurate reading."

"What kind of stored energy?"

"Same kind in the morphers."

"You think another dino gem is in here?"

"Not anymore. Someone has removed it."

"But who?"

"Is this good news or bad news?" Connor asked.

"Depends on who has the Dino gem."

* * *

Trent goes to talk to his dad about their last fight over his not drawing anymore.Trent doesn't want to stop, but then agrees to listen to his father and do as he wants. As Trent walks out, he stays back enough to watch his father, who appeared to look a bit ill. Anton leaves the office using an invisaportal. Trentuses up entering the invisaportal as well.

Trent ended up in Mesagog's island. Trent is drawn to an object glowing on the table. The object attaches itself to Trent's wrist and turns into a morpher. Trent's DNA is combined with the evil white dino gem.

* * *

Hayley was called over to the house. Kimberly was working on the computer when she arrived.

"I better go check on the children." Tommy came downstairs as Kimberly was going up.

"Is Hayley here?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna take the children out for dinner." Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Okay." Hayley was barely working 20 minutes, when the computer beeped in. Tommy rushed over.

"I think I got something." A new monster appeared.

"Unbelievable." The others arrived.

"Hey, looks like we are just in time."

"What is that thing?"

"Hard to tell, looks like he's looking for something."

"We should go deal with it." Connor leads the other 2 rangers as they morph to deal with monster.

* * *

Tommy and Hayley gasp as a flash of a fighter appears and attacks the monster. 

"What the heck was that?" Connor asked.

"More like, who's that?" Ethan said. They follow around and find a new ranger in white.

The White Ranger battles the other rangers and defeats them with his laser arrows from his sword with ease. Hayley tries to get a signal on who this new white ranger is, but is unable to. The rangers go back into battle with him after finding out Hayley and Tommy have no news. They go back into battle once the White ranger appears again. The white ranger's attacks cause the rangers to demorph in defeat and retreat back to Tommy's place.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, right?"

"An evil white ranger, no. But it has been known to happen."

"What do we do?"

"And how are supposed to fight him when we can't get near him?" Connor asked.

"We first have to figure out who this is and what he wants, before it's too late."

* * *

Cassidy and Devin see the White Ranger walking around and go after him. They need a story to make the news team. Trent picked himself off the ground after the white ranger demorphs. He runs into Cassidy and Devin who want to know if he has seen the White Ranger.Trent of course says no. He leans against the wall in exhaustion, looking down at his new silver bracelet with the white gem in the center, confused.

* * *

Tommy watches as the rangers drive off. Kimberly comes and sits on the porch with him. 

"What's wrong?"

"This new guy, reminds me of…my first ranger days."

"As green ranger?" Tommy nodded.

"I can still see nearly everything I did when I was evil. Every attack, every punch I gave, kick I…" Kimberly lays her head to his shoulder. "I never wanted another person to ever experience that evil again. This is all my fault."

"What?"

"If I hadn't found the gems…"

"If you hadn't found the gems, we would probably be in worst shape than we already are. Who knows what evil woulddo withall those gems now. Don't blame yourself about this."

"How can I not! There is probably some confused guy out there filled with so much evil thanks to me."

"Thanks to you? You have done so much Tommy, training these new rangers…"

"This shouldn't be happening!"

"There are a lot of things that shouldn't be happening, but guess what? They are and they do. And that's when you really have to dig deep and keep fighting." Tommy looked up at her. "You're stronger than this, Tommy. Anything is possible as long as you believe, remember? Don't doubt yourself now, handsome." Tommy put his arm around her and kissed her.

"How would I survive without you?"

"I don't know, you sure wouldn't be far." Tommy laughed. Kimberly smiled. She stood up and held her hands out for him.

"When do I get that surprise?"

"Patience tiger. I told you, I'll tell you, when I tell you."

"Will I at least like it?"

"Definitely. You will want to scream."

"I would like you to scream…now!"

"Wha…Ahhhhh!" Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly, as he picked her up. She gasped and giggled as he carried her inside, while kissing her neck. The front door closed by Tommy's kick.

* * *

Next morning 

The White Ranger works on trying to hatch a dinozord egg.He gives enough energy from his dino morpher to cause the egg to swell greatly. In doing all of this, causes Trent to become weak as he leaves the warehouse. Trent still goes to work at Hayley's. Kira and Ethan are called away by Tommy, worried it's the white ranger, back to cause more harm. Hayley watches as Trent stumbles about. He falls to the ground. Hayley makes Trent leave for the day, since she was closing up early today due to the party later on.

* * *

Tommy dropping petals of roses on her face woke Kimberly up early her birthday morning. They had just fallen asleep a few hours ago, after a blissful round of love making into the early morning. 

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful."

"Thank you." They kissed about the bed. Kimberly rolled on top of Tommy kissing him. Tommy ran his hands along her naked back to her hair, pushing the hair back, smiling. They kissed softly. Kimberly smiled and bit his chin and lips, before kissing him again. Tommy brought his tongue out a bit, as Kimberly did the same. Tommy sat them up, kissing still, rubbing her back, before laying her back down to the bed. "Where's my presents?" Tommy chuckled.

"Later." Tommy reached over the bed for their fallen clothes. Tommy and Kimberly dressed slowly. "So, Mom and Dad want to take you out of the house."

"While you set up my party?"

"Party? Beautiful, who said anything about a party?"

"Ha ha. You better finish decorating by the time we get back from the mall."

"Of course." He kissed her again. _'Gives me a good 5 hours to decorate on my own,' Tommy thought while kissing her._

"What?" Kimberly asked. Tommy had that look in his eyes.

"You know what."

"Tommy, we don't have…" Kimberly moaned as he kissed down her cheek to her neck. Just as Tommy pulled the covers over their heads as he kissed her neck, a knock at the bedroom door. Tommy groaned. "Yes!" The door flung open with balloons and confetti being tossed into the room.

"Happy birthday Mommy!"

"Oh! My babies!" Tommy fell to his back as the children jumped into bed and into their mother's arms for kisses. The phone rung. Tommy picked it up. It was his parents.

"That was Gama and Pa, they are 30 minutes out, so let's hurry up and get dressed."

"Yay!" They all jumped from the bed and rushed to their rooms. Kimberly stood up.

"I better go make sure they…" Kimberly grabbed his arm. She shook her head.

"I need you to wash my back."

"Just your back?" Kimberly winked at him, tugging the pants' string, kissing Tommy, on her way to their bathroom. Tommy slammed the door behind him, just as Kimberly grabbed his booty.

* * *

Not even an hour later, Tommy called for the rangers to come to the lair. They found out that Tommy found two dinozord eggs. And one looks like it is really ready to pop. The group splits up to find the dinozord eggs. Connor and Kira to find one egg, Ethan and Tommy to find the other egg by the docks. Trent turns into the White Ranger again after he leaves the café. 

Conner and Kira are trying to find one of the dinozord eggs in an empty warehouse. Connor groans.

"Anything?"

"Like I know how the read this thing."

"Let me see that," Kira said as she took the machine. She examines the readings. "This way!" They rushed toward the beckoning signal. They walk down the halls. They find the dinozord egg and the White Ranger. He is giving the egg another energy boost from his morpher.

"Want to try talking to him again?"

"I say we morph, kick his butt and take the dino egg instead."

"Yeah, I like that idea better."

"Let's do it."

"Hey!"

"I don't have time to play rangers. I'm busy, so go!" White ranger sent out a mass of his flying arrows. Connor shields Kira a bit. She drops the scanner.

"Not a chance. We aren't here to play. Ready." Connor activated his morpher with Kira.

"Ready." They morphed. The battle breaks out between the Conner, Kira and the White Ranger.

* * *

Mesagog tells Elsa to create a new monster to deal with the rangers. Angor is created and sent down to the city. Conner and Kira have to give up their battle with the White Ranger in order to save the city.Tommy and Ethan arrive to the docks looking for the other dinozord egg. People are running in terror. They rush down the docks to stop the new dinosaur. Hayley tells them that the Parasaur is ready for them after she is able to transfer its powers to Tommy's morpher to aid them into battle. They morph to help Connor and Kira deal with the Angor monster. 

Conner, Kira, and Ethan get into their Megazord to battle Angor, while Tommy tries to find the White Ranger. Zeltrax stops Tommy before he can go find the White ranger. They battle their way inside the warehouse. By the time Tommy gets rid of Zeltrax, the White Ranger has hatch his dinozord egg. Tommy hurries to get out the warehouse as the building begins to collapse. The White Ranger has control of the White Drago Zord and is ready to use it against the Rangers.

* * *

The rangers prepare to defeat the evil White ranger and his zord. Tommy calls for additional zords to help them. The White Ranger takes control of Tommy's Stegazord forms his own Megazord in the process. The rangers battle Megazord against Megazord. But the Ranger's Megazord is no match for Drago Megazord and is defeated. Their Megazord falls apart and the Rangers fall out.

Tommy is able to use his morpher to create some friction between the evil White ranger's Megazord. He takes control back and the Stegazord is broken apart from Drago zord. The White ranger leaves with the Drago zord.

The White ranger appears in an alleyway andunable to controlhis morphing power. Devin stumbles upon the White Ranger and gets his camera ready. But Devin accidentally hits his head on a pipe and loses consciousness, just as the white ranger falls to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tommy's home 

"Man that was brutal."

"Yeah, well, some days are going to be like this."

"What can we do?"

"Go, have some fun. It's still early in the day. Teacher's orders."

"I do have a soccer game I was supposed to play today," Connor said.

"And Ethan, wasn't there a new computer game you wanted to play?"

"Yeah." Connor and Ethan left.

"Kira, why aren't you leaving?"

"I can help set up with party."

"Oh, the party right." Tommy nearly forgot the party was in a few hours. He had stopped decorating after the computer beeped in about he dino eggs. Kimberly was taken out the house all morning by his parents and the children to take their Mommy for breakfast and to her favorite place on her birthday, an amazement park, bringing back the days of her youth.

* * *

Kira, Hayley and Tommy finished up quickly. Tommy went to go pick up the cake and set up the presents he and the children got. Ethan arrived to help as well after finishing his game with a present. Connor was going to come as soon as his match was done. 

Kimberly was blinded before the ride home. Warren and Darren led her inside the house.

"Surprise!"

"OH!" Kimberly put on a huge smile at the attempt to throw her a surprise party. She still welcomed the party.

* * *

Conner ends the soccer games with a great score since he knew he had a party to attend. He then spots Trent sitting on a bench. Conner goes to check on Trent. Conner is concernedbecause Trent doesn't looks well, but Trent doesn't give him a chance to really do anything as he makes a very quick exit. Conner decides to follow Trent. He rushes and finds himself lost in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, I know he went this way," Connor said as he was breathing hard. All of a sudden, Conner is attacked by the White Ranger and has to morph.

* * *

Tommy finds Kira and Ethan not having as much fun as they should be at Kim's party. Kimberly looks over at them and walked over to her husband. 

"What's up with them?"

"I told them to have fun."

"With an evil White ranger around adamant on destroying them?" Tommy smiled. "Go."

"It's your party."

"Go, deal with the problem."

"I don't want to leave your party."

"It's just a party, tiger. I'll save you some cake."

"Hey, what about the surprise you wanted to tell me?"

"I can tell you later."

"Promise?"

"Yes, now go!" Tommy kissed her cheek.

"You look so beautiful."

"I know. Thank you for the party."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Kira and Ethan were motioned to follow Tommy. They did. He made sure the door was closed behind them and they went down to the Dino lair. Tommy goes to monitor for anything occurring. 

"Should have known you two would have a tough time with this."

"We are rangers and it's our job." Angor was resurrected and appears on the screen, grown to building size. Mesagog wanted the White Ranger on his side, so sent the monster down to distract the other rangers while he tries to get the White ranger. Connor calls the others for help, as his battle with the White ranger doesn't go so well. Tommy, Kira, and Ethan morph into action.Tommy and Kira go to take care of Angor. Ethan goes to help Conner, but is attacked by Tyranodrones on his way.

During the battle with the White Ranger, he plays too much with Connor. Conner becomes furious with his tactics and goes to a much stronger power-up and spikes emerge on his suit. The White ranger falls in to the ground in apparent defeat after Connor's attacks in super dino-mode. Connor rushes to check himbut is tricked again. The White Ranger laughs and picks up his fallen weapon as he walks away. Mesagog and Zeltrax appear. The White Ranger wouldratherwork on his own and refuses the offer by Mesagog, he leave on his Drago zord. By the time Ethan arrives, the White Ranger, Mesagog, and Zeltrax have all left.

"Connor! Connor, you alright?"

"Just so you know, good guys do not wear white."

* * *

Mesagog uses Angor try to trap the White Ranger in his zord, but the White Ranger breaks free and destroys Angor. The Rangers return to Tommy's house.

"I don't get this, one minute the white ranger is fighting us, and the next thing he is blowing up Mesagog's monster."

"Yeah, Dr. O. What was with the super Dino mode?"

"You guys have yet to tap into all your power's potential. Give it time."

"I love the sound of that."

"Oh man, I need to head to the warehouse where we left the fossil finder."

"You know what, you guys go back to the party. I'll get the fossil finder."

"Oh thanks."

"Oh, right the party," Kira said. "Kimberly seems to be having so much fun up there."

"Of course, it's her party. My wife loves parties. Kimberly should be just cutting the cake now."

"Cake?"

"Cake!" Connor and Ethan both smile and rush upstairs, fighting for who gets first. Kira shakes her head and followed quickly. Tommy smiles.

"You too, Hayley. Go get some cake."

"I will in a minute. Here you go." She hands Tommy a backpack.

"Thanks."

"You be careful and get back here soon."

"I will." Tommy left.

* * *

Tommy returned to the warehouse to retrieve the fossil finder. He kicked through the mess of the fallen debri of the torn down warehouse. Tommy groaned at the mess. He found the small gadget beeping. It wasn't harmed at all attached to some wires and machine. 

"What is this?" A crash behind him causes Tommy to turn around quickly Trent stumbles in."Trent!" Trent groans as he tries to stand on both feet. "You okay?"

"What's going on here?" Trent asked, his face pale and sweaty. Tommy helps him to his feet.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here." Trent cries out. "What's wrong!" He loses control and morphs into the White Ranger.Tommy is tossed back. He gets up slowly to see the evil white ranger.

"Never would have seen that coming."

"It's time to perish Black ranger."

"This is not going to be pretty." Tommy morphs. They fight. Tommy gets tossed back.

"Hayley, you there?"

"Yeah…"

"The white ranger is…" Tommy tries to tell Hayley who the White Ranger is, but before he can do so, the White Ranger fossilized him.

"Tommy! Tommy, come in!"

* * *

Kimberly came downstairs with the others in a rush from the party. 

"Something has happened to Tommy!"

"What?"

"I can't get any contact with him."

"Why?"

"He was fighting the white ranger and…"

"The white ranger?"

"Yes and then everything went static."

"We have to after him! We have to help him!"

"Calm down Kimberly."

"We have to go to him now!"

"We'll handle it Mrs. Oliver," Connor said touching her arm. "Come on guys."

* * *

They were able to find Tommy and bring him back to the house. Hayley got out some devices as they arrived. 

"Hayley, what is this stuff?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Guys, guys, stand back. I need time to analyze this." Kimberly walked around her fossilized husband. She touched it as she walked around. The others watched her. "Excuse me." Kimberly stepped aside briefly.

"Anything?"

"No, I mean, it looks like amber. I need another scanner." Kimberly turned back to Tommy.

"Tommy, Tommy, are you okay in there?" Hayley rolled over another machine. She started examining him again. "Tommy, can you hear me?" Kimberly asked.

"Why don't you 3 go back upstairs, you have been gone a while from the party."

"What about you two?"

"We'll be fine, go," Kimberly said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I need time to work," Hayley said. "Alone."

"Okay." They slowly walked to the stairs. They watched Kimberly sadly stroking the outside of Tommy as she walked around.

"I don't want to tell you this, not like this. But I can't keep it anymore. I hate I have to tell you it like this, but I must tell you. I promised, Tommy….my present, my surprise for you was…it is….that…I'm pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Next day

Kira, Ethan and Connor arrive early the next day with Hayley was still examining Tommy.

"Hey, anything change?"

"As far as I can tell, he's been fossilized into amber."

"Amber?"

"A fossilized paleontologist, White ranger has a weird sense of humor."

"But is he okay in there?"

"As far as I can tell, he is."

"Can you break him out?"

"As far as I can see, he is fine in there. Breaking him out could prove to do more harm than good."

"Where's Kimberly?"

"Resting. I didn't want her up all night, especially when she's…"

"Pregnant?" Hayley nodded.

"Wow."

"Yeah, and she doesn't need the stress of this weighing on her, especially early in her pregnancy. We have to keep her calm guys, so don't go upsetting her."

"Maybe I can help with the kids until…Dr. O is freed."

"Good idea, Kira."

"Yeah me too," Connor said.

"Do you even like kids?"

"I like those kids. We had fun together at the party."

"Only because you acted like a big kid with them." Connor smirked at Ethan.

* * *

A few hours later, Conner, Ethan and Kira went to Hayley's Cyberspace where they can see Hayley being run off her feet with customers. With no help, and worrying over Tommy, she had fallen behind this morning opening the shop. All of a sudden, Trent shows up only to quit his job, leaving Hayley still in the mess. Kira wants to know what's going on with Trent, so stops him. Trent leaves though, wanting to tell Kira everything, but everyone gets distracted as Cassidy walks with news of the identity of the White ranger. 

The power of the gem overtakes Trent again as he walks down the streets. He had flashes of everything he has done lately. Trent morphs into the White Ranger again. Mesagog sends Elsa and Zeltrax to capture him.They go down to retrieve the White ranger, only to have a tough time with the White Ranger. He kicks their butts.

* * *

Connor, Ethan and Kira arrive just as Elsa and Zeltrax are picking themselves from the ground. Elsa and Zeltrax leave and the Rangers battle the White Ranger. During the fight, Kira is able to tap into her dino morpher. She goes super dino mode and battles the White Ranger. White ranger is still too much for Kira and she ends up demorphing.Red and Blue rangers try to protect Kira as they battle the White Ranger. They are still no match for the White ranger. The White Ranger is ready to finish Kira off as the others are struggling to get up. When he sees that it is Kira, White Ranger is overcome with Trent's memories of Kira and he cannot harm her. He grabs his head and moved away from hitting her. Conner and Ethan take advantage of his hesitation, going into super dino mode as well and drive him away. Conner and Ethan race to Kira's side after demorphing and help her up. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kira said holding her arm. "Weird, he knew my name."

"What did you say?" Connor asked. Kira looked back at him.

"Nothing. You two should maybe go help Hayley. I have to be somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" Kira ran off.

"That babe is weird."

"Babe? How many times must she tell you not to call her that!" Ethan hit him.

* * *

Kira tracked down Trent by a small lake in the park by the woods. 

"Trent! Hey, why did you leave so suddenly at the café?"

"Oh, that, I had to leave."

"Trent, I want to help you. I can see that you need it, but I can't help you, if you won't tell me what's wrong."

"I know. I'm sorry for leaving."

"Whatcha drawing?"

"Nn-nothing!" Trent goes to pull back his book.

"Please." Trent sighs. Kira notices that drawing Trent has done of the White Ranger. "The white ranger? But why Trent, he's not a superhero."

"I don't have a choice."

"What are you saying?" Kira asked. Trent shows the bracelet. Kira jumps up in fear, wanting to defend herself. "You!" Trent nodded. "You almost killed me!"

"But I didn't, once I saw it was you, I stopped…I couldn't…"

"And my friends, would you have stopped for them!"

"Kira!" Trent went to touch her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Kira, don't! I couldn't help it. The gem…it has changed me, made me do things I would never do. Like hurt you. I can't take it off or control it as I wear it. The gem is controlling me. Please, believe me." Trent touched her arms that were crossed over her chest. "Please, say you believe me." Kira looked him in the eyes.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I would never hurt anybody, Kira. Especially you."

"Okay. I believe you. And I think I know a few people that can help us. Connor and Ethan."

"Wait, are they… ?"

"Yeah. Just wait here, I'll go get them and we can figure this all out."

"Okay."

"Promise me you will be here."

"I won't move." Kira squeezed his hand and rushed away.

* * *

As soon as Kira leaves, Elsa figured out who the white ranger was in human form. Trent is captured by Tyranodrones and taken to see Mesagog. Mesagog is eager to see the White Ranger. Mesagog was pleased that it was Anton Mercer's son and he wants Trent to join their side. Trent, of course, refuses the job. Mesagog tells Trent that eventually he will become fully evil and hurt everyone in his path. Trent doesn't want to believe that. Trent is able to morph and escapes the island fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira runs to Tommy's home. She tells them all about Trent being the white ranger. 

"Trent? Oh man!" Hayley and Kimberly were working on Tommy.

"I don't believe this!"

"All this time he has been pretending to be our friend while kicking our butts," Connor said.

"I know guys, but honestly it's not his fault. It's the gem."

"Stop defending him!"

"I'm with Connor on this," Ethan said.

"The gem is too powerful!"

"Look at what he did to Dr. O!"

"It is his fault!"

"Not exactly," Kimberly said. She wanted to break the tension and arguing amongst the trio. "If Mesagog had the gem first, he could have encrypted the bracelet with his own evil plan. The gem is just doing what it was programmed to do. Be evil."

"Hayley, Kimberly, he needs our help." Hayley turned from the computer on Tommy.

"I don't know what I can do, but I will try."

"Me too. Go get Trent and bring him here."

"What? You two can't honestly want to bring that guy here!"

"Connor, we have to help him! What if when Tommy was the evil Green ranger, my team decided tough luck and let him go? Where would we be now?" Connor's head went down. "We have to do everything in our power to help him, save him."

"Fine, I have some things I really want to lay on that guy." Kimberly and Hayley went to go with the rangers. "I think it's best you stay here with Dr. O, Mrs. Oliver."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Connor, call me Kimberly!"

"Sorry."

"That Mrs. Oliver shit makes me feel old. I get enough of that at work."

"I'm just saying since your condition…"

"I'm pregnant, it's not just a condition I am in, okay."

"Connor is right, you need to stay here, especially when the children come back."

"Oh, they shouldn't be home til dinner with their uncle Rocky and auntie Aisha for the day."

"Still, I would feel better and I know Tommy would want you to stay here."

"Don't go throwing Tommy's name in my face like I will do as you say, though you're right. I'll stay here and finish up the scan."

"Thank you."

* * *

They leave but once they reach the lake, Trent is not there. Kira finds Trent's sketchbook on the ground but no Trent. 

"You see, he lied again." Kira picks it up after Ethan's comments.

"No, he promised me."

"Kira, I'm telling you. That guy is bad news. Trent can't be trusted." Kimberly looked up as the computer beeped. She brought up the rangers on the computer as she contacted them. Connor looked down as his bracelet beeped in.

"Yeah."

_"Guys, we have trouble." _

"What?"

_"White ranger in megazord form." _

"Where?"

_"The city." _

"Man, mega Megazord action right off the back."

_"You guys better hurry. Hayley, I think it's time to break out the new dinosaur." _

"I'll be right there."

"We're on it."

_"Guys, be careful." _

Connor turns to Kira and Ethan.

"We have to do everything in our power to stop Trent. You know that, right?"

"Of course." Kira agrees although privately she is torn by the dilemma. Connor held his hand out.

"Promise?"

"Okay." Kira put his hand on top. Ethan followed.

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready!" They morphed. The Rangers call for their Megazord. The White Ranger is in his waiting to fight. They begin to battle and Hayley sends a new zord, the Ankylozord. The White Ranger thinks he can take the zord into his collection. The two megazords have a tug of war with the Ankylozord. They almost lost it, but the Rangers eventually used the Ankylozord on the White Ranger and defeat him. Hayley and Kimberly are pleased with that. In just one day, the rangers have pushed back the White ranger in 2 separate battles.

* * *

Kira waits for Trent at the lake with his sketchpad. Trent comes up behind her. 

"Hey, where did you go? Why didn't you wait for us?"

"I did, but…it's a long story." Trent chuckled. "I always thought being a superhero would be fun, but this…this is nothing like I ever would have drawn myself."

"Look, let us help you, let me help you."

"It's too late for me."

"Trent, we can…"

"No! The gem has taken over like he said. I have to go."

"Where?"

"I have to get away from everyone. It's not safe around me."

"Trent, you shouldn't…"

"No! I'm leaving!" Trent took his pad and tossed it into the lake as he walked away. Kira watches him go.

* * *

Kira came back to Tommy's house. Kimberly looked over at her. 

"What's wrong?"

"Trent. He's gone."

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Where's Hayley, Connor and Ethan?"

"Hayley and Ethan went back to the café. Connor went to pick up some things Hayley needs for Tommy." They went upstairs. Kimberly went and made tea.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"I just feel torn."

"I understand, I felt the same before."

"When Tommy was evil?"

"Yeah, though when I learned it, Tommy was good by the end of the day," Kimberly said with a smile.

"That's not going to happen here, huh?"

"No, but we have to believe eventually it will happen." Kimberly pulled down to mugs.

"How did you stay so confident as a ranger?"

"I was a mess back then, but I always had my best friends with me. They were my lifelines, as much as I was to them. That's what you have to do, depend on your teammates, your friends."

"We never ever talked until this year. I mean, I saw Ethan around, knew he was smart and Connor, I never liked that boy." Kimberly smiled. "Now, look at us, hanging out, talking…it all just seems so unreal."

"But it is." Kimberly pulled out some cookies. Kira took one. "And as hard as it is, trust me I know, you will be fine."

"How can you say that?" Kira asked.

"Because, when I look at you, I see a bit of myself, a bit of Trini and Aisha in you."

"You do?"

"You have Trini's quiet soul, and Aisha's attitude to kick some butt." Kira smiled.

"What do I get from you?"

"A keen sense of style and grace."

"Dr. Oliver says, you play the guitar." Kimberly poured some water into their cups.

"I do."

"I would kill for a record deal."

"Why? From what I hear, you're pretty damn good."

"Nah," Kira said.

"Yeah. Look, any time you just want to talk, need help with anything, I'm here. It's a scary world, but you have friends that care about you."

"I always wanted a big sister."

"Good. I would like that, too. I always wanted a little sister."

"Could you play for me sometime? I would love to see how an expert does it."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Kimberly said with a laugh. "But sure."

* * *

There was a half-day at school on Tuesday, October 9th, with it being a teacher workday. Trent left for the forest since he felt he was a danger to everyone. Cassidy and Devin are on the hunt for the White Ranger. They are in the forest as well to track the White Ranger down. Trent, Cassidy, and Devin all run into each other in the forest. A meteorite crashes in the forest and in the front of Trent, Cassidy, and Devin.Trent cautions them to be careful. 

In the meantime, Hayley still cannot figure out how to free Tommy. Connor was playing with his soccer ball. Ethan was at his computer, playing a video game. Kira was stroking her guitar.

"Anything?"

"There just isn't enough power in these systems to free him."

"So, we need a stronger power source?"

"Looks like it," Hayley said to Kimberly. Kimberly rolled her eyes as Connor was talking aloud as he kicked around the ball. She groaned, she never allowing her boys to play ball in the house, and technically this was her house. Kimberly was able to block Connor's advance and kick up the ball into her hands.

"You could break something."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Block me."

"I read your motions from your eyes. No soccer in the lair."

"Sorry." Kimberly tossed the ball back to Connor. He smiled.

"Oh man, I'm on the final stage of the game! Just one more level and I break my all-time record." Connor shot his ball onto Ethan's keypad, making him lose. "Connor! Oh man! How could you do that? Now, I have to start all over."

"You know, there is this thing called the 'outdoors, might want to check that out'."

"Whatever dude. I'll do that, when I see you in a library." Connor laughed.

"You have a better change of seeing Kira on a fashion runaway."

"Don't go there," Kira said. Connor and Ethan laughed.

"So, Hayley, any luck?"

"I need to find a strong enough source to free him safely." The computer beeped. Kimberly turned toward the computer screen.

"What in the world..." Kimberly brought up the image for all to see. "The satellite is picking up a strange source in the forest."

"We should go check it out." The rangers leave.

* * *

Kira, Conner, and Ethan arrived in the forest. Kira is surprise to see Trent, though Conner and Ethan aren't pleased. Trent's been missing a few days now. Devin and Cassidy are confused by the whole exchange. Tyranodrones and Rojobot arrive. Rojobot was supposed to be Zeltrax most vial creature created so far, but came out a dud, a wimpy creature. It was still sent to battle. Devin wants film the battle, but Cassidy feel that this is nothing new and they run away. 

"So, who's side are you on, Trent?" Connor asked.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Guys, come on!" Kira goes into battle with Ethan. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent battle the tyrandrones and Rojobot. During this time the meteorite sends off purplish waves that hits Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Devin, Cassidy and Rojobot since they are in the way.

_"Hayley that rock is sending off strong waves." _

_"You guys better get away from that rock," Hayley said. "Those readings are off the chart."_

"Kind of late for that," Kira said blocking a swing from a Tyrandrone. Rojobot is transferred into evil finally by the rock and attacks everyone. The rangers morph to fight him with better strength. Rojobot retreats and the Rangers demorph.

"Well, that was a challenging altercation."

"Yeah, and I was just getting started! I wanted to totally annihilate that guy."

"Ew….I broke a nail." Kira said looking at her hands.

"Where's Trent?" They all look around. Their bracelets beeped.

_"Guys, head back. Hayley's got news on that space rock." _

"Space rock?"

They return to Tommy's home and Hayley and Kimberly notices the differences in their personalities off the back.

"It's a meteorite."

"Fascinating." Kimberly looks up at Connor. "It must have broken off during some intergalactic voyage."

"Hmmm?"

"What?"

"I'm afraid that coming in such close proximities might have some strange side-effects on you guys. Do you guys feel okay?"

"I feel fine, except I must rush home and fix my nails. I got dirt under them and I know my cuticles are dying for some treatment."

"I need to hit the gym, work on my pecs."

"I want to get home and watch that documentary on the history channel."

"Uh…huh."

"Fascinating. Goodbye."

"See ya."

"Later," Kira said as she left with Connor and Ethan.

"Okay, Connor is smart, Ethan is interested in pumping iron, and Kira wants to do her nails. Did we miss something here?"

"No, I think that was it." Even Devin and Cassidy were affected by the rock. Devin turned into a dancing man and Cassidy follows him around.

* * *

Next day 

After school, Hayley grows more concerned as the Ranger's new personalities become more pronounced. Ethan was pumping iron in the lair, as Connor came in with a stack of books and sporting new glasses. Kimberly snorted.

"Uh, Connor are you okay?"

"But of course. Good afternoon to all, the weather is delightful outside as I made my way back from the library."

"You were at the library?"

"Of course. Where's Kira?"

"I do not know." Connor went over to read. Kira came in with several shopping bags.

"Oh, Kimberly, dear! I just rushed here to tell you there is a wonderful sale at the mall. Would you be interested in joining me?"

"You want to go back to the mall?"

"But of course! There is still some light out, and much more shopping to do!"

"Okay, Hayley there is not doubt that there were side-effects to that meteorite."

"That is obvious. We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal."

"And fast." The computer beeped. Rojobot was back attacking people in the city.

"You guys better go deal with that." Connor dropped his books, as Ethan put down the weights and Kira dropped her bags.

"Ready?" Connor held up his arm. Kira fixed her hair band, as Ethan checked his arms.

"Ready!" They held up their arms the same and morphed into action. Not in their right minds, the rangers are no match for Rojobot. The new personalities do not help the Rangers in their battle with Rojobot. Conner doesn't have the strength, Ethan is a hothead wanting to just kick butt and Kira is too concerned with her looks. Rojobot leaves, feeling they are not even worth a battle.

* * *

The rangers are irate when Hayley contacts them. Conner, Kira, and Ethan go to Tommy's home and start complaining about being interrupted. 

"Oh, we're so sorry to have disrupted your busy days," Kimberly said as she was fed up with their attitudes. "But Hayley might have found a way to unfossilize Tommy."

"Oh, really?"

"Really?"

"No way."

"Yes, way. The meteorite rock might have enough energy to free Tommy." Kira, Ethan, and Conner changed their attitude upon hearing this news from Hayley."And I believe the meteorite has also affected you guys."

"Sort of liked freed a weird part of their inner selves." Hayley nodded with a smile.

"I don't appreciate being called weird."

"Sorry."

"We don't think you guys are weird, it's just…you guys are showing a part of yourselves you never have before."

"So of course, that's a bit weird."

"A recessive personality trait."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So, that's why Trent helped us."

"Yes, he is still good inside."

"Great. Now, all we have to do is pull it together as a team and trust me, everything will work out fine."

"Okay."

"That sounds probable."

"Alright, here's what I need for you guys to…" Before the Rangers can get the meteorite, they have to have another battle with Rojobot."Well, first thing is first. Deal with Rojobot."

"Right."

"Ready?"

"Ready!" The Rangers work together better this time, even going into super dino mode to defeat the monster before it is super-grown to building height. They get additional help from Trent in his megazord. The Rangers able destroy Rojobot as a team, and then Trent leaves. The rangers rush with their cycles to the meteorite. Conner, Ethan, and Kira arrived at the forest and blast into several pieces the meteorite. With the shattering of the meteorite, Ethan, Kira, and Conner revert to their normal personalities.

* * *

Ethan, Conner, and Kira return to Tommy's home with a piece of the meteorite. Hayley and Kimberly extremely happy to see them back to normal. 

"Hey, since the meteorite helped Trent be good, couldn't we use it to break the evil case of dino gem?"

"That might work, but first I want to free Tommy," Hayley said. Hayley loads the piece into a machine and aims it at Tommy.

"Come on, Hayley."

"Cross your fingers." Kira takes Kimberly's hand and they cross their fingers. The rock overloads the machine and the meteorite is destroyed.

"Oh no, the rock!"

"Dr. O!"

"Hey look!"

"Yeah! It worked!" The Rangers are happy to see that it did defossilized Tommy. Tommy comes out still in his ranger suit.

"Wow, great job guys. Power down." Tommy looks down. "I said, Power down!" The Rangers, Kimberly and Hayley's grins turned into concern when it becomes apparent that Tommy cannot demorph. "I think, we might have a problem."


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: Well, thanks to Lavonne and thanks to all the reviews guys, keep it up. I have yet to unlock my imagination bug, taking a few scary and fun spins after the next few chapters. I know it will knock your socks off. Enjoy guys and don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 25 **

Kimberly looked at Tommy. Tommy was unable to power down.

"Honey, I know you look great in that black suit, but stop playing around and demorph."

"I wish I could, Kimberly. When Trent fossilized me in that amber, I think my dino gem and morpher must have remoleculerized together."

"In other words…?"

"He's stuck," Kimberly said.

"And speaking of Trent," Hayley said stepping toward the computer screen. "Looks like he is back to himself as well." The Rangers noticed that the White Ranger is rampaging through Reefside.

"I am so over that guy!"

"Go, I'll see what we can figure out here." Connor nodded. They morph and arrived on their raptor riders to battle with the White Ranger. Eventually the Rangers called for their Megazord, joined by the Dimetrodon and Cephala zords to help fight White ranger's Megazord. They fight.

During the battle the White Ranger bonds the megazord with chains and steals their Dimetrodon and Cephala zords in the process.

* * *

The Rangers retreat to Tommy's lab. 

"It's no good." Hayley brought the zords on screen. Trent placed them into containment fields. "I can't break the force field, he's got them in."

"It's not Trent's fault! It's the gem!"

"I don't care whose fault it is. We have to figure out a way to deal with him or things will get uglier than they already are."

"Hey, hold on. I was in his shoes once and I wouldn't be standing here now if my friends gave up on me."

"I told them that." Tommy put his hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Okay, we don't give up yet. What do we do?"

"You guys have school tomorrow. Go get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow after school."

"Okay."

Tommy waited as they left. Hayley walked them to the door. She had temporary help at the café, but wanted to check on things before coming back to see if she could figure out a way to free the rangers' zords and help Tommy. Tommy stopped Kimberly at the steps.

"What?"

"You know what, I heard you."

"Oh, that."

"Don't say, oh that! You're pregnant!"

"I am." Tommy hugged her. Kimberly sighed.

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me too." Kimberly touched his head.

"How did you know?"

"I was late and I have been feeling sick in the morning since last week."

"Did you take a test?" Kimberly nodded. "Oh, baby." Tommy hugged her again. "I can't wait."

"Me too."

* * *

The following day, Conner was walking to school alone when he encounters Trent. 

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You never know who you might run into."

"How did you do that?"

"You didn't think you were the only ones with Dino gem powers, huh?" Connor smiled.

"I don't want to fight."

"Well, that makes one of us." Trent brought up his morpher. "White Ranger, dino power." Trent appears as the White ranger. "Bring it on."

"If that's how it has to be." Connor tossed his red soccer ball aside. "Let's dance. Dino Thunder, power up!" Connor stood before him. "Show me what you got!" Trent immediately attacks Conner.They fight hard with their swords and blast each other. They are both knocked to the ground when Zeltrax and Insectolite appear. Insectolite attacks the White Ranger as instructed by Zeltrax with his powers.

"What are you doing!"

"Let's go." Zeltrax and the monster leave.

"Trent!" Connor rushes over to him. Trent is demorphed. "Are you okay?"

"I don't…." Trent is helped up. "I feel…better than okay. I'm me."

* * *

At the beginning of school, Principal Randall spots Ethan and Kira. 

"Hey, you two. I got an interesting callabout that teacher of yours, Tommy Oliver. His wife says he is extremely sick and can't work for the time being."

"Now that you mention it, he did look extremely ill the last time I saw him."

"Yeah."

"Well, I better not find out he's faking it, or else he can kiss his job goodbye."

Principal Randall leaves, and they spot Conner motioning them over. Conner tells them what happen to Trent this morning. They find Trent. He tells them how sorry he is for everything he has done. Ethan asks for their zords back, which Trent agrees. He also told them he wants to give them an extra gift as an apology and tell them to meet him later on.

* * *

In the meantime, the White Ranger went to Mesagog's fortress. The White Ranger makes a deal with Mesagog over the rangers. Mesagog agrees to help the White ranger, because he will take any means to destroy the rangers.

* * *

Trent waits at the warehouse for Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy to arrived, all in ranger form. 

"Hey, where's our zords?"

"I thought we would start with my peace offering first."

"Oh sweet!" Trent revealsa gift to be an ATV.

"I figured you guys could use this to help against Mesagog."

"I want to ride."

"Sorry, Ethan. I think it's best I try it out first."

"Aww…man."

"Nice." Tommy gets on the bike. "Good work. 12 stroke engines."

"Sure is."

"They don't make 12 stroke engines."

"And Mesagog doesn't have monsters that turn people nice either."

"Huh!" Trent kicks the ATV

"No!" Tommy gets stuck on the ATV and Trent has his own ATV in the process. Tommy and Trent battle it out on the cycles, while the rest of the Rangers battle several Tyranodrones. The battle ends and the Rangers discover that not only did Trent double-cross them, but Mesagog as well.

The rangers go after Trent to bring out Insectolite to free their zords. Another battle break outs. The Rangers races against a setting sun to free the captured zords. They arrived too late. The White Ranger has them under his control. The zords form with his Megazord. The Rangers have a hard time with Dimetrodon and Cephala against them in their zords. Mesagog is furious over being double-crossed so sends back Insectolite to attack the White Ranger. The Rangers destroy Insectolite.

* * *

The Rangers return to Tommy's lab exhausted. Hayley fixed their bikes after the last battle since they were practically destroyed. 

"Why can't he just give up?"

"Not in their nature," Kimberly said.

"Hayley you are the best."

"Just don't do it again," Hayley said wiping her hands. "Oh, and I reprogrammed that ATV for you Tommy. Should come in hand."

"We're going to need all the help we can get. If Trent and Mesagog team up for good, we are going to have a real battle on our hands."

* * *

Back at Mesagog's fortress, Mesagog is not pleased with Elsa and Zeltrax about not bringing the white ranger to him and sends them away. Mesagog's hand begins to glow and Mesagog fights it. He transforms into Dr. Anton Mercer. He is determined to keep Mesagog's under control. Dr. Mercer leaves. Trent's ability to camouflage into the wall, allows him to witness the transformation from Mesagog to his dad. Trent walks off with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Conner, Kira, and Ethan are concerned about what Trent might do in school now that they know he is completely evil. It was October 11th now. Trent found the whole thing amusing as he was camouflaged against the lockers. The science class receives their substitute teacher, Dr. Anton Mercer. Dr. Anton begins the class by passing out permission forms for a field trip to the dinosaur museum tomorrow, and then starts his lesson of the day. 

After school, Kimberly opens the door as Kira arrives.

"Hey, Kira, how was school?"

"Good, we got a new teacher."

"Oh, who?"

"Dr. Mercer is our teacher now."

"Uugh, Dr. Mercer, I cringe when I hear that name."

"Why?"

"No reason," Kimberly said. Kira nodded.

"Where's Dr. O?"

"Cleaning up downstairs and don't let him sucker you into helping him."

"Is he in trouble?"

"You can say that."

Kira went down to the lair.

"Hey, Dr. O."

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly tells me you are doing some cleaning?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to do this months ago."

"Oh." Kira started helping him with the many different artifacts and papers. "Speaking of oh, Dr. Mercer is the new teacher."

"Wow, that's great."

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I know he appears to be a bit strange…."

"Yeah and Justin Timberlake is just a bit hot."

"Okay, so he's a lot strange, but he's a brilliant man too. I learned a lot from him, and I owe him so much. You guys are lucky to have him."

"Okay, if you say so. Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, you better give me that."

"What is it?"

"Just a bone." Tommy tells her it is from an experiment he and Dr. Mercer had done on mind control, but they scraped the project.

* * *

Dr. Mercer led the science class around the dinosaur museum the following morning. Kira notices a shadow among the walls and decides to investigate. Cassidy follows Kira. Kira pretends that she is going to take a bathroom break, which Cassidy decides she needs as well. Kira is attacked by Tyranodrones. While held captive, Fossilador takes over her mind. Kira leaves the storage room a little dazed. Conner and Ethan, who had been looking for her, spot her and ask if she is okay. Kira tells them that she is okay and then doesn't want to hang with them anymore. Kira lures Tommy out the lair as she gets the bone for the Fossilador. After Kira delivers the dinosaur bone, Fossilador, who no longer needs her, knocks her to the ground. 

Tommy urges the guys to think about when Kira began to act so strangely and they recall it was during the field trip to the museum. Fossilador is attacking the city. Tommy, Conner, and Ethan leave to take on Fossilador. Tommy is kept busy battling Zeltrax and Triptoids. Triptoids were created from a video game on Ethan's computer were he was distracted, now Mesagog controls them, using them like tyrannodrones.

* * *

Kimberly goes to the museum as Hayley helps the others during their battle. Kimberly is caught around the museum looking for a way to get in. 

"The museum is closed!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you see I'm looking for a friend. I think she might be inside."

"That's impossible. I checked the museum myself, no one is in there."

"Please, I'm pregnant and I really don't need this stress and worry on me, especially not for the baby." Kimberly touched her stomach with a smile.

"Oh, well, I guess I could. Come on."

"Thank you, thank you!" Kimberly rushed up with the security guard. She checked her bracelet for any signal on Kira. It points her to the closet. Kimberly opens the door. "Kira!" Kimberly squats down to Kira, who finally starts to wake up. "Are you alright!"

"I should call a doctor!"

"No! I mean, she's fine!. Right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?" Kira jerked up. "Oh no, I set that monster free…"

"Are you okay to get up?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure she doesn't need a doctor?" Kimberly helped Kira to her feet.

"Oh no, no. I just need to get home."

"Yeah, I'll take her." They rushed out.

"I can't believe I am responsible for setting that creature free," Kira said in a rush.

"It wasn't your fault, you were under his mind control."

"I'm taking care of that thing."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna give that thing a piece of my mind."

"Okay, but you should hurry, the other rangers could use your help." Kira nodded and morphed into action. After the battle, they all return to the lab. Kira was curious as to why Dr. Mercer had the remaining bones of Fossilador at his museum.

"That is a good question," Tommy said turning from the computer. Kimberly looks at him as well.

* * *

Saturday, Ethan tries to help Hayley by being a waiter, but he's not doing so well. Cassidy goes over her itinerary with Devin. 

"Cassidy, maybe you should clone yourself."

"As if there could be more than one Cassidy Cornell. Waiter…waiter!" Ethan dropped a tray of drinks thanks to Cassidy.

"Wow, clean up on aisle 5."

"Since when do you work here?" Kira asked.

"Since Hayley can't seem to find a replacement with Trent gone."

"I guess kicking out butts takes up SO much time," Connor said.

"I hate to say it, but maybe you guys are right. Maybe there isn't any more good left in Trent."

* * *

At Trent's home, Trent practices his battle skills on the Tyrandrones and finds them too easy. 

"I need better competitions, these things are worthless. I kick their butts each time."

"Yeah, I see that." Dr. Mercer walked over to Trent as Trent sat down displeased, staring at his bracelet. "Look, son, this change I see in you, I don't like it."

"What's there not to like? This white Dino gem is making me stronger with each day, soon, no one can stop me. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! It's not what I wanted. It's what he wants, it's what Mesagog wants. We may share a mind, but I hate what's he has done to you."

"But you are Mesagog."

"Not by choice." Dr. Mercer tells Trent how Mesagog came to be.Dr. Mercer considered the experiments he was working on to be too risky to test on someone, so he tested it on himself. Dr. Mercer never believed things would be as monstrous.

"But the era to bring back to the dinosaurs is within reach!" Trent said.

"That's Mesagog's dream, not mine. I never wanted this for you, you understand me."

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it!" Trent walks off.

* * *

Zeltrax creates and sends Copyotter to Reefside created for Elsa. 

"Rangers, come in. We got trouble in the city," Tommy said as he sat at the computer. Copyotter attacking. The Rangers rushed out the café, and morph to battle Copyotter. Copyotter copies their weapons and uses them against the Rangers. Copyotter leaves the rangers, claiming to have better things to copy. He bumps into Cassidy. Copyotter makes three copies of Cassidy. The White Ranger appears in his usual running fashion and battles the Copyotter. Copyotter does his job and copies Trent's weapon before leaving. Devin returns to Hayley's Cyberspace and is surprise to see Cassidy sitting so calmly when she has a ton of work to do. Devin runs into another Cassidy. Devin gets really confused when yet another Cassidy is sitting on his scooter. Devin comes to the conclusion that he needs to start wearing his glasses.

Back at Mesagog's fortress, Zeltrax laid out a trap for the White Ranger. He destroyed dozens of Mesagog's experiments, leaving behind the White ranger's weapon as evidence of his dirty work. Zeltrax is trying to work on getting on Mesagog's good side and that is the only way. Trent shows up just as the rangers were battling Copyotter and decides to jump in to take on the winner, when Mesagog's hand appears through an invisaportal and takes him.

The Rangers battle with Copyotter with no more success.

"Tommy, they need help."

"Kim's right, you should go help them."

"Right," Tommy said jumping to his ATV and racing to help the rangers. Tommy's staff is copied and used against all 4 rangers now.

* * *

Trent is strapped to a table by Mesagog. 

"Traitor! You will regret crossing me!"

"What, I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You cannot be trusted. And if I can't trust you, I eliminate you!" Mesagog aims the laser beam at Trent and starts up the machine.

"You got the wrong guy! No! You're making a mistake! I didn't do anything!"

"I don't make mistakes. Goodbye, White ranger." Mesagog's machine starts draining Trent.

"Dad, don't." Trent pleads with Mesagog hoping to get through to his father. "Please, Dad, it's me, Trent! Dad, please….don't…" Trent nearly passes out. Dr. Mercer within Mesagog finally takes control and runs to the laser beam. Without hesitation hits the beam away from Trent, shielding his son from the rays. The beam's rays hit various objects, including Trent's dino gem. This neutralizes the evil effects of the dino gem, yet retains the dino power.

"Trent!" Trent moans. "Trent, son!" Dr. Mercer shakes him. "Trent, you have to wake up."

"Dad?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

"Dad, I'm fine." Trent is freed. "I feel like my old self again." Trent looks at his bracelet. Dr. Mercer grabs his arm and examines it as well.

"The beam must have shattered the evil encryption on the Dino gem."

"Does that mean there is no more White ranger?"

"No, the power is still activate."

"Great, what do I do now?"

"You use it. The way it was meant to, for good."

"Dad!" Dr. Mercer collapsed to his knees. "What's wrong?"

"You have to get out of here, I don't know how long…"

"Dad, no! Come with me."

"No!"

"Dad, I can help…"

"No! Go! I will find a way to stop this, until then, go use your powers for good. Go, help the other rangers."

"Dad, I…can't fight against you! The other rangers hate me."

"You will do as I say."

"I won't tell them your secret Dad, I promise. I will help you."

"Now, go!" Trent rushes out.

* * *

The Rangers are still battling Copyotter when Trent shows up with his ATV. 

"Looks like you guys could use some help," White ranger said. He battles Copyotter.

"This is crazy!"

"Who side is the guy on!" Trent gets knocked onto a tree.

"Is that all you got?" Trent laughs as he stands up.

"Not even close. Super Dino mode!" Using his super dino mode, Trent destroys Copyotter. Mesagog bring Copyotter back, bigger. Dr. Oliver calls for the zords, and the Rangers battle Copyotter in their megazord. Tommy watches the Rangers and is unaware that Zeltrax is behind him. Zeltrax attacks Dr. Oliver and is about to destroy him when Trent stops him.Trent helps the Black Ranger and they end up beating Zeltrax together. Trent demorphs.

"Dr. O…"

"What do you want?"

"Look, can we talk?" The rangers destroy Copyotter completely. When Copyotter is destroyed, the three Cassidy clones vanish, leaving Devin with just one Cassidy and very much still confused.

* * *

The rangers arrive to the liar and find Trent standing there, waiting. Tommy had called them in for a surprise. 

"Hey, guys."

"Whoa!" Connor, Ethan and Kira go into fighting mode as soon as they see Trent.

"What's he doing here?"

"How did he get in here?" Ethan asked.

"I invited him."

"What?" Connor asked confused and shocked.

"But he's…"

"On our side now," Tommy said.

"Yeah, right. Another trick."

"No tricks," Trent said.

"Why should we believe him now?"

"Because he saved my life," Tommy said.

"Is that true?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I'm in control of the Dino gem now. I want to use it to fight with you."

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth. It's up to you 3 to believe him for yourself." Connor looked at him.

"Well, if Dr. O can trust him, then I guess I am down with that."

"Yeah, I guess we got no choice," Connor said. "Considering I am tired of fighting you." Trent laughed then turned to Kira.

"Look, I know I got a lot to make-up for. But if you give me a chance to...I…I promise not to let you down"

"Okay. I guess everyone deserves a second chance." Kira points out that all newbie Rangers have to wash the zords. The Rangers load Trent up with cleaning supplies and send him on his way.

Elsa taunts Zeltrax about his failure, but Zeltrax has a surprise that impresses even Elsa. Zeltrax has created a clone of the evil White Ranger with no traces of Trent in it. A soulless warrior that is 100 percent evil. Elsa smiles.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Conner, Kira, and Ethan entered Hayley's Cyberspace and find Hayley in a happy mood after school. It was October 14th now.

"What's that smile about?" Connor asked smiling.

"Oh, I am just so happy."

"Of course you are, Trent is back," Kira said.

"Yeah, with the new attitude adjustment, he's almost likable."

"I hear that," Trent said coming up behind Connor with a tray. He hit his back. Connor smiled. "2 more caramel blast." Hayley smiled and went to work.

"So, how's it going?"

"Great. I feel like a new man."

"We're just glad the old man is back," Kira said with a smile. "You're one of us, no more secrets." Trent smiled, and then it faded as he remembered his promise to his dad not to tell anyone his dad's secret.

"You're right."

* * *

Conner notices Cassidy trying to interview the new student, Alexi. Alexi doesn't seem happy about talking and being interviewed and leaves. Ethan wants to go to the library to work on their homework. 

"Cassidy was never interested in soccer before. She never asked me for an interview."

"Someone is looking more green than red."

"Whatever dude. If he is so great, maybe he should be on a club. I'm gonna go check out if he has joined one. I'll catch up with you guys." Connor rushes out.

"Jealous."

"So jealous!"

"But he always finds a way not to go to the library." Kira smiled at Ethan.

"Hey, Alexis, heard you are the new soccer star. I was wondering if…"

"Sorry I must go!" Alexis jumps to his bikes and rides away.

* * *

Conner, Kira and Ethan walk their way to the library. Connor tells them that he tried to talk to Alexi, but that Alexi just left. 

"Don't you find that rude?"

"Why don't you just try again?" Kira asked.

"Love to hash this out with you guys, but we need to hurry to the library. This project is due soon."

"I still have a few days," Connor said with a smile.

"It's due in a few days."

"Prepare to fail Blue ranger." All gasped as Zeltrax stood there.

"I knew I should have just went straight there and not waited." Zeltrax snapped his fingers. A blur of a ranger appeared, attaching them. The rangers are blasted to the ground. The White Ranger appears with a White Terrosaurus monster. White Terrosaurus was created from the energy of the white ranger.

"Trent?"

"What's he doing?"

"What's going on Trent?"

"I don't know a Trent. All I know is…destroy."

"I'm so not in the mood for this. Ready?"

"Ready!" They morph. Zeltrax attacks the Rangers. The White Ranger and White Terrosaurus battling as well. Another white ranger shows up on his ATV, blasting them away and the Rangers grow more confused. That white ranger jumps off his bike once Zeltrax leaves with his new friends.

"Power down," Trent said. "You guys okay?"

"Great! You got a twin brother you never told us about?"

* * *

The Rangers return to Dr. Oliver's lab. 

"Okay, we just get one white ranger under control and another one shows up. Any idea who it can be?"

"I have no clue," Trent says to Kira's question.

"My sensors show, it's some kind of clone energy source. Probably not even a living being."

"Yeah, well he may not be alive, but his kicks felt real."

"I never said he wasn't real. He's a threat alright."

"And what's with that Terrosaurus monster?"

"It's giving up the same energy source as the clone. It's almost like they are one in the same."

"I knew it," Connor said getting up. "You should never have been here in the first place." Trent shakes his head at Connor's accusations.

"Not now Connor. We are going to need some back up. Trent, you need to come with me. Let's go"

"Why him? Why not me, or the others?"

"You will have your part to play in this soon, Connor. Right now, I need Trent's help. Keep an eye on the city and call us if you need help. Come on." Trent and the Black ranger leave. Conner's jealously builds.

* * *

Kimberly was helping Rupert with his reading as Connor came upstairs slightly stomping. 

"Whoa, what's with the angry?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"I just hate today!" Connor plopped in a chair opposite them.

"The world pissing you off?"

"Pretty much."

"What happened?"

"Besides this clone white ranger and monster kicking out butts…"

"Shhh!" Kimberly sternly looked at Connor and let go of Rupert's ears.

"Oh, sorry."

"Ruppy, baby go upstairs and ask Warren or Darren to help you finish up."

"But Mommy!"

"Now." Rupert pouted. Kimberly kissed the side of his head. Rupert grabbed his book and went upstairs.

"Sorry, I forgot about…"

"It's okay. Another white ranger?"

"Yeah, some inhuman clone of Trent."

"Wow."

"And top it off, Dr. O has to ask for Trent's help over mine."

"He probably had a good reason for that."

"Why? Why does he need Trent over me? I am Red ranger, am I not important?"

"Connor, you are very important, not only in saving this city, but to your team. Tommy has his reasons for needing Trent and soon you will know why."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why don't you go do something to relax?"

"Can't. Dr. O wants us here to watch out if anything happens."

"I'm sure it's okay."

"What if…"

"Go, play some soccer. Have a little fun. I'll make sure the others call if something happens."

"That Mrs….Kimberly." She smiled.

* * *

Conner goes to the soccer field to release some stress. He finds a game going on. Alexis looking good as he attempted to score. A guy runs to the sideline. 

"Get in the game, man!"

"Maybe later. He's good."

"Yeah, you better get out there. Or he might replace you."

"Yeah right." Connor opens his bag to change but his bracelet goes off. "Oh man!" Connor lifts his bag and runs back to Dr. Oliver's place.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan see that White Terrosaurus is back.

"He's in the woods."

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"Dr. O asked us to contact him if…"

"If we needed him. He and Trent gots something important to do, remember. We can handle this. Come on!" Kira and Ethan go along with Connor.

"Alright, but the minute things get ugly, we call for back-up."

"Sure." The three morph and call forth their zords.Things do not go well for the Rangers and Terrosaurus captures all their zords.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Oliver and Trent are walking in the woods. Dr. Oliver tells Trent that they are searching for an artifact that Dr. Oliver has known about for some time. Dr. Oliver needs Trent's power to recover the artifact. Trent is pleased that at least Dr. Oliver's trusts him. Dr. Oliver and Trent find the area where the artifact is hidden, within the waterfalls. Dr. Oliver tells Trent to concentrate and use the Dino gems power. Their focus will free the artifact by working together they try summoning the artifact, which is very difficult.

* * *

Conner begins to receive strange images in his head that he cannot figure out. Terrosaurus changes down to them, attacking them, since he carries their zords inside him. The rangers don't do so well against the Terrosaurus still. 

"Maybe we should have waited for Dr. O."

"You think!" Terrosaurus blast the rangers into the water and leaves to take on the city.

"Great idea, Connor."

"We have to…" Connor groans as they struggle to get out the water.

"Got anymore bright ideas?"

"Wait…" Conner receives another vision and realizes that Dr. Oliver and Trent need his help. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it…but something is telling me, Trent and Dr. O needs me. I have to go." Conner leaves. Conner grabs the artifact just in time, as Trent is losing his strength to hold on. Dr. Oliver tells Conner that he must have received the telepathic message from the shield, which confirms that Conner is ready.

"Ready for what?"

"The Shield of Triumph. Only a ranger in complete sync with the universal dino powers could handle its powers."

"But I thought when you chose Trent…"

"For the shield to assume its powers, all rangers must contribute apart of themselves. Thanks to Trent, he has completed his part. Now, we must do the rest."

"Tell me what I have to do. The Terrosaurus is back and he has taken our zords." Trent collapses. "Trent!"

"I'll take Trent back to the lab and contribute what I have to do. Think you can hold off until I can get the shield to you?"

"Yeah, you can count on me. I won't let you down." Conner takes off to join Kira and Ethan in their battle against Terrosaurus. The Rangers continue to have a difficult time with Terrosaurus. The Rangers called forth their Super Dino Mode. Even with the Super Dino Mode, Terrosaurus defeats them.

* * *

Back at the lab, Tommy is giving a piece of himself to the Shield of Triumph. Kimberly rushes to his side, after attending to the weak Trent. Tommy collapsed to his knee. 

"Tommy!" Kimberly holds him up by the chest, with her other arm around him.

"I'm fine. Just a little drain." Kimberly rubs his chest.

"It'll be worst for the others huh?"

"Yeah, I hope Kira and Ethan are up to it." Tommy places his hand over Kim's hand that was over his heart. She places her head against his head. Tommy tries to soothe his breathing and beating heart. He rubs Kim's arm. "I need to go help the others…"

"But you're weak."

"They can't wait any longer. I'll be fine." Tommy hugs her and lifts the shield.

Tommy takes the Shield of Triumph to the Rangers. He is able to block Terrosaurus's blast with the Shield and throw the energy back at him. Tommy falls to his knees, after having given so much power.

"Dr. O!"

"Conner, you know what to do." Tommy holds up the shield to give to Conner.

"Right! Kira, Ethan, I need your total trust. I need your Dino powers. Do you trust me?"

"I do," Kira says quickly.

"I always did."

"You won't be sorry. Triassic Power." Connor is transformed. Kira and Ethan demorph.

"He did it."

"You're in big trouble now. Shield of Triumph, activate!" Conner, in his power up mode, takes on Terrosaurus and they end up in another dimension. Conner defeats Terrosaurus.

They all return to the lab.

"That shield rocks!"

"I know!"

"That's for the powers guys."

"Hey, it's only a loan. Anything to help get our zords back."

"That Triassic power was amazing!"

"The Triassic powers were always yours, Connor. You just needed to trust yourself and others will trust you as well."

"You see, all that jealousy for nothing."

"Yeah." Connor goes to find Alexi. He discovers that Alexi doesn't think his English is very good and is reluctant to speak. Conner tells Alexi that his English is good and to forget about everything else and to play a game of soccer together.

* * *

Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent, with their class, are taking a tour of ancient Egyptian artifacts a few days later. The class is lead to the Pharaoh Tutenhawken's tomb. Mrs. Porter tells the class the Pharaoh Tutenhawken was a much fear by his people as it was rumored that he had mystical powers. Ethan spots some hieroglyphics on Tutenhawken's tomb and copies them down, which turns out to be a very _bad_ thing. 

Later that day, at Hayley's Cyberspace, Ethan is working on his laptop.

"Mrs. Porter said there might be a curse…."

"This is about Science, hard facts. Not some crazy legend." Ethan breaks the code on Tutenhawken's tomb, only to discover that whoever breaks the code is cursed.

"Ooohh…dude, you're cursed. Get away from me before it rubs off."

"Very funny."

"Seriously though, what's going to happen? I mean, do you get covered in warts, grow an extra head or something?"

"This was just meant to scare off grave robbers and thieves. There is no such thing as curses. Hey, don't you believe me, Kira?"

"Hey, I said don't read it. Don't come to me when all your hair falls out." Ethan laughs.

"Nothing is going to happen from reading that curse." Just in that moment, Ethan's tampering with the code releases Tutenhawken from his deep slumber.

* * *

Ethan's watch goes off. 

"Oh no! 5:30! I told my mother I would…" Ethan was fumbling with his laptop and ends up dropping it. His laptop is destroyed. "My games, my files, my life…."

"Your new laptop!" Ethan lifts the broke computer to his chest.

"My baby..."

"It's started. Tutenhawken's curse."

"Shut up about the curse, Connor. There's no such thing." Ethan is devastated. Tutenhawken finds Devin and Cassidy and asks Cassidy to be his queen. Cassidy says no at first, until Tutenhawken woos her with promises of precious gems. Cassidy accepts being his queen, despite Devin's objections.

* * *

Ethan walks along a street and is splattered with mud by a car. The curse continues. Mesagog sees Ethan alone and sends several Tyranodrones to where Ethan is. Ethan is dismayed when the Tyranodrones appeared. 

"Could this day get any worst?" Ethan fights off the Tyranodrones and in the process has a crate of fish fall on him.Ethan returns to Hayley's Cyberspace where he tells Kira and Conner that the curse is real.

"Ewww... dude, what's the smell?"

"This weird stuff keeps happening to me!"

"Dude, could you tell us from over there?"

"Listen to me!" Cassidy walks in dress as her version of Cleopatra and treats everyone as lowly servants.Ethan feels that everyone else was right about Cassidy.

"Something is going on."

"Yeah, maybe there's a counter curse."

"Kira, you go back to the museum. I think Ethan and I need to go see Dr. O about this and fill him in."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

Kira enters the Egyptian exhibit and begins to copy the code for the counter curse. Tutenhawken arises again and attacks Kira. Kira morphs and they battle. Tutenhawken vows to destroy the city for what Kira has done.

* * *

Hayley was working on something behind the scenes as Ethan and Connor arrive to the lab. 

Kimberly did her best to ignore the fish smell on Ethan.

"What is that?"

"Oh sorry." Ethan stepped away from her a bit.

"So, Dr. O, do you think that curse thing is for real?"

"One thing I learned from being a ranger is that anything is possible." Kimberly made a face and covered her mouth.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kimberly said fanning her face. Connor looked back at the noise from Hayley.

"What's the new project?"

"Hayley won't tell us," Kimberly said.

"She won't even tell me. Honey, you look pale. Sit down."

"Yeah, Mrs. O, why don't you…" Ethan went to help her.

"Ethan I told you about the Mrs. O…" She covered her nose and mouth before running upstairs to puke.

"Should she be having morning sickness this late?"

"I don't think it's morning sickness," Connor said scrunching his nose away from Ethan. "Whew." He fanned his face of the smell as well.

* * *

Kira contacts the guys about Tutenhawken. Dr. Oliver tells them to help Kira and that he will contact Trent. Conner and Ethan morph and join Kira in the battle against Tutenhawken. They are having a difficult time until Trent shows up. Tutenhawken retreats and the Rangers demorph. Kira gives Ethan the code for the counter curse she copied and the pieces of paper blows out of his hand. Ethan goes after it and a tree begins to fall. Trent rushes over and pulls Ethan to safety. Conner and Kira race over to see if Ethan is okay. Ethan is a bit shaken up and hopes he can survive long enough to decipher the counter curse. The Rangers return to Dr. Oliver's lab where Ethan begins deciphering the code. 

"Almost there. Sweet! You're mine!"

"Be careful, there might be even a worst, curse. Hey that rhymes." Connor smiles proudly. Kira and Trent roll their eyes. Kimberly returns downstairs. Tommy put his arms around her. It is reveal that Tutenhawken has to be destroyed in the air.Hayley walks over beaming that she had finally finished her surprise. It's a surprise for Ethan. She shows him his new Hovercraft Cycle. Ethan loves it immediately.

"Nice work!"

"Wow!"

"Tight! That's mine."

"Yep. Faster than anything I have ever built."

"That's amazing and all mine! Wait, can it fly?"

"Fly? No."

"Hayley, we uh, need it to fly."

"I see. Couldn't have told me before." Hayley groans and goes back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Cassidy sits on a throne with Tutenhawken. Cassidy begins to rethink being queen when Tutenhawken tells her his plans to destroy the Power Rangers and take on the world. The final blow comes when Tutenhawken kicks Devin to the ground. Cassidy walks out after quitting, taking Devin with her. Tutenhawken reappears; Kira, Conner, and Trent morph and go to battle. Mesagog sends Elsa to get their gems, when and if Tutenhawken destroys them. Trent takes on Elsa while Kira and Conner battle Tutenhawken. Ethan shows up with his Hovercraft Cycle, as things were not going well. Ethan defeats Tutenhawken, but Mesagog grows Tutenhawken large. The Triassic Mega Rover appears and Kira, Conner, and Ethan enter it. They battle Tutenhawken while Trent battles Elsa. The Rangers defeat Tutenhawken and Elsa retreats.

* * *

Conner, Kira, and Ethan return to Hayley's Cyberspace where they play a game of Foosball. Ethan being very glad that the curse has been broken. 

"It was brutal."

"Speaking of brutal," Kira said with a smile. Cassidy walks up to Ethan and asks if they could talk. Cassidy leads him to a couch and attempts to apologize for the way she acted. Ethan realizes that she is trying to apologize and doesn't make it any easier for her. Devin walks in with all the things he has done for her before walking away to fetch a latte for her. Conner and Kira watch them.

"Well, looks like Ethan and Devin are under Cassidy's curse." Connor laughs.

Kimberly was starting dinner when Tommy came upstairs. Tommy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Tommy! The children might see!"

"They are upstairs."

"Yes and they can be downstairs soon."

"I miss holding you."

"Well, the sooner you get free of that suit, the sooner we can…" Tommy sighed, hugging her. His hand went over her stomach. A slight pouch forming, though she was just in her 10th week.

"If our children would sleep in their own beds, maybe I could…."

"Oh no mister. If Trish were to find the Black Ranger instead of her Daddy holding her Mommy, she would scream and have nightmares forever." Tommy chuckled. Kimberly sighed.

"Why don't I have Hayley go pick you up something for you to eat when she comes back here later on?"

"I'm fine. I can eat whatever is here."

"No, you look like you want McNuggets."

"What?"

"You and Trish had that special look when you want MacDonalds."

"Oh, so now I have a fast food face?"

"Yep. I can always tell when you want it."

"Whoa, and why is that?" Kimberly asked.

"I am your husband, I know all about you. You have a face for MacDonalds, White Castle and pizza face." Kimberly shook her head as she leaned farther into Tommy's lap.

"I do not."

"Yes, you do," Tommy teased.

"And I am craving McNuggets."

"I told you." Kim's arms went around his neck.

"I hate you are in this damn suit."

"Me too." Tommy rubbed his helmet against her, and moved her to his chest, with his hand on her stomach, stroking her softly. "Keep the children upstairs. I'll fix dinner."

"Thank you." She kissed his helmet and got up.

_:P_

_reviews welcomed!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A few days later, Tommy and Kimberly noticed Elsa at a rock quarry gathering green slime in her jar.

"What's she doing?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know. But if Elsa is getting something, I better check it out."

"Should I call the others?"

"No, I can handle it," Tommy said.

"You better take a container." Tommy rubs her shoulder and goes to check it out with his ATV. Tommy finds the spot at the rock quarry where the green slime still is there. Dr. Oliver is attacked by Tyranodrones.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Reefside High, Ethan and Cassidy make plans for a picnic. Ethan is joined by Conner, Trent, and Kira, who were smiling at him about his big date. Ethan is so nervous as it is his first date ever, and Conner promises to give him a crash course in dating with a dating boot camp before his big date to help ease any fears. Elsewhere in the crowd, Devin accidentally knocks down Cassidy's books.Cassidy tells him not to be so hard on himself. Devin comments that Cassidy hanging out with Ethan has made her nicer. Cassidy startled and feels she is a reporter, she isn't supposed to be nice.

* * *

Back at the rock quarry, Tommy defeated the Tyranodrones and returned to his lab with a sample of the green slime. Kimberly made a face at the bubbling substance he brought back. 

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, seems familiar."

"Wait, remember that cactus you gave me, back in high school…."

"The one Zedd stole?"

"Yeah, remember that stuff left on the table when it disappeared."

"Yeah, but Billy never got around to examining it since you got sucked into that wormhole," Tommy said.

"Oh. We should call Hayley."

"Right. I don't remember that stuff bubbling though."

"There wasn't this much." Kimberly opened the case to her cell phone.

* * *

At Reefside High, Dr. Mercer was conducting his class. He groans, causing all to worry as he looked in pain. Dr. Mercer turns his back to his class as he fights Mesogog's attempt to take over. Dr. Mercer leaves the classroom after excusing himself. He tries to fight off Mesagog, as he stumbles away from the school. Trent rushes out the class and finds his dad just outside. Trent wants to help his dad, but is sent him. After Trent leaves, Dr. Mercer walks into the invisaportal transforming into Mesagog. 

Hayley arrives to examine the slime. She concurs with Tommy about his theory. He turns to Kimberly.

"You see, slime really does pay." Kimberly shakes her head at Tommy. Hayley contacts the Rangers and tells them to meet at Dr. Oliver's lab as soon as they can. Hayley believes she may have found a way to allow Dr. Oliver to demorph.

"This is crazy, but it might work."

"That's great!" Hayley makes Tommy go into a machine stand.

"I hope this works."

"You're not the only one," Kimberly mutters with Tommy. She smiles at him, as they said the same thing. Tommy prepares himself.

"Good luck, Dr. O."

"Catch ya on the flip side." Kimberly chuckles. The green slime splatters all over him.Everyone steps back with the explosion of white light. The green slime causes Tommy's invisibility power to go into overdrive. He is demorphed, but invisible now.

"What's going on?"

"He's gone!" A towel appears to be floating before them.

"Tommy?"

"I'm here, guys," Tommy said a bit frustrated. "Hayley, any ideas what went wrong?"

"Looks like the slime made your Dino powers kick into overdrive. You're invisible."

"Great! I get my body back, but now no one can see me."

"An invisible Science teacher, wow, this is totally graphic novel sweet!"

"Glad you find this fun Ethan," Tommy said.

"Anything you can do, Hayley?" Kimberly asked.

"This is a tough one. I have no idea how to counteract that agent."

"Don't worry Dr. O, we'll figure out something," Trent saidas all looked toward where Tommy was standing.

"Uh, guys…I'm over here." Everyone turns around. "There is nothing you can do now. Hayley, Kimberly and myself will work on it."

"I guess now would be a perfect time for Ethan's makeover."

"Makeover?"

"He has a date."

"Oh," Kimberly said smiling. "With Cassidy?" Ethan groaned.

"But…but…" And they head to Hayley's Cyberspace, dragging Ethan with them. With Kimberly and Hayley giggling.

"Cute, poor Ethan, his first date. He must be so scared."

"I know the feeling."

"You weren't nervous for our first date," Kimberly said.

"Oh yes I was!"

"Well, it wasn't like it was your first date."

"Yes it was," Tommy admitted.

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"You never told me that. I mean, I know I was your first girlfriend, but not your first date as well."

"You never asked."

"You didn't seem nervous."

"Well, you always had a calming affect on me," Tommy said standing before her. If she could see him now, she would probably knock the goofy smile from his face.

"Oh really!"

"Why else would I suggest a chase in the park to work up an appetite?" Kimberly laughed and took the towel. She helped wiped away any more slime. She wiped his face softly.

"I can't tell if all the slime is gone," Kimberly said.

"It is."

"How can you be so sure?" Tommy reached down, cupping her as he kissed her. "I wouldn't kiss you with slime on my lips." Kimberly hugged him. She pulled away to find slime on her shirt and pants.

"Ewww! I need a shower."

"I'll join you." Kimberly giggled as Tommy poked her.

"Hey, hey! Wha.." He poked her upstairs, kissing her neck. "Tommy!" Hayley shook her head.

"Thank you." With the lab being empty, she could maybe figure out what to do now.

* * *

Kira helped Ethan with his wardrobe, before Conner gives Ethan dance lessons, very odd, and then Trent guides Ethan through the proper eidetic for pouring a drink. Ethan's friends feel he is set to go and Ethan leaves, only to come back because he is nervous. 

"I can't do this! I can't!"

"Just be yourself. She can't help but like you for that," Kira said.

"Be myself. Yes, be Ethan. I can do that. Yeah!" Their bracelets go off and the Rangers have to deal with Elsa's new pet. She created Thornox from an engineered plant and used the slime to make it monster like. They battle Thornox. Thornox vanishes through an invisaportal. Ethan realizes he is late for his date with Cassidy and takes off.

"Good luck!" Connor and Kira yell at him.

* * *

Cassidy waits on Ethan to arrive. They set up their picnic and try to find some common ground. Kira, Conner, and Trent watch the date through the viewing screen. Hayley had gone to check on something to help Tommy be un-invisible. Kimberly came downstairs with Tommy. 

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Kimberly goes over to the computer after Kira hit a few keys to mute it.

"Spying on Ethan! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. Move over…" Kimberly turns up the sound. Everyone smiles and watches closely.

"Ahh…how cute is he!"

"I know!" Kimberly said. "Look at him, great move." Ethan settles the blanket down, giving Cassidy the chair while he set up.

"So far so good."

"Looks like we have more than one excellent teacher around." Tommy lifts his black water bottle and pats his wife's back. But the date is not going well as Ethan and Cassidy find out they have nothing in common, especially when Ethan goes on about his new game.

"NO! I specifically told him not to go into geek mode!" They groaned. Cassidy and Ethan go quiet. Ethan spills a drink on Cassidy even. "He's having a meltdown."

"This is so sad to watch."

"Tommy, we should help him." Kimberly looked back. "Tommy?"

"Dr. O?"

"Dr. O!" They all turned to look around the lab.

"Okay, where did he go?"

* * *

Dr. O leaves to salvage what is left of the date for Ethan. 

"This is a total disaster."

"Not a disaster, just some unfortunate events." Tommy tosses flowers to Ethan. Ethan gives the flowers to Cassidy who is delighted.

"These are for you."

"Aww…Ethan, you are such a sweetheart. They are beautiful!" Tommy lights some candles and turns on some music. "How did you do that?"

"I guess I surprise myself sometimes."

_"Way to go Dr. O!" _

_"My husband, a romantic at heart." _

"I love this song!"

"Wanna dance?"

"Of course!" The two get up to dance. They started to enjoy themselves now. Tommy smiles at a job well done.

* * *

Several Tyranodrones appear and surround them. Ethan tells Cassidy to run, which she does. Ethan morphs and starts battling the Tyranodrones. Ethan receives help from Tommy with the tyranodrones. The others are watching on the viewing screen. 

"Maybe we should go help them." The computer beeped.

"That has to wait," Kimberly said. She shows them that the evil White Ranger and Thornox have appeared in the city. "You guys better go take care of them first, I'm sure Ethan and Tommy will be fine with a little tyranodrones. Go." Trent, Kira, and Conner morphed and battle the evil White Ranger and Thornox.Tommy tells Ethan to go help the others after Kimberly contacted him. Ethan appears in his hovercraft cycle to help the other rangers out, whileTommy finishes off the tyranodrones.

Kira, Ethan, and Conner go into super dino mode, but it still isn't enough to defeat the mighty Thornox.Elsa uses the machine to make her pet grow. The Rangers call for their zords and the battle continues. During the battle, Ethan and Kira power up Conner and the Triassic Mega Rover appears. With the two zords, the Rangers are able to destroy Thornox.

Conner, Trent, and Kira find Ethan at Cyberspace. Conner asks him why he isn't finishing his date. Ethan had come to the conclusion that he and Cassidy have nothing in common. Kira smiles, knowing she said that to him. Ethan figures that he is a Ranger and has to be always on duty, so dating is not really a great idea. Ethan just doesn't know how to tell Cassidy. Trent tells him he better think fast as Cassidy walks toward them.Trent, Connor and Kira make a quick exit. Cassidy tells Ethan that although she likes him, that her career as a reporter must come first and that she is always on calls. Cassidy feels this is not a good time for a personal relationship. Ethan has to turn his head in glee, as Cassidy has effectively taken him off the hook for breaking up with her. Ethan turns around and asks if Cassidy has time for them to be friends. Cassidy agrees that they can still be friends.

* * *

Kimberly returned home from her doctor's appointment. She puts Trish down to her feet, as she came into the house. Her other children running about the house unwatched, or though she thought. She groaned. 

"Boys! How many times have I told you not be running around. Either go outside and play or go to your room!"

"Sorry Mommy!"

"Sorry!" Warren was the first to the door. Trish smiled and raced after them.

"Trish!" Trish pouted at the door. "Go, be careful!" Trish smiled and went outside.

"They were fine." Kimberly let out a scream. "How was the appointment?" Kimberly dropped her purse with Tommy right behind her.

"Don't do that!" She slapped at Tommy, missing him because he was invisible. He laughed. "Fine, Dr. Mara believes everything will be fine. She wants to run a few tests though."

"Tests for what?"

"Precautions. She said she might have seen something odd on today's ultrasound."

"Odd! Like bad!"

"I don't know, she wouldn't say. What if something is wrong with our baby?"

"I'm so sorry Beautiful! I should have been there!" Tommy hugged her. "I hate this! It's not fair!"

"I know." Kimberly sniffed. "I'm fine. I'm pretty sure everything is okay." Tommy wiped under her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I'm just…scared a little I guess. Hormones." Tommy laughed and kissed her cheek. Tommy hugged her again.

"I'm not taking this anymore."

* * *

It was October 20th, a Tuesday. After school, Ethan, Kira, Connor and Trent meet up at Dr. O's house. Warren and Darren had after baseball practice; Rupert was at Kiddy Care with Trish until 5, where Kimberly would go pick them. 

"Hayley, where's Dr. O?"

"Yeah, not that we would be able to see him otherwise if he was here," Kira said.

"Over here guys." Tommy was lifting weights, having moved some exercise equipment down to the lair.

"I'll never get use to this."

"I know the feeling," Kimberly said.

"Uh, Dr. O, what's the use with toning up when no one can see you?" Tommy dropped the weights back. He grabs his towel as he stood up.

"I asked that same question earlier," Kimberly said turning from the computer.

"Haha, cute Beautiful." Kimberly stood up. "There is a reason why I called you here. We have come up with an idea…"

"A foolish one at that," Kimberly inserted.

"To make me visible and normal again. Hayley agreed with me that…"

"That's great!"

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Hang on guys! Tommy, I said it might work, but I also said it was dangerous. The remoleculerizer might make you visible again, but not with any power source I have that is safe."

"I know. That's why I want you to use this one." Tommy handed over his black gem in a case. Hayley shook her head.

"Oh no!"

"Tommy, you can't!"

"We have to try something. I can't be stick like this any more."

"Tommy, there has to be a safer way." Tommy put his hands on Kim's shoulders. She slightly flinched at his sudden touch.

"I will not miss another appointment."

"So that's what this is all about?" Tommy touched her face. "I am fine! The baby is fine."

"What's going on?" Kimberly sighed.

"The doctor thinks she saw something odd on my ultrasound yesterday."

"Odd?"

"Could something be wrong with the baby?"

"Guys, guys, hold on. I didn't say that. She didn't think I needed to worry and wants to run a few tests. It's not uncommon to want to run tests, I had several test done on Rupert when I was carrying him in the beginning. I shouldn't have told Tommy, because now he is determined to be back to normal." Kimberly thumped his chest. "He will do anything to reverse this invisibility, safe or unsafely."

"Look, we have to try it. I know my Dino gem is the most powerful source we have right now."

"Powerful the right word here."

"We have no idea how your body will react to it. It's too risky. I forbid it."

"You can not forbid me, wife. I am not your child!"

"You're my husband!" Kimberly held his face. "If something happens to you, think of our children, think about this child." Kimberly placed his hand on her belly. "I cannot….I will not lose you."

"You won't lose me."

"I don't feel good about this."

"We don't have a choice here."

"There is always a choice!"

"Kim's right. It's too dangerous."

"Everything we do in life can potentially be dangerous. This is no different. Load the remoleculerizer with my dino gem, Hayley." Hayley closed her hand around the dino gem and sighed. "Trust me."

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa has tyranodrones digging in a mountain base. She is searching for a special rock. Finally after hours of digging, the glowing white rock appears. Elsa shoves all out her way and lifts the piece of the white rock. She smiles at the discovery. 

Hayley and the others help set up the machine. Tommy lies on a table, as Kimberly puts a sheet across him.

"You'll be seeing me soon."

"Maybe there's another way. You don't need to rush this, Tommy." Kimberly placed her hand on his chest. Tommy shook his head.

"I need to do this. I will be fine. Trust me."

"How can I trust you, when I have such a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you love me."

"Sometimes I wonder why?" Kimberly smiled.

"A kiss for luck."

"Fine." Kimberly gave him a quick kiss.

"I don't mean a kiss for your grandmother." Tommy sat up a bit. "A real kiss." Kimberly looked back at the other rangers who were smiling. She blocked them from seeing her cup Tommy's face and kiss him deeply. Tommy pulled at her bottom lip before giving her short peaks. He laid down.

"For the record, I still feel this is a bad idea."

"And for the record I agree with Kimberly." Kira held up 2 suction tabs for Kimberly.

"Don't worry so much guys, I'll be fine," Tommy said with confidence. Kimberly took the tabs and placed them on Tommy's head and Tommy's chest. Ethan held up 2 more. Kimberly did the same to the other side.

"See ya soon, Dr. O. Literally I hope." Tommy's vitals were brought on screen. Kimberly ran her hand down his arm and took his hand.

"Kimberly, I don't think it's wise to hold his hand during this."

"Hayley's right, the energy boost could harm the baby."

"Okay." Kimberly stepped back with the rest. Kira took her hand. Kimberly smiled.

"Okay, here we go." Hayley loads the black gem into the container and places it into the machine.

"Good to go." Hayley got to the lever. She starts the sequence and lifts the switch slowly. "Everybody, cross your fingers." Hayley lifted the switch completely.

* * *

Tommy's vital on the computer start to increase, as his chest goes up and own as he groaned. 

"Is everything okay?" Kimberly looked at the computer.

"He can't take it…"

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Kira asked. Hayley gasped.

"Turn it off!" The machine started smoking.

"It's over loading!" Hayley went to flip the switch but sparks made her jump back.

"Hayley, stop it!" Tommy started shaking violently, pain coming intensively. "Hayley!"

"What's happening to him!"

"The energy utility has shut down, he's receiving a full current!" The machine blew up, causing all to gasp and the girls to slightly scream. "I can't…I can't…"

"Hayley, do something!" Hayley grabs the switch, shocked immediately, but is able to turn it off right before another explosion. All the girls let out slight screams again. Hayley lifts the container out the machine.

"The Dino gem is destroyed!" Hayley finds the gem in3 pieces. Tommy appears on the table. Kimberly rushes to him.

"Tommy? Tommy! Honey, can you hear me?" Kimberly places her hand on his chest and shakes him. "Tommy?" Kimberly presses her fingers to his neck. "Tommy, please don't…do this." Kimberly covered her mouth, as tears formed. "Tommy!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is he…dead?"

"His pulse is weak. We have to get him to a hospital fast."

They take Tommy to Reefside Hospital. Kimberly realizes the children need to be picked up. Connor and Kira decided to do that on the way.

"What's wrong with Tommy, Doctor?"

"I have not a clue, Kimberly. His vitals are stable."

"Then why won't he wake up?"

"His brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you help him?"

"We are trying to help him, but he is not responding to anything we have done so far."

"He will be okay, right?" Hayley asked.

"I mean, he has to be okay eventually right," Kimberly said.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I must warn you as his wife. The longer he stays in this condition, the worst chance he has for recovery."

"Thank you, Dr. Walsh," Hayley said rubbing Kim's back. Kimberly's head went down to stop the tears.

"Your husband is going to get the best care possible. Just kept praying."

* * *

Kimberly ran her hand through the top of her head, as she sat on Tommy's bed, rubbing his hand and arm. Hayley continues to rub Kim's back, fixing her hair back. Connor and Kira brought the children inside the room. 

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"Shh…" Kimberly lifted Trish to her lap as the children rushed around the bed.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?"

"There was an accident sweetie."

"Is he okay?"

"Umm…he will be."

"Mommy crying."

"No, Mommy is fine." Kimberly kissed Trish's head. Warren and Darien sat on the bed, as Rupert climbed up. "Ruppy, no…" Rupert laid his head to his father's chest.

"I hear the thumping."

"That's a very good thing," Connor said.

"Why Daddy sleeping?" Rupert asked.

"He has been working very hard."

"Is that why he's been gone?"

"Yeah."

"Like at the island?"

"Something like that," Kimberly said pushing Warren's hair back. They were still in their baseball outfits, having left the practice early. Trish moved to the bed and laid her head as Rupert. Warren and Darren took their father's hands, as Kimberly got up and walked out the room. She didn't want her children see her go to pieces.

"Let it out, Kim…" Hayley rubbed her back, as Kimberly was found a hallway down. Kimberly shook her head as she covered her eyes. Hayley hugged. Kimberly let out a sob she was holding back.

"I…I can't…I can't….lose him." Hayley rubbed her back, as Kimberly cried.

Tommy's parents came running into the hospital an hour later.

"What happened?" Hayley had to explain to them, as Kimberly started cramping and was placed in a bed herself. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now. I don't see why I have to stay in this stupid bed while my husband is over there fighting for his life." Kimberly started crying again.

"That's why," Hayley said. "You can't keep getting yourself worked up. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I am fine!" Her head went down. Tommy's mother hugged her. "I can't lose him."

"I know sweetie. I know." Tommy's father rubbed his son's head.

"Where are the children?"

"In the daycare in the hospital." Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent went home to tell their parents where they would be tonight.

* * *

Connor looked around the hospital hallways, as people were walking about doing their jobs. Trish was asleep in Kira's lap, her legs over Connor's legs. Darren and Warren asleep between Trent and Ethan. Tommy's parents had went to talk to the doctor again. Rupert asleep in Hayley's arms as she sat next to Kira. Connor moved Trish's legs and went to get something to drink for all. Connor handed out drinks to everyone. He went into Tommy and Kimberly's room. 

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Connor quickly put the drink he had for Kimberly down and went to her side.

"I'm fine, Connor."

"You are not fine, Mrs. O." Connor helped her sit down on the bed.

"I just want to be closer to my husband." Connor looked around the room.

"Okay. I'll push the beds together."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just sure that Dr. O wouldn't like it if his beautiful wife was over-excited when he's going to be okay." Kimberly smiled.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading home? You can't sleep here all night."

"We're fine. The only thing you need to concentrate on is your baby. We'll handle everything else."

"Tommy is lucky to have rangers, friends, like you guys." Kimberly squeezed his hand before taking Tommy's hand and giving all her attention to him. Connor smiled and left the couple to their selves.

While Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Hayley are at the hospital, trying to keep Kimberly calm and watching Tommy, Elsa had White Ranger make another Terrorsaurus. Mesagog not too pleased, since that monster failed them once before. But Elsa assures him with her feeding the Terrorsaurus II with a crystal that has the same properties as the dino gem, Terrorsaurus II will be stronger and able to defeat the Dino Thunder rangers with ease. Mesagog wants Elsa to prove it. Elsa releases the Terrorsaurus II on the city.

Kimberly was flipping through the channels when she gasped.

"Breaking new!"

"Guys!" Tommy's parents had taken the children home to get them out the hospital for the night, though none wanting to leave their parents. The rangers and Hayley rushed into the room. On the tv, it alerts the Rangers that the city is under attack. Conner, Kira, and Ethan leave quickly to defend Reefside.Kimberly rubs Tommy's head.

"I know you can hear me. I feel you are confused in a strange place, searching to get home. I know you are fighting in there to open those beautiful brown eyes. I am here, Tommy. I am here to give you all the strength this baby and I have to give. You must fight, never give up and wake up. I love you. I love you, you hear me. And I'm not moving until you open your eyes." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

* * *

_Inside Tommy's head_

_Tommy finds himself in a red desert. "Hello? Hello! What is this place? Where am I? Hello! HELLO!" He looks around. __"Hello! Anybody here?" _

"I love you…" A whisper passed by him. 

_"Kimberly?" Tommy walks around a bit. "Hello!" Tommy looks up to see the Red Zeo Ranger standing above him. He gasped. _

_"Well, hello Tommy. Remember me?" Tommy watches as Zeo Ranger 5 walks down toward him. "I am Zeo Ranger 5, don't tell me you have forgotten me?" _

_"It's impossible. You're not real." _

_"Oh, it is possible. And I am still as tough as before. This question is, are you?" Zeo Ranger steps up to fight him.  
"What is this? Look, I don't want to fight you."  
"Then I suppose you will be destroyed with ease!" Tommy looks down at his bracelet and finds his gem gone. _

_"My gem! It's gone!" The Red ranger attacks him. Tommy blocks Zeo ranger's kicks and punches. _

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers battling Terrorsaurus II is not going too well. Trent arrives on his ATV to help the rangers. But he is knocked from his bike by Terrorsaurus's blast. His morpher is fried, causing him to demorph. At Channel 3, Devin and Cassidy are called into Mr. Cormier's office. He wants them to report on the new monster attack and he wants Ranger footage now. Cassidy is excited to be sent on any assignment, no matter if danger involved. Anything to get her face on the tv.

* * *

_Back inside Tommy's head_

_Tommy battles Zeo Ranger V, and is able to defeat him. _

_"I see you have a lot of fight in you, but it is enough?" He disappears. Tommy gasped and looked up to the sky. _

_"Wait! What are you talking about?" Tommy wipes his face of the water. _

_

* * *

_

Kimberly rubs Tommy's face, seeing him flinch his eyes. She places his hand against her stomach after kissing his hand. She closed her eyes to images of a dessert and a blurry fighter in red.

"What going on in there?"

_until next time...:P_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Inside Tommy's head_

_An evil laughter fills the wooden area, as Tommy finds himself walking through. _

_"Tommy!" _

_"Hello?" The evil laughter continues. "Who's there?" _

_"Tommy! Toommmy!" A voice shouts in the distance. _

_"Something tells me I'm not in Reefside anymore." _

_"Or Angel Grove!" Tommy gets into defense with the laughing getting closer. _

_"This is too weird." The White ranger of his past drops down. _

_"Finally cut that hair, huh Tommy." _

_"Well, my wife had something to do with that." _

_"Yes, the beautiful Kimberly." _

_"You can't be the white ranger. Your powers were destroyed." _

_"You can't keep a great ranger down." _

_"Oh, not you too. I don't want to fight you too." _

_"How about for old time sakes!" The White rangers rushes to Tommy to fight. They fight. White Ranger holds up Saba to Tommy. They circle each other. Tommy knows Saba is a dangerous weapons, so does everything in his power to block that. __"Fire!" Tommy flies forward to the ground with the blast missing him, but causing a major explosion behind him. _

_

* * *

_

Trent was the first to go down against the Terrorsaurus, then Kira and Connor are blasted back. Their morphers fried as well. Ethan, the only ranger left, tries to make a stand with his newHovercraft, but is defeated like the rest. Connor helps Ethan up.

"Okay, this guy has worked my last nerves. Come on guys, let's defeat this guy. Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!" They try to morph again, but can't.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"That thing fried our morphing energy."

"So, we can't morph?"

"Not so tough now, are you? Haha!" Terrorsaurus leaves in triumph.

"He's gone!" Cassidy and Devin join the Rangers, wanting to know what has happened. Kira, and the rest tell Cassidy and Devin that the Rangers didn't show up. Cassidy and Devin finds that a bit strange and go to report back to Mr. Cormier that the Rangers never appeared

* * *

_Inside Tommy's head _

_Tommy is still fighting the White Ranger. Tommy is knocked to his back. _

_"Oh, come on Tommy. Is that all you got? Get up!" The White Ranger picks up his foot and flips Tommy up into a tree. "Don't forget I know all your old moves." _

_"That might be true, but I have learned a few new ones." Tommy is able to knock the White Ranger to the ground. _

_"Wow, impressive. Now, let's see if you can face your toughest challenge." White Ranger disappears. _

_"Huh? What? That wasn't tough." Tommy fell to one knee. _

"Tommy…."

"Daddy…"

_Tommy looked around the forest. _

_"Kimberly?" _

_

* * *

_

The powerless Rangers return to the hospital. They return to the hospital room. There was still no change Tommy. The doctor just left the room.

"Any good news?" Connor asked. Kimberly shook her head.

"I wish there was something we could do. I feel so helpless just waiting here."

"Me too."

"Well, Dr. O is tough guys. I mean, he gave me a C- on my mid-term paper." Everyone laughed.

"He was just being generous," Kira said with a smile.  
"He'll pull through," Connor said.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Hayley. How did things go with Terrorsaurus?"

"Uh…okay."

"That doesn't sound good."

_"Breaking news: The monster is back! Where are the Power Rangers?" _

"I knew he would be back."

"There is nothing we can do," Trent said.

* * *

_Inside Tommy's head_

_Tommy slipped deeper into the woods and into a high grassy area now. _

_"Okay, now. This is weird. Even by ranger's standards." Tommy felt something coming. He dropped to the ground. Once he stood up and saw a sword in the tree. "The Green Ranger dagger." Tommy knows his toughest opponent was coming, the Green Ranger. Tommy pulls the dagger out. "I had a feeling I would see you next." _

_"It's been a while Tommy. I see you switched to basic black. Well, well, what is that, your 4th color now?" _

_"Seems to work for me now. Let me take a guess, you want to fight?" _

_"Well, you guessed right." They fight. _

_

* * *

_

In the hospital room, the TV reports another attack and asks where are the Rangers.

"Okay that's it! I am going!" Connor yelled.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Me too!" Kira said.

"Connor, guys, wait! You have no powers," Kimberly said. "You guys won't stand a chance!"

"That hasn't stopped Dr. Oliver," Ethan said.

"And it won't stop us," Connor said as they left the room. They go to take on Terrorsaurus II, even without their powers. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent confront Terrorsaurus II and have a very difficult time, with no powers.They fight still, and will fight until the end.

* * *

_Inside Tommy's head _

_Tommy groans as he picks himself off the ground after escaping almost being crushes by rocks tossed by Green ranger. _

_"You know better than anybody how powerful I am. Just give up instead!" _

_"That's the one thing I will never do." _

_"Then I guess you are as good as dead." Green ranger the dagger up to strike Tommy straight on. Tommy stared at him, not backing down. The green ranger went to stab him, but then held his hand out for Tommy. Tommy looked at him confused. "You passed the test." _

_"Test?" Tommy is pulled to his feet by the Green ranger. "What test? What are you talking about?" The Red Zeo ranger appeared walking toward them. _

_"You haven't been fighting us. You have been fighting for your life." White Ranger appeared as well, walking toward them. _

_"And you proved your will to live is stronger than any ranger powers." Each ranger held up a piece of the black Dino gem to Tommy. "This is yours." Tommy takes each piece. _

_"Good luck Black ranger." _

_

* * *

_

Kimberly put her juice container on the table and sighed as she re-took Tommy's hand. Kimberly saw his other hand closed around something. Tommy's eyes started to open. Kimberly gasped.

"Tommy!" Tommy smiles as he looked up to see Kimberly. "Oh, Tommy!" She bends down and hugs him.

"Kimberly."

"You okay?" Tommy chuckles.

"Yeah, I never felt better." Tommy's arm went around her. He opens his other hand and finds the black gem whole. Tommy and Kimberly look up at the tv, as Cassidy's reports starts. At Channel 3, Cassidy begins her telecast with a disapproving Devin in the background. Cassidy glances his way several times while giving her report on the missing Rangers. Towards the end, Cassidy changes the report to reflect that she still has faith in the Rangers will return and save their city.

"I have to go."

"No, you aren't completely well."

"I feel fine."

"I know you feel like you are so damn strong, so damn invincible, but you're not! And I can't handle losing you."

"The rangers need me, Kimberly."

"I need you! I almost lost you again!"

"But you didn't."

"But I could have and I still could."

"You can't lose me."

"I'm not strong…"

"What?"

"I'm not strong enough to handle if something happens to you!"

"My beautiful Kimberly. Why do you think I am so strong? Why do you think I fight so hard?" Tommy hugged her. "I fight for you. I fight for our children, our family, our friends, and our world. All my strength, I get it from you, and your love. You make me strong." Tommy wiped her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "Go help the rangers." Tommy smiled.

* * *

The Rangers are still having a difficult time with Terrorsaurus II. 

"It's over rangers!" Terrorsaurus II mocks with laughter. "I have defeated you all!" Tommy appears with a kick. Terrorsaurus II is knocked to the ground.

"Not all."

"Dr. O!"

"You're better!" Tommy smiles.

"I will defeat you as well." Terrorsaurus II stumbles back.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" Tommy morphs and battles the monster. He calls upon his super dino mode.

"Whoa, when did he get super dino mode?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, but he picked a great time to break them out." Tommy makes quick work of Terrorsaurus II. He destroys the horn on his chest and with his Brachial staff, and energy orb, he destroys the monster. The white rock breaks apart from the monster and breaks apart into many pieces. With Terrorsaurus II defeated, the ranger powers are restored to Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

"Sweet, we got our powers back!" They rush over to Tommy.

"Dr. O!"

"Okay, what was that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Terrorsaurus II is restored and bigger this time. Tommy knows Kira, Ethan, and Conner can handle it from this point.

"Think you 3 can finish this guy?"

"Not a problem. Ready?"

"Ready!" Connor, Ethan and Kira morph. With their zords, the battle continues. The Rangers refuse to give up and uses super dino mode within their zord and destroy Terrorsaurus II.

* * *

Kimberly was putting the children to bed, as Tommy, Hayley and the teenagers were downstairs in the lab. 

"So, let me get this straight. 3 of your old ranger powers came…"

"And you have to fight them to get your life back!"

"That is awesome! It's like all the power ranger universe lined up…"

"So, you fought them….." All 4 of them were talking, asking questions at the same time.

"Guys, guys," Tommy said with a laugh. "You know, I just want to thank you guys for standing by my wife and children from the bottom of my heart. It means a lot to me that you all would stick by me through all of this. It was tough, but you all came threw and never gave up. I really appreciate that you guys were able to handle yourself."

"He's right. You guys would be very proud of yourselves." Connor sniffed. Ethan, Trent and Kira looked up at Connor.

"Are you… crying?"

"No!" Tommy laughs. "We'll just happy to have you back Dr. O."

* * *

Kimberly closed Trish's door as Tommy appeared at the top of the stairs, having said goodbye to the rangers and Hayley for the night. Tommy touched Kim's arms, scaring her. 

"Don't do that!" He laughed.

"Sorry, Beautiful."

"You are forgiven." They kissed.

"I'll say goodnight to the children, you go on to bed."

"Okay." Kimberly walked on to their bedroom. She smiled wickedly as she closed the door.

Tommy walked into Trish's bedroom.

"Daddy!"

"Shh…you should be sleeping princess."

"You up!"

"Yep, Daddy is fine." Tommy covered her up better, and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, Daddy." Tommy smiled and kissed his only babygirl again.

"Goodnight princess."

"Nite Daddy!" Tommy left the room. Tommy walked into the boys' room. Rupert was fighting with Darren and Warren, they were rolling on the floor, laughing. Tommy stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. All 3 heads looked up.

"I thought your mother put you 3 bad boys to bed." Warren jumped up first.

"We're not sleepy," Rupert said.

"Oh really! How about the Ticklemonster to help get you to sleep?"

"Ahhh!" Rupert raced away as Tommy went after him. Darren and Warren laughed as Tommy grabbed Rupert. They ran to tackle their father.

"Wha…no fair!" Tommy laughed as his boys brought him down. They wrestled about. "Okay, okay. All fun and games aside boys, time for bed."

"Ahhh man!"

"No, Daddy!"

"Yes, time for bed." Tommy drops each boy into his beds. They cover themselves up. Tommy made sure each was covered up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Daddy!" Tommy kissed Rupert last and turned off the lights.

"Sleep tight my boys."

* * *

Tommy opened his bedroom door and smiled. Candle lit throughout the room. 

"Kimberly?" Tommy locked the door behind him. Kimberly appeared in the doorway.

"Wow, baby." Kimberly stood in a sexy pink flyaway babydoll.

"Might as well get great wear in it before I get too fat."

"You could never be too fat." Tommy pulled her to him by the waist. "Have I told you how beautiful you are to me?"

"About a billion times."

"Today?"

"A few." Tommy reached down and kissed her.

"That is not enough." Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and made sure that tonight, he proves to his wife how much she means to him.

Tommy held Kimberly in his lap as he sat up against the headboard. He smiled as she finally opened her eyes from her orgasm. She smiled and bent down to kiss him. Tommy's hands moved to her hair, pushing it back. They kissed softly. Kimberly moaned sliding her tongue into her husband's mouth, causing him to slightly buckle beneath her. Tommy started shifting them down, so he could lay down to the bed. Kimberly let out a laugh, as he slipped from inside her, and back inside quickly, not wanting to be apart from her. They both laughed again, as he struggled get comfortable on the bed. Kim's head dropped to his chest with a smile. Tommy moved her hair back. His hands slid down to her back to her hips, making her move slowly up and down on his length. Kimberly gasped and then moaned at his deep thrust. She sat up on him, her hands braced on his chest. Tommy's hands moved up to pushing her hair back from her face. He thrusted up slowly again, as Kimberly took his thumb into her mouth.

"I love you, only you." Tommy smiled.

"I love you too, Beautiful." They came together, as happily couples can only do.

* * *

Less than 2 weeks later, it was the twin's 7th birthday. It was a Saturday, October 31st. 

Tommy woke up as something kicked his shin. Tommy groaned and sat up. He looked around the bed to find his children sleeping wildly. Tommy lifted up the covers and found Rupert asleep at the foot of the bed. Tommy shook his head and got up. He brought the covers off Rupert's head before leaving the bedroom, since Kimberly was gone. Kimberly stood by the stove, firing up bacon. Tommy wrapped his arms around his petite wife and kissed her neck. His hands placed beneath her robe, to her stomach.

"So, I think we need to invest on locks for our children's bedrooms."

"And why is that?"

"So I can have you all to myself in the mornings." Kimberly laughed.

"Who is the one that wanted to watch that scary Halloween movie marathon with the children last night. Poor Rupert won't be able to look at Casper the same. And he loved that movie."

"It was on ABC family! How was I suppose to know they would get that scared, with the snakes, spiders, ghosts and monsters. I mean, Trish wasn't yelling as much as Darren." Kimberly shook her head.

"Common sense, Tommy." Kimberly pulled away to mix up the pancake mix. Tommy went over and made a cup of coffee. Kimberly went to take the cup and take a sip, when Tommy stopped her.

"You know you can't have coffee."

"Shit, right. Sorry." She handed the cup back over.

"I'll make you some decaf tea."

"Thank you." Tommy kissed her cheek. They finished making breakfast. Tommy brought over some presents for the boys, Rupert and Trish to open after breakfast.

* * *

Halloween party for the twin's 7th birthday was going after they all went trick-or-treating this afternoon. Tommy and Kimberly were decorating when Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent arrived. 

"You guys are just in time!" Tommy tossed a line of spider webs. "You guys can do the porch."

"How did I know we would be stick doing labor here too." They just left Hayley's place. They had decorated the place a few days ago, and helped with a few new shipments items especially for Halloween today.

"Ahh, but this is fun," Kira said taking a handful of spiders.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't have waited until today to start decorating," Kimberly said coming outside to check on the children.

"Someone waited until last night open the boxes."

"Hey, you could have started anytime…."

"Hey, its not like you guys are going to get trick-or-treaters out this way."

"True, but with the party later on, we should have done this yesterday, if somebody wasn't so damn lazy." Tommy rolled his eyes. Connor and rest smiled.

"Get to work," Tommy said.

* * *

Tommy was looking for the keys to the black Expedition since he last had them. He couldn't exactly remember where he put them after picking up the cupcakes last night. 

"Boys, don't get dirty!" Kimberly yelled. Darren and Warren fighting with their light sabers. She was frustrated at Tommy still searching for the keys. "Did you find them?"

"One second!" The family ready to go trick-or-treating. Trish wanted to be a fairy, so they let her be this cute little pink fairy with wings, a wand and bag of magical dusk like Tinkerbell. Rupert wanted to be a superhero, so went as a young Robin. Darren and Warren wanted to be opposites, so Warren went as Darth Vader, and Darren was Luke Skywalker.

"I am your father!"

"You're not my father stupid!"

"Duh! It's the costume stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"No, you're stupid!"

"Boys!" Kimberly yelled in her batgirl costume.

"Whoa, Mommy. Batwoman shouldn't be that angry." Tommy appeared in a pirate costume, holding up the keys as if he found a treasure. Kimberly had at first pulled out her old Catwoman, a black leather bodysuit, but Tommy shook his head, knowing what that costume did to him, because she looked so sexy in it.

"Don't make go into this utility belt and pull my boomerang and take out you two."

"You can't defeat my green light saber!"

"Watch me." Darren smiled and held his saber up. Kimberly held her hands up in defense as he advanced toward her. Warren did the same with Rupert.

"Rupert, you are supposed to be on Mommy's side."

"You're not Batman." Kimberly glared at him.

"Tommy, help…"

"I say we take her on and make her walk the plank, Rrrrrr!"

"Rrrrrrr!" Kimberly shook her head. Tommy put his arm around her waist.

"Put me down!" Tommy did. Kimberly lifted Trish to her hip.

"Stop!" Kimberly held her hand at the boys. Trish threw out fairy dusk at them. It was just silver confetti.

"Good girl. Now, her magical dusk has frozen you all." Tommy smiled, as the boys didn't move. "I say we make them stay here and we get all at the candy."

"NO!" Trish smiled and threw another handful at them.

"There you are unfrozen, but don't make us use it again."

"Come on." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and they went trick-or-treating.

* * *

About a month later

* * *

Thanksgiving morning, Tommy woke to a slight thump against his side. Tommy's head turned to Kimberly. He smiled and brought his arm around her. Kimberly moaned and snuggled closer to him. Tommy felt the baby kick within Mommy's stomach again. Kimberly pouted in her sleep. Tommy slowly rolled on his side, facing Kimberly. He ran his fingertips down Kim's arm, passing over the slight bandage on the inside of her arm, where blood was drawn from Kimberly. Dr. Mara wanted another blood test since Kimberly was in her 15th week, just normal testing around this time of the pregnancy like AFP screening. His fingertips ran across Kim's rounded stomach. Tommy shifted down under the covers. He planted a kiss to her belly. 

"Good morning to you too. You shouldn't be awake so early." Kimberly groaned as she woke up again to find her husband talking to her stomach again. "Mommy needs her rest. I know you are just so excited to be able to move in there…."

"And you wonder where Rupert gets sleeping under the covers." Tommy raised his head to find Kimberly looked at him.

"I don't like to sleep under covers."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't." Tommy moved up on top of her and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes, you do." Tommy smiled, kissing her again.

"No, I don't." Kimberly giggled as Tommy kissed and sucked at her neck, chin and cheeks.

"Am I too much?"

"Never." Kim's legs went up around him. She rubbed the sides of his head, twirling the short spikes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I am just completely happy."

"Think it's all a dream?"

"If it is, don't wake me." Tommy smiled.

"I want to know what we are having."

"I don't."

"Only I because I do." Kimberly laughed.

"Next appointment."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now, let's go start cooking." Tommy groaned. He wished he could have convinced Kimberly to go to his parents this year, but with her mother here, Kimberly wanted to have her own celebration dinner here and not having to travel.

Tommy threw on some pants and a shirt, as Kimberly threw on one of his shirt and shorts. 

"I haven't even worn that shirt, you know."

"What, black makes me look slim."

"You are not fat."

"So you say because you are obligated to do so as my husband." Kimberly placed her hands on her belly.

"Come here." Tommy sat on the bed, as he pulled Kimberly to stand before him. "You look so beautiful. And belly is so cute." Tommy placed his head to her stomach, after kissing it. Kimberly patted her head. "But… stay out my closet." Kimberly laughed as Tommy stood up. "I mean it."

"Yes, sir." Tommy took her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that day, the family sat around a huge dinner table with Thanksgiving dinner piled around them, waiting on grace. Tommy poured another glass of wine and stood up.

"Okay, okay, everybody settle down and let's get this feast started." Tommy raised his glass and looked around the table. His brother sitting there with his grandfather on his real mother's side, his parents, Kim's mother, her husband, Kim's older brother, and his children sitting there. His family surrounding him, Tommy couldn't help but smile. "Wow, what a year. Can't believe the end of the year is in less than a month. Here we are, together, one big happy family. There are a few faces missing, here and there, but for the most part, I am truly happy to be surrounded by all of you. I toast to you, my family." Everyone raised their glasses, Kimberly helped Trish with her cup. "I am looking forward to do this every year from now. Thank you all for coming. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all did to one another.

"Now, let's eat!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait! You forget grace."

"Oh, right." Kimberly shook her head. "Bow your heads." Grace was said quickly. "Amen! Let's eat!"

They all started piling the food to their plates. Kimberly pulled back the basket of biscuits from Tommy's hand. He reached over and kissed her. Their family was together and happy, the way things were meant to be.

* * *

About2 weeks later, Tommy was saying goodbye to his students, as the final day before Christmas and New Year's Eve break. Classes wouldn't start back until Monday, January 4th, since New Year's Eve was on a Thursday. 

"Oh, Dr. O!" Connor caught him. "Here's my rough draft!"

"Thanks Connor. I look forward to reading this over break."

"Or not and just give me an A." Tommy smiled.

"See ya in 2 weeks."

"Bye."

Tommy arrived at home to find a screaming Trish.

"Go upstairs now!"

"What wrong, princess?"

"Daddy!" Trish rushed into Tommy's arms.

"Don't go babying her!" Tommy lifted her up.

"What happened?"

"She broke my Nana's mirror."

"From Paris?"

"Yes."

"Can't you just fix it?"

"No! I can't!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's sorry. Right, Trish, you are sorry." Trish nodded. "See."

"Oh, and that changes everything! Upstairs now, little lady." Trish pouted.

"No!" Kimberly gasped.

"Hey, now! No yelling at Mommy. Why don't I take her and the boys to go start picking up Christmas decoration at the mall?"

"No. She is punished."

"Beautiful…"

"No. Besides, you are supposed to go to the basement and bring up what we have already first before we buy new things."

"But we can pick out the tree now."

"Fine, take them. Spoil her more." Tommy put Trish down. He kissed Kim's cheek.

"Boys! Let's go buy a Christmas tree!"

"Tree!" Warren and Darren ran toward the door.

"Yay!"

"Yay!" Trish jumped up, as Tommy lifted his daughter back into his arms.

"Make sure it isn't too big this year."

"You know that's all I know." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

* * *

About a week before Christmas, December 17th, Tommy stood waiting by the door on Kimberly. She had been getting on him about forgetting to do the Santa Claus photos this year; they had been distracted this last week by Mesagog's attacks. They knew bad guys don't take off for holidays. Tommy tapped his foot, as Trish was holding his hand. 

"Kimberly….Kimberly….Beautiful!"

"I said I was coming!" Tommy shook his head. "5 minutes!"

"5 minutes, right. I heard that one before. Come on princess." Tommy lifted Trish in her cute little red dress and black shiny shoes. They went to the car. "Strap your sister into her chair." Darren nodded and took Trish. "Make sure Rupert stays in his seat this time."

"Right, Daddy." Warren hadn't locked the clasp on Rupert last time and he got out the seat, scaring Kimberly while she was driving to find him standing right behind her just a couple of days ago. Tommy in the passenger seat caught Rupert before he could fly forward when Kimberly had to slam on the breaks. Tommy had never saw Kimberly yell at the twins, especially Warren once they got back home. Tommy even had to take over driving them home that day. Tommy started the car. He looked back and fixed Warren's tie.

"Dad!" Tommy rubbed his head.

"Daddy, applo!"

"Warren give your sister her juice."

"But Mommy doesn't want her messing up her dress before we take the pictures."

"I said give her the juice. Take the towel." Kimberly appeared. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up. Everybody strapped in right."

"Yes!"

"Great, let's go."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy had their hands full as did most parents taking their children to see Santa Claus. Some babies crying loudly when Mommy and Daddy place them on Santa's lap. Other kids biting, kicking and fighting the old white-bearded man for the picture. Some kids even asleep due to waiting in the long line. It was a mess keeping the boys in line, especially when all they wanted was to run around. 

"Boys!" Rupert ran around Tommy who was holding the sleepy Trish. Kimberly had gone shopping, leaving Tommy to wait in the long line, as she looked at something for her mother. "Boys stop it!" Kimberly saw Tommy was nearing the front of the line as she was purchasing some gifts. "Boys!" Kimberly smiled. She returned to find them standing quietly in the line.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Tommy kissed her cheek. "Whatcha get?"

"A few things."

"A few? You have 2 bags with several wrapped boxes."

"Like I said, a few things." Tommy shook his head. "What did you say to get the boys to settle down?"

"Oh, just that their Mommy was coming back and that they don't want a repeat of what happened on Tuesday." Kimberly laughed.

"I was pretty scary."

"Beautiful, you had me shaking."

Tommy placed the new family photo of Christmas on the mantle above the fireplace as Kimberly placed a batch of cookies, milk jug and glasses on the table for the children waiting for their movie. Tommy smiled. 

"What?"

"Nothing." Tommy put his arm around her as walked her to the couch. They were all sitting on the couch. Tommy lifted the remote. He pressed play. Trish moved into his lap, as Rupert moved to Tommy. Warren and Darren at Kim's side, as 'Frosty the Snowman' started up. Tommy lifted his arm around Kimberly after kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_until next time_

_reviews always welcomed :P_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Start of the New Year into the last semester for our senior rangers. Episodes not in order since Tommy gets demorphed earlier in the story than on the show, want to do things my way again._

_

* * *

_

Kimberly came walking into her office room after getting her morning bagel and muffin for Trish to find a young man sitting before her desk. It was January 5th, an early Tuesday morning.

"Uh, excuse me…what are you doing in my….Noah?" Noah stood up smiling as he faced her.

"Wow, I see you let yourself get sofat since I last seen you."

"I'm pregnant, you idiot."

"Of course you are."

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly said with a smile as she shook her head walking by him.

"Looking for some work. I need a job."

"Then go to our personals department and see what they have."

"Well, I figured since I know the boss here, I would try my luck." Kimberly put Trish down by her play area.

"Honey, gocolor for Mommy."

"Adorable kid."

"She gets that from her father."

"Oh, right, I saw that you married that Thomas guy."

"His name is Tommy and yes. Yes, we did get married. 7 years now, about to be 8 soon."

"Just a few months after us," Noah said.

"There never truly was an us, Noah. You know that."

"Wow, has it really beenlike 8years since I've seen you."

"What are you really doing here?"

"You don't look a day over 25."

"Ha ha… mister, uh, 34 year old now?"

"30!"

"Yeah, right. You have swung pass 30 mister. You are on the bus to 40"

"Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Harsh, honey."

"Not your honey, Noah. Not anymore."

"We'll see."

"Excuse me?" Kimberly asked.

"Can I get a job or not?"

"Let me see…not." Kimberly picked up some folders as she went to her desk.

"Baby…"

"Not your baby either, now leave. I have work to do."

"Fine. You must not have had your coffee today, so you're being bitchy..."

"Hey, watch it!"

"Oops. Forgot about the brat."

"My baby is not a brat!"

"She's your child right?"

"Of course!"

"Then she's a brat, because her Mommy is sure as hell one."

"Noah, go away."

"Can't do that, Kimmy."

"You know how much I hate that!" Noah smiled as she punched him.

"Sorry Kimmy. Look, I'll give a few hours to warm up. I'll come back for lunch, we can…chat more."

"Noah, I…"

"Lunch, that's all." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "You can't say no to free food, I know you."

"I can and I will. I'm married Noah now. And I'm having my 5th child now. I have moved on. What we had, is gone, and has been gone for a very long time."

"Fine. I understand that. So, you're married now, I'm fine with that. I'm just asking for lunch…"

"And a job!"

"Well, yeah. Look, I'm not asking you to sleep with me…."

"Noah!"

"I mean, I haven't ever done a pregnant woman before and you were always so flexible…"

"Noah!" He smiled.

"I'm going! Be back later! Bye lil princess." Trish looked up with a smile as Noah waved.

"Babye!"

"Trish! I told you! Never speak to strangers! Especially him!"

"Don't be mean, Kim. See ya later lil princess." Trish waved.

"Noah, I…."

"Byee!" Kimberly groaned.

"Why do I sense trouble with that man?"

* * *

At around 1pm, Kimberly was about to take Trish down to get some lunch, since she already ate up her fruit cup and was crying for MacDonalds. Noah came into the office with a bag of food. 

"Noah, I really don't think…"

"Come on! It's just lunch, besides, I figured, she's your baby. No kid doesn't like MacDonalds because of their toys." Trish's eyes lit up as Noah pulled out a happy meal and went to take the box.

"Maria Trish Rose Oliver!" Trish's hands went down.

"Come on, Kim, please nice." Noah handed over the box.

"Say thank you."

"Thank you." Trish smiled and went over to Kimberly. Kimberly pulled her daughter into her lap.

"I got Big Macs and cokes, a diet for the lady."

"Ew…no. If I eat a Big Mac I will puke."

"You love Big Macs."

"I did, I don't now."

"Wow, you have changed."

"People tend to do that, Noah."

"Fine. What can I get you then?"

"Actually…" Sally came into Kim's office with a small box of what Kimberly ordered for lunch. "I'm gonna take Trish to the day care center to have her lunch. Then we can chat, alone."

"Okay."

Kimberly returned to find Noah eating some fries. Kimberly took her seat behind her desk.

"Nice office you got here, Kim. You have really moved up from that young very eager fashion designer I met in Italy. Now, the business woman. You look good."

"Well, we all must turn in our flip flops for pumps."

"Not me."

"You always looked good in a suit."

"A suit you designed mind you. I only wore it for you."

"So, you need work?"

"Yeah, I have left Roberto International, looking to try out America again, LA especially."

"Why here?"

"I heard you worked here."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Right now." Kimberly smiled and tried to open her juice bottle. Noah took it and popped the cap with ease. "Here."

"Thanks." They ate lunch with several looks, each telling of their lives since they last saw each other back.

* * *

Connor and Ethan were at Hayley's Café when Kira came in all excited looking for them. Ethan was showing Connor the United Kingdom's soccer team game over the web. 

"Wow, I take back everything I said bad about the Internet." Kira was excited over her internship at Channel 3.

"Look! I got it! I got it, I got it, I got it!"

"It's not contagious is it?" Connor asked. Kira frowned at him as Ethan laughed.

"Funny!"

"Uh, sorry. What is it?"

"I applied for an internship with channel 3, you know some experience work that looks great on college application. I got it."

"Whoa, congratulation."

"That's awesome! So many kids from school applied for that."

"So, what show are you working on?"

"Uh, "The Funky Fisherman Show"."

"No way! I love that show…I mean, loved it when I was a kid." Connor and Kira looked at him. "I can still hear the theme song." Ethan started singing it. Connor and Kira laughed. Ethan got up to do the funky dance.

"Whoa! Stop!" Connor pulled him down. "When do you start?"

"Uh, I am supposed to start today, whoa…in like 20 minutes! I better get down to the station! See ya later!"

"See ya!" Ethan continued to sing the jingle. Connor shook his head. Cassidy, who overheard the conversation, is not happy and complains to Devin.

Kira arrives to the set, excited to work. On the set though, Kira discovers that the star, Funky Fisherman, is nothing like his happy television personality. He makes Kira is coffee slave to make him a cup that he pours out.

"What is up with internships? I can't work with these people!" Kira frowns. Kira goes to put away some things when she runs into Devin, who had also been chosen to work on this internship as well.

"Don't tell Cassidy though."

"Well, some internship. All I've been to do is empty out some trash and get yelled at the Funky Fisherman."

"Yeah, well all I can do is organize old security cameras film. Not great." Kira helps him pick up the fallen tapes.

"Yeah, I'm seriously thinking about quitting." Marty the Mackerel bumps into the two.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." He is nice to Devin and Kira and tries to offer words of encouragement about their internship.

* * *

As the show airs, Elsa watches it from Mesagog's fortress. Elsa decides that Marty the Mackerel would give anyone nightmares and decides to capture.After the show, Kira is on the set eliminating green M&M's from the Funky Fisherman's buffet, while Devin worked on the camera. 

"This job couldn't get any worst." All of a sudden, Elsa and several Tyranodrones appear. "Great, why did I even have to open my mouth?"

"Hate to bother you at work." Elsa laughed. Kira is unable to morph at first, because Devin is there. "Get her!" Kira is attacked.

"Sorry, all guest have to sign in with security."

"Uh, I'll got sign them in." Devin rushes out, giving Kira a chance to morph. The Funky Fisherman is shrunk and stuck in a TV set, while Marty the Mackerel is captured. Kira contacts Conner and Ethan and they met her at Channel 3. They cover up the set that the Funky Fisherman is trapped in with a black cloth and decide to take him back to Dr. O's lab. The Funky Fisherman remains ill tempered throughout his journey. Marty the Mackerel is transform into the Mad Mackerel monster by Elsa. She sends him down.Cassidy finds out about Devin and his internship at Channel 3. Cassidy quickly gets over her dismay when she finds out Devin might have film of the Yellow Ranger. They take off to get the tapes, but are captured by the Mad Mackerel.

At Dr. O's lab, Hayley tries to come up with a solution for Marty the Mackerel and the Funky Fisherman.The computer beeps as the rangers see a monster attacking. The Rangers morph and rush to the city to battle the Mad Mackerel. Hayley finds the solution to free the Fisherman. If Marty fires his capture ray at the monitor and the Funky Fisherman will be free. Kira worries about defeating the Mad Mackerel will hurt Marty, but Hayley assures her that Marty will be freed when the monster is destroyed. The rangers go to face the Mad Mackerel.

* * *

The Rangers are able to trick the Mad Mackerel and the Funky Fisherman is freed from the TV and back to his normal size. With the destruction of Mad Mackerel, Marty the Mackerel is return to himself. All the captured citizens are also freed and returned to normal, including Cassidy and Devin. The Funky Fisherman realizes how he had treated Marty so badly and they become friends again. Things are much more relaxed on the set of "The Funky Fisherman Show" now that the Funky Fisherman has reformed. Kira had decided to stay with the internship and is happy not to have quit. Devin is back as well. Devin is carrying several tapes of the Yellow Ranger that was recorded on the security camera. Devin is knocked forward by Marty the Mackerel and the tapes land in the punch. Devin is upset that the tapes are ruined while the Rangers are relieved, especially Kira. 

"That was close."

* * *

That afternoon 

Kimberly finishing up work at her desk, when Noah re-appears.

"I thought you would be long gone by now."

"Why?"

"I told you no. Why stay?"

"You have said no to me before."

"But this time I mean it."

"Come on, Kim. What's the big deal?"

"My husband is the deal."

"He won't like you working with an ex-boyfriend?"

"You know that."

"He's the jealous type?"

"NO! It's not appropriate to work with an ex. It complicates things."

"Why? You two are happily married right?"

"Yes we are! Hello! 5th baby on the way, everything is perfect!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Noah, why do you…."

"You remember that night in Milan…we were working late together…"

"Noah..."

"You were having trouble with your own line, getting the color scheme you wanted."

"Noah…"

"Remember how we…you know to help get those brain juices flowing."

"Noah!"

"Has your husband ever taken you over this desk?"

"Noah!"

"What? It would be great, remember when we did it in Roberto's office?"

'Noah!" Noah smiled.

"So, when was the last time you had funky sex?"

"NOAH!"

"Just asking questions, honey."

"How many times must I tell you? I'm not your honey anymore!" The phone rang. Kimberly went to pick it up, but Noah stopped her and got it.

"Hello, welcome to the hot, sexy, erotic Kimberly Oliver line, how may I help you?"

"Noah!" Kimberly snatched the phone from him. "Hello, oh, hi honey. Who was that…uh, no one, the funny mail guy, he was just playing around. Uh, sure. I'll be home in an hour. Okay, love you too. Bye."

"Love you too." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Gonna give me a job now?"

"Hell no."

"You need models for your spring show."

"And I will find models, not you."

"Why not? I am internationally known!"

"I don't need you!" Kimberly packed up her bag. Noah grabbed her arm and kissed her.

"Please."

"Noah, you can't be in my life anymore."

"I just want a job. I'm not asking for much…."

"You are asking for a lot!"

"Sleep on it. Look, just sleep on it."

"Fine."

* * *

Kimberly drove home in silence. Tommy had already started dinner as she arrived with Trish. 

"Trish baby, go put your bag away and wash your hands." Trish went upstairs. Tommy kissed Kimberly as she put down her briefcase and her jacket on the couch.

"Tough day?"

"You can say that." Kimberly pulled off her pumps and started massaging her sole. "So, I heard about another attack, a fish this time?"

"Yeah, from that Funky Fisherman's Show for children."

"Marty the Mackerel?"

"How did you…"

"I use to love that show for the boys to watch, it's still on?"

"Yeah. Kind of like Barney, will never die."

"Oh, how we wish that purple freak would." Tommy laughed with Kim. She groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache."

"Hungry?" Tommy asked.

"I could eat big."

"Dinner should be ready in like 10 minutes."

"Okay." Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Then afterwards I will give my wife an hour body massage."

"Oh, an whole hour?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, feet, back, everywhere."

"Good. Have the boys…"

"All taken care of."

"Such a wonderful husband. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

After the children were placed in bed for the night, Tommy was working on some student's homework. Kimberly came into the office and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, how was school today?"

"Good. How was work?"

"Interesting."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I don't know if…"

"What?" Tommy placed a grade in red on top of the paper.

"What if one of your ex girlfriends came back into town? What would you do?"

"Why? Did one of your exes come back?"

"I'm asking you first."

"Is Katherine moving from New York to here?"

"No, I don't know."

"Then why the question?"

"Because…I want to know what you would do."

"Well, she is my ex, but…"

"How about Susan?"

"Did you see Susan?"

"Tommy, answer the question!"

"What! She is just a ex fromover 8 years ago, what does it matter now?"

"So, you wouldn't care that she was here?"

"Did you see Marcus or something?" Tommy asked.

"No."

"Then why are asking this? It's not that other guy, what was his name, Nathan…Neil..."

"Noah."

"Yeah. It's not like Noah is here. I mean, then you might have a problem."

"Why?"

"Uh, are you getting my bad memory, Beautiful? The last time you two saw each other was the last time you two slept together."

"And your point is?"

"That there is probably some lingering effects from that."

"So, if Noah was to move from Italy and ask for a job at my company…"

"You would have to say no."

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"Out of respect for you husband, your family."

"Right."

"Why are we talking about this? Is Noah moving from Italy…?"

"No."

"Oh."

"How long will you be with this?"

"Not an hour. You go on to bed. My baby needs rest." Tommy patted her stomach.

"Okay." Kimberly kissed his cheek. "But hurry up. I needmy blanket."

"I'll be right there." They kissed softly on the lips.

* * *

A few days later 

Kira had great news and can't wait to share it with her friends. Kira rushes towards Hayley's Cyberspace and finds Trent heading out the café.

"Oh, hi Kira…" But Trent is too busy to listen to her news, as she spun him around.

"Trent! Oh, I am so happy! I need to…"

"Sorry, can't talk, Hayley's off today working on something at the lab, leaving me in charge and we are out of soy milk!"

"Wa…wait…"

"Later, I promise."

"Okay. Uh, where are Connor and Ethan?" Trent shrugged.

"Haven't seen them come this way!" He continued walking away.

"Great, who can I tell?" Dejected, Kira enters Hayley's Cyberspace. Kira sees Cassidy on a computer. Desperate to tell someone her news, Kira tries to tell Cassidy. Cassidy is not interested in what Kira has to say, only on what she is doing with the computer. Kira gets shooed away.

Meanwhile, at Dr. Oliver's lab Hayley is having Conner test the new Assault vehicle. Tommy and Kimberly upstairs with the children, both doing their family jobs, since lately they seem to just be switching up parents and Kimberly thought they just needed time away from ranger business and work.

"Alright, Connor you ready?"

"Oh yeah! Ready" Connor claps his hands together excited.

"Let's try the controls."

"Okay." Connor placed his hands on the shield. Hayley started the computer programs. After a few seconds, Conner was having some difficulty.

"Uh, Hayley, can we stop it."

"Oh," Hayley said looking at Connor. "Sure." She stopped the program. Anxious to tell someone her news, Kira contacts Connor via their bracelets.

_"Connor? Connor?" _

"Oh, hey Kira. Right now, Connor is a little…fired right now. Are you alright?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…uh… I need to tell him…." _

"Can we call you back? Connor and I are working on boosting theTriassic powers."

_"Oh, sure. Hey, is Ethan there?" _

"Can you tell her unless she is being attacking by something ugly and scaly to send me an email?"

"Did you hear that?"

_"Uh yeah. Well, okay."_

Kimberly was coloring with Trish and Tommy when her bracelet beeped with Tommy. Kimberly hit the center.

_"Uh, Dr. O? Kimberly, are you guys there?" _

"Kira? What's wrong?"

_"Nothing." _

"Are you being attacked?" Tommy asked beeping in.

_"No, nothing like that." _

"Rupert, don't you dare jump on that couch!" Kimberly yelled. Darren jumped from the couch.

"Darren, what did your mother just say!" Tommy yelled. "Kira, I'm sorry but unless it's important we need to keep these frequencies clear."

_"Oh, right. I'm sorry." _

"Kira, wait…you were…."

_"No, I can talk to you guys later." _

"You sure?"

_"Yeah. Bye." _

"Okay, bye. I wonder what she needed?" Tommy shrugged.

* * *

Hayley turned to Ethan. 

"Exactly what are you doing over there?"

"Searching the internet to find my soul mate."

"Dude, if you want help with girls, just ask me."

"Sorry, dude. But I'm looking for something a bit deeper than what you always go for. Oh, by the way, nice look."

"What's he talking about?"

"Uh, nothing. You look fine. Let's get back to work."

Kimberly came downstairs.

"You guys want anything while…" She snorted. "Whoa."

"What?" Connor asked.

"No, I love it," Kimberly said. "Anyways, anybody want anything to drink, or snack on. I'm going out for a bit."

"I'm fine."

"Fine."

"What's she talking about?" Connor asked again.

"Nothing! You look fine!" Kimberly laughed. "Can I get an ice coffee?"

"Sure." Connor worked on another simulation before failing again. Hayley shakes her head again at Connor's inability to control the massive power during the simulation. She hopes with the addition of an equipment piece will help Connor with the shield. She sends Conner and Ethan to get a titanium mechanism from Anton Mercer Industries and prays Mesagog doesn't find out.

Conner and Ethan arrived at the shipping docks of Anton Mercer Industries. They get the crate with the titanium mechanism in it when they are attacked by Tyranodrones. Conner and Ethan defeat the Tyranodrones with ease and rush to get the crate back.

Kira goes to the record company, Tones Records to do her recording.The record producer tells Kira to put all her trust in him and he will make her a star. So instead of fighting it, she agreed and did everything he asked of her for filming her rock video. He makes a CD of her music, changing her music completely.

"Uh, I need to make a phone call. Excuse me." Kira walks out of wardrobe not feeling comfortable with her new look.Kira was surprised when three young girls ask her for her autograph.She thinks maybe this isn't so bad. Ethan and Conner are trying to get the crate down the stairs of Dr. Oliver's lab and don't reach their cell phones in time to answer it. Kira was trying to call them, but with no answers. Kira goes back inside to make her video since no one seem to have time to talk this afternoon. The record producer loves the video and plays it for her.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

At Dr. Oliver's lab, Hayley is having trouble downloading the data files to the titanium mechanism.

"So, all we have to do is transfer this equipment into the machine. Install it, program it and then we are ready?" Connor asked looking at the piece.

"Yeah, but I can't get the equipment to accept the data doc. It's not compatible."

"Just keep trying Hayley," Tommy said.

Hayley returns to Cyberspace and finds Trent closing up. They have one straggler, Cassidy. Cassidy makes sure to cover up her computer screen as Hayley tells her it's closing time.

"What are you doing there?"

"Just because I'm using your computer doesn't mean I have to tell you."

"Fine, but we are closing the store, Cassidy. Hurry up."

"Fine." Cassidy reluctantly leaves once she had finished what she was doing.

Kimberly and Tommy were putting away groceries before dinnertime, laughing and slightly arguing over where to put everything. This happened often when the two were putting away groceries, Kimberly had her own system, Tommy thinks he has his own. Though his system usually caves to Kimberly.

"I'll get the door!"

"Oh, no mister! You finish up the groceries as I say," Kimberly said tossing some can goods at him. Tommy caught them. "I'll get the door." Kimberly patted Rupert's head as she passed him. She opened the door. "Kira?"

"Uh, hi."

"What a look? What is up, first Connor now you."

"New looks? Oh, well, this wasn't my idea."

"I surely hope not. Come in." Kira did. They went over to the couch.

"Honey, I'm gonna start dinn…er…uh, Kira?"

"Hi, Dr. O?"

"Little early for Halloween, right?"

"Ha!" Kimberly slapped at his chest. They all laughed, including Kira.

"I guess so, Dr. O."

"Go make dinner, Kira and I need some girl talk alone and don't need you here."

"Fine, fine." Trish came downstairs as Kira explained to Kimberly that she got record deal to do a song. "A song! That's amazing Kira! But why do you have to look like this?"

"I…well…he said he will make me a star." Trish was pulled into Kim's lap as she kissed her daughter.

"Do you feel like a star?"

"Not exactly." Trish moved over to Kira. She patted her hair. Kira laughed. "But…if someone offered you a chance, a chance to make your dreams come true, if you just change a few things, wouldn't you take it?"

"Depends on what I have to change. If I have to change myself, that's another issue. We all have to change with time. Our looks, our style, even the way we talk may change, but as long as we are true to our selves, then we're not really changing. What we are inside doesn't have to change."

"Thank you."

"So, where's this video?" Kimberly asked pulling Trish back to her as Kira gave her the necklace she wore.

"He told me to come back in the morning to pick it up after he does the editing and stuff."

"Okay. Can't wait to see it."

"Yeah."

"Oh, hey, Kira…want to stay for dinner. I can baked up another chicken for you."

"No thanks, Dr. O. I should be heading home and do some homework."

"You sure?" Kimberly asked.

"Yep. Thanks for the talk."

"Of course." They got up. "And Kira, if you need help, rethinking, redoing any of the record deal, come talk to me. I might have a few ideas to help."

"Thanks, I might be calling in on a favor soon." Kira left.

* * *

That night 

Tommy found Kimberly going through a stack of folders after he woke up and found the bed bare.

"Baby, what are you doing up at 3 in the morning?" Tommy pulled on a t-shirt as he came downstairs bare footed.

"I was dreaming…and some ideas came to me."

"Work?" Tommy yawned and sat on the couch with her. "What is all this?"

"Models and locations for photo shoots, production fabric companies…. all that jazz."

"When is the new line due?"

"By the end of February, then we can do the fashion show in April."

"So much work."

"Yeah. I miss the days of just designing, now I have to worry about designs, models, sights, fabric, everything." Tommy went to go through a stack of folder. "Oh, no! Please, don't mess with that." Kimberly pulled it from him. It was the stack of models, Noah, being a model right on top.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said as if he touched a hot stove.

"No, I'm sorry."

"What is that?"

"Folders of top models for selections, I just narrowed them down and I don't want to get them out of order."

"Oh, sorry. That's a pretty blue."

"Yeah. All these dresses and suits have to be narrowed down by tomorrow. Oh, I just might call in again."

"You haven't been to work in a few days now." Tommy moved into her lap, laying his head down. Kimberly rubbed his head, as Tommy planted several kisses on her belly.

"I work better here. My decisions are easier made here when I don't have hundreds of people staring and waiting on my responses. Here, I can really take my time."

"What's this?" Tommy reached over and opened the folder with Kira on the cover.

"OH, a few ideas for Kira's video."

"Kira already did a video?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like it, so I made up a few concepts."

"You rented out a stage?"

"Yeah for the band."

"Wow, you did the borders…and even made a flyer."

"Of course," Kimberly. Tommy snuggled in Kim's lap, getting comfy. Kimberly ran her hand through his spikes. "We just have to wait and see if Kira wants this."

"I guess," Tommy yawned.

"You know, we have a perfectly good bed and pillows upstairs, why use me?"

"Why not?" Tommy asked. "Besides, I can't sleep without you near me any more." Kimberly smiled.

"Get some sleep." Kimberly patted his head as Tommy closed his eyes. She pulled the blanket from the top of the couch around him, covering her husband up. She continued to work, even with the slight snoring against her belly.

* * *

The following day, Kira races into Dr. Oliver's lab with the CD of her new music video. 

"Great, everyone is all here."

"Kira, wow, haven't seen you in a day."

"Where have you been?"

"You should consider checking in," Connor said.

"I tried all yesterday. You were all too busy." Everyone went quiet. "Nevermind, sorry. Look, I need your opinion on something."

"Do you have the video?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. Do you mind, playing it?"

"Not at all." Kimberly took it and gave it to Tommy.

"Promise me you all will be honest."

"Of course."

"Sure.."

"You know I will," Connor said with a smile.

"Good." Kira nodded. Tommy loaded the CD. Ethan, Hayley, Conner, Kimberly and Tommy don't know what to make of Kira's new video. They watch it in silence glancing at each other.

"Okay, tell me the truth. What do you think?"

"Well…"

"It's…"

"Uh…"

"Not…bad."

"Will someone please tell me something?"

"I will."

"Connor!"

"No! Let him talk."

"I just think…it's not you. Not your music, not your look."

"I knew it! What was I thinking!"

The computer beeps.

"What's going on?" The computer shows an assault floating machine.

"Okay, what is that?"

"Zeltrax," Tommy said. "You guys go handle that."

"Right." Connor, Kira and Ethan rush to morph. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They morphed.

Tommy tells Hayley to keep working on the machine.

"Zeltrax is not going to give up until somebody is destroyed," Tommy goes to morph.

"Be careful." Tommy smiles. He kisses Kimberly before morphing and getting on his raptor rider to help the Rangers. The rangers are trying to figure out how to battle Zeltrax. Tommy tells the Rangers to do their best and he leaps into Zeltrax's assault vehicle. They call upon their Megazord to battle Zeltrax.

"Connor, I think it's time to go Triassic."

"Right, great idea Kira!" Even with the power up, Connor has problem with the Triassic Mega Rover.

* * *

Tommy surprises Zeltrax by appearing on his assault vehicle.They battle. 

"Smitty, you don't have to do this."

"I am Zeltrax!" Tommy get up to fight him again. Tommy tries to give "Smitty" one more chance not to fight, but "Smitty" insists that he is Zeltrax, "Smitty" is no more.

"It's ends for you Dr. Oliver! I will destroy you and take your little family as my slaves!"

"NO!" Tommy shoves him back. Zeltrax goes to blast Tommy and ends up hitting his main panel, sending off a chain of explosions on the ship. Conner takes care of the problem on ground and joins his friends.

"Where's Dr. O?" Ethan and Kira were looking up at the ship. "He's still in there!" Tommy and Zeltrax stand before each other.

"This is your last chance to end this."

"Never."

"Then I am sorry, Smitty." Tommy raises his staff. "You leave me no choice. Energy orb strike!"

* * *

Connor, Ethan and Kira all watch as Zeltrax's ship explode. They all gasp. 

"NO! He can't be gone!"

"Dr. O!"

_"Tommy!"_ They all think they have lost Dr. Oliver.

"It's all right rangers." Tommy appears behind them, holding his arm.

"Dr. O!"

"You're okay!" They run to him.

"What about Zeltrax?"

"Zeltrax is gone."

Kira goes to get dressed for her new video. Tommy barely made into the door when Kimberly hugged him.

"I thought I lost you."

"I told you, you can never lose me, Beautiful." Kimberly hugged Tommy again. They kissed. He saw a mess of yellow. "What happened here?"

"Oh, Kira brought by a box of clothes for her video and we were deciding which ones to do.

"The video, right."

"You okay to go?"

"Sure, we can pick up the boys on the way."

"Good, Trent said all the cameras will be in place soon and the people for the crowd should be arriving within the hour." Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kira are walking toward the stage where Kira would be performing. Tommy and Kimberly were there making sure everything was set.

"Everything is ready," Kimberly said.

"Great. Thanks you guys for everything. No more letting someone tell me what is cool."

"Well, of course. Especially when who you are is already cool."

"Ahh!" Kira put her arm around Connor as she slightly hugged him. "Thanks, Connor."

"Well, your music video shoot is ready when you are. All you have to do is sing," Kimberly said.

"Great." Kira goes on stage to do her show. Trent goes around with his handheld camera filming as Kira sings. Once the crowd is gone, Kimberly set up for Kira's solo around the empty car garage like set.

* * *

Trent found his father working at their home in the greenhouse about a week later. 

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I just came to congratulate you, Dad on the Greenleaf award."

"Oh thanks." Trent hugs his father. "I really appreciate it." Dr. Mercer was modest about the award. "I just wish all my experiments were successful." Trent knew his dad was wishing he had solved the problem of Mesagog.

"Dad, let me tell the other rangers. I know with all of us working together we can come up with a solution. Dr. O can even help…"

"No, I can do this, okay. I swear, Trent. I just need a little more time."  
"Hello!" Cassidy and Devin burst in.Devin with a camera filming away. "Hi, Dr. Mercer, it's me, Cassidy Cornell, from Reefside 3. Can I have a moment with you?"

"Yes, Cassidy, I know how you are, you were in my class. Sure, you can have a moment."

"Goodies, I am here to do a report on your Greenleaf award." Dr. Mercer explains that his botanical research may make it possible for plants to thrive in any environment once his experiment is complete.

"Oh cool, that means anybody around the world can grow their own crops."

"Exactly Devin."

"Interesting. So, Dr. Mercer, is this the beginning of a new, kinder Dr. Mercer. And .have you had any failures?" Dr. Mercer, at first, smiles at Cassidy's reference to his new kindness. But the smile disappears as he recalls the experiment that brought Mesagog forth.

"Like all scientists, Cassidy, I have had my set of failures." At this point, Dr. Mercer has to pause, as Mesagog tries to come forth.

"Hey, uh, you don't look so well."

"You know, my Dad has a lot of work to do." Trent picks up on what is going on and ushers Cassidy and Devin out of the place."Let's go and give him the time he needs to work."

"But I'm not done with…"

"Another time, Cassidy, please. I'll check on you later Dad." Trent leaves with Cassidy and Devin.

* * *

At Mesagog's island, Elsa and the evil White Ranger are working on a way to defeat the rangers. Elsa knows Mesagog is not going to be happy with them, since Zeltrax is gone for now. 

"He will not put with our defeats much longer."

"I will show our master what a worthy warrior am I…" He drops a containers as his powers shortage. "Something is wrong, why do I feel so weak?"

"You're losing your powers," Elsa said as she pulled him up. "I'm not surprised. It was a matter of time."

"I don't understand."

"When Zeltrax created you, it caused a glitch in the morphing grid. 2 white rangers cannot exist in the same grid. Eventually, one has to go." Evil white ranger pulled from Elsa.

"Then Trent Mercer must be eliminated and the other rangers along with him." Elsa smiles. Mesagog appears in the greenhouse and destroys everything in sight except one plant. He smiles. _(AN: Does Mesagog smile? Can a dinosaur faced man smile:P)_

* * *

At Hayley's Cyberspace, Ethan was playing his video game when the evil White Ranger appears on screen. Ethan gasped. 

"Hello, blue ranger…."

"Okay, maybe Mom was right. Sitting too close to the computer screen will affect your vision. Uh, Trent?"

"Try again, blue ranger. I am the one and only true White ranger."

"Uh, guys. Could you come here?" Kira and Connor get up and walked over to Ethan and his computer.

"What is it?"

"What's he doing in there?"

"I have a challenge for you and your ranger friends. Meet me seaside for the final battle."

"What if we got better things to do," Connor asked.

"Then the consequences will be on your head." The screen went back to the game.

"Come on guys, let's do this."

"What about Trent? He went to see his dad and he's not back yet."

"We can take this guys on ourselves."

"Well, I vote for calling Dr. O for back-up."

"Fine."

* * *

The four Rangers morphed and met the evil White Ranger by the beach. They are attacked immediately. 

"Where is the white ranger!"

"4 against 1, don't see why you want to make it 5." The evil White Ranger blasts the rangers off their feet to the ground. "Are you ready to take this up a level?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"My game, my rules. Let's take it to the zords!" The battle escalates to zords on both sides.

Meanwhile, Trent returns home and finds the greenhouse in shambles.

"Dad! Dad!" As he looks around, Trent suddenly finds himself getting weak as he falls to the ground. Back on the battle field, the Rangers find the evil White Ranger very weaken.

"What's wrong with him?"

"You are worthy opponents rangers."

"Maybe we can help you."

"NO! The battle must go on, until the question is solved."

"What question?"

"Who will survive." The evil White ranger walks away. Ethan gains control of the Stegazord. He is happy. "NO, I have lost control. I must keep…fighting…" He disappears.

"Whoa."

"He disappeared!"

* * *

The Rangers return to Dr. Oliver's lab. Hayley was there in the lab analyzing the white ranger with Kimberly. The others went over to them. 

"So what's the verdict?" Kimberly turned to them.

"The evil White ranger's powers are very weak. I was afraid of this. The white gem can't support 2 white rangers. No gem could."

"Which means?"

"Which means, one ranger can not exist any longer," Kimberly said.

"Well,my vote goes to Trent."

"We should contact him," Tommy said. The computer beeped. A new monster appeared. Jade Gladiator makes an appearance. "Like that wasn't going to happen."

"You guys go deal with this…"

"We'll contact Trent," Hayley said. Kimberly nodded.

"Right. Come on, guys." They morphed and went to deal with the monster. Kimberly clicked on her bracelet.

"Trent, are you there?"

"Kimberly, yeah. I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. Something weird is happening though to my dino gem...it's like…."

"Like you are experiencing power shortages?"

"Yeah, how did you know…"

"I think you need to come back here right away."

"Yeah, sure…" Trent turns to leave.

"Not so fast. We will fight to the end. There will be no more 2 white rangers." The evil White ranger stood there.

"Fine by me. I got no problem with that." Trent's morpher appears. "White ranger, Dino power."

They battle, as the evil White ranger goes into super Dino mode first. The two White Rangers battle fiercely.

* * *

The rest of the Rangers are having difficulties of their own. The Jade Gladiator is very strong and even has the ability to create an army of soldiers from a tree. He has Deadwood monster and Skortch battle against the Rangers. Drago zords comes to aid the rangers. Conner, Kira, and Ethan get tossed from their zords by the other monster. Tommy is ability to use the Drago zord and Stegazord to create a zord to his own. He goes into Stegazord Megazord to destroy Deadwood monster, but he is eventually tossed from the zord after he tried a new Mega combo of utility zords. 

"Dr. O!" Connor helps him up. "How do we defeat this thing!" Ethan looks over to see someone coming.

"Guys, look!" The Rangers notice the White Ranger walking towards them.

"Which one is it?" The White ranger stops. "Trent?"

"Power down." Trent appears with a smile. "Who were you guys expecting?" Everyone smiles.

_"Way to go Trent." _

"Good timing Trent. You guys ready to do this?"

"Ready!" The Rangers all morph and get into their zords to battle Jade Gladiator and Skortch.

"You didn't think this was over," Connor said as he stands in the Megazord. They destroy Skortch first. Eventually the Rangers used all the zords to form the Thundersaurus Megazord for the first time.

"Whoa, I didn't think we could fit this many people in here."

"Feels comfy."

"Let's do this guys!"

"Right!"

"Thundersaurus Megazord Power!" They destroy Jade Gladiator.

* * *

Later at Hayley's Cyberspace, Trent was working and was surprise when his dad walks in. Dr. Mercer gives Trent his Greenleaf award, because he feels that Trent has done more to help and good for the people than he has. Dr. Mercer leaves, and Kira walks up behind Trent. 

"Hey, your dad looked kind of stressed. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. He's just working on this special project. Taking a lot of his energy."

"He's a smart guy. It'll all work out in the end."

"Thanks, Kira." Kira rubbed Trent's back and arm. "I hope so."

_ooooo...so much happening shortly to come guys...would you allow your ex love back into your life...heartbreak and misery ahead for our favorite couple...a new ranger ahead? Can it be? A pink ranger in future mix:P_

_reviews always welcomed as you know...until next time :)_


	31. Chapter 31

_AN: Wow, just great! We have surpassed the 100th marked on reviews...thanks very much everybody...keep up the work._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 31**

Since classes were let go for the teacher workday, Tommy decided to surprise Kimberly and take her away from her office for a few hours, dropping Trish off at daycare on their way back home. Darren, Warren and Rupert were already taken to karate class for a few hours. It was February now, the 4th, about a week ago they celebrated their anniversary celebrations for 8 years with a special night.

* * *

_Kimberly came home to a candlelit home, with mountains of flowers and roses, though it was just 1:30 in the afternoon. Soft music playing in the background. Kimberly smiled. _

_"What is this?" _

_"Hello, honey. You got here just in time." Tommy met her at the door. _

_"Tommy, what is this?" _

_"Happy Anniversary, Beautiful." They kissed. Tommy pulled off her suit jacket and took her bag. _

_"I thought we were going out tonight?" _

_"I decided to change it up this year." _

_Tommy had started the day off just right. He woke up early. Made breakfast in bed for Kimberly with roses. He even had the children color and make special drawings for Mommy on this special day. Then he got the boys ready for school, allowing Kimberly to relax and eat and get ready for work when she wanted. Tommy dropped off the boys at school and wanted to drove Kimberly to work, but she promised him she would leave after lunch so they could spend time alone before the children had to be home, little did she know all Tommy planned for today and tonight. _

_"So, I don't get a romantic dinner tonight?" _

_"Yes, but one made by yours truly." _

_"But I want good food tonight." Tommy laughed. _

_"Funny, Kim." _

_"Where are the children?" _

_"Hayley has Trish now at the Café, Mom and Dad will be taking care of them tonight." _

_"They have school tomorrow." _

_"My parents can take them." _

_"That's a bit much, don't you think?" _

_"Not when I want my wife all to myself all night and all morning." Kimberly moaned and bit her bottom lip. "Now, are you hungry for appetizers?" _

_"Always." _

_"Good." Tommy walked his 6-month pregnant wife to the couch and sat her down. He pulled off her heels. "You relax and I will bring out the start-ups and then presents." _

_"Presents?" _

_"Of course." Tommy returned with a huge tray. Kimberly moaned at all her favorite appetizers she has been craving and telling Tommy about all week. Tommy turned over the 2 glasses. _

_"It's a shame we can't have champagne to toast," Kimberly said. _

_"I like things this way though," Tommy said patting her stomach, as he opened the sparking apple-cranberry cider. He poured 2 glassfuls and held them up. "Happy anniversary." _

_"Happy anniversary." They cheered and took a sip. Tommy showed Kimberly the appetizers. __Coconut shrimp with hummus, cheese fondue, and steamed clams. Tommy set up everything just perfectly. He lifted a shrimp to Kim's mouth. She opened her mouth with a smile as he feed her. She moaned. _

_"You remembered everything I said?" _

_"Hey!" _

_"What! Your memory has not gotten better with age." _

_"Very funny, Beautiful." _

_"You made this all?" _

_"You know I can watch Emeril and learn something." Kimberly laughed and sucked down an open clam from him. Tommy ate one himself. He had taken the day off to prepare this whole day. _

_"So, where are my presents?" Tommy laughed. _

_"Right." Tommy had already given her a ring this morning. Each year of their marriage Tommy found the tradition of giving a new and different ring to celebrate that year of marriage. This year with an 8 stoned anniversary ring. Tommy always kept with the wedding tradition, last year getting her a new desk and work area for the house. Kimberly lifted the box top. She gasped. _

_"Oh my gosh." She found a bronze teacup set. "It's like the one Gama had when I use to spend weekends with her." Kimberly lifted a cup. _

_"Because it is." _

_"Wherever did you find it? Gama said it was destroyed in the fire." _

_"That one was gone, but your grandmother pointed where I might be able to find a replica like it. I cleaned them up a bit." Kimberly hugged Tommy tightly as she shed a few tears. _

_"You are the best husband in the world." Tommy hugged her back. "I love you." _

_"I love you too." _

_Kimberly was brought into the kitchen dining room to eat the rest. Tommy finished heating up as Kimberly sat there watching. Tommy brought over beef Wellingtons, with cooked asparagus, and roasted potatoes. _

_"Wow, honey. Emeril better watch out. My baby is the hottest chef now." _

_"Thanks." Tommy sat down with her. He poured another glassful of cider. They cheered and ate their romantic dinner together. Tommy lifted a freshly made chocolate cake with coconut toppings. He cut a few slices and brought them back into the living room with some tea. Tommy sat Kimberly down and loaded a DVD into the system. _

_"Oh, a movie." _

_"One of your favorites." _

_"I don't thinking watching the 'Little Mermaid' is appropriate," Kimberly said with a smile. "Or Romeo and Juliet." Tommy shook his head. _

_"Your other favorite movie." _

_"A Princess Bride?" Tommy sat down and hit play. The movie loaded before Kimberly see what it was. But the music was unmistakable. . _

"Sigh no more, ladies sigh no more

Men were deceivers ever

One foot in sea

and one on shore

To one thing constant never

Then sigh not so

but let them go

And be you blithe and bonny

Converting all your sounds of woe

Into Hey

nonny, nonny!"

_Kimberly laughed. She hugged Tommy. _

_"You are too good to me." _

_"I know." They crawled into each other's arm, feeding cake and drinking tea together. The movie ended. _

_"When was the last time we had funky sex?" _

_"Funky sex, wife?" _

_"You know, tear off your clothes, against the wall, funky sex?" _

_"Not far back…why?" _

_"Just wondering, I can't recall you ever taken me like, across the coffee table or your desk." _

_"Want to right now?" _

_"NO!" Tommy arched his brow at her. "I mean, you would only be doing so because I said so." _

_"Hey, I don't need a reason to make love to my wife, just being here with you is enough." Kimberly held his face and kissed him. _

_"That is good for you, but I want sex." _

_"Always to the point, wife." _

_"Always." They kissed again. Tommy lifted her into his arms. He carried her off to the bedroom where the real anniversary celebrations started with making love until the wee morning. _

_

* * *

_

The elevators doors opened for Tommy. He came to the floor of his wife.

"Hello, Dr. Oliver."

"Oh, hi, Sally."

"Daddy!"

"Princess!" Trish came running from a room into Tommy's arms. "Uh, is my wife in her office?"

"Yeah, she was just talking to a model."

"Thanks." Tommy walked across the long the department floor over to the main office where Kimberly walked.

Noah smiled, pulling away from their slight kiss, a tiny peak on the lips before cupping her face again. Kim's hands went to his shoulders to push him back, but Noah was resistance. Tommy stopped in the doorway just as Noah pulled back slightly.

"Why did you do that again?" Kimberly whispered against his lips as they slowly pulled away.

"You know why, Kimberly." Kimberly looked to her side and gasped. Her hands against Noah's shoulders tightened.

"Tommy." Tommy shook his head and walked away holding Trish on his hip. Kimberly was breathing hard. Noah looked back at Tommy.

"That wasn't him, was it?" Noah smiled. Kimberly slapped him hard.

"Bastard. Tommy!" Kimberly raced to the elevators. "Tommy!"

"Please, don't talk to me after what I just saw."

"He kissed me!"

"You sure as hell didn't pull away!" Tommy pressed the button.

"I'm sorry, I was in shocked and…"

"I don't care!"

"Can we not do this right now in front everyone!"

"Who is he?" Tommy asked.

"He…." Kimberly closed her eyes. "That was Noah."

"Noah…Noah!"

"Please, don't get upset."

"Upset! You were making out with your ex lover!" Kimberly looked around as people in her office were staring and watching them yelling at each other. .

"I wasn't making out, okay!" Kimberly yelled.

"Oh, right and what if I didn't show up!"

"I would have slapped him as I did and told him off!"

"Right."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't expect to find my wife cheating on me!" The bell rung for elevators.

"I wasn't cheating!" Kimberly pushed Tommy into the elevator. The doors closed finally. Tommy hit lobby, but Kimberly hit stop. "I should have told you about Noah being back working with me."

"That was not working!" Tommy yelled.

"He kissed me!"

"Don't pull that shit with me, Kimberly! I saw you holding him!"

"I was…shocked okay! I didn't expect it or welcome him! I told him before I was happily married!"

"And yet he still was there! You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you!"

"Oh that is so much better!"

"He's a great model and we needed him."

"How dare you throw work at me for an excuse for keeping your lover a secret!"

"He is not my lover!" Kimberly shouted.

"That sure as hell didn't look like a first kiss." Kimberly closed her eyes. "Am I lying?"

"No. Yes, he has kissed me before."

"How many?"

"The second."

"Like the second time today or second time ever?"

"Second ever okay! I told him no after the first!"

"And yet here we are! Did you forget about the pregnant part?" Tommy asked.

"How could I not!"

"I don't know, while you two were kissing, just making sure he knew that."

"Of course he knows! Damn it, why are we fighting over this? I love you!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Please don't yell at me with Trish right here with us."

"Don't... you… dare… throw our daughter being with us in my face." Tommy had pressed Trish to his shoulder and had her ear covered with them fighting. "I will yell at you all I want for catching you kissing your ex!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Are you?"

"Of course I am!" Kimberly said.

"Thenwhy is he here!"

"Can we just go home and talk about this?"

"I don't want to talk about this at home, Kim! I want you to stand here and explain to me, your husband, why your ex lover is working with you and why I caught him kissing you!" Tears falling down Kim's face.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it!" Kimberly flinched to his explosion.

"What do you want me to say? I didn't ask him to kiss me! I didn't ask him to do anything, just do his job!" Kimberly wiped away a few tears as she was crying.

"Oh, he did his job alright." Tommy re-hit the stop button and the elevator moved down. Tommy walked out the elevator.

"Will you just wait!" Kimberly grabbed his arm.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." Kimberly stepped back at his angry glare. Tommy opened his car door.

"I'm not having an affair with him." Tommy looked up at her. "It's just a kiss and tomorrow he will be gone." Tommy buckled Trish up in the jeep. "She needs her boaster seat." Tommy pushed the seat back. "You can't drive home with her not in a boaster seat."

"Well, seeing how I came here to take my wife away for the rest of the day, I couldcare less about a boaster seat."

"It's illegal."

"So is adultery."

"Let me get my car keys, and you can get the seat. And we can home and talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about this!"

"We have to talk about this!"

"I have to do nothing!" Tommy got into the car.

"Please don't leave angry." Tommy started his jeep. "Tommy, I'm begging you not to go. I'm begging you to stay! Tommy, please!" Tommy looked at her.

"I am so disgusted with you." Kimberly gasped and covered her mouth. "I don't know if I can ever trust you. You lied to me. You lied me and you cheated on me, whether or not he kissed you. You lied to me." She let go of the car door and stepped away. "I need some time alone before I can…we can talk again."

"I love you."

"Don't…don't say that to me."

"Please….please don't go! I love you!" Tommy shook his head as he put the car in drive. "Tommy!" Tommy drives off, leaving a crying Kimberly. She let out a scream as she fell to her knees.

* * *

Kimberly arrived home an hour later after firing Noah. Tommy was just helping Rupert from his jacket as Kimberly came through the door. She paused at Tommy. He looked up at her. 

"Go upstairs with your brothers and sister." Rupert did. Tommy put away his bookbag and jacket. Kimberly pulled off her sweater. She put her briefcase down. Tommy went to walk away when Kimberly stopped him.

"Wait…" Tommy looked down at her hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me."

"You are my husband," Kimberly said. "I love you."

"Don't fucking touching me!" Kimberly gasped as he ripped from her hand and threw over a table by the door. Kimberly let out a scream at his eruption of violence and destruction on the living room . "Don't fucking say another word…"

"I love you."

"Don't say that to me!" Kimberly gasped and stepped back. "Don't say that to me, not now."

"I can't tell my husband that I love him?"

"You can take care of the children, I need some air."

"You cannot walk away from this! This is not a bad thing!"

"Not bad! You were kissing another man! I can't believe you expect me to just forget that image! I saw you!" Another broken piece of furniture flew across the living room.

"I would never kiss or love another…"

"I saw you!" Tommy went to the door.

"Don't go that again!"

"I won't deal with this now!"

"We have to talk about this!"

"Damn talking! We have nothing to talk about! You cheated on me!" Warren and rest of the children stood at the steps. Kimberly and Tommy looked up.

"Okay, guys, go back to your room."

"Mommy and Daddy are just having a discussion," Kimberly said.

"A pretty loud discussion."

"Go back to your rooms, guys. Your mother and I are just…"

"Talking."

"You're fighting."

"Talking loudly."

"Is something wrong?" Darren asked.

"No."

"Go upstairs now," Tommy said. "We're sorry. Go." Warren and Darren took one of their sibling's hands and led them back inside their bedroom. Tommy waited until the door was closed. He ran his hand through his short locks.

"I need some air." Tommy's bracelet beeped. "Fuck! Great, just great. I don't need this now."

"Don't go."

"I have a job to do," Tommy said.

"You have a job to do…you need to stay here and talk to me!"

"Talk to you! I have nothing more to say to you, wife!"

"I said I am sorry."

"Sorry is not enough!"

"Then what is!"

"I can't deal with this now, the rangers need me."

"I need you! I need you to stay and work this out."

"Work what out! You kissed another man! You have been lying to me! Lying! Am I not going to stand here and act like that is okay! What you did is…unforgivable. Unforgivable! You lied! You lied to me and you cheated on me!"

"I never would cheat on you! I love you!"

"When you love someone you don't fuck around, you aren't found kissing an ex lover!"

"He kissed me!"

"He shouldn't have been there!" The bracelet beeped again. Kimberly took his arm and pulled it off.

"You will not walk away from me again!" She held it behind her. "Not until we…"

"Give me my bracelet back."

"No."

"I have to go!"

"You have to stay here and finish this first!"

"We are finished!" Kimberly gasped. "I told you how I feel. I can't stand here and act like if we just talking about this then everything will be okay. Nothing will ever be the same again!"

"I never meant to hurt you…"

"You have done that, and so much more."

"Do you hate me?" Tommy sighed. "Tommy, I asked…"

"I heard you!"

"I'm sorry."

"Will you stop saying that! Saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't change anything! And it won't make it better."

"What will?"

"I can't answer that, not right now." Tommy took back his bracelet.

"Don't go. Don't walk away again."

"I have nothing more to say to you. I don't know if I can ever look at you the same right now." Tommy walked out to help the rangers deal with Mesagog's newest creature.

* * *

Tommy returns home to find Kimberly gone. Hayley was there with the children. 

"Where is Kimberly?"

"She just asked me to come here and watch the children until you came back. What happened here?" Hayley looked around to the mess of the living room. Things tossed aside, many broken pieces, including a family portrait.

"Nothing," Tommy said picking up Trish as she ran to her father.

"That is not the truth, Tommy. Tell me."

"We had a fight."

"Where would she go?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know."

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"Of course it does! She's my wife."

"What happened?"

"Can we not talk about this now, I have the feed the children and get them to bed."

"I can help."

"No, I can do it alone."

"I know you can, but I won't let you. I'm a friend here, I'm here to help you," Hayley said. Tommy sighed.

* * *

Next day 

A group of construction workers leave an area they have been working on, which happens to be where the Abyss of Evil is. Lothor escapes the Abyss of Evil and climbs out laughing.

At Hayley's Cyberspace, Kira and Trent are working on their homework.

"Any signs of Kimberly?"

"For what I heard from Hayley, Kimberly never came home last night?"

"Poor Kimberly?"

"Poor Dr. O. I overheard that….well, Dr. O caught Kimberly kissing another man."

"What? That's crazy! Kimberly loves Dr. O, I mean, they have a family, they are about to have another baby. Maybe he was mistaken."

"Let's hope so. But I do know, it's driving him mad not knowing where his wife is."

Kira notices a young man walk in, who looks familiar to her.

"I know that guy." Trent looked up.

"In the blue hat?"

"Yeah, I mean, I am sure I have seen him before."

"Then go ask."

"I'm not going to just go up some guy I don't know and talk to him."

"Okay, then can we get back to studying? Dr. O's test is going to be brutal." Trent opened his book, but Kira looked ahead. "Okay, you're going to work until you find out, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Go." Kira smiles and gets up. She taps the guy.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Uh, do we know each other?"

"I don't think so. I'm Blake, that's my good friend, Jesse."

"Blake, you just, well, look so familiar."

"Do you follow motocross?"

"Um…no. Why is that what you do?"

"Yea…" A guy came over asking for an autograph from Blake.

"So, you're famous for riding a motorcycle?"

"Don't be so surprised."

"Oh, I just didn't know you could be so famous for that."

"Why don't you come see for yourself?"

"What?" Blake handed her a few passes. "Nationals are tomorrow morning and afternoon in Reefside. I would love if you could come." Kira smiles. Trent watches this exchange, not happy.

"Are you asking me out?" Blake laughs.

"No, nothing like that. Just bring some friends, I can get you all in, no hassle."

"Wow, you really are famous."

"Well, part of being a rider is spreading the word. Say you'll come."

"Okay. I'll come."

"I promise you'll be totally in it."

"Okay. Thanks."

* * *

At the Wind Academy, the instructors, head sensei Shane, Tori, and Dustin put the ninja students through their paces. After the training session, Shane, Tori, and Dustin found a note from Sensei Kanoi telling them to met him at the highest point at Blue Bay Harbor. Dustin, Shane, and Tori meet with Sensei Kanoi who tells them that Lothor has escape. Sensei Kanoi tells them that Cam had made morphers for them, just in case and asks them to become Rangers once again. Dustin, Shane, and Tori put on the morphers. Just as they activate them, they become engulfed in purple electrical shocks. When it is over, Dustin, Shane, and Tori are under the evil control of Lothor. Sensei Kanoi reveals himself to be Lothor in disguise and he plots with the Ninja Rangers on taking over Reefside and eventually the world. The real Sensei Kanoi is tied up and helpless to stop his brother as he hangs off a cliff.

* * *

Tommy had called in a missing report on Kimberly to the police. They stopped by to question him that afternoon. 

"Darren go upstairs now!"

"Awww..Daddy!"

"Now and take your sister," Tommy said putting Trish down once the officers came through the door. "Sorry, babysitter is late today."

"Not a problem, Mr. Oliver. So, you called us."

"Yes, my wife is missing."

"Are you sure your wife isn't just at a friend's place?"

"I'm positive."

"Maybe a relative."

"I have called everyone, and no one has talked to her or seen her since I last saw her."

"And you said, you wife and you got into a fight yesterday?"

"Yes, we had a fight."

"Maybe she is just giving herself some space away from you."

"She is nearly 7 months pregnant! She wouldn't just disappear without a word!"

* * *

_ooooo...until next time...reviews welcomed _

_:P_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Tommy walked the two officers out the house, and then went down to the lab.

"Anything on Kimberly, Hayley?" Tommy asked as Hayley was working away.

"Her bracelet is off the grid, as if somehow, someway it's been disconnected. Besides, the new system that I installed to amp up the searching is still not functioning."

"Just keep with it, Hayley. I know if anyone can find my wife. You can do it."

"I will try my best. Are you sure she's not with a friend, Aisha or…maybe her mother and they are just not telling you," Hayley said.

"They would tell me. They would not have me worrying like this if she was safe. They know better. Even if she is there and doesn't want to talk to me, they would tell me she is safe. Everyone is just as worried about her as I am. Something is not right here."

"Speaking of something not being right here. The whole state of California seems to be covered in a blanket of evil."

"Are you sure that's not just a computer malfunction?"

"I hope so, because if it isn't. We are in big trouble. We got major problems coming our way."

* * *

After putting the children to bed, Tommy goes to work on finding Kimberly. Hayley was still working at the computer. 

"Hayley, it's late. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah, while you stay up all night searching yourself."

"She's my wife. I'm not going to sleep until she is back."

"And what if you do find her, what happens then Tommy? She cheated on you," Hayley said.

"They were kissing, and I am 100 percent sure it was one-sided."

"That may be true, but she did lie about Noah being back in town."

"She was scared to…she knew I wouldn't understand," Tommy said.

"And that makes it much better."

"Look, she made a mistake! I know that okay! We all do stupid things, but... But that doesn't mean I will stop loving her!"

"I'm not saying you should…I would never say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I know, Kimberly loves you. I'm your friend, okay, Kim's friend too. I want to help you. But, forgiving her is one thing, forgetting it happened it another thing. I know you, maybe not as well as Kimberly does..."

"No one knows me like my wife! Like Kimberly. I love her, nothing can change that. Yes I was, and still a bit angry about how things happened. But I will never stop loving her even after I am long gone. Our love is everlasting."

"Okay. Good to know you feel that way. I just want to help..."

"Fine. You canhelp by fixing the computer and finding my wife."

"Okay." Hayley notices something on the screen. "There is goes again!"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"The intense area of evil appears to be coming from there!" She pointed it out.

"Near the Ninja Academy is."

"That's where the last ranger team was. But the ranger team stopped once Lothor was destroyed, right."

"Right."

"I have had some contact with Cam a few times in the last few years…"

"I hope you still have that number," Tommy said.

* * *

Next Day 

Cassidy and Devin are at the Motocross because Mr. Cormier wants edgier stories and Cassidy figures the Motocross is the perfect place. Despite her press pass, Cassidy and Devin cannot go beyond a certain point. Kira, Conner, and Ethan, wearing their passes, check out the action at the Motocross. They cheer on Blake as he takes a first place finish.

Cam becomes concern when his father doesn't come home at all last night. His cousins, Kapri and Marah, try to help him, but Cam decides to go and look for his father alone.He tells them to continue their ninja training until he gets back. Cam searches the woods and finds a torn scroll and purple slime.

"This was at the Abyss of Evil. The school!" Cam rushes back. While Cam was in the woods, the Wind Academy becomes under attack by Lothor, his two new generals. Marah and Kapri are surprised to see Lothor is back. Marah and Kapri are relieved when Tori, Shane, and Dustin appeared and rush to tell them that Lothor is back. Marah and Kapri are further surprised when Tori, Shane, and Dustin are on Lothor's side as rangers once again. An attack was launch and all the Ninja students are captured. To save themselves, Marah and Kapri tell Lothor that they are superb ninjas and can help them. Lothor lets them join his group again. Lothor and the Ninja Rangers make plans for their next move for Reefside.

* * *

Cam runs to the Academy to find the place in ruins and the students all gone. Cam contacts Hunter who immediately leaves his Academy to join Cam. Hunter asks about the others, Cam tells him he hasn't heard anything yet. 

"Are you sure it's Lothor?"

"Who else leaves behind purple slime?" Hunter nodded.

* * *

Blake is walking with Kira, Conner, and Ethan who enjoyed the motocross preliminary races. 

"So, what do you think?" Blake asked.

"It was awesome."

"Great."

"Thanks for hooking us up man," Connor said.

"No problem. Hey, what are you guys doing, I need to catch some lunch before this afternoon's race, do you want to.." A beep comes from inside Blake's jacket. "Oh, I take that back. Sorry, but I have to go."

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked.

"I hope so. Look, just stick around, there will be tons of things to do before the finale races. I'll check back with you guys later."

"Okay."

"Nice meeting you all, bye."

"Bye." Blake leaves.

"That was kind of weird," Kira said. After Blake leaves, Conner, Kira, and Ethan's bracelets beep in.

"Not so weird," Ethan said.

"Let's go guys."

* * *

Conner, Kira, and Ethan head to Dr. Oliver's house where Hayley, Trent, and Tommy are. They are watching the computer screen and are stunned to see evil Power Rangers. 

"Evil Power Rangers? How is that possible!"

"I thought we were the only rangers," Connor said.

"So did we. There has been an energy of evil surge in the last 24 hours. The Abyss of Evil has been re-opened. We can only think that this is the result."

"Dr. O, you think Lothor is back?"

"Unfortunately, it looks that way. But there is only one way to find out. Trent, I want you to stay here."

"Right."

"We need to see what these rangers are up to and how strong they are first. You think you 3 can handle this alone?"

"Of course. Come on guys! We're on it." Connor was the first to turn. "Ready?" Kira and Ethan stood at his aside.

"Ready!" Kira, Conner, and Ethan morphed to face off with the evil Ninja Rangers. A battle breaks out. Watching the battle from above are Cam, Hunter, and Blake. The Dino Thunder Rangers retreat with the Ninja Rangers laughing at them. They proved to be too strong for the rangers to handle themselves.

* * *

Back at Dr. Oliver's, the Rangers are discouraged. 

"Well, at least we learned something…"

"Like how to get our butts kicked," Connor said.

"No. We're going to need more than the powers we have," Tommy said.

"But how do we do that?"

"I don't know, Kira. We have to figure that out."

"Have you heard from Kimberly?"

"No." Mesagog and Elsa have been watching the battle and Mesagog sends Elsa to find Lothor and extend him an invitation. At Lothor's lair, Tori, Shane, and Dustin are gloating with Lothor over their victory. Elsa appears and invites Lothor to join forces with Mesagog.

"Why don't we just use our Dino zords and kick their butts?"

"I'm with Connor on this one," Ethan said.

"Me too."

"Because guys, they aregood people, but something has happened to them to turn them evil. Until we figure out what, we defend ourselves, but we don't destroy them."

"Wait, there is something we have yet to considered…."

"I am way ahead of you Hayley. Mesagog."

"Right, what if he finds out about this? Can you imagine the 2 of them on the same side?"

"No, eww…this day has gone from bad to worst if that happens," Kira said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cam has come up with a plan to help both sets of Rangers. Cam wants to go into the Abyss of Evil to retrieve their powers. Blake is adamantly against the idea, but the three head down into the Abyss of Evil anyway. Lothor takes up Mesagog's offer and goes to his island fortress. Mesagog talks over an alliance with Lothor, which Lothor agrees. Both know if they work together the rangers will be destroyed. Cam, Blake and Hunter reach the bottom. They spot the Samurai Ambulant right away. 

"Can't believe no one is guarding it," Hunter said. Suddenly Zurgane and several Kelzaks appear.

"You just had to say it huh," Blake said. A battle breaks out.Cam reaches for the ambulant. Zurgane sees him and shakes the ground with his sword. This causes Blake to slip and fall further into the Abyss. Hunter sees his brother falling and leaps in and grabs him. They are both dangling from the edge. Cam races over and tries to pull the two up, but it is difficult for him.

"I can't believe I'm not gonna win that race today."

"I can't believe you just said that," Hunter said pulling at his younger brother.

"Can't hold on…slipping…" Another pair of arms reaches over to help, and Cam is happily surprised.

* * *

Back at Hayley's Cyberspace, Ethan comments on how many space monsters the Ninja Rangers fought during their last battle. 

"After battling them, I would believe it."

"Oh come on, they are not that tough. I would face them here and now!" All of a sudden, the Ninja Rangers blaze in. Shane blast a gulf of air at Connor, Ethan and Kira. Everyone flies back.

"Can I get you anything?" Connor asked as he struggled to get up. "A donut, maybe a muffin?"

"I like to stay away from sugar. Makes me hyper."

"Oh, I would hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan said.

"Get up! We have some unfinished business here."

"Dude, she's kind of cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah, in a crazed Ninja terminator type." Kira slapped Connor's arm.

"Would you two keep in focus here!"

"Oh right." The Ninja Rangers want another battle, but the Dino Thunder Rangers refused to fight them at Cyberspace.

"Well then we have to destroy you."

"We will meet you anywhere you want, alone," Connor said.

"Why should we do that?"

"It's called honor, I thought you ninjas knew all about that," Kira said.

"Fine. Under the bridge in 20 minutes. The 6 of us, no one else."

"Fine. We will be there." They leave in a flash.

"Wow, ninja powers, how cool is that?" Kira and Connor look at him.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan prepared themselves for the battle with the Ninja Rangers.

"Okay, they use special powers, we use ours. They morph, we morph. Deal."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good."

The Ninja Rangers appear and the battle breaks out. Each Rangers displays the ability that makes them a formidable opponent. As each team braces itself for another run, Blake, Hunter, and Cam appeared. Kira realizes why she recognized Blake, he was a former Power Ranger.

"Blake, that's why. You're a Power Ranger!"

"Great. We could use the help," Ethan said.

"Who says I'm on your side. I stick with my own," Blake said.

"Lothor has showed us the error of our ways."

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we will destroy," Cam said.

"This is going to be great," Dustin said.

"Wait! First you have to take these." Cam tells the Ninja Rangers that he has discs that will give them additional energy boosts. At first the Ninja Rangers are reluctant, but they go ahead and insert the power discs.Just as they are activated, the Ninja Rangers fall to the ground from the energy shock. Hunter, Cam and Blake help them up.

"You guys alright?"

"Where are we?" Tori asked.

"Dude, what happened? My head feels like dough."

"How did we get here?" Cam tries to fill the Ninja Rangers on what has been happening.

They all head back the Dino Thunder lab to talk. Blake, Hunter, and Conner tell them what happened in the Abyss of Evil.Hunter tells them how Sensei Kanoi pulled them to safety.

"Good thing you guys showed up when you did."

"Good thing for you," Shane said. Connor laughs with him. "Just playing. You guys fight like rock stars."

"I for one will take that as a compliment," Kira said. Tommy is happy the rangers teams are getting along.

"I'm glad you all are here, but now is time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right. There is still much to do," Sensei Kanoi said.

"And it's going to take all of us to beat this."

* * *

Mesagog and Lothor's troops join together to battle the rangers. Elsa, Zurgane, several Triptoids, Kelzaks, Tyranodrones, and various previously defeated monsters waiting to battle. The computers shows them. 

"It's time guys. Let's show these guys what team work is all about." The Rangers rush to the abandoned area to battle the rangers. They morph. The Rangers use every weapon they have at their disposal and eventually defeat the enemy. Marah and Kapri arrived and with Lothor's bottle and set the ninja students free. Hayley and Sensei Kanoi monitored the battle and are greatly relieved when everything turns out well. Mesagog and Lothor battle and Mesagog is able to defeat him, encasing him in a container.

The Rangers return triumphantly back to Dr. Oliver's house. Hayley examines Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam powers used during the battle.

"I'm sorry, it's gone. Lothor's return only left enough power for one battle. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing we got you guys."

"You've done your part. It's our turn to take over where you left off," Connor said.

Dustin is puzzled over how who rescued Sensei Kanoi. Marah and Kapri cheerfully tell the group how they snuck out Sensei Kanoi while Lothor was napping.

"I'm all about getting back to normal."

"But not before we get down and dirty."

"Yay!" Blake's race is in an hour. Kira, Conner, Trent, Ethan, Tori, Dustin, Shane, Hunter, Cam, Marah and Kapri attend the race to cheer on Blake in the final race for the championship. The race begins with Blake's friends cheering him on. Blake wins the nationals. Shane and Conner hoist Blake onto their shoulders as his friends cheer him on.

Connor, Ethan. Trent,and Kira return back to Tommy's place. Hayley was just coming in.

"Wow, Hayley that race was amazing!"

"Blake was amazing."

"I'm glad you guys had fun."

* * *

Tommy didn't go to the rally. The rangers and Hayley come into the lab to find Tommy looking sad and upset. Tommy went to the lab to try and locate Kimberly so more, when he finds a hidden letter in the system. Tommy clicked on that file and it opened to a video. Hayley walked over to Tommy after seeing Kimberly on scream 

"Tommy?"

"Dr. O, everything okay?"

"What is it? What's wrong, Tommy?" Hayley puts her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"This." Hayley looks at the screen as Tommy presses play again. Kimberly is sitting there talking to the computer.

_Tommy, _

_I lied before; this is harder than any letter I did before. I don't know, _

_maybe it's the pregnancy or maybe it's because I know the truth. You see the truth is, _

_I did do something, something I never would done before in my life. _

_I lied to you. I lied and that is unforgivable. _

_And when you said, you can't trust in me, about what all happened _

_I understand and I hate myself so much for that. _

_You never deserved to be lied to, espeically with all we have been through._

_I'm so sorry. _

_So sorry. _

_But knowing that you might hate me over this, kills me. _

_So, I know what I have to do. I have to leave. _

_I don't know for how long, maybe a day, maybe a week, _

_maybe longer. _

_If you never forgive me, I know it will be my entire fault. _

_Don't worry about the baby and me okay. I can take care _

_of myself and the baby. _

_No worries. _

_I can only hope in time, you can forgive me and I can come back. _

_I never ever wanted to disappoint you, especially _

_because I love you so much. Take of care the children _

_and give them a kiss for me. Tell them…tell them that their Mommy is _

_always thinking of them and loves them._

_Goodbye _

_I love you. _

The video stopped once she finished.

"Why would she leave?" Connor asked.

"How could she just leave?" Kira asked. "What happened between you two?"

"Dr. O?" Tommy just sat there with his mouth covered. "Dr. O, what happened?"

"Dr. O?"

_cue drama music...ooooo... a lot going on in these last 2 chapters...key questions to keep in mind that will folllow: where is Kimberly? who is Zeltrax's mysterious warrior ? And what if Tommy has the power to defeat him, but can he use it? _

_Until next time :P_


	33. Chapter 33

_AN: So sorry bout that, really. Connor, Conner, whatever. And since I am 33 chapters in now, won't change a bit, plus my part Irish-blood loves Connor more, so blah:P I will try to catch myself, but can't promise myself every time. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Coming toward the end soon. Thinking 40 is the magically number. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 33**

Zeltrax smiled as a new warrior in a black cloak stood next to him, breathing hard. The warrior had just defeated his army of Triptoids he stole from Mesagog, along with his army of Tyranodrones with ease and grace with just a bow and arrow.

"You are ready."

"I will do whatever my master wants of me."

"I will bring out the Dino Thunder rangers and you will destroy them espeically the Black ranger." The warrior bowed.

* * *

_Kimberly was sitting alone on a bench by a lake. Memories of the past flooding back to her. She loved how beautifully the Moon, oh bright blue Moon glistering reflection in the lake. When she upset, her mind trouble, being in a park, any park was comforting, especially by a lake or pond. Kimberly pulled her jacket tighter around as she stood up, the baby kicking away. _

_"I know you want to be home in that big bed with Daddy, but right now Mommy can't do that." Kimberly walked back toward the motel room. _

_A scream stopped Kimberly in her steps. She turned around. The blood-screeching scream came again, this time followed by a muffle. Kimberly gasped and ran into the woods after it. Kimberly stood alone with trees surrounding her. _

_"Hello! Hello!" Kimberly turned around breathing hard. "Real smart, Kim. Let the rapist or murder know you are here." Kimberly walked deeper into the woods. She looked around. "Hello! Anybody here!" _

_"Well, well, Kimberly Oliver. Out in the moonlight alone." _

_"Bad idea," Kimberly said as Zeltrax stood before her. "What do you want? Did you kidnap a woman to get your jollies off?" _

_"No." _

_"I heard a scream." Zeltrax help up a computer and hit a button. The same scream came. "Really bad idea, Kim," Kimberly muttered. "So, do you want to do this the hard way or easy way?" _

_"I thought that should be my question to you?" _

_"I am not in the mood, Zeltrax. Besides, hasn't my husband defeated you enough?" _

_"Funny you should mention Tommy. Where is he?" _

_"Home."_

_"Shouldn't you be there too?" _

_"Right now, I have to say yes." _

_"I need you Kimberly." _

_"Funny, I sure as hell don't need or want you. What do you want?" _

_"The destruction of Tommy Oliver." _

_"Can't help you there." _

_"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with…" Kimberly gasped and took off running as he went to grab her. She screamed as she ran. Tyrandrones surrounded the area. Kimberly turned to find herself face-to-face with Zeltrax. "You shouldn't be running as pregnant as you are." _

_"Stay away from me, or else you will pay dearly from my husband." Zeltrax laughed. Kimberly fell to her butt as his hand stretched out to grab her. She slowly moved back. _

_"NO!" _

* * *

Tommy was just about close to tracking Kimberly when a beep came on screen. He called for the rangers. Kimberly had been missing for 4 days now. The cops has found Kim's credit card being used at a local motel, but no one has seen or heard from that lady for 4 days now. 

"What is it? Did you find Kimberly, Dr. O?"

"No, Zeltrax is back."

"Back? I thought he was…"

"Me too."

"We better go deal with him for good," Conner said.

"Right."

"Ready?"

"Ready!" They all morphed out. Zeltrax fell back after an attack from Tommy's staff. All of a sudden a warrior appeared in a black cloak stood at the top of the cliff above the battle.

"Who is that?" Conner asked. Zeltrax looks up.

"Destroy them all."

"My pleasure." The cloaked warrior jumps down with ease and lands before them. A sword is pulled out slowly. "You rangers have met your match." The warrior races toward the rangers with his sword out. Black Ranger blocks the attacks with his staff as the other rangers did not have the same skill.

"Who are you!"

"Your executioner." Tommy was pushed away with the sword. The covered warrior moved through the air with grace and sped, attacking them and in the end taking down all 5 rangers. Tommy saw the bracelet on the warrior's wrist as he held up the sword ready to attack again.

"That was too easy, rangers."

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Tommy stood up first.

"You should be more concerned with keeping your head!" Tommy blocked an attack at his head. The rangers were blasted by an energy blast from his sword. Tommy groaned as he tried to stand up again.

"Had enough rangers?"

"We have to retreat guys, this Dark warrior is too much."

"But…"

"No, let's go! Maybe Hayley can help us." The rangers retreated. Zeltrax and the warrior stood laughing.

"Run away rangers, while you still can." Zeltrax smiled as his dark warrior was perfect. He would be back in Mesagog's good graces once he defeats the Power Rangers for good.

* * *

Hayley waited on the rangers to arrive. 

"Who the hell was that!"

"Yea! And when did Zeltrax get into recruiting warriors?"

"Did you see how that guy moved through the air? It was as if he was floating!"

"Hayley talk to us." Hayley turned to the guys with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, anything Hayley?"

"That warrior was exhibiting Dino Thunder powers."

"What?"

"Like ours?"

"Yes, exactly like yours. There must have been another gem we missed."

"Zeltrax, he must have had it all this time and was waiting to find a perfect warrior to use it."

"The bracelet." Tommy went to the computer. "He was wearing the bracelet I gave Kimberly. That's how he could finally use the gem. What if Zeltrax has Kimberly and took the bracelet to make this new warrior?"

"I would have to get a reading on that bracelet to be assure it is the same one." Tommy nodded and went to help Hayley.

* * *

A computer beep came onscreen not even an hour later. Zeltrax and his new warrior were attacking citizens at the park with Triptoids and Tyranodrones. 

"They're back."

"Let's deal with the new guy and find Kimberly."

"Right." They morph back into battle.

The rangers got rid of the Triptoids and Tyranodrones with ease. Mesagog watched from his fortress at the battle. The Dark warrior pulled out his sword and attacked again. Tommy was able to blast the warrior back with an energy strike of his own staff. The warrior groaned as he fell to his knees.

"Way to go Dr. O!"

"You will pay for that, Tommy." The Dark warrior slowly stood up. A hand went to the back. As if from the air, a bow appeared. "Let's how much you like my Arrow Attack! Hiyah!" With a jump in the air, many strikes of arrows flew at Tommy. He was able to knock away a few, but it was too much. He was blasted back.

"Dr O!" The Dark warrior laughed as the black ranger demorphed once he hit the ground.

"Guys watch out!" Tommy groaned, holding his hand out. Conner and the rest barely turned to the array of arrows at them. Trent was able to jump away.

"You like arrows! Try mine!" Trent pulled out his sword and sent some arrows to the warrior's way. The warrior floated up, with his hand out, creating a shield to protect him and deflecting the arrows.

"Too slow, White ranger!" Trent fell back as his arrows were forced back into him. The rangers groaned, trying to stand, though demorphed.

"Until next time, rangers!" Zeltrax disappeared. The dark warrior held his hand out with the bracelet, a dark gem staring back.

"I didn't even have to morph. You rangers don't stand a chance."

Tommy groaned as he stood up first.

"Oh man. That guy is tough."

"Yeah, but he's human."

"How did you…"

"I saw the gem. Only a human can and will bond to a Dino gem."

"Great, we just dealt with a group of former rangers becoming evil, now this new ranger appears. Stronger and more evil and any rangers we have faced before."

"Dr. O, what do we do now?" Conner asked.

"We wait until he attacks again. Then we find out exactly who this evil ranger is."

* * *

A few days later, another battle occurred. Tommy smiled having brought the warrior to the ground, knocking it unconscious enough to see who he was. The rangers were dealing the monster Mesagog sent down to aid Zeltrax, when his Dark warrior appeared and attacked Tommy again. Hayley had created a new weapon for Tommy that would enable him to knock the warrior out briefly with an energy shock. Tommy pulled the hood back. Pink hair staring back at him at first. Then the warrior raised her head, causing Tommy to gasp. 

"No." Tommy couldn't believe who was staring back at him. His staff in his hand dropping to the ground immediately as he let her go and stepped back. She stood up slowly pulling her black cloak aside. It dropped to the ground. "Kimberly?"

Kimberly smiled standing in a leather corset, silver and pink netting around her rounded stomach, leather arm bands with flowing pink sheer silk lines, black leather pants and pointy heeled-boots. _(AN: think Toxic video by bullshit, I mean Britney Spears, hate the artist, loved the look.) _Kimberly raised her cuff wrist with a dark pink gem in the center.

"No."

"You should have destroyed me, Black ranger. When you had a chance." Kimberly glared at him as her fingers came up. "Pink Ranger, Dino power." She hit the button. Tommy gasped, as she stood before him in a dark pink suit, much like Kira's yellow ranger costume. "Surprised, darling…"

"Kimberly…"

Slight pouch in the front, caused a gasp from the rangers standing there as they had defeated Mesagog's overgrown monster and went to see the identity of the ranger.

"NO!"

"This can't be!"

"Kimberly!" The evil Pink ranger pulled out her sword.

"I always loved pink. So….empowering."

"This is not you Kimberly! You are not evil!"

"Evil is within us all."

"You are my wife, you are carrying my child!" Black ranger held her shoulders. Kimberly shoved him away. She kicked his staff up with her foot.

"You will be needing this." Tommy caught his staff.

"NO! I will not fight you!"

"Then be prepared to die!" Tommy stood his ground as she rushed him. He tried to block her hit, and eventually gets knocked to the ground.

"Dr. O!"

"NO! This is my battle! Stand back rangers!"

"Soon you will be begging for them to help you." Tommy stood up.

"I love you!"

"I hate you!"

"What did he do to you! This is not you!"

"AHH!" Kimberly attacked him, knocking Tommy to the ground again. "How could I ever love such a weak man as you?" Kimberly struck him with her sword, holding it at his neck. "You are weak, Tommy. And I loathe the weak." Tommy groaned as he lay to his back. "I am stronger now, and I will do what I must to destroy you for my master. "

"I can't fight you, I won't fight you!"

"Then die." Tommy ripped off his helmet as Kimberly raised her sword to strike him.

"Can you honestly look me in the eyes and kill me, Kimberly!"

"Yes."

"Look at me, Kimberly!" Tommy grabbed her arms as he stood up quickly. "Look at me! You're not evil! You're not! I'm sorry, okay. I am so sorry we fought that day! I love you, you hear me. I love you!" Kimberly gasped as tears rolled down Tommy's face. "I love you." Somehow, Kimberly demorphed. She stood before Tommy. "Look at me, Kimberly. Look at me and remember us and our love." One of Tommy's hands slid up to caressing her face. He watched her eyes flicker from red to brown. She blinked and sighed. Tommy moved some pink hair back and smiled. "I love you, Beautiful. You have to remember that."

"Come here, my evil Pink ranger," Zeltrax said. Kimberly tried to pull away from Tommy.

"NO!" Kimberly shoved him hard. Tommy hit the ground. "Kimberly!" She looked back at him briefly and let Zeltrax take her arm.

"Kimberly, wait!"

"Until next time Tommy." Zeltrax and Kimberly disappeared.

"Dr. O, are you okay?"

* * *

Tommy and the rangers returned to the lab. Tommy had to be helped inside. 

"I can't believe it's Kimberly."

"I know, poor Dr. O," Trent said. Hayley helped Kira wrap Tommy's ribs. He groaned when Kira pulled a bit tight.

"Sorry."

"Hayley, we need to figure out how to free my wife."

"He must have done the same thing that Mesagog did to my bracelet."

"How were you freed?"

"A laser beam hit my cuff, destroying the evil encryption," Trent said.

"Then we just have to do that same," Connor said.

"It won't be that easy. She is a fierce fighter, I mean she blocked my attacks and I was using super speed."

"She is stronger than all of us, including me," Tommy said.

"Why would you say that?"

"I taught her everything. She knows me, my attacks, and somehow I think she can predict things…"

"Like my arrow attack?"

"And especially with her bow and arrow, she is dangerous. We are going to really have to plan this attack out. Until then you guys go home, get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

* * *

Tommy was putting the children to bed after dinner. He was in Trish's bedroom first. 

"Where Mommy?" Tommy covered her up.

"Mommy is still away princess. She'll be home soon." Tommy kissed her many times as his hand went to her lamp by her bed.

"You said that a week ago," Warren said as Tommy looked up. "Mommy is not coming back, is she?"

"Your mother will be home soon, okay. Go to your room."

"You yelled at her! You said you hated her! It's your fault she won't come back!" Warren yelled.

"Warren!"

"Daddy?"

"Sleep tight, princess." Tommy kissed her again and got up. He left the door opened and went to the boys' room. Warren was just getting into bed.

"We need to talk."

"Where's Mom?"

"Your mother is out of town for work."

"No, she isn't! I called her job!" Tommy looked at Darren. "They said Mommy has taken her maternity leave early." Tommy sighed.

"Where is Mommy?" Rupert asked. Tommy sat on his bed.

"Your mother…your mother can't be with us right now."

"Why not?"

"Because…she's not herself."

"Which means?"

"Until I can help her, she won't be home."

"Why?"

"Enough question, boys. Time for bed."

"NO! I want to talk to Mom!"

"Well you can't!" Tommy yelled back. "Now, I said time for bed!"

"I hate you, I wish it was you gone, not Mom." Warren went to climb up to the top bunk, when Tommy yanked him down.

"I never want to hear you say that to me again!" Warren looked at Tommy, slightly scared, as Tommy held his arms. "You hear me. You hear me!" Warren nodded after Tommy shook him again. "I love you! Your mother loves you! She will be back!" Warren nodded. Tommy hugged him tight, as tears formed in his eyes. "I promise you that she will be back."

"I love you, Daddy." Darren and Rupert went over to them and they all hugged.

"Time for bed, boys." Tommy kissed each of their heads and put them to bed. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you Daddy," Rupert said.

"Night, Dad." Tommy kept their door slightly opened. Trish came out her room. Tommy smiled as she stood there with her teddy bear.

"Come on, princess." Tommy lifted her up with ease and they went to bedroom to sleep.

* * *

Zeltrax found Kimberly staring out the ship's windows into the moon. The floating aerial ship on standby at night, cloaked so Mesagog couldn't find his assault ship. 

"What are you doing?" Kimberly slightly gasped.

"Zeltrax, you scared me."

"You should never be afraid of me."

"I am not afraid of you."

"Good. And you should never have fear of anything. What has troubled you tonight?"

"His face."

"What?"

"That man, Tommy. His tears."

"Are you remembering things?" Zeltrax asked.

"No." In the woods over a week ago, when Kimberly was attacked by Zeltrax, they fell through a sinkhole. When Kimberly woke she was confused, having not remembered herself or her life. Zeltrax gave her the pink Dino gem, after soaking it in nothing but evil since the day he found it. Zeltrax always knowing she was the one destined to control it's power. He trained her mind first, filling with hate, destruction. Taking her through hours of fighting programs, filling her with evil as Trent was done.

"Then what it is?"

"I see his face and I know…I feel so connected to him, like..."

"You love him?"

"No, I mean. I don't know. I know we are married because you told me that, but I don't remember it."

"He is your husband, but you two were never meant for each other."

"And yet I am having his baby," Kimberly said.

"That baby was never meant for him."

"I know, you saved me when I was lost…and for that I am grateful. You found me when I was weak and made me strong. I am in your command forever for that."

"Then you will destroy him."

"I do not love this Tommy Oliver."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if our love was so strong, then I would remember it, right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes."

"Then I can't possibly love him, can I?"

"And what of this child you carry?"

"What of it?"

"Will you make it mine?" Zeltrax asked.

"This child is my debt to you. You can do with it, whatever you want."

"Then my baby, our baby will reign evil throughout the world."

"Why stop at just this world? The universe is much more prettier." Zeltrax placed his hand to her bare belly. He laughed.

"Yes, the universe does sound much prettier."

* * *

"Getting soft Black Ranger." 

"I call it holding back," Tommy said trying to get up. "Kimberly, I know you're in there."

"Still trying to that old line."

"This is not you, Beautiful." Itwas a few days later, though every day brought on a new battle.

"You don't know the half of it! I have waited far too long in the shadows! I am finally alive! And I know what I have to do." Tommy quickly pulled out his blaster.

"I'm sorry." Kimberly gasped. Her hand went up to shield her, as he shot her wrist where her morpher was. Kimberly demorphed. She fell back. Tommy caught her. "Kimberly!" Tommy sat her up. Tommy moved aside her fuchsia hair. "Kimberly, come on." He shook her face. The other rangers jumped down from their zords after dealing with Zeltrax's assault flying vehicle.

"Wha…?" Kimberly moaned as her eyes opened.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here now, you're safe." Tommy moved more hair away as he kissed her on the lips.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked.

"It's okay." She gasped and tried to get the cuff bracelet off.

"It's the cuff."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Take it off, take it off!" Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled at the bracelet.

"I can't…I can't get it off!" Tommy yelled.

"Help me!" Tommy pulled at it again and again.

"It won't…Kimberly…"

"I can't fight it, I can't fight it, Tommy….I'm sorry!"

"Kim, no…" Kim's head went down. "Kim? Kimberly!" Tommy raised her head. "NO! Come on, come on!" Kimberly slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes went red as her hand gripped his chest around his heart. Tommy gasped and groaned in pain. Kim's nails dug into his chest before she morphed back into the evil pink ranger. Tommy was forced to his feet, as she held him up.

"You will die now."

"Dr. O! NOOOO!" The evil Pink ranger hit him over and over with slices of her sword.

"Kimberly!" Tommy was tossed into a tree. He fell to the ground, face down.

"One down, 4 to go." She smiled, hearing the rangers running up to them. They all stopped as she turned to them.

"Kimberly, no." She pulled out her bow weapon.

"Pink ranger help!" Kimberly touched her helmet.

"You got lucky rangers, but not next time. Soon you rangers you all will pay the same price as your teacher." Kimberly disappeared.

* * *

Zeltrax appeared on the computer screen a few hours later. 

Tommy got off the table.

"Dr. O!"

"Get off me! My wife is out there, with that monster…."

"She almost killed you!"

"If she really wanted me dead, she would have made sure of it. She left me…"

"Near death," Hayley said.

"She's my wife! Kimberly is still in there and it's time I save her."

* * *

That night, Tommy with help from Hayley was able to break the hidden veil around Zeltrax's ship. It was weakened from the battle with the rangers earlier. The ship was one attack from being destroyed. Tommy and the rangers morphed to find and free Kimberly. Zeltrax and Kimberly were ambushed by their attacks. Tommy fought Zeltrax as Kimberly went against the other rangers. The other rangers had deal with Zeltrax's 100 Triptoids and Tyranodrones left. The last of his army stolen from Mesagog. 

"You will not escape here alive, Tommy Oliver!"

"I will take my wife back, Zeltrax! You can count on that!"

"Bring it on!"

"Hiyah!" They battled. Tommy struck Zeltrax to the ground as Kimberly appeared.

"NO!" She went to Zeltrax's side. "You will pay for that!" Tommy and Kimberly fought. Tommy was shoved into the control panel. "This ends tonight, Black ranger!"

"It does. Energy orb strike!" Kimberly created a shield, but was still blasted back. Tommy focused his blast at her arm, hoping it would do the trick. Tommy lifted his unconscious wife into his arms. He stepped over an unconscious Zeltrax on the ground.

"Lets go guys!" Kira said as Connor and Ethan were running back from leaving their set of tiny bombs. Tommy rushed to the others rangers. They were setting the bombs created by Hayley.

"You got Kimberly!"

"Yes."

"Bombs are away!"Trent said holding the trigger. "We got 1 minute."

"Lets go then!"

* * *

Hayley rushed to Tommy, checking Kimberly in his arms. 

"Get her to the table."

"The baby…make sure…"

"Tommy, I know." Tommy fell back after putting her down. Connor and Kira had to help him stand. Hayley went to Kim's bracelet; it was slightly burnt from Tommy's blast. He knew the only way to break the evil of the gem over Kimberly was the break the bracelet's hold. Hayley pulled off the bracelet from Kim's wrist, it broke into millions of pieces as the dark pink gem turned its normal shade of a lighter pink as it hit the ground. Hayley lifted the gem and placed it into a container before she went to check on Kimberly. All the rangers stood around waiting on Kimberly to wake up. Tommy knew he had to do it, he had to strike his wife to free her. He hated himself ever since the blast, but it was the only way to save her. He just hoped he didn't hurt the baby. That would kill him if he killed his child within Kimberly.

_dum dum dummmmm! Does Kimberly and the baby survive? What about this new pink gem? What happens to a person when you wake up in a strange world, where everyone knows your name, but you have not clue who you are? The next chapter for me is going to be the maker, so I will be taking my time with it as I did with this chapter. Find out what happens, next time. _

_Keep 'em reviews coming...catch ya on the flip side!_

_babye :P_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

A few hours later

Kimberly stayed asleep on the table, as Hayley was just about done analyzing her.

"Well?"

"The blast….it's rendered her unconscious."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"The baby?"

"All test show it's fine."

"That's great," Kira said patting Tommy's back.

"Yeah," Hayley said. Kimberly started to wake up.

"Kimberly…" She looked up with cloudy eyes.

"Wha…who are you?" Tommy looked at everyone then back to Kimberly. She passed out again.

"Did she…"

"I think it's time we call in for more help. I think it's best we call in Dr. Mara. She is the doctor, she would know more than me about the state of the baby and Kimberly." Tommy nodded. Kimberly was taken to the hospital.

* * *

It was February 22nd, a Friday morning, when Tommy brought his wife to the hospital. Kimberly didn't wake until a few hours later in the morning. The doctor had made everyone leave, when Kimberly woke up and was confused, getting scared. Once her heart rate increased, Dr. Mara knew it was only best to work on Kimberly alone without any eyes on her. 

"Dr. Mara, what is wrong with my wife?" Tommy asked as Dr. Mara closed the door behind her.

"Your wife has amnesia, Tommy."

"What?"

"I don't want you to worry. This happens when someone has a significant blow to the head. Hopefully in a short time, she will remember everything."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing now."

"And the baby?"

"Every ultrasound, every test done has come back clean and normal. You have nothing to worry about with the baby." Tommy let out a breath. "For right now, I want to just keep her monitored for at least another day. If everything checks out in the next 24 hours, you can take her. Get her familiar with everything, slowly. Not too fast or else it will harm her much worst." Tommy nodded. "Don't push her to remember things, it must come back naturally."

* * *

Tommy helped Kimberly out the car to their house the following morning. 

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked.

"Home."

"Oh. Such a beautiful house." Tommy smiled. He put her jacket and bag aside as soon as they went inside. "Are we going to be alone?"

"For a few days."

"I…I thought we have children?"

"My parents are taking care of them," Tommy said.

"I can't see them?"

"Of course you can and you will. But, I don't want you feeling overwhelmed by them. Our children are a handful. At least tonight and tomorrow we will be alone to talk." Tommy walked Kimberly to the couch. "Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"Some water would be nice."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Tommy went to kiss her, but Kimberly slightly moved back. Tommy smiled and squeezed her hand before getting up. Kimberly looked around the place. She stood up and looked at the many photos around the living room She went to the mantle above the fireplace. She pulled down the center picture. She smiled, touching it. Tommy returned with a tray.

"That was taken this past Christmas."

"Those are our twins?"

"Yeah."

"Our little girl looks so much like me."

"She does." Tommy was lucky that Kim's fuchsia hair was gone, only a bit at the ends now since the blast. Kimberly brought the picture back with her.

"So, we're married, 8 years now."

"Yeah." Tommy handed her a glass of water first before make a plate with some fruits for her. Kimberly took a slice of melon and ate it.

"Were we happy?"

"Very much."

"So, what happened?"

"You were hit pretty hard in the head."

"I fell or something?"

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Tommy spent the rest of the day, showing Kimberly videos, their wedding day, many days while she was pregnant with the twins, dozens of photo albums scattered throughout the room. He told her of her life, her birthplace, about her parents, being raised in Angel Grove, all her best friends, and life up to now. 

"So, if we met in high school and were so much in love, why would we break up?"

"You, you left to train…"

"For the Olympics, I saw the pictures and I held my medals that I supposedly won…"

"You did win."

"It doesn't make any sense for us to break up over that." Tommy smiled.

"Things just happened that way. But we met up again, realized we loved each other and that was it," Tommy said.

"Did we date other people during that time, did I love another?" Kimberly asked.

"No."

"I still wish I could remember."

"It's okay. Things will come back."

"When?"

"Soon," Tommy said holding her hand.

"I hate looking at this and not remembering." Kimberly groaned and held her head.

"Kim!" Tommy lifted her head. "What is it?"

"Images, flashes, I see a woman….she looks like a witch!"

"It's okay." Tommy hugged her. He had left out everything about being a ranger and that part of Kim's past. He figured it would be better to remember herself first, not that. "Probably something you say on tv."

"And a gold monkey! Did I see that on tv!"

"It's okay. It's okay."

"Who could these people be?" Tommy rubbed her head and back. "Why do I see them?"

Kimberly slowly got into the bed as Tommy was clicking off the lights before easing into bed with her.

"You want some thing before we go to sleep?" Kimberly shook her head. "Let's just get some sleep then. You'll feel refreshed in the morning."

"How can you be so sure?" Kimberly asked.

"I have hope."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'm going to have to have enough for both of us, okay." Kimberly moved to her side facing away from him after Tommy kissed her forehead. Tommy moved to lay behind her and hold her when she flinched at his hand to her side. He moved back slightly and laid to his back. They both fell asleep.

* * *

Kimberly woke up to find Tommy's arm around her. Her hand touched his hand. Their gold bands clicked. Kimberly raised her hand. She slowly turned to face him. Kimberly touched his face lightly. She outlined his face, loving each line, each curve. She was amazed such a beautiful, handsome man was all her. From his tanned skin, gorgeous brown eyes, perfect physique, up and down. She could tell why she fell in love with him. He was kind; sweet to her from the first moment he introduced himself. Kimberly gasped as images flooded her mind again, as if slight shocks. Tommy woke up to her gasp. 

"Kimberly?" Her eyes opened. "What's wrong?"

"Why is it, I have amnesia, but I can talk. I can put sentences together, speak normally?"

"Many doctors believe amnesia doesn't affect that part of the brain, just the memories," Tommy said.

"But I have amnesia, shouldn't my memories of speech and talking be gone as well?"

"I don't know."

"I look at you and I feel something, deep in me. Making me feel safe, loved. And I know it's not just the baby kicking me. I just wish I could remember us….our lives…" Tommy pulled her closer as they hugged. Kimberly started crying. "Why can't I remember?" Kimberly asked.

"Shhh…."

* * *

Morning sunshine filled the room. Tommy stood staring out the window. Kimberly's moans in her sleep caused him to look back. He smiled as she moved a little on the bed. Tommy had gone downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee. 

"Tommy…." Tommy went back over to the bed. He bent down and kissed her. Kimberly smiled, moaning his name again. They kissed softly before Kimberly moved a bit and slept on. It has been a long night, trying to calm Kimberly down to get her to sleep. She had begged him to tell her a story. Tommy told about their wedding night. The romance, the love they shared that special night. Kimberly thought she could feel each touch, as he whispered in her ear while rubbing her stomach and arm to get her to fall asleep. He kissed around her head and neck, the way he knew Kimberly always loved it.

Kimberly woke and felt the bed for Tommy. She slightly stretched and sat up to found Tommy staring off. Kimberly slowly got up with a smile. She touched his back, making Tommy gasp and jump slightly, grabbing her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tommy smiled and pulled her close to him.

"No, don't be. You are the only one that can do that to me."

"Do what? Scare you?" Kimberly asked. Tommy chuckled.

"Sneak up behind me without me knowing."

"The only one?"

"Yeah. I usually can sense a presence behind me, but you are sneaky." Kimberly smiled.

"I am?"

"Yeah. No one has that ability but you," Tommy said.

"I didn't know that."

"Now you do," Tommy said.

"I had a dream."

"I heard." Kimberly blushed. "Was it a good dream?"

"I think so."

"Tell me."

"I think I remembered our wedding night and not just from your story. We ate strawberries and fudge on the balcony at 4 in the morning," Kimberly said.

"We did."

"We made love there too."

"We did."

"It was…."

"Hot?"

"That, and…a bit."

"Sticky?" Kimberly laughed and bit her bottom lip.

"It was so passionate, and sweet. Very lovely."

"Every time with you is passionate, sweet and very lovely." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her. Kim's hands went to his waist. She undid his string to his PJ bottoms. "The doctor doesn't think you should exert yourself too much the firs…" Kimberly kissed him again.

"I want to remember, Tommy. Make love to me so I feel you again like in my dreams." She brought his hands to the straps of her silky nightgown.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want us to make love. I want to remember everything."

"Okay." Tommy looked at her as his finger went under the straps. He pulled the straps down her arms. Kim's gown pooled at her feet. He went to one knee as he cupped her belly, kissing it many times. Kimberly giggled as he rubbed her stomach. "You're so beautiful."

"I love you," Kimberly said. Tommy smiled. His fingers locked to the sides of her panties.

"We don't have to do this so soon. I can wait."

"But I can't." Tommy slowly pulled them down. They kissed passionately, moving toward the bed. Kimberly stopped them. Her hands moving down to his pants. She pulled them straight down as she kneeled before him. Tommy watched as her mouth gave his length a slight lick and kiss. Kim's hand surrounded his throbbing cock. Her tongue came out and licked around the head, causing Tommy to shudder above her. Her hands went to his thighs, as her mouth pulled him deeper into her mouth. Tommy pulled her up quickly. Kimberly bit her bottom lip.

"I love you so much," Tommy said. Kimberly smiled as he cupped her face and kissed her again. Tommy forced her down to the bed first before kicking off his bottoms and boxers from his ankles. Tommy's naked body covered Kim's naked body as they kissed feverously. They kissed about that bed. Kimberly loved having Tommy on her, both naked. He was her personal blanket. Tommy thrusted inside Kimberly. Kimberly gasped and arched against the bed a bit.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Kim's arms went around to his lower back as Tommy thrusted slowly up and down into her. "You okay?"

"No…" Tommy paused. "I feel…oh…Gods, you feel so good." Tommy bent down and kissed her with a smile. Her legs went up around him as his hips moved in circles thrusting lovingly back into her. His head went down and kissed around her chest before sucking on her nipples. Tommy made love to Kimberly before Kimberly moved Tommy over to his back as she straddled his waist.

"You're so hard." Tommy's cock pinned between their stomachs. Tommy's hand moved down to her stomach.

"I am always like that because of you." Kimberly smiled. She sat up just perfectly, allowing his length to slide just right into her. Kimberly moaned. Tommy sat up and kissed her immediately. He pulled her down with and rolled them again. He made love to her. Kimberly and Tommy stared at each other, as they felt themselves on the verge. Tommy reached down and kissed her just as he came. Tommy let his head drop to Kim's neck as he emptied himself deep inside her.

"When must a pregnant woman stop having sex?" Kimberly asked rubbing his sweaty back and running her fingers through his head.

"Birth." They both laughed. Tommy raised his head.

"Good." Tommy kissed her softly.

* * *

Tommy rubbed Kim's head, as she stroked around his nipple. Kimberly smiled and let out a slight giggle. 

"What?" Tommy asked as he slightly laughed as well.

"I feel so, so at peace with you. Like we are one, though I can't remember why. I just feel so loved in your arms." Tommy's arm went around her tighter.

"Because I love you so much. Our love is everlasting." Kim's head went up. She looked at him getting another flash.

"What did you say?"

"Our love is everlasting. Eternal."

"For all eternity?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes."

"You said before, many times?"

"Many times," Tommy said.

"I remembered once, you were smiling like you are now. You always have that smile after sex. It's so beautiful."

"You are beautiful." They kissed. "Let me make you some breakfast."

"Oh, I'm not that hungry."

"At least for the baby." Kim's hand went to her very rounded stomach.

"Oh, our baby. Right, I'm not just eating for one am I?"

"No, you aren't."

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"What?"

"What, our baby of course!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you want to be surprised," Tommy said sitting up.

"Why?"

"You love surprises."

"I do?"

"Oh, you do."

"Do you know?" Tommy smiled as he sat up. "You do!" Kimberly pulled him down. "Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Tell me!"

"I won't!" Tommy laughed as Kimberly tried to tickle him.

"Please…" Tommy kissed her.

"You sure now?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Wait….maybe I shouldn't know," Kimberly said.

"Ok."

"NO! Tell me."

"Make up your mind, wife. Do you want to know?"

"Yes…no….yes! Yes!" Tommy opened his mouth, but Kimberly covered it. "Wait!" Tommy laughed. "Okay, tell me, boy or girl?"

"A girl." Kimberly smiled, and then it faded.

"You're lying." Tommy laughed. He nodded.

"I am," Tommy said.

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah, it's a boy."

"A boy!" She hugged him. "Wow. Another boy."

"Another boy."

"Are you happy?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course."

"Did you want a little girl?"

"We have Trish. She needs to be our little princess for a few more years."

"Do you want more after this boy?"

"If you do."

"I don't know. 5 is a round number," Kimberly said.

"It is."

"You want more?"

"I could go for my own baseball team, where I am the pitcher."

"Ha!" Kim hit his chest. "Not on your life, mister."

"Come on, let's eat." Kim nodded.

* * *

Tommy called his parents to bring the children home that evening. Kimberly was going through more albums when Aisha, Rocky, Hayley and the others stopped by. 

"Hello, Kimberly."

"Hi."

"Guys, I don't think…"

"It's okay, Tommy. I am okay for company."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Who is this little one?" Aisha smiled.

"My daughter." Kimberly took the 6-month old daughter of Aisha and Rocky. _(AN: yeah, threw that little curveball in, you will see why in the future chapters)_ "You're her auntie."

"She's beautiful."

"You named her."

"I did?"

"Yeah, if I had a girl first, I would get to name her Maria, but you had the girl first and…."

"And I liked Emma," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, that's right," Aisha said. Tommy smiled with Aisha and the rest.

"She's a gorgeous Emma, Aisha." Aisha looked up.

"I didn't tell you my name."

"I remembered you from the photos, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just got a little excited."

"Come, talk to me. Tommy has told me many stories, but I would love to hear some from you all too. Maybe it can help."

"Of course."

At around dinnertime, Tommy's parents called saying they were about 10 minutes out.

"Oh, why do I feel so nervous?"

"It's okay?"

"Will they hate me?"

"NO!" Tommy hugged Kimberly.

"Warren is the first born, right?" Tommy nodded. "And Rupert loves me to call him Ruppy."

"Yes."

"And it's Trish not Maria, I only call her Maria when she's in trouble."

"Yes. Now, take deep breaths." Kimberly did.

"I'm sorry!" Kimberly started to tear up.

"Hey! No, no, no. Don't cry. It's going to be okay." Tommy kissed her and held her tight. A car horn blew. Kimberly slightly gasped. Tommy went to the door and barely got it open as the boys came running in.

"MOMMY!" Kimberly smiled as they rushed to her and hugged her. Rupert came running closely behind with Trish. Kimberly started to cry as she hugged them.

"Mommy!" Trish was the last Kimberly hugged and lifted into her arms.

"Oh, she's is so beautiful! You all are my beautiful children."

"Come on guys, let's give Mommy some air. Let's go sit down."

"Mommy, Pa and I went fishing!"

"Fishing, wow!" Warren took Kim's arm and led her over to the couch. "That's great, Ruppy." They sat on the couch.

"Mommy, where did you go?"

"Not far."

"Mommy, crying?"

"Mommy is fine." She hugged them again. Tommy's parents brought in the few bags.

"How is she?" Tommy shook his head.

"It'll takes time to remember everything, son."

"I know. Thanks for taking the children."

"Of course."

"Hey, boys, why don't you take your things upstairs."

"Oh Dad!"

"Now. And say goodbye to Grandma and Pa." Each one got up and hugged and kissed Tommy's parents before going upstairs. Kimberly went over to Tommy's parents.

"Hi."

"Hi, honey." Tommy's mother hugged her. "You get better soon okay."

"I will."

* * *

Tommy walked his parents out. He turned to find Kimberly crying. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" She hugged him.

"I'm a bad mother!"

"What, why?"

"I don't know my own children!" Tommy held her.

"You will soon."

"What kind of a mother doesn't even remember her children!"

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I hate you have to go through this." Kimberly hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Tommy looked up to see Darren standing there. Kimberly turned around.

"Nothing Warren."

"I'm not Warren." Warren and the other appeared at the steps.

"I'm Warren." Kimberly started crying again. She turned back to Tommy's chest.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"Guys, I'm gonna go lay down Mommy down and then we can talk."

Tommy lifted Trish to his lap as the boys sat around him.

"Listen guys, your mother had an accident."

"What kind of an accident?"

"She took a bad hit to the head."

"By who?" Warren asked.

"Whom. That's doesn't matter now, but you should know. She doesn't remember us, at all."

"What?"

"She has amnesia."

"What's amneza?" Rupert asked.

"Amnesia, Rupert. It can happen when you hit your head pretty bad."

"So, Mommy doesn't know us?" Darren asked.

"She doesn't remember us."

"Is it forever?"

"No."

"No, or you don't know?" Warren asked.

"No, she will get her memory back with time."

"How much time?" Darren asked.

"I don't know."

"You did this!"

"Warren, sit down!"

"You said you would bring her back! You brought her back broken!"

"Warren, hush! Your mother is just upstairs!"

"What did you do to Mommy!" Darren yelled.

"Your mother just needs time to regain herself. She will remember us!"

"How?"

"I need your help guys."

* * *

The next morning

Tommy was fixing breakfast for the boys before school, when Kimberly came downstairs with Trish on her hip.

"Well, good morning!" Tommy kissed both his girls.

"Morning. I found this little one getting into our bed."

"She always wants her Mommy when she first wakes up. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good."

"Good. How about some juice?" Kimberly nodded. The family had breakfast together. Tommy handed out each boy, his bookbag before they raced to the jeep.

"Bye Mom!" Warren and Darren hugged her tightly after she kissed them off. Rupert hung on to Kim's leg even after several kisses.

"Babye, Mommy."

"Bye my Ruppy." He smiled and let go. Tommy patted each one before they could leave out the door.

"I should be back soon after I drop the boys off."

"No, you can go to work. Trish and I will be fine here."

"Are you sure? You just got out the hospital and I don't know if I should leave you alone."

"I'm not going anywhere, Tommy."

"I know…."

"Trish and I will have fun. Looking over some pictures and watch the videos."

"I just…"

"Besides, your friend….uh, Ha…Hay"

"Hayley…"

"Hayley, right. She's going to stop by for lunch with Aisha." Tommy pulled her to him into a hug. "Maybe it's you, that doesn't want to leave."

"I don't. The last time I walked out, let you go and left you alone, you got hurt."

"I won't leave the house. I promise." Tommy nodded. "You have a job to do."

"No job is more important than us, than you."

"I know." She kissed him. "I can tell you put us, and our family before anything in this world. And I love you so much for that." Tommy hugged her again.

"Okay, I'll go, but you call me if…"

"I will, worry wart." Tommy smiled and kissed her.

"Bye, princess."

"Babye, Daddy." Tommy lifted her up and they kissed. Kimberly took Trish from him and waved the boys off.

* * *

A few days later 

Tommy woke up to find the bed bare.

"Kimberly? Kim? KIM!" Tommy rushed to find her.

"Okay, now, you have to help stir for Mommy," Kimberly said as Trish was standing on the chair to help with breakfast.

"Kimberly!" Kimberly looked up.

"Down here!" She shouted back. Tommy came rushing into the kitchen.

"Don't do that! Don't disappear like that on me!" He gripped her arms, shaking her. Kimberly gasped, images flooding her mind again.

_"Look at me, Kimberly!" Tommy grabbed her arms as he stood up. "You're not evil. You're not. I'm sorry, okay. I am so sorry! I love you. I love you." Kimberly gasped as tears rolled down Tommy's face. "I love you."_

Kimberly pushed Tommy by the chest off her. She held her head, falling to her knees. "Kimberly?" Kimberly screamed.

"Mommy!"

"Kim, honey, I'm sorry." Tommy bent down and hugged. "What did you see?"

"You! You were yelling at me!"

"I'm sorry."

"What happened? What made me evil?" Kimberly asked.

"You're not evil."

"I was! I saw myself fighting you! And you, you…" Kimberly groaned. "You were crying…" Tommy pulled her close.

"It's okay," Tommy said rubbing her back.

"It hurts to see these memories, these flashes."

"Because you're trying too hard. You need to just let them come."

"What if I did some things, bad things…and that's why I don't remember…because I hurt you."

"We all do bad things, Beautiful."

"I bet you didn't. I bet you haven't been evil."

"You're not evil. You have too much love and goodness in you to be evil."

"How do you know that?" Kimberly asked.

"Because I know you."

* * *

Hayley looks over Kim's dino gem again that afternoon. Tommy left Kimberly playing with the boys as he slipped down to the lab. 

"Any news about Kim's gem?"

"Everything appears to be normal with it. The evil encryption is gone once the bracelet was destroyed."

"That's good right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I made a new bracelet…" The computer beeped in. Mesagog had sent down a new monster.

"Call Connor and the others."

"Right." Hayley beeped them.

"Mesagog up to his old trick?"

"Looks like it."

"Hey, Dr. O, how's Kimberly?"

"Visions coming often now."

"That's good, right?"

"I hope so. Can you 3 deal with this alone?"

"Sure." Connor, Ethan and Kira went to handle the monster with Trent. Eventually Tommy had to go help the rangers.

"Tommy?" Kimberly was searching through the house. "Tommy! Darren?"

"It's Warren, Mommy."

"Sorry, baby." Kimberly rubbed his head. "Do you know where your father went?"

"I do! I do!" Rupert said with his hands raised up. "He went down the magic stairs."

"What magic stairs?" Warren took Kimberly's hand and led her to the secret stairs.

"We can't do it, you said it was only for adults."

"Okay. All I do is pull this mouth down?" Rupert nodded with the rest. "Okay you guys go upstairs and wash your hands after playing outside. I'll go see about your father."

"Okay!" Kimberly pulled the mouth of the dinosaur down. Magic stairs did appear like Rupert said. Kimberly walked down the stairs and slowly sneaked around. No one was in there.

"Hello? Hello!" Kimberly walked around the lab. "Anybody?" Kimberly saw a bracelet in a box. Kimberly picked it up. Tommy returned with the rangers and Hayley.

"Kimberly?" She jumped slightly.

"What is this place?"

"What are you doing down here?" Tommy asked.

"What is this place!"

"It's my lab."

"I recognize this, what is it?" Kimberly held up the silver bracelet. "It looks like the ones you all wear."

"Because it's yours."

"What is it?" Kimberly asked again.

"Your bracelet."

"What is the odd pink gem in it? Something tells me I should know."

"Its your gem. Your Dino gem like all 5 of ours," Tommy said as he held up his arm. "Yours is pink."

"What does it do?"

"You use to. Kimberly, I didn't want to tell you about this until you were stronger."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing you need to know now." Tommy held her shoulders.

"NO! You're keeping something…something important from me…." Kimberly groaned and fell to her knees. She held her head.

"Kim!"

"Don't touch me!" Flashes of past come to Kimberly. Tommy standing before her about to strike her with his sword. Thought he was in a Black ranger form, she knew it was him.

_"I'm sorry Kimberly." A black ball of power came toward her before everything went black. _

"You did this! You did this to me! That's why I can't remember!"

"Kimberly…!"

"I don't know even you! Why should I trust you! I don't know who I am because of you!"

"Kimberly, I had to…" She screamed, grabbing her head. Tommy and the others were blasted away thanks to Kim's outburst of Dino powers. Pink lightning strikes flew out of her. Kimberly ran out the lab.

* * *

Kimberly ran as fast and as hard as she could get away by her feet. Tommy and others struggled to get up about 10 minutes after the blast from Kimberly. 

"Kimberly! I'm going after her!"

"We're coming too!"

"NO!" Tommy took off. Kira grabbed Connor and Ethan.

"Someone has to stay behind with the children!"

"I will do that," Hayley said as she finally sat up.

"Hayley!" She was still human without Dino powers to stand such a strike. Kira helped Hayley stand up.

"Don't worry about me, guys! Go! Go help Tommy with Kimberly."

"Right!" They raced out after Tommy.

Mesagog smiled as the fiery Pink ranger was out in the open, all alone. Kimberly paused against a tree, catching her breath, as she held her stomach.

"Do you want me to get her, Master?" Elsa asked.

"NO! You are likely to fail again. I will get her." Mesagog left. "She will be my new warrior."

* * *

Kimberly felt a strange wind around her. She walked a few steps before turning and finding herself face to face with Mesagog. 

"Who the heck are you?" Kimberly asked.

"A friend."

"Yeah right…like I would ever trust a dinosaur head monster to be my friend."

"Come with me, Pink ranger."

"I think you have the wrong person, mister. I don't even like pink that much." Mesagog snarled at her. Kimberly gasped.

"You will come with me now!" Mesagog shouted as he went to grab her, but Kimberly twisted his arm and flipped him over. He growled and stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I did that!"

"Tyranodrones!"

"Uh oh!" Kimberly found herself surrounded. She let out a scream. She fought them and was knocked to the ground. Kimberly was able to roll back as she blocked a punch with a shield. Kimberly looked at her hands. 2 Tyranodrones jumped at her. Kimberly stood up and quickly floated back away from their kicks. She gasped as she floated several feet above the ground.

"Your Dino powers are just what I need to destroy those rangers," Mesagog said.

"Dino powers?" Kimberly landed to the ground. Mesagog hit her with a beam of his mind control to knock her back. Kimberly groaned, letting out a scream as she fell back to the ground in pain.

* * *

Kimberly laid to the ground staring up at the sky. It was a beautiful bright blue sky. Her eyes were amazing by the sky, it was calming her beating heart. Kimberly gasped as she was unable to move. Mesagog smiled and walked over to her. 

"You will be mine now." Kimberly continued to stare up at the sky, the baby within kicking her his mother to get up and fight back. She arched against the ground, as Mesagog did his mind control beam against her again. Kimberly screamed loudly. Tommy and the others stopped in their tracks.

"Was that…"

"Kimberly! This way!"

* * *

Memories, images flashed through Kimberly's eyes as if she was watching a slide show of her life. Laughs, voices, everything came rushing back to her. Mesagog was able to force Kimberly to rise up to her feet by his mind. Kimberly stood there with her eyes closed. "I have you now." Kim's eyes shot open. 

"I don't think so." Mesagog's mind beam was broken by Kimberly. He fell back slightly.

"What? No human can resist my mind!"

"I always thought I was different." Kimberly held up her cuff. "Pink Ranger, Dino Power." She morphed. They fought.

"You will be mine!"

"Keep wishing!" Kimberly fought him.

The rangers arrived just as Kimberly dropped to the ground with her bow behind her. Mesagog falling to the ground from the dozens of arrows she hit him with.

"You will pay for this, you and your pitiful ranger friends!" Mesagog held his hand out at an invisaportal. Tommy stopped as the Pink ranger turned to them.

"Kimberly?" Kimberly let out a gasp and fell to her knees. "Kimberly!" Tommy quickly rushed to her and caught her as she fell back.

"Tommy?"

"Kim?"

"I remember…I remember…every…everything…" She passed out.

"Kim!" Tommy started to cry as he brought her head up against him.

* * *

They all returned to the lab. Kimberly woke up on the walk there in Tommy's arms. Hayley was examining her, taking her time with each test she did. Kira was upstairs putting the children to bed, as it was very late now. Hayley had made dinner for them earlier. 

"Well, Hayley? Good news?"

"Everything looks normal."

"See, I told you." Kimberly slightly punched Tommy's chest as he stood beside her.

"But I don't think it's wise since you are pregnant to morph ever again."

"But I feel fine, and the baby is fine." Kimberly said rubbing her stomach.

"That is true for now. Remember you are going into your final trimester, and if you aren't careful, you could go into labor early and we don't know the effects that gem will have on that baby if you continue to use it."

"But everything was fine on all test you took."

"Yes and let's keep it like that."

"Hayley's right. You cannot morph again." Tommy went to take her bracelet, but Kimberly stopped him.

"Wait! I promise, I won't morph again."

"I have to make sure you aren't tempted."

"Trust me."

"I won't lose you again."

"You never will." They kissed.

About an hour after the children were put to bed, Kimberly went to find Tommy. She been checking on the children sleeping. Kimberly gasped at the sight of her husband. Tommy was crying. She pulled him to her. Tommy's head went to her neck as he hugged her.

"It's okay."

"I could have lost you and the baby!" Kimberly held his face after kissing him.

"You did what you had to do to stop me. I was evil, I could hurt or killed someone. I don't blame you fighting back."

"You shouldn't have been taken in the first place."

"I shouldn't have run away because of our fight. If anything, this is my fault."

"NO! This is not your fault! I yelled at you. I told you I couldn't trust you, I said I couldn't look at you the same. I hurt you and that's why you left."

"I was hurt, but not because of what you said, but because I couldn't look at myself the same either. I lied to you; I kept Noah a secret from you. I thought I handle him, keep him under raps, but I couldn't. He still wanted to be with me though I was married and having a baby. I thought in time he would just forget about that, but that feeling…his feelings for me seem to just get stronger each day I let him stay. And try as I might to make him see, he couldn't, he wouldn't."

"I know the feeling." Kimberly wiped his face.

"When he kissed me, I was shocked, but I felt sorry for him. I felt bad because I should have never let him stay."

"You thought you could handle him, I'm sorry I ever thought you could or would cheat on me."

"I love you, only you." They kissed again.

"I love you too." They hugged again. "And I never want to let you go." The children found their parents hugging.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Mommy?" Tommy and Kimberly pulled away.

"It's okay, Darren."

"You remember me?"

"Of course! How could I ever forget my babies!"

"Come here, guys." Tommy held his arms out. Kimberly wiped his face as the children piled on Tommy and her.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Why you crying?"

"Daddy is just very happy," Kimberly said.

"Yep, I am very happy." Tommy hugged them. "And I just want to hug my family tight." Kimberly smiled. "I want to hold you all and remember this moment." They all hugged tightly. Tommy kissed each of their heads. Kimberly did the same. "I love you all so very much."

* * *

Once the children were asleep, Tommy carried them back to their rooms with Kimberly. She helped him cover them up. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as Trish's door was closed. Tommy lifted his wife into his arms as soon as he kissed her. He carried her to their bedroom and closed the door with his foot. 

Kimberly braced her hands on Tommy's chest, as she moved slowly on top of him. Tommy's hands roamed up and down her sides, cupping her belly often as she made love to him. Kimberly reached down and kissed him lightly. Tommy rolled them over, having his way with his wife, bringing them both to that blissful peak.

Tommy and Kimberly laid awake stroking each other on their sides.

"What is it?"

"How could I ever forget you?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know."

"That to me is amazing and frightening."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"I love you so much and the idea of not knowing you, that's pretty damn scary."

"It was a pretty bad hit you took from me."

"You wouldn't ever forget me, right?" Tommy laughed at Kim's question.

"With my memory?" Kimberly laughed as well.

"I'm sorry about Noah."

"I'm sorry too," Tommy said.

"I never meant to…"

"Hey, it's forgotten. I'm sorry I ever let myself doubt in us."

"Me too." They kissed. Kimberly pulled him back on top of her. Her hands roamed down his back to his butt. She cupped his bottom. Tommy moaned at her squeeze. Tommy looked at Kimberly. "What?"

"I love you, Beautiful."

"You better tiger." They moaned and made love again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It was Mid-April now, a little over a month later since the incident with the evil Kimberly came into existence. Tommy decided to do something fun and special for a weekend for Kimberly. With all the stress of the last few weeks, Kimberly over 8 months pregnant at 37 weeks, the baby due in less than a months time. Kimberly gasped as Tommy drove them up to his uncle's cabin house. She had been one time back in high school, but it looked redone now. It was late Friday afternoon. Tommy's parents were staying with the children at home, giving Tommy and Kimberly a delightful weekend away.

"Honey, I can't believe your uncle still has this place," Kimberly said getting out the jeep.

"Actually, he left it for us."

"He did?"

"Yep, in his will. He knew how much this place meant to me."

"It's a beautiful place. We should make it into our personal home away from home."

"I know. Already done." Kimberly gasped as they walked through the doors. She touched her stomach.

"It's wonderful." Tommy brought their bags in behind her. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Next time we can bring the all the children." He touched her stomach.

"Mmm…another little boy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in a huge tub filled with rose petals. _(Yes, I know bad idea, pregnant woman and hot tub, my story, my rules :P)_ Tommy ran the sponge down Kim's arm.

"This is great."

"I know," Tommy said kissing her shoulder. "Though you really shouldn't be taking a bath like this."

"I'm fine."

"I am equip to delivery a baby, you know…"

"You have had 4 classes, no way are you able to delivery my baby," Kimberly said.

"My baby too."

"No way mister. I love Dr. Mara."

"Come on, let's have the baby at home and let me do it."

"NO!" Kimberly took the sponge and ran it along her arms and chest. Tommy's hand slid around to her stomach, as his lips caressed across her back. Kimberly moaned, as Tommy sat up a bit.

"Tommy…."

"I…love…you," Tommy said kissing her back and neck as he turned her slightly. Kimberly cupped his face as she kissed him passionately on the lips. The baby kicked against Tommy's stomach. "My little boy." Tommy rubbed her stomach. He lifted Kimberly with ease from the tub and dried both of them off. Tommy laid Kimberly to the bed with ease. He moved on top of her, kissing down her neck and chest. "You are so beautiful."

"You make me beautiful, handsome." Tommy kissed all around her body as he massaged her as well. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." Kimberly held Tommy's face as he moved back on top of her. Tommy lifted Kimberly from the bed as he sat up, kissing her. He made her move into his lap, as they made love. Kim's arms went around his back and neck. Tommy moved his wife with ease in his lap. They fell to the bed coming together. Tommy pulled at the sheet to cover them as they kissed and rested.

"I think I have an idea for a boy's name."

"What?"

"When I was fighting Mesagog and he knocked me to the ground. I couldn't remember anything. I didn't want to believe you or anything anyone said to me. I was so confused and scared. But then I looked up at the sky. It was a such a beautiful blue sky."

"You want to name, this baby, our boy Sky?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"We can use Clayton too. I know I have rejected that name since, well the beginning."

"I think Clayton Sky Oliver is a great name," Tommy said.

"Me too." They kissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Mercer wakes up from troubled dreams of him taking the potion that created Mesagog. He also becomes more worrisome of Trent almost being destroyed by Mesagog and decides to end this nightmare of Mesagog for good. Elsa tells Mesagog that some cultures believe that if you get destroyed in your dreams, you never wake up. She is happy to show Mesagog the new computer system she hopes that will destroy the rangers in their dreams.

At Hayley's Cyberspace, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent are busy trying to catch up on their school work. Tommy walked in with a few bags of good in a box, wanting to pick up some of Hayley's special cookies.

"Why are you guys are up so late?"

"Dr. O, you know I love being a ranger, but it has put a havoc stop on my school work. This paper on primates is taking up so much time to do."

"I know, I still have yet to start that 10 page paper on reptiles. There is so much information, I can't sort out what is good to use."

"Well, I got you all beat." Everyone looks up. "I am caught up with all my homework, but my mother wants to take me tailor shopping for my Aunt's wedding coming up this weekend. I hate suits and weddings. They are so horrible."

"Eww…bummer."

"Weddings are great," Kira said. "2 people who love each other so much, a big cake and food for days, what's wrong with that?"

"A little last night snack, Dr. O?" Connor asked.

"Kimberly having her weird cravings again?"

"You can say that again. All week I have had to go out to bring her something to eat and sit up with her, from tacos to hot curry chicken. And do you know how hard it is to find Blimpie open at 11 o'clock at night? Tonight is seafood. Calamaris, shrimps, fried oysters, and stuffed crabs."

"Yummmy."

"Bummer, dude." Tommy looked at Connor. "Sorry, Dr. O."

"I bet you can't wait to bring lil Sky home though."

"Of course. When Kim gives birth to our baby, it will be the happiest day of my life."

"I'll bet," Connor said.

"Well, I suggest everyone just go home and get a good nights sleep. You will be able to work refreshed in the morning." Everyone groaned.

"You're right, I need to hit the hay," Conner said.

"Great idea."

"I'm gonna stay for a little while," Trent said.

"Okay."

"Don't make it too long," Tommy said leaving with his box. Everyone but Trent left. He wanted to keep working and studying.

Tommy arrived home to find Kimberly putting the final touches on Sky's baby blanket.

"Ta da!"

"Done that quickly?" Tommy asked pulling off his shoes.

"Oh, did you bring it all?"

"Everything you asked."

"Yummy!" Kimberly pulled out the bags on the bed. Tommy smiled, watching her greedily eat. She feed him as well. Tommy laid on his stomach, as Kimberly ate and watched tv.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa started with Tommy, as he seemed to go to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Many nights of scouting the city for food was weighing on him. Tommy shifts in his sleep as he started to battle the Squidrose. Tommy had problems with the monster, as he fights in his dream and on the outside. Kimberly returns from using the bathroom and finds Tommy still battling. Eventually Tommy defeats Squidrose after going into super Dino mode. The Red, Blue and Yellow ranger appears once the monster was made larger than life. They are able to defeat the monster with their zords.

"Honey…baby…" Kimberly moved up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. Tommy jerked awake as Kimberly kisses his neck. "Tommy?"

"Oh man, why did you let me eat that calamari?"

"You were muttering in your sleep. What happened?"

"I'm fine, just a weird dream." Tommy brings his arms around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." They hug after Tommy clicks off the tv and tries to get some sleep.

"No more late night calamari."

"Okay," Kimberly said laughing.

Unsuccessful with Tommy, Elsa tries Kira next. Kira has a nightmare of Croco D'Vile being in love with her. Conner and Ethan appeared in Kira's dream and help her battle the lovesick monster. Triptoids attack them as well. Croco D'Vile flirts with Kira and Connor saves her. With the destruction of Croco D'Vile, Kira awakens.

"Okay, what the heck was that?"

Trent still at the café, is having difficulty staying awake as he continues to study. Elsa moves on to Ethan. Ethan's nightmare involves a Rumba Monkey. Tommy, Kira, and Conner are in his dream as well. They all work together to destroy Rumba Monkey. Ethan tosses and turns in his sleep, as in the nightmare the Rangers have to go forth their zords to destroy Rumba Monkey. Ethan woke up. He turns in his bed to see the monkey on his computer screen.

"No more monkeys!" Ethan slaps his laptop shut. "That was a little too real."

Mesagog was not happy about Elsa third failed attempt to defeat the rangers.  
"The other rangers have survived. I suggest Red Ranger doesn't."

"Not to worry, master. I can assure you he is in for a very long and disturbing slumber." Elsa moves on to Conner, the final ranger sleeping Conner's nightmare starts with Ethan, Kira, and him riding the Raptor Riders, not knowing what they are chasing. They finally encounter tailor and they began the battle. Kira is still awake when Ethan contacts her.

"Kira, you up?"

"Uh yeah. I just had one of the strangest dreams ever."

"Me too. And I don't think this was a regular dream, sounds more like Mesagog's warp tricks."

"We better contact the others. Kira to Trent…" Trent moans, his head slipping from it's resting place on his hand. "Hello."

_"Huh, yeah. Trent here, what's up?" _

"Everything okay over there?" Kira asked.

_"Yeah, just studying." _

"Don't fall asleep."

_"Easier for you to say." _

"Please, just don't okay."

"Okay." Ethan tries Connor through his bracelet.

"Connor…Connor! Connor, wake up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evil Tailor monster is blasting Connor back in his dreams.

"Kira, I can't get a hold of Connor."

"I think we need to call in Dr. O."

"Right." Ethan contacted Tommy. "Dr. O?" Kimberly giggled as Tommy was on top of her kissing her neck sloppy as he tends to do when he is playing around. "Dr. O!" Tommy groaned.

"No, no." Kimberly pulled his head back as they kissed.

"I have to." Kimberly sighed as Tommy sat up. "Ethan, what is it?"

"Dr. O, something freaky is going on tonight."

"Don't tell me, bad dreams." Kimberly sat up wrapping her arms around Tommy as she kissed around his neck and shoulder.

"You had one too?"

"Yeah, poor thing was muttering no more Calamari."

"Connor won't come out of his dream, though."

"He might need some help," Kimberly said.

"Like a boast of energy."

"Of course."

"Listen guys, give some of your Dino powers to Connor through your bracelets." Kira and Ethan sent him their extra powers. In the nightmare, Conner is having a difficult time, until he receives the power and can power up to Triassic Ranger. As Triassic Ranger, Conner takes Evil Tailor to the Triassic dimension to battle him. The battle continues to escalate and Conner calls for his zord to finish the deal. Ethan and Kira joined him in the zord. Dr. Oliver helps them by using his zord to battle Evil Tailor. After the destruction of tailor Conner tumbles out of bed and refuses to go suit shopping ever again.

Elsa huffs and closes the computer top. She smiles as she finds herself alone. She goes to walk away and keep her distance from Mesagog for a while. Mesagog stands there.

"Let me guess, not happy."

"Welcome to your nightmare." Elsa gasped as Mesagog punishes her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Kira, Ethan, Conner, Kimberly and Tommy enter Cyberspace. Tommy was going to take Kimberly for her weekly check-up today, but they decided to stop by the café first before heading on. In the last month of pregnancies, it isn't uncommon for the mommies to go see the doctor once a week until labor.

"Man, I'm dragging this morning." Ethan struggles to a chair.

"Poor things," Kimberly said as they were all exhausted, but Conner can't wait for the weekend soon, so that he can just chilled. "I think you all earned it." They heard a strange noise.

"What's that?"

"I don't…" They start searching for the source. Conner, Ethan, Kira, Kimberly and Tommy find Trent fast asleep on one of the couches snoring.

"Well, at least one of us got some sleep," Tommy said. They all laughed.

"Let's not wake him." They went back over to the bar table. Hayley appeared with a tasty new smoothie for Kimberly.

"Oh, if I wasn't married…" Kimberly moaned after taking a sip.

"Hey!" Kimberly smiled at Tommy.

"Hayley this is amazing," Tommy said taking a sip.

"A new treat on the menu."

"We better hurry to the doctor."

"So, when do you find out your exactly due date?" Kira asked.

"Uh, today, I hope we can set up a C-section operation soon. I am ready to have this baby."

"We both are."

"Bye."

"Bye!" Tommy held his hand on Kim's back as they walked.

"A new baby must be exciting." Conner and Ethan looked at Kira. "What? I didn't say for me! I am no way near changing dirty diapers and puking babies."

"Better be."

"I didn't know you cared." Conner smiled as Kira slightly nudged him. He put his arm around her first, then Ethan.

"Come on, I'll buy everyone a drink since I will have much more money saved now that I am skipping the tailor."

"What about the wedding?"

"I'll just use the one from last year."

"You sure?"

"Hey, free drink, hush Kira," Ethan said. "I'm down for that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the school grounds, Ethan and Devin are playing a game of "Dragon Wars". It was a Thursday morning. Ethan and Devin are enjoying trying to outwit each other with their cards.

"That is completely lame."

"For once I completely agree with you Cassidy," Kira said. Both Kira and Cassidy, who are sitting nearby, did not understand what is so appealing about the game.

"You ladies just don't understand Dragon Wars potential because you have never played a full game."

"Yeah, the intelligence and concentration it takes to play a full game…"

"You guys know Randall will freak when she catches you. I suggest you stop."

"Dude, let's get back to the game." Kira warns them, but they continue. Ethan is surprised when he finds he has the rare Ruby Dragon.

"The Ruby Dragon card?"

"What's that?"

"The rarest and most powerful card in the deck, nothing can beat it."

"No way man. I quit. Game over, you win," Devin said. Ethan smiles.

"See." Principal Randall walks up to the pair.

"You know sometimes my job is just too…easy."

"Principal Randall you are looking especially lovely today," Ethan said. Ethan tries to charm Principal Randall, but it doesn't work.

"Give me the cards now." Principal Randall wants the cards and Devin pleads Ethan's case.

"But he just got the Ruby Dragon card."

"Oh, well, that changes everything."

"Really? Sweet!"

"No. Hand them over. Now, off to class." Principal Randall dismisses Ethan and Devin as the school bell rung. Principal Randall takes a closer look at the Ruby Dragon card and decides it would make a perfect monster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy was going over his lecture when he notices that Ethan is depressed.

"Ethan, you should know this. Ethan, are you alright? Okay, can someone tell me the problem?" Kira raises her hands.

"It's Principal Randall. She took Ethan and Devin's Dragon War cards."

"Dragon War? Isn't that a kid's game, my boys play that all the time."

"Oh, come on! It's a game of strategy for all ages." Everyone laughed.

"Well I hate to side with Randall on this, but you know you can't play cards on school grounds."

"But Dr. Oliver, I had the Ruby Dragon and she took it!"

"It was brutal Dr. Oliver." Tommy sighed.

"Alright, I will look into seeing about your cards and see if I can get them back after school. Until then, can you guys pay attention?"

"Uh sure." Ethan smiles. "Anything for you, Dr. O."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Dr. Oliver walks into Principal Randall's office and witnesses Principal Randall turning into Elsa.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you," Tommy said taking off his glasses.

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off."

"I have to give you credit though, I should have seen it. Well, looks like it's all over Ms. Randall."

"It's a shame, Tommy. We could have had something."

"Dream on. I have something, a beautiful wife and our family. I would never want the likes of you when I have everything I could ask for and more with Kimberly." Elsa and Tommy battle in her office. Elsa knocks Tommy down to the ground and leaves transformed back into Principal Randall.

"Ethan, get the others. I just found out about Principal Randall you're not going to believe."

Tommy gets up and follows Principal Randall who is outside. They continue the battle on the front school grounds. Students begin pouring out of the school, among them Conner, Kira, and Trent. They are all stunned at what they are seeing.

"Okay, do you think Dr. Oliver is going a bit over trying to get back Ethan's cards?"

"Maybe he knows something we don't."

"Like what!"

"I don't know! There's gotta be a reason for this," Trent said.

"Oh my gosh! This could be the story I need. Devin, start filming!"

"What is Dr. O doing? He is so going to get fired!"

"That is Elsa!" Ethan said running beside Connor, Kira and Trent.

"Who?"

"Randall!" Principal Randall transforms into Elsa in front of the shocked students. They all scream and run off. Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent stand there.

"You fight well for a Science teacher."

"And you're not bad for a principal."

"Former Principal. Tell the board, I quit!" Elsa vanishes through an invisaportal.

"Wait! Don't go."

"Don't go, are you kidding me?"

"She still has my Ruby Dragon!" Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan walked together as school was dismissed.

"Look maybe I can do something about that," Trent said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe I can think of something. Later, bye."

"Bye."

"See ya dude."

"Okay, what was that?" Conner asked looking at Kira.

"Don't look at me, I can't figure him out any easier as you guys can."

"Hey guys. I want us to met up later for training by woods," Tommy said.

"Right. Where are you doing?"

"To pick up the boys and then I'm stopping by the school boards to tell them what happened."

"Hey, who will be our principal?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know."

"Might want to screen the next one a bit better," Conner said.

"I hear that. Bye." Tommy gets into his jeep.

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Trent goes to Mesagog's fortress and confronts Elsa about revealing her identity. Trent tells Elsa that Mesagog won't be pleased that she had blown her cover. Elsa retorts back that the Ranger's won't be too happy when they find out that Mesagog is Anton Mercer. Trent simply ask for Ethan's card back. Elsa already has the card in a container, ready to turn it into a monster. Trent and Elsa battle and during the battle, Trent accidentally sets off the equipment that turns the Ruby Dragon card into the Ruby Dragon monster. The Ruby Dragon monster follows Elsa's bidding and knocks Trent to the ground.

In the woods, Kira, Conner, and Ethan wait with Tommy for Trent to show up.

"Where is he?" Kira asked.

"He'll be here."

"I don't know, Dr. O. He has been acting weird lately. Like there is something he's not telling us."

"Hey, it's not Trent's nature to be so open about everything."

"And what's about him going after the Ruby Dragon?"

"He probably just got held up at Cyberspace," Tommy said. "I wouldn't worry so much." Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Tommy turn to see the Ruby Dragon monster standing before them.

"Well, looks like Elsa didn't waste time."

"And if Trent went after the card…"

"We'll look for Trent later. We need to handle this first."

"Right. Ready?"

"Ready!" They morphed into Rangers and the battle the Ruby monster in super Dino mode.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Anton Mercer walks into Mesagog's fortress and finds Trent on the ground. Dr. Anton Mercer races to Trent's side and Trent tells him he is okay and asks where Elsa is. Dr. Anton Mercer loses control as Mesagog tries to take over. On the screen, they can see the Rangers battling Ruby Dragon.

"Your friends are in trouble, they need you."

"But I want to help you too, Dad!"

"Go!"

"But…"

"Trent.." Trent reluctantly leaves his father. He morphs and joins the Rangers in their battle against Ruby Dragon. Trent decides to take on the Ruby Dragon alone. Elsa and several Tyranodrones appear out of the blue with blast and join the battle as well. Both Ruby Dragon and Elsa drop lots of hints to the Rangers that Trent has a secret. Conner goes Triassic to battle the monster. Elsa and Ruby Dragon retreat, knowing his powers are too much for them. The Rangers gathered around Trent and tell him that if he has a secret, now is the time to tell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers return to the Dino lab, where they questioned Trent about his secret.

"Trent, we are a team. We work together doing something that takes the absolute trust in all of us."

"Yeah, if you're holding back, how can we go into battle with each other," Conner said.

"We're your friends here, Trent. You can tell us anything," Kira said with a smile.

"I know. Look, I snuck onto Mesagog's fortress and tried to get Ethan's card back from Elsa."

"You what! By yourself!"

"I found an invisaportal to the fortress. I ran into Elsa. We fought and that monster knocked me out. I barely got away to help you guys. I'm sorry."

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Tommy said.

"I know, I thought I could take a shot and get the card back."

"Dr. O, he was just being a good friend. I'm sure any of us would have done it."

"Well, none of you better if do anything like that again in the future that's all I have to say."

"It won't happen again. I promise," Trent said.

"So, that's your big secret?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. Uh, look my head still hurts."

"Okay, get some rest," Tommy said. Kimberly came downstairs as Trent was leaving.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Trent?"

"He took a nasty blow to the head."

"Oh."

"I mean, if I took that kind of hit to the head, I would be so spacey." Everyone looked at Conner. "More spacey than usual."

"Hey, should you be up and about so much?" Ethan asked.

"I'm pregnant, not paralyzed. Not due for another week." The computer beeped. "Wow, that thing looks like one of the cards Darren plays with."

"Let's go." Tommy stands up.

"I'll monitor from here," Kimberly said taking seat at the computer.

"No, we will be fine. You go upstairs and rest."

"Yeah, yeah." Kimberly waved them off.

"What about Trent?"

"We'll let him rest a bit and call him if it gets really ugly."

"Or I can come help out."

"No." Kimberly glared at Tommy. "I mean it, Beautiful. If I see a flash of pink from you…"

"Fine, fine. Go! I'll be here when you get back."

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy morphed to battle Ruby Dragon once again. Ethan uses his Hovercraft Cycle to help them out. Eventually Trent morphs and joins the Rangers in their battle against Ruby Dragon. The battle escalates to zords. Using three zords, the Rangers destroy Ruby Dragon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly was sitting on the couch with children, as they were working on their homework.

"Mommy, when is the new baby coming?"

"Uh, about a week."

"Can we go to the hospital with you?"

"I don't know baby," Kimberly moved Rupert's hair aside as she kissed his forehead, helping him with his school book. "If you are a good boy and the baby comes when you are not in school."

"I want to go too," Warren said.

"I'm sure you all will be able to come."

"No baby," Trish said.

"Oh. Honey, why not?"

"Me baby!"

"Not anymore," Darren said with a smile. "You're not the baby anymore! You're not the baby anymore!"

"Dare! Stop teasing your sister." Trish pouted. Kimberly pulled her into her lap. "Mommy told you many, many times, you are always my babygirl." They hugged.

"Not anymore," Warren said.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You always spend more time with the new baby than us."

"That is not true."

"It was true when you had Trish."

"That is not true, guys."

"Trish screams, you run to her. Trish cries, you pick her up. No matter what you were doing."

"Well, she is my princess."

"Me princess!" Trish blew a raspberry at Darren. Darren did the same and they continued the spitting fight, Trish laughing the whole way.

"Stop! Ew, no raspberries in the house!" Trish did it again but Kimberly covered her mouth. Tommy appeared from the hallway.

"How about some steak, corn and potatoes tonight?"

"Sound yummy, go fire up the grill."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning

Tommy, Conner, Kira, and Ethan are walking along the school halls.

"Well, Ethan did you learn something."

"I sure did. No more Dragon Wars at school."

"Good."

"Dude, how about leaving the card games to the children."

"Yeah, he's right. You're too smart for them," Kira said.

"You guys still don't get it. But that's okay. I don't expect you to" They run into Dr. Mercer and Trent.

"Hey, Anton. How are you doing?"

"Good, good. So, I understand that they are looking for a new principal."

"Are you interested?"

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer is far too busy to run a school," Kira adds quickly.

"Yeah, far too busy."

"Relax everybody, she's right. I am too busy." Dr. Mercer's cell phone goes off. "Oh, excuse me." He reaches for his cell phone. Out of Dr. Mercer's pockets falls the Ruby Dragon card.

"Uh, how did you get this?" Ethan said picking up the card.

"Honestly I don't know. Why is it important? Trent, is this yours?"

"No, I don't know how it got there." Dr. Mercer slightly falls over.

"Anton!" Dr. Mercer can feel Mesagog wanting to surface. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, just…leave me alone."

"We should get you so much help!"

"NO!" Dr. Mercer breaks into a run away from everyone. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent and Tommy pursue him. Trent follows only to beg his friends to leave his dad alone. Dr. Mercer continues to run, telling them to leave him alone. Dr. Mercer is trapped in his former science class room. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver are stunned when Dr. Mercer loses control and Mesagog surfaces.

"No way! Mercer is…"

"Mesagog."

"Oh, this the end of one crazy week," Ethan said.

"This is your big secret. You knew this all along and you didn't tell us, me."

"Kira, how could I? He's my dad!"

"You will pay for your treachery Trent. You will pay dearly."

"No, Dad! I would never betray you."

"He betrayed us, if anything!" Connor said.

"Silence!" Mesagog turned back into Dr. Mercer collapsed on his knees. "I'm sorry, Trent. I'm so sorry," He said before disappearing into an invisaportal. Trent is left surrounded by the hostile glares of his friends.

_AN: Sorry bout the --- as page breakers, add a ruler function is not working at the moment, so I constructed my own. _


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Later that afternoon, Kimberly was helping the boys with their coats when she notices Tommy's unsettling demeanor.

"What's wrong, handsome?"

"You won't believe it if I tell you."

"Try me." Tommy made sure the boys were gone before he told Kimberly. "Anton Mercer is Mesagog!"

"Shhh…the boys."

"How? Why!"

"I don't know, but the worst part about this, Trent knew."

"What?" Conner, Kira and Ethan arriving just as Tommy told Kimberly.

"Yeah, he never told us," Tommy said.

"No, he lied to us!"

"Conner, wait….Trent wouldn't…"

"He lied to us, Mrs. O! We asked him to come forward and tell us everything and he lied to us."

"Maybe…"

"No, Conner's right. We asked him just yesterday to tell us everything. He said he did," Ethan said.

"Maybe he has a good reason. That is his father," Kimberly said.

"So!"

"Guys, I am willing to give Trent a chance to explain himself. But, if I don't like the explanation he gives, then I'll do what I have to do."

"Which is?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll ask for his Dino gem," Tommy said.

"What?"

"If we can't trust him, he can't fight with us."

"Where is Trent?" Kimberly asked.

"He bolted from school as soon as the bell rung, probably to go help Mesagog."

"Conner, stop it."

"He's not evil," Kira said. "He made a mistake and not telling us, I'll grant you that, but who hasn't. We're all friends here."

"Friends, with him? He lied to us, repeatedly. That is not a friend in my eyes."

"We should at least give him one chance, to explain."

"Fine, ONE chance," Conner said holding up a finger.

"Okay, how about this, tomorrow morning you all come here. I'll make us a huge breakfast feast and we can all chat then."

"Good ol' country cooking?" Ethan asked.

"Everything you could possibly dream of," Kimberly said with a smile.

"I'm down for that."

"Yeah, me too," Conner said.

"Deal, let's say 9 o'clock," Tommy said. Kimberly nodded.

"I'll be here 8:59."

"Good."

"And rangers, try not to stress about this. Let's just take tonight as a breather. No worries, no angry, okay." Everyone nodded. "Have a good nights rest."

"Bye Mrs. O," Ethan said going to the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kira pulled out a small box.

"What's this?"

"A late baby shower gift."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just a few weeks back, Aisha had gotten together with most the women to throw Kimberly a huge baby shower. Aisha designed the party to be a 'Blue Heaven'. Everything was either blue or white right down to the napkins and forks. They had baby-back ribs, baby blue punch, they had tiny sandwiches, appetizers galore, from blue dips to baby blue puffs. Any type of cookies you could imagine, blue cakes for the Mommy-to-be, special punch for the Mommy's guests (the guests loving their cocktails a lot more). _

_They played at least 10 baby shower games, from which team can change, wipe and powder a baby the fastest to who could wobble the best with an egg between their legs and drop it into a cup without breaking it. Tommy won that game. The children even behaved for the most part of the day and party. _

_And because this wasn't Kimberly's first child, the normal gifts like books, a crib, stuff like that were left out. Kim got clothes, of courses, ranging for the seasons ahead, new nursing supplies from pads, milk bottles, nursing pillow, new car seat for the infant, but the new things were gift certificates to spas for the Mommy, coupons from friends and family to take care of things for the new parents, like babysitting, shopping, giving the new parents of 5 now a day off from parenting. Things to be more helpful than presents. Jason and Rocky even offering to take the children off for fun and games, so Mommy and Daddy can spend time alone with the new baby._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira, you didn't have to get me anything else. Your mother baked those great cookies for the party."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"I helped with this gift too," Conner added. Kira glared at him. Kimberly laughed as she opened it. 'I love Rock 'n Roll' shirt with leather pants and black cuffs.

"He got the cuffs."

"Hey! I picked out the cuffs!" Ethan said.

"They both did."

"We did." Ethan and Conner smiled.

"I love it and I'm sure lil Sky will too." Tommy closed the door behind them. He turned to find Kimberly bent over.

"Beautiful!" Tommy quickly caught her. "What's wrong?"

"Just a cramp in my back. I'm fine."

"I better get you to bed."

"All I do is lay around."

"You are days away from labor," Tommy said. "I will not have you up and about so much and risk this baby's health and yours." Tommy lifted her into his arms with ease. "Now, you rest." Tommy sat Kimberly to their bed.

"Yes sir!" Kimberly saluted Tommy as she covered herself up. Tommy smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You better check our pantry now to make sure we have everything we need to have a huge breakfast."

"I will."

"And the fridge for things…"

"I will."

"I think we are low on orange juice and…"

"Okay, okay, Beautiful. I will go now and check."

"And could you make me a bagel with cream cheese."

"How did I know the only reason for the push to check the fridge was to get you something?" Kimberly smiled.

"Could you go to the store and buy me more magazine too?"

"Of course." Tommy kissed her forehead and got up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after Mesagog punishes Elsa for sneaking that card in Dr. Mercer's pocket. He tells Elsa that she was right about his one weakness being Dr. Mercer. So Mesagog take a potion that gives him the ability to separate himself from Dr. Mercer. Mesagog orders the Tyranodrones to take Dr. Mercer away and sets upon a plan to destroy the Power Rangers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early Saturday morning

With the children sleeping in late, thanks to Kimberly and Tommy letting them stay up as long as they waited, Tommy got started on breakfast. Kimberly came downstairs wrapping herself in her fluffy robe.

"Beautiful, I told you to stay in bed."

"I'm fine."

"You had back pains and a headache all last night."

"Which are all gone now, besides I can help." Kimberly opened the cabinet for some bowls and containers. Tommy sighed, knowing it was best not to argue with her these days.

"Fine, I'm thinking about making a small omelet place here," Tommy said.

"Good idea." Kimberly helped Tommy with all the chopping. Tommy dropped an onion only to have it floating above his hand. Tommy took the onion.

"No powers," Tommy said.

"The baby made me do it."

"What did I say?"

"Oh, honey. It was just an reflex," Kimberly said. "I won't do it again." Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Oh it's 8, you can go pick up those pastries and muffins from Hayley."

"Right." Tommy wiped his hands and left for a run to the café.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner, Ethan and Kira arrived just at 9. Tommy, Warren and Darren were pulling the table apart more to fit the extra 4 people.

"Good morning!"

"Morning! Come on in!"

"Wow!"

"Whoa, Dr. O, what a sight?" Conner said laughing as Tommy stood in a 'Kiss the chef' apron and hat.

"Ha, ha," Tommy said with his spatula. "Hey, where's Trent?"

"Did you stop by to pick him up?" Kimberly asked.

"We did, but he said he will come by later."

"Why?"

"He had something to do with Hayley," Kira said.

"Oh. Well, I got enough food to feed an army."

"We see that," Conner said.

"Okay. We got muffins, pastries, yogurts, oatmeal, cheeses, cereals, sausages, hot and regular, bacon, hash brown potatoes, scrambled eggs, whole eggs and Tommy can make you an omelet if you like. I got waffles here and French toast, slices of fruits, many juices from OJ to cranberry. Oh if you want I can even whip up smoothies. Might not be as good as Hayley does them, but…I can try."

"I'll take an cheese, onion and tomato omelet, Dr O," Conner said sitting down. Tommy made a cheesy one just for Kimberly first then went to making Conner one and Kira one. They all sat down to eat.

"Juice Mommy."

"Okay, baby."

"I'll get it," Conner said reaching for the jug and bringing it over Trish's seat. He pours into her small cup. "There you go."

"Say thank you," Tommy said.

"Thank you," Trish said smiling before drinking her juice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rangers stood out on the back patio talking as Tommy cleaned up with Kimberly and the children. Tommy loaded their dishwasher to the max before heading outside.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get Trent," Tommy said coming out to them.

"Okay." Tommy kissed Kimberly on his way out.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry about Trent?" Conner asked.

"Of course I do! He's a good friend. I don't know if I could handle giving up my Dino gem if asked."

"That's rich, coming from someone who didn't even want the powers in the first place, remember."

Kira, Conner, and Ethan smile as they remember the past, just over 6 months ago when they received their new powers from Dino gems. They go down to the Dino lab.

"Okay, I realize at first I wasn't so into it, but everything has changed now." They flash back to receiving their morphers and being told that they are Power Rangers. "I mean, look at you Conner. You're not the same dumb jock that we started with."

"Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean."

"If he doesn't I do," Ethan said as they sat down. "You have come a long way, bro."

Conner smiles as he recalls his past few months leading up to now as the Red ranger.

"Okay, point made. Hey, what about you gamer dude? You're not the same nerdy Ethan we first met either." Ethan smiles.

"Yeah, you're right. I am pretty cool now."

"Don't get carried away. But it's definitely not embarrassing hanging out with you anymore."

"Wow, now who needs to learn how to give a compliment?" Kira asked.

"It's okay, Kira. I speak Conner. But you know what still freaks me out. Our teacher is a legend Power Ranger."

"Don't forget about his wife." They smiled remembering when they found out about their science teacher being a legendary Power Ranger.

"We own him a lot," Kira said.

"Yeah, we do."

"And are you guys forgetting who we almost lost him to?" Conner asked as they remember the evil White ranger nearly destroying Tommy by encasing him in amber.

"Okay, he was under the evil spell. We almost lost him because of that. But he's different now."

"Yeah, but he forgets to tell us Mesagog is his dad," Conner said.

"I made a promise," Trent said coming down the stairs with Tommy and Kimberly.

"What about a promise to us?" Conner asked.

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my ranger duties."

"That may be true, Trent. But you put us in a very difficult stage," Tommy said. "Conner may be right. I don't know how we are to trust you again." They all took a seat as Trent stood.

"Tell me what to say to get you all to trust me."

"Trust is something you can't just say and mean it, Trent. It is through your actions where you're warranted trust." Tommy nodded holding Kimberly in his lap.

"I know nothing I can say or do will undo the harm I did. But, things haven't been easy for me, guys." Trent tries to explain himself. How the gem chose him, not the other way around. When he found out about his father being Mesagog, he was still evil. Then Trent had the struggles with the evil White Ranger and him sharing a dino gem that almost killed him as well. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about Mesagog being my dad. But I believed my father when he said he could get rid of Mesagog. I know now how wrong I was to believe that."

"Anton Mercer was my friend as well. I understand your loyalty. The question here is, do they?" Conner, Ethan and Kira looked at him.

"Being a ranger is the best thing that has happened to me. I don't want to lose that, trust me."

"Yeah," Conner laughed. "I heard that line before."

"Let me prove." A beep came from the computer.

"You might get that chance," Tommy said turning himself and Kimberly toward the computer.

"What? You're not seriously considering that, Dr. O!"

"You don't have a choice," Kimberly said. "This monster is exhibiting a very powerful energy source, stronger than any monster Mesagog has ever sent down."

"There is always a choice," Ethan said standing up. "And I say Trent comes with us."

"Me too."

"Thank you," Trent said. "I won't let you down."

"I hope not."

"Ready?"

"Ready!" The Rangers all morph and head towards the monster. The monster gives them a hard time, knocking Tommy and Trent into the water. Conner goes Triassic power and takes the monster to the Triassic dimension. But they soon end up back at Reefside since the monster is still too strong. The monster is about to deal Conner a powerful blow, when Trent stops the monster. The battle continues and escalates to Zords. The Rangers are having a difficult time but with Trent using his zord destroys the monster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers return to Dr. Oliver's home.

"You rocked!"

"You were awesome out there, bro."

"You did do a great job," Kimberly said sitting there.

"I meant what I said."

"It's always a lot easier when the whole teams works together," Tommy said putting his arms around his wife after kissing her neck.

"Thanks, Dr. O. I'm in for the good, that is, if you'll have me."

"Well, I say yes."

"Me too," Ethan said.

"Conner?" Conner turns to them.

"Just one question. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course."

"There is a real chance you are going to have to face Mesagog one day in the near future. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"If Mesagog wins, my father is lost for good. I want him defeated just as much as you guys. No matter."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was May now, the 12th, prom and graduation just weeks away. The Prom night about an a week away, 9 days to be exact and graduation the first week of June on the 6th. Kimberly woke up with a pain in her back and side. She groaned and sat up. Tommy barely shifted in the bed as Kimberly got up. Kimberly went to use the bathroom, when overwhelming pain overtook her and fell to her knees.

"Tom….Tomm…mmmmy!" Kimberly collapsed unconsciously to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just a few days back, Tommy jerked awake as Kimberly was attempting to get out of bed. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"About to…use the bathroom." _

_"Then wake me up," Tommy said. _

_"Why?" _

_"So, I can help you. You shouldn't be going off alone." _

_"I'm just using the bathroom, I would only be a couple of feet away." _

_"And that is too far!" _

_"I'm not helpless!" _

_"What if you fall or have some pains and I am not there to help?" _

_"I'm fine." Kimberly walks to the bathroom. "Stop worrying about me so much. This is not the first time, you know." _

_"Every time is different, Kim." Tommy puts his arms around her. "It would kill me if something else happened to you because I wasn't around. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy moaned in his sleep and rolled off his stomach to his side facing Kimberly. He felt the bed to pull his wife closer. Tommy felt the cold bed.

"Kimberly?" Tommy's eyes shot opened. "Kimberly?" Tommy jerked up. "Kim!" Tommy looked around and saw the bathroom door slightly opened. "Kimberly!" Tommy shoved the covers aside and rushed to the door. Tommy pushed the door open slowly and gasped. Kimberly lay passed out on the ground, her hand on her stomach, blood coming from beneath her gown. "Kim!" Tommy bent down to her. "Kimberly, no…no…NO!" Tommy shook her. "Don't you dare!" Kimberly moaned as he patted her face. "Baby, wake up!"

"Tommy?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"I think…the baby…coming..." Tommy pulled down towels to move aside all the blood. Her eyes close again.

"NO!" Tommy checked her to find her dilated. "God, you're in labor baby!"

"Daddy?" Tommy turns to find Trish standing there. She screams as her foot steps in blood.

"Go!" Warren and the other boys come into the room.

"Daddy?"

"Give me the phone!"

"Daddy, what's wrong Mommy," Warren yelled.

"Give me the damn phone!"

"What is that….blood!" Darren asked.

"The fucking phone!" Warren runs and brings the phone over to him. Tommy dials 911. "Hello! Yes, my wife, I think she's in labor, I found her passed out on the ground, bleeding a lot."

"Daddy, I want to help!"

"Take you sister and brothers out of here!" Tommy pointed to Warren.

"Dad, I want to help you!" Darren yelled.

"Warren, Darren now! Clean your sister up and go wait by the door!"

"Mommy is bleeding!"

"I said go!" Tommy shoves them back and slammed the door shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy was transferred to Dr. Mara since she was their doctor on record to call. Tommy was made to measure her diameter and foudn her well beyond 10 cms.  
"I don't know, she has lost a lot of blood."

_"Tommy, you have to check to make sure that baby's head is down and not breeched." _

"How?"

_"Stick your hand up there and find out!" _

"What?"

_"Do it now!"_ Tommy did.

"Oh, man, I feel his head." Kimberly started coming to. Tommy saw that as he held her legs apart. "Hey, hey, you stay with me, Beautiful."

"Tommy?"

_"Was that Kimberly?" _

"Yeah, she's awake."

_"Good, tell her to bear down and push." _

"Dr. Mara wants you to push."

"The baby…"

"Push Kim, push." She groaned and sat up slightly with the urge to push.

_"Don't let her push so hard, Tommy. She is hemorrhaging that's why she's losing blood." _

"Dr. Mara says not to push hard."

"I can't….help it..." Kimberly cried out pushing down. She fell to her back in pain.

"Don't stop now, you have to push. I see his head."

"Oh, fuck! I hate you!"

"I know, Beautiful. Push okay! He's so close."

"Ahhh!" Kimberly rose up again. She screamed as she pushed. Tommy reached for another towel. "Not that towel, I got those in Italy!" Tommy smiled and yanked down another one.

"Good girl, keep pushing!" Tommy watched the baby's head crowning from its mother. Kimberly gasped. "Keep pushing, Kim!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"With all your might!"

"I am!" Kimberly arched from the ground, her hands clinging at something, anything on the ground. Tommy held her stomach like Dr. Mara said over the phone to help Kimberly. She screamed and Tommy gasped as the baby's head finally appeared completely. He smiled, holding out the towel. Tommy barely caught the speedy bundle of joy as he came busting into the world. Kimberly fell back to the ground. Tommy let out a laughed. "Tommy?"

"Hey, hey, hey…."

"The baby….is…he…."

"He's beautiful, Kim." Tommy rubbed the baby after patting his bottom and getting no response from him.

"Why won't he cry?" Kimberly asked trying to sit up.

"Because Sky is stubborn, just like his mother," Tommy said rubbing his son's head. He wiped out his mouth and pinched his little legs and feet. "Here you go." Tommy wrapped the baby nicely in another towel. Kimberly cried as he was placed on her stomach. With several kisses from Kimberly and Tommy the baby finally started crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bathroom door opened just at that.

"Well, well, looks like we missed the party," a paramedic said. All the children standing behind the 2 gentlemen.

"What a beautiful baby. My name is Greg."

"Hi."

"You did well," Stanley said. "But now we need to do our jobs." Tommy nodded. They examined Kimberly and the baby, cutting the umbilical cord.

"Sir, maybe you should change."

"Oh right." Tommy wiped his messy hands on his shirt, just realizing what a mess he must look like to them. He went to change from his PJ's into a shirt and jeans. He pulled a change of clothes for Kimberly as well.

"Tommy, your parents….everyone, we have to call them and tell them about the baby," Kimberly said as she was placed on a stretcher.

"I will. Is this necessary?"

"I do suggest we take the baby and your wife to the hospital."

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Kimberly asked quickly.

"No, no. Everything looks good. It's just a pre-caution we make with every birth at home, okay. And you lost a lot of blood. We just want to make sure everything is okay."

"Right. Let's just make sure, Kim," Tommy said. Kimberly nodded. They all went downstairs. "I'll follow you guys in my car."

"Sure." Kimberly was lifted up by a stretcher with the baby into the ambulance. "What's his name?"

"Clayton. Clayton Skyler Oliver."

"Strong name." Tommy smiled proudly as he helped Trish into the expedition. Warren has dressed her nightgown with some rainy pleather boots, as the boys all threw on their sneakers with their PJs.

"Dad?"

"What's wrong, Warren?" Tommy asked about to lift Rupert into the car.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. I am so proud of you." Tommy hugged him. "You took care of your sister and your brother just like I asked. ."

"I did too!"

"I know you did, Dare." Tommy rubbed his head after hugging him as well. "I'm so proud of you all. You guys wanted to help, and for that I am so happy. Now, let's go. Soon we can bring Mommy and the new baby home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly met Dr. Mara right at the hospital doors.

"Trying to get out of the delivery cost, huh?"

"Anything to cut some corner, doctor." The baby was taken from Kimberly by a nurse.

"He is gorgeous."

"Thank you." Tommy arrived and parked the car. He called his parents and all their friends and family on the way to the hospital. He didn't expect a long stay in the hospital so told them to just met them back at the house in a few hours.

"Trying to steal my job, Mr. Oliver."

"Sorry, Dr. Mara. It just looked so easy I had to try it."

"And now?"

"I'll leave it to the professionals."

"Good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone came by the house that following early afternoon once Kim and the baby were released from the hospital, after a blood transfusion for Kimberly, and the baby being fine to go home. Tommy and Kimberly sat down as everyone ooh and awed about the newborn.

"Ahhh…he is so cute."

"Look at those eyes, so beautiful."

"He gets that from me." Everyone laughed at Tommy, who handed the baby back to another person. They were playing the fun game of smell and hold the newborn, even Warren and Darren got into the act. Aisha snapped another picture. Trish was the only one hesitant to hold the newborn, but with one kiss she was hooked to her new baby brother.

_DT finale is next...then Epilogue...no tears...it's gonna be amazing_

_babye :P_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

Tommy groaned as he heard yet another a screech from Kim's changing room. They had been at the store for 5 hours now. He looked at his watch again. He had his tux since a month ago, and didn't see why it took so long. She already had a dress for prom just in case she was still pregnant; now that she had the baby wouldn't the best solution to just buy the new dress in a smaller size that fits? Oh, no. Kimberly couldn't make a day at the mall that easy on Tommy. Nope, not this time.

"Fuck it! I am not going!"

"Beautiful, what's wrong with that?" Tommy asked.

"Every fucking thing!" She came out standing in red tube dress. "Look how fat I am in this."

"You just gave birth 4 days ago!"

"I had the perfect, perfect dress for the prom then I had to go and have the baby!"

"That dress doesn't fit you the same, but do you need a new dress?"

"I need a new body!" She pushed the doors back and disappeared. Another scream. Tommy caught the 12th dress in this store, as Kimberly didn't even come out. "Why do I even have to go to this stupid thing?"

"It's Prom! And because I have to be a chaperone and I need, want my beautiful…."

"Fat."

"Beautiful wife by my side."

"Take Hayley."

"I don't want to take Hayley."

"Well, I'm not going," Kimberly said. A sales clerk came over.

"Has the lady found a dress?" The young lady asked.

"No." Kimberly came out the room, dressed back in her t-shirt and jeans, with some dresses herself.

"I am so sorry, miss. We carry nearly every style of dress we possibly can." Kimberly walked out with Tommy.

"One more store then we are done."

"Fine, I want to get back to Sky anyway. His jug of breast milk might be low soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They passed the windows to the bridal store. Kimberly paused. Tommy stopped as well with a smile.

"We are already married and I don't think a white wedding dress is right for a prom."

"Don't be silly!" Kimberly hit his arm. A woman came out in her wedding dress. "Was I that beautiful in my dress?"

"Much more." Tommy put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Didn't you see Jason almost catch me?" Kimberly laughed a little. "Come on, one more store, we will find the perfect dress you want." Tommy took her hand and led her to the final shop. After an hour, Tommy looked up from his nap to see Kimberly coming out holding a dress. He let out a yawn.

"I didn't even see you in it."

"It's a surprise."

"You got black. I thought you said you didn't want to match."

"Ha, ha. You'll love it." Kimberly pointed to a small black satin purse with a white bow finish. "Oh, those earrings too."

"I like that matching necklace." Tommy pointed out as the clerk held up the diamond pear-drop earrings.

"Earrings will be just perfect with this dress. Nothing more."

"Saving me money, wow." The clerk rung up the dress. "Then again." Tommy pulled out his credit card. Kimberly smiled and kissed his cheek while wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him. "Your total sir is 425 dollars." Tommy nodded, sliding his card forward.

Tommy eased her dress into the car. Kimberly slapped his hands as he tried to get a peak.

"Hey!"

"Just wait! A few days to go!"

"Meanie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hayley's Cyberspace, Conner is excited about the prom being just days away. But Conner was surprised Ethan wasn't.

"So, let me rephrase this, instead of spending your Saturday night at the biggest event in our senior year, you are going to the movies?"

"It's not just a movie! It's the sequel to the greatest scientific movie in history!" Ethan yelled.

"It's a movie! This is the prom! It's tradition!"

"Yeah, what a tradition. Smart kids stand up against the wall in their techno colored suits, while all the cool people with dates dance and have a great time. Too painful bro."

"Sorry man. Never thought out it that bad," Conner said.

"Who are you going with?"

"Oh, I got a list of categories to choose from." Kira comes in and sits with the boys. "So, Kira. Who you going to the prom with?"

"Oh, I don't hate a date," Kira said.

"You don't seem to worried, prom is just a few days away."

"It's just a dance."

"See," Ethan said. Devin walks up and asks if he can speak to Conner. They walk away and Devin asks Conner for some advice on how to ask a girl to the prom, which brings happiness to Conner, at least someone is pleased about the prom coming up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesagog begins to drain Dr. Anton Mercer's life force as he puts his plans together for his transmogrification beam that will transform Earth back to the dinosaur era. Mesagog needs the dino gems for his beam to be powered enough, but in the meanwhile, he uses the power he gave Elsa. Elsa is strapped to a chair and her power is drained. Then she vanishes. Trent observes all of this hidden away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Dr. Oliver's home, Kimberly was breast-feeding Clayton while Tommy filled her in on Mesagog separating himself from Anton. Trent had just told Tommy the story just moments ago. They were down in the lab. Trish had a play date with the Daycare. Warren and Darren had karate practice and Rupert was at his swim day today.

"That's great! That means we, I mean, you guys can speed up your plans."

"Yeah, Hayley should be by shortly to tell us how far along she is on the new project. I hope we can go soon." Tommy turned to his wife and son. He placed his hand on his son's head with a smile. Tommy kissed him, once lil Sky pulled away from his Mommy's breast. "Let me burp him."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned over this?"

"Nothing is more important to me than you…." Tommy kissed her on the lips. "And our children, especially this little one."

"Okay." Tommy took the baby and cloth. He burped Clayton for Kimberly.

Hayley arrived after Kimberly put the baby down for a nap. Kimberly was attempting to wipe the baby's puke from Tommy's black shirt, but all he was concerned with was kisses to his wife. Hayley had been busy at working with a beam of their own to stop Mesagog's plans. She was near completion with some minor work left.

"So, how far are we from doing this?" Tommy asked.

"Well, everything is fine with the truck and machine. The problem might be getting something this massive through an invisaportal without Mesagog knowing. We have to make sure we hit the invisaportal at the exact latitude we need or else…"

"We're fucked?" Tommy asked.

"Pretty much yeah, we're fucked."

"But once we, I mean you guys get inside, you'll be able to destroy Mesagog's lair once and for all," Kimberly said.

"Yes, we will."

"Good. That's what I like to hear," Tommy said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hayley's Cyberspace, Devin acts on Conner's advice and tries to ask Cassidy to the prom. But before Devin can, Cassidy tells him that Mr. Cormier has informed her if they do not find out the identity of the Power Rangers, they are fired from their jobs at Channel 3. Cassidy is determined to put everything else on hold, including the prom, until they discover the identity of the Power Rangers. Devin was not pleased.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Mesagog's fortress, Trent walks up to Mesagog.

"Where is he? Where is my father! What have you done to him!"

"Let's just say, he's in storage," Mesagog said with a laugh.

"He better be alive, or else…."

"Or else what! What will you do, Trent? Now, let's get to the reason you are here."

"I'm offering what you need to get your beam into work, all I ask for it my father's life in exchange. I'll bring the Dino gems to you."

"All six of them!"

"All 6 of them. I'll get you what you want, when you release my Dad."

"What guarantee do I have that you will give me the Dino gems?"

"What guarantee do I have you will release my father?"

"Alright. Bring me the gems and you can have your pitiful father. Though I don't know why you want him, he is as useless to me as Elsa is now." Elsa is reverted back to human form placed on the top of a rooftop in the city of Reefside. Elsa has no idea where she is or what has happened.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Elsa gasped as Zeltrax appears and captures her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Dino lab

Tommy and Hayley were working on the last touches to the truck, when Kimberly notices something on the computer screen.

"Uh, guys!" Tommy and Hayley looked up. "We got a problem." Kimberly zooms onscreen to show Zeltrax capturing a civilian.

"Zeltrax? He's still alive?" Hayley asked.

"He's capturing a human! Who is that?"

"I don't know," Tommy said trying to get a better look. "But what would he want with an civilian?"

"I better contact the others," Kimberly said opening a channel to the rangers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ethan stands in line for the movie "Asteroid Conquest". Ethan is reading his book when another fan of the movie, a young girl, notices him.

"Hey, can I look at that book when you are done?"

"Uh, sure. You can look at it now, I have read it like a hundred times," Ethan said.

"Me too! My friends think I'm nuts."

"Wow, mine can't understand why I would want to go to a movie than the prom."

"That is so weird, mine said the same thing. Hi, I'm Angela."

"Ethan." Ethan and Angela talk for awhile, until Ethan's communicator goes off. "Oh man."

"Is that part of your costume?"

"Uh yeah. It's kind of like a beeper." Ethan turned to leave.

"You're leaving?" Angela asked.

"I have to go."

"Do you want me to save your place?"

"There is no saving places," a guy said behind them.

"Look, buddy do you want to really go there?" Ethan smiled. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay." Ethan walks away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan contacts back through his bracelet.

"This is Ethan."

_"Ethan, great. We got trouble. Zeltrax is back." _

"Zeltrax? I thought we destroyed him!"

_"Not yet. Meet the others on Spring street near the steel building." _

"Right." Devin observes all of this under an alien disguise. Devin follows Ethan. Ethan meets up with the rest of the Rangers.

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?"

"She is none of your concern, rangers, but come fight if you must." They begin battling Zeltrax. When they are unsuccessful in defeating Zeltrax, the Rangers morph. Devin is stunned, but captures it all on his camera. During the battle, Dr. Oliver hears the young woman calling for help and goes to search for her. Dr. Oliver finds the young woman they had seen being captured by Zeltrax and releases her. The young woman is very weak and Dr. Oliver helps her to safety. The rest of the Rangers continue battling Zeltrax and Zeltrax tricks them into destroying a decoy. The rest of the Rangers spot Dr. Oliver with the young woman and race over. Trent recognizes the young woman as Elsa and Elsa confirms that the creature had called her Elsa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers return to Dr. Oliver's home with Elsa. Elsa rests as the Rangers discuss their next move. Kimberly was making her comfortable as Hayley examined her.

"Trent, do you know what happened?"

"Mesagog powered up his laser beam that will transform Earth back to the dinosaur era, by turning humans to mutant dinosaurs. He did it by stealing the energy he gave Elsa."

"That can't be enough to run that type of equipment."

"I know. He needs more. He's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power," Trent said.

"What do you mean, he's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power?"

"Yeah, how is he going to get them?" Kira asked.

"I'm gonna give them to him."

"You're not going to give anyone my gem," Conner said.

"You want to get on that island. Mesagog wants the gems. If I give them to him, I can open a portal and get you guys in. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam. I'll save my father."

"No way, it's too risky."

"But do we have another choice?" Kimberly asked.

"No, we need a strong invisaportal. This might work. This could be our only shot, Tommy," Hayley said.

"Thank you." The Rangers are reluctant to give up their dino gems. Tommy was the last one to put his black gem inside the case beside Kim's pink gem.

"This better work," Conner said.

"I'll call when the portal is open." Trent leaves to put the plan into action. Kimberly heard Elsa slightly moan.

"Guys, she's coming to." Everyone goes over to her.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked first.

"I remember everything."

"Mesagog? Mercer? Fighting against the Power Rangers."

"Fighting against you. Mesagog had my mind completely in his power. I am so sorry rangers."

"It's not your fault," Kimberly said touching her shoulder. The computer beeps. The truck is finally fired and ready to go into action.

"She'll be fine," Kimberly said to Tommy as he looked at Elsa again. "Go." Tommy kissed her cheek. "And be careful!"

"Let's go guys!"

"Come back safe." Tommy nodded.

"We always do." Kimberly shook her head.

Trent went home fast.

"Guys, I'm about to head through. Be ready when I call you. The portal will only be open a short time."

_"Got it. We're ready," Tommy said. _Trent enters the invisaportal in his dad's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a rock quarry, the Rangers are thrilled with Hayley's latest creation.

"Okay, we are ready to roll."

"You have done it again, Hayley. Good job."

"That is sweet."

"Can I drive?" Conner asked.

"Uh no. We have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed and we only get one chance at it. For that, I'll be driving."

"Now, we wait for Trent."

Trent entered Mesagog's fortress. Mesagog is impatient for the dino gems, but Trent refuses to give them to him until he sees his dad.

"You should have known better to trust me!" Mesagog uses his punishment beam on Trent and Trent is rendered helpless. Mesagog takes the dino gems and uses them to fire up his beam. Back at the rock quarry, the Rangers enter the truck and start racing along. The Rangers and Hayley feel a little uneasy when they do not see the invisaportal.

"Hayley are we at the speed yet?"

"Almost."

"Where's the portal?"

"We're at speed!"

"Where's the portal?"

"Everyone hang on!" They are racing toward a rock wall.

Trent manages to pull himself up long enough to hit the button that activates the invisaportal. Trent collapses back onto the floor and Mesagog is furious with him. The invisaportal appears and the Rangers manage to get through.

"The beam is powering up! We have to hurry and destroy it now!" Tyranodrones appear.

"Hayley, you take out the beam! We'll handle them!"

"I'll do my best!"

"Let's go!" The Rangers leave the truck and fight the Tyranodrones. They clear the road for the truck. "Hayley go! We got this!" Hayley drives on.

"Laser deploy!" Hayley feels the Tyranodrones on the roof of the truck. "You guys, someone has to re-angle the beam, Tyranodrones are on the roof!" Conner responds. Conner uses his super speed to reach the truck and get rid of the Tyranodrones. He straightens up the weapon.

"Hayley is that okay?"

"Close enough, now get out of there!"

"Right!" Conner yelled back before jumping off. Hayley successful fires the weapon and destroys Mesagog's beam. At Mesagog's lab, everything is falling apart, as Trent searches for his dad.

"Trent, get out of there!"

_"I have to find my father! You guys go, I know another way out!" _

"Trent, there is no time!"

_"I'm not leaving without my father!" _

The Rangers return to the truck. Trent is still inside Mesagog's lab and does not want to leave without his father.

"Good work, Hayley. Let's go before this place explodes."

"But what about Trent? We can't just leave him there!"

"He won't leave until he finds his father," Hayley said.

"No one knows this place better than Trent, we have to trust that he'll find another way out. Let's go." They all buckle up and return back to the rock quarry via the invisaportal. Trent finds his dad and helps him to his feet. Trent races along, while supporting his dad. The island is completely destroyed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Dino lab, Kimberly and Elsa were watching the computer screen, waiting on the rangers to arrive back.

"I'll get you something to drink?"

"Okay, thanks." Kimberly goes upstairs. Elsa is watching the Rangers progress when she is startled by a noise. Kimberly gets a weird feeling and rushes back to the lab. Elsa turns around and sees Zeltrax. She gasped.

"Zeltrax!" Kimberly yelled.

"She is coming with me!"

"Not if I have something to say about that!" Kimberly and Zeltrax fight. Zeltrax cheap shots Kimberly when she tries to shield herself from his blast. Kimberly is knocked into the computer and is unconscious as she hits the ground. Zeltrax destroys the lab and then captures Elsa once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the rock quarry, the invisaportal closes finally.

"No! He can't be gone!"

"Now, what do we do?"

"I knew we shouldn't have left him."

"It's not like they are going to fall out the sky and land in front of us?"

"Are you mad or something!"

"What? The last time I did that, it worked." Suddenly Trent and Dr. Anton Mercer fall out of the sky. "See!" Everyone is relieved and happy and races to their side.

"You guys are alright?"

"What about Mesagog?"

"I don't think he made it….but just in case…" Trent reveals the dino gems in the white case.

"Tommy, I don't know where to start?"

"We'll talk later, Anton. Right now, we better get back to the lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayley, Dr. Mercer, and the Rangers return to the lab and find it destroyed.

"What happened here?"

"It's completely trashed!"

"Kimberly!" They all gasp and rush around to search for her. The boys pushing around rumble. As Hayley looks for anything function to help them. Tommy groaned as he lifted a beam. Kim's hand appear. "Kimberly! Over here guys!" They all rush to help remove the debri." Kimberly moans as Tommy helps her sit up.

"What happened?" Tommy checks her head.

"Zeltrax….he took Elsa…barely shielded myself." Tommy rubbed pushed her hair back as he kissed her forehead. "I'm fine. Nothing hurts."

"How did he find this place?"

"He must have tricked us." Kimberly rubbed her head.

"This is all my fault," Dr. Mercer said. "I should have stopped this long ago."

"It's not your fault Dad. Not what you did when you were him."

"Trent's right." Tommy helps Kimberly stand. "This is about Smitty."

"But if it wasn't for Mesagog…"

"We can't change the past, Anton," Kimberly said. "Mesagog is gone. We should be more thankful for that." Everyone nodded.

"So what now?" Conner asked.

"I guess we can't hang up our morphers just yet."

"We find Zeltrax and save Elsa," Tommy said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Hayley's Cyberspace, Devin meets with Cassidy and tells her that he has evidence of who the Power Rangers are. Ethan returns to the movie line and finds Angela has held his spot for him after all. Zeltrax launches his Zelzord onto Reefside. Ethan must leave once again.

_"Uh, guys, I found Zeltrax, or he found me. I don't think he's here for the movie."_

"Thanks, Ethan. Ranger up, we'll be there shortly." Tommy turns to the others in the lab. "Let's go."

"I'm coming too."

"And who will take care of Sky?"

"I will," Hayley said taking the baby from his crib. "You guys are going to need all 6 rangers to defeat Zeltrax. He's stronger than ever before."

"Hayley's right. We're all a team here. To defeat him, we have all fight together," Kimberly said. Tommy sighed. She held out her hand. Tommy nodded and put his hand on top of her hand and the others followed. They all nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" All their Dino morphers were activated.

"Dino Thunder Power-up, ha!" Kira, Conner and Tommy yelled.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" Trent said.

"Pink Ranger Dino Power!" Kimberly said.

They all arrive morphed. Zeltrax sent down Triptoids to battle the rangers. Tommy and Kimberly team up on a kick combo. Tommy takes Kim's hand, bending her back as he kicks another Triptoid back.

"Why thank you!"

"Just like old times!"

"Ha!" They continued to fight the Triptoids when Zeltrax from his zord blast the rangers back.

"That is it! This has gone far enough! Trent, Kim, handle the Triptoids."

"Not a problem."

"Right."

"Rangers, use the zords. Distract Zeltrax while I go after Elsa."

"You got it!" The Rangers called for their zords. Tommy enters the Zelzord to try and free Elsa. Trent and Kimberly battles the Triptoids on the ground and the rest of the Rangers pilot their zords against Zeltrax.

"I gotta help Tommy."

"Go, I got these!"

"Right." Kimberly leaves Trent to join Tommy in the Zelzord. Kira sees that.

"I'm gonna go help Trent!" Kira jumps down.

"Ethan can you handle the Mesodon?" Conner asked.

"I thought you would never ask!" Conner mans the Megazord and Ethan leaves to man the Mesodon zord to continue battling Zelzord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy!" Kimberly yells as she searched around the zord. "Tommy!" Kimberly finds Tommy battling another army of Triptoids. Zeltrax at the controls with Elsa tied up behind him.

"Elsa, I'll be right there!"

"No, you won't!" Zeltrax blast at Tommy. Kimberly rushes in front of him and deflects his blast with her shield and sword.

"Let's dance, Zeltrax!" Zeltrax leaves the control panel after setting it to manual to fight Kimberly. Kimberly and Tommy battled Zeltrax.

"You will not win!"

"Tommy!" Kimberly caught him as Tommy was blasted back.

"Maximum power!" Zeltrax transforms into a stronger creature. "You and me, Tommy."

"Kim, get Elsa out now!"

"What about you?"

"Go now! I am the only one that can finish this."

"Okay." Kimberly rushes to Elsa. "Don't move." Kimberly slices the ropes holding Elsa. "I got you!" Kimberly catches Elsa and holds her up. Tommy is able to blast back Zeltrax. "Hey, ugly!" Kimberly fires some arrows from her bow at him.

"Leave now!"

"Going!"

"No one is going anywhere!" Zeltrax releases an enormous amount of black energy to keep them there. Conner and Ethan sees this.

"We have to help them," Ethan said.

"But how!" Conner and Ethan continue to battle Zelzord, until Conner gets an idea and place the arm of the Megazord inside Zelzord to make an area for Kimberly and Tommy to escape through with Elsa.

"Let's go!" Kimberly takes Elsa's arm. "Tommy come!"

"This is not over Tommy!" Tommy pushes Kimberly away.

"I'll be right there!" Tommy continues to battle with Zeltrax.

Kimberly and Elsa land with ease just as Trent and Kira destroyed the last of the Triptoid.

"Great job, Kira!" Trent and Kira grasp hands.

"You have her!" Kira yelled.

"Yeah."

"Where's Dr. O?"

"Coming!" Tommy jumps free of the zord. Zeltrax left the Zelzord as well.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Kira, take Elsa aside!"

"Right!"

"Come with me!" Kira grabs Elsa's arm and they retreat to safety. Kimberly and Tommy continued to battle Zeltrax with Trent.

"Kimberly!"

"Right!" Kimberly and Tommy stand with their backs to each other at first before combining their swords with massive energy blast. Zeltrax stumbles back.

"Energy orb strike!" Zeltrax stumbles back again.

"Tommy, do you trust me?"

"Of course!" Tommy tosses his sword up into the arm. Kimberly jumps up and catches his sword. She causes her bow to form from her back and lines up a direct shot on Zeltrax's center energy crystal.

"Hit the mark!" Kimberly fires everything they had at him. Kimberly lands next to Tommy just as Zeltrax falls to the ground while exploding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all looked up to the zords.

"We're going to need all the zords power to destroy it."

"Of course." Tommy calls forth every zord they have. Conner and Ethan realize they would have to sacrifice their zords to destroy the Zelzord.

"We can't do this."

"We have to," Conner said, putting in the self-destruct keys. "Goodbye old friends!" Zelzord is completely destroyed as the zords were sacrificed.

Kira, Trent, Dr. Oliver, and Elsa keep an eye out for Ethan and Conner.

"Where are they?" Ethan and Conner show up through the smoke of the debris.

"Ethan? Conner!" Kira rushes to them first. She hugs them. "That was so impressive!"

"Too bad we have to destroy the zords," Ethan said.

"It was the only way," Tommy said.

"You guys did what you had to do."

"There was no other way."

"Now what, now that our zords are gone? That can't how this ends, it can't be over like this," Conner said.

"Of course it's not over!" The rangers and Elsa turn in shock when they hear Mesagog's voice.

"Why do they always come back more?"

"You destroyed my plans, my island. Now it is time I destroy you. I was able to absorb enough energy from your dino gems to complete my transfiguration. Look upon the face of your final battle." Having absorbed some of the dino gems' energy, Mesagog mutates to Mesomonster.

"Whoa, and I thought Ivan Ooze was ugly. Ew."

"You better step aside, Elsa."

"He's right," Kimberly said. "Hide!" She pushed Elsa away. Elsa nods and rushes to hide. Elsa discovers Cassidy and Devin's hiding spot. Devin is filming the entire event.

"You guys ready for one more battle?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!" They all repeated holding out their morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

"Pink Ranger Dino Power!"

"Dino Thunder Power Rangers hiyah!" They morphed and go immediately into super dino mode. The Rangers pulled out everything to stop him. Tommy is blasted into a car.

"Tommy! Hey, back off my husband!" Kimberly rushes with her sword. Mesomonster shoves the car to Kimberly. Kimberly floats in the air as the car races under her. She shot some arrows at Mesomonster. He blasts at Kimberly. She puts up a shield only to have it destroyed as she is blasted back. Tommy catches her. Ethan uses his hovercraft cycle to try and defeat the monster, but with no success.

"My turn!" Conner goes Triassic. Despite all their attempts, it is not enough and Mesomonster begins to replicate.

"Okay, one was bad enough!"

"Now we got 6!"

"How do we fight them all?" Ethan asked.

"Guys, we need all our powers. It's the only way."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Let's do it."

"Power Rangers!"

"I summon the power of the gems!" Conner yelled.

"Dino gems unite!" The power forms the shape of a T-Rex and chomps up the several Mesomonster, destroying Mesagog and all his evil. The Rangers demorphed and gathered together with smiles.

"Everyone okay?"

"I feel…different." They all hold up their gems and look at them.

"Yeah, like normal again," Trent said.

"Me too."

"It's gone. All our powers!"

"It took everything the gems had to defeat Mesagog."

"So these are just…"

"Ancient artifacts. They will look great in a museum."

"Mine would make a pretty necklace."

"Yeah," Kira said.

"Well, hello rangers," Cassidy said as she appeared with Devin and Elsa. Conner and the rest turned and looked at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walk over to Cassidy.

"Ahh, so you know now," Conner said.

"Well, I knew, I just had to show Cassidy."

"This is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy hugs Devin. "And we got it all on tape. You know a reporter can make a whole career from this." Cassidy held up the tape.

"Cassidy, you do realize how our lives will be if anyone finds out."

"Yeah, I do….that's why….you can have it, Dr. O." Cassidy hands it over.

"Really?"

"Wait, Cassidy Cornell is passing up the scope of her lifetime and helping…us? Why?" Kira asked.

"Because I…you guys are my friends, right. And it wouldn't be nice to ruin your lives to make mine better. Especially after all you have done for our city."

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan said.

"Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it. Come on, Devin. I still have some shopping to do before the prom. Bye, rangers." Everyone smiled and laughed as Devin was dragged away by Cassidy.

"Finally, I thought those two would never get together," Kira said.

"And just like that, life goes back to normal."

"What's normal?" Kimberly asked.

"Our life may be normal, but it will never be the same," Tommy said.

"Right." Tommy puts his arm around Kimberly. Kimberly hugs Conner's arm as he hugs Ethan. Trent hugs Kira as Tommy puts his arm across Trent's shoulders. They walk away together, with no powers, but always rangers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of Reefside's Senior Prom arrived lastly.

Tommy looks up from his seat in the living room just as Kimberly appeared. Warren and Darren playing their video game as Tommy watched them with Rupert. He stared up at her, amazed. Kimberly smiled as she stood in a black satin strapless a-line dress with trumpet skirt and white contrast sash with back half bow and her Dino gem as the brooch in the back, with black satin platform shoes. She walked slowly down the stairs as Tommy stood up.

"Wow, Kimberly…you look wonderful."

"Thanks." Aisha appeared with Sky in her arms and Trish at her side. Kimberly's hair was let down, wavy curls that reached her mid-back, with a part off to the side and her sparkling drop earrings.

"Did I do my girl good?"

"Absolutely." Tommy held his hand out as Kimberly finally stepped from the last stair.

"Wow, Mommy looks beautiful," Darren said from the couch after he paused the game.

"Yes, she does." Tommy put on Kim's wrist a flower. Kimberly fixed his tie as she was much taller, her head right at his chin, instead of his chest.

"You look very handsome too, tiger."

"I try." They kissed.

"Pictures!" Warren held up the camera. Kimberly and Tommy took many photos before leaving. Tommy grabbed Kim's black satin long jacket.

"We have to go, you are suppose to be there early as chaperones."

"It's only 5," Tommy said.

"They said 5." Tommy smiled.

"Prom is not for another 2 hours, we have time to spare."

"Thanks for babysitting."

"Are you kidding me. Emma and I are going to have the best time with these guys." Kimberly smiled, giving her children all kisses goodnight with Tommy before they left. Tommy quickly held up the bottom of Kim's dress as they got into the car.

"Do you realize I have never been a Prom?"

"Oh, right, they didn't have a Prom at the school in Florida."

"Over ten years later and I finally get a prom."

"We get a prom, together. Let's make tonight our own special prom night."

"I love how you think, Mr. Oliver."

"And I love you, Mrs. Oliver." Tommy takes her hand and they drive off to the prom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassidy and Devin arrive from their white limo.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Hayley walks up to them as they came inside.

"Don't you two look very nice."

"Thank you so much Hayley. Oh and on behalf of the prom committee, we thank you again, Hayley for all your work."

"The new kinder, gentle Cassidy."

"So, I heard and what you did for the rangers, very nice."

"Isn't the world sweet? Let's dance baby."

"Gladly!"

Ethan stood there playing a handheld game boy.

"Hey, Ethan, my man!" Conner and Ethan high fived. "You remember Krista?"

"Of course." They shook hands. "You're the tree girl."

"Yeah, I guess you can call me that. I'm gonna go get a drink. You want one?"

"Sure." Krista leaves them.

"I'm glad, you decided to come!"

"The tree girl?"

"Hey, it's what inside that counts."

"Ahh, our little Conner has grown up."

"So, what changed your mind?" Conner asked.

"Actually…" Angela, Ethan's date, arrives with drinks and is pleased to met Conner, whom she has heard so much about from Ethan.

"So, where is Kira? I want to meet her too."

"I don't know, I haven't seen her," Conner said.

"She probably isn't coming."

"Hey guys!" Conner and Ethan look up to the balcony to see Trent.

"Hey Trent!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent is hanging out with his dad, Kimberly and Tommy on the balcony.

"So with graduation just weeks away, what are you plans next Trent?"

"Actually, you would be happy, I'm heading to Art School in the fall."

"Are you okay with that, Anton?"

"Couldn't be happier. How about you Tommy? What's next for the man that has done it all?"

"Staying here, teaching. Just a quiet life with my family from now."

"Better be," Kimberly said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You sure about that?" Elsa appears. "I hear the new principal is a hard nose."

"I think she will be brilliant."

"I was wondering if the new principal would like to dance?"

"I would love to." Dr. Mercer puts his drink down and holds his hand out. Elsa and him go down to dance.

"Oooh, step mother." Trent smiled. "Oh, honey you better go. It's almost time."

"Right."

"You guys leaving already?"

"No, I gotta introduce the band." Tommy walks to the stage.

"The band?"

"It's a surprise," Kimberly said. "Come on." Trent and Kimberly went downstairs to the crowd.

"Hey guys. I just want to say we have had an interesting year, we have all been through a lot. More than any school should have to go through, but we made it. And we are okay. And that is what is really important. Now let's really start the party! Here she is, one of your own….Kira Ford!"

Kira and her band appear behind the curtains, her yellow Dino gem, a jewel necklace just as she said she wanted to make it. Everyone cheers. Kira and her band play as the crowd and her friends cheering her on. Tommy returned to Kim's side as everyone went to dancing. All the rangers have flashes of their days as rangers. Kira smiles as she sings on.

"Well, Dr. O, how about a dance?"

"Anytime, Beautiful." He takes her into his arms and dips her. Kimberly laughs. Her arms go around his neck. "I love you."

"Mmm…I love you too." They kiss repeatedly with smiles. Tommy swings Kimberly a bit back and forth.

"Yeah! Kira! Wooo!"

"Woohoo!" Kimberly and Tommy looked up from their kiss to see Kira bowing to the crowd. Confetti bombs going off. She blew a kiss toward Trent, Conner and the rest before she moved to the next song. They all nodded and cheered her more.

**The end**

**NOT! **

**Epilogue is next! **

**Hehehehe, see how I worked that!**


	38. Chapter 38

_Okay, let me get this out before I can't. First, __I want to take this time to congratulate and say my thanks to all my wonderful fans and friends out there. Your continuous reviews, and high regard of this story, my story, pleases me to know end. Secondly, I haven't been in this world for too long. I just found out this site maybe 3, 4 years ago now. And I was never confident enough to post even my name for a review, now all that has changed. The first time I made an account, I posted immediately with a slight kick in the butt from friends. Which proves if I can do this, mostly anyone can, you just gotta believe and having an awesome editor to help doesn't hurt either :P_

_To this day I am astonished to have watched it grow into this amazing opportunity to share and meet new people. I have found new people, that I can call friends now thanks to this site. I even found my twin sister, as amazing and wonderful that sounds, it means so much to me to be able to do this. __I am humbled every day in my life for doing this. Thank you all again. And I know that's not enough as much as I wish it was, but to find the exact words are so hard. I can come up with wonder phrases of love and devotion with ease, but saying thank you to hundreds, whoa, even I am not that brilliant (okay, I am:P)_

_So, without farther ado, onto the final chapter of this amazing story. I have had done many stories, but for some reason this has become the tops of my list. I got a compliment about how much I have grown with my stories from a fan and I can't help but feel so honored to see that. And I plan on growing so much more with the next installments. 'Learning' will be the next story on the chopping board. Expect it in a week, maybe less, depends on the typing I get done in the next few days. Once again, thanks. I love you guys so much….enjoy! _

**EPILOGUE**

**FINAL CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

**no crying, please, maybe a little **

**:P**

**5 years later**

Kimberly groaned as she checked herself in the mirror for the third time. Tommy came out from his shower.

"I hate this."

"What?" Tommy asked as he wiped down his head.

"Reunions!" Tommy smiled. They just went to Tommy's college reunion, and Kimberly did her reunion a few years back.

"You love reunions."

"Not when I am fat like this," Kimberly said.

"You're pregnant, honey."

"Overdue. Again thanks to you."

"You wanted another baby."

"And that should have sent you signals, I was going crazy." Tommy took his wife of 14 years now into his arms. They swayed a bit, as Kimberly's hand caressed his face before holding his arms around her.

"I love you."

"Whatever. You gave me another boy when you promised a little girl."

"Sorry, Beautiful." Tommy kissed her cheek and neck.

"I love you too," Kimberly said before kissing him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_About a year prior, late June. __Tommy came into the bedroom one late June evening after putting the children to bed. _

_So much has changed in the Oliver house those short 3 years ago from the Dino Thunder year at Reefside. Tommy would have never believe his first year being a teacher would also include new rangers and another baby, but it did. Now, the Olivers were a true family with cats in all. Trish always wanted a pet, and after Sky was born, Kimberly gave her that present. Kimberly knew Trish felt a little sad about not being the baby any more and having a pet would help that. Warren and the others upset, they never got a pet even when they asked, thus proving Trish really was the spoiled favorite one. _

_"Spoiling her again like always," Tommy said as Sunny, the first Oliver cat was brought home in Trish's arms when Sky was just about 3 months old. Trish named her that because she looked like the sun, so yellow with a few orange streaks. "You know this is just the beginning." _

_"You're just mad we got a cat instead of the dog you wanted." _

_"Whatever." __2 weeks later, Benji came into the Oliver's lives as the children found the kitten in the park. Benji was a hyper boy kitten, rummaging through the trash for food. Warren and Darren fought over the name, since they both saw the kitten at the same time. Warren wanted Max, Darren wanted Mickey since he had ears like Mickey Mouse ears. Eventually, both calling out Benji and agreeing to that name. They brought him to an unhappy Tommy. And then you can say Murda found the Olivers. She came from the woods and has been with them ever since. Why Murda? Let's just say this cat has a way to tell you how she feels just with one glance. When Kimberly was attempting to put the cats outside for the morning, the fat cat looked at Kimberly as she tried to shoo her outside. Murda turned and walked back into the living room. Tommy came from empty the boxes. _

_Tommy hated being the last one left to change the stinky cat litter boxes when he wanted dogs in the first place. _

_"What?" _

_"That cat just gave me murdering eyes." _

_"What?" _

_"Murda." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Murda, instead of Fatty, she will be called Murda." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lil Sky now about to head to school, kindergarten, in the fall, extremely smart for one his young age. Sky and Trish who was now 8, share a bedroom. Trish never liked the idea of sharing her bedroom since Tommy and Kimberly wanted to give themselves an extra bedroom for space. _

_Rupert, Warren, Darren were moved to the attic to have a huge bedroom, computer area, game station all to themselves. Twins were 12 now, about to be 13 in October, starting high school in the fall, with Rupert at 11. Tommy had redid the arrangements of the house the summer when Sky was a tot, with the older boys needing a bigger room now that they were growing up. Kimberly hated the attic room. She felt it made them separate from the house, but the boys loved their new room, they got to decorate it the way they wanted, thanks to Tommy. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tommy pulled off his shirt as Kimberly was sitting on the bed flipping through the Oliver babies chain book that June night. Tommy had made sure all the pets were somewhere. Sunny in bed with Trish where the cat normally sleeps, Benji in the boys' room, loving the corner window of the attic. Murda, well, she was wondering the house, as she tends to do before settling outside Kim and Tom's door to be let in for the night. _

_"I want another baby." _

_"What?" Tommy laughed as he got into bed. _

_"Don't you too?" _

_"Honey, we wanted a baby 2 years ago and then re-thought that remember." _

_"I know, but that was then. This is now. I really want another baby," Kimberly said. _

_"We are just getting ready to put Sky into school. Do you really want to go through that again with a baby?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Yes?" _

_"Yes!" _

_"Can we sleep on it?" _

_"Fine by me." Tommy shook his head as Kimberly smiled and kissed him. Tommy pulled away. _

_"You really want another baby?" _

_"Yes!" Tommy chuckled pulling the covers over their heads. _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Shut up and fuck me!" _

_"Dirty mouth." Tommy kissed her immediately. Kimberly pulled down his boxers. Kimberly moaned passionately against Tommy's mouth as he worked on her nightshirt and PJ shorts. "Let's make a baby," Tommy whispered. Kimberly smiled, pulling her husband right where she needs him to be. They made love long into the evening and early morning. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 months after that _

_After many failed attempts to get pregnant by Kimberly and Tommy, it was bond to start something. Kimberly felt herself on the point of breaking and Tommy didn't even seem to be phased. They had been trying to conceive a baby since late June. It was just days from September now. Tommy didn't see the problem with just trying a little longer before going to a fertility clinic. He knew nothing was wrong with either of them, Kimberly was just trying to hard. _

_"You just have to give it more time," Tommy said. He was sitting on the couch, reading a book as Kimberly stood before him. _

_"More time! It's been 2 fucking months!" She took the book from his hand. Tommy looked up to find a very angrily wife. _

_"Kim, we just decided to have this baby. It's takes time, okay. Now, give me the book." _

_"Damn the book! We need to sign-up for that appointment today." _

_"Maybe in another month or so." _

_"Now!" _

_"There is nothing wrong with me, and there is nothing wrong with you! We just need to take our time and work at it more. Isn't that suppose to be the real fun in this?" _

_"Fun? Time! There was a time when we didn't have to work to have a baby! Why now?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"It doesn't make any sense. I have been off the pill for weeks, months and still nothing." _

_"Maybe it's a sign," Tommy said. Tommy took the book back. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Maybe this is a sign, Kim. Maybe it's telling us we don't need more children." Kim's mouth dropped. Tommy looked up from the book realizing what he just said. "Kim…I…" _

_"You don't want a baby, do you?" _

_"What? Of course I do!" _

_"No, you don't!" _

_"Kimberly…" _

_"Don't!" Kimberly walked to the door. _

_"Kimberly?" _

_"Don't talk to me, you lying bastard!" She grabbed some keys. _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"Away from you!" _

_"Please, don't go, okay! I didn't mean to say that! I want another baby!" _

_"Whatever!" She slammed the door behind her. Murda came over to Tommy and ran around his leg. Tommy sighed. _

_"Where did Mommy go?" Trish asked picking up the cat. _

_"Out." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because Mommy is mad at Daddy," Tommy said. _

_"What did Daddy do?" _

_"Put his foot into his mouth." _

_"How?" Tommy shook his head and patted his daughter's head. _

_"I do it easily and all the time, baby. Where is Sky?" _

_"Outside with Warren and the others." _

_"What are they doing to their baby brother now?" Trish shrugged rubbing her cheek against Murda who was purring. Tommy and Trish went outside. _

_"Uh oh!" _

_"Boys!" They laughed and took off from their father leaving a multi-colored Sky running with them and away from their father. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimberly was walking down the streets of the shopping gala on Main street. It was near September now, Tommy's birthday on the 4th. She already had his birthday party set and all the presents she knew he would love, so shopping was out of the question. Kimberly sighed as she realized how mean she was to Tommy. Kimberly stopped outside a shop, but didn't really feel like shopping. Kimberly continued down the street when she stopped as a dog was just sitting there in the middle of the sidewalk. Kimberly slowly went to the dog. _

_"Hello, lil fellow. Where is your Mommy or Daddy?" Kimberly picked up the dog, who warmed in her arms and licked her arm. "Awww…" Kimberly looked around as she held the dog. A man passed her. "Did you see this dog's owner?" _

_"No." Kimberly checked up and down the streets for an owner to this dog. _

_Kimberly smiled and went to Aisha's veterinary hospital. _

_"What the hell is that?" Aisha asked as she examined a puppy. They were in a room alone. _

_"It's a dog, you idiot!" _

_"That is not a dog." Aisha laughed. _

_"I found him," Kimberly said. _

_"I would think so, why else would you bring him here." _

_"I think he's cute." _

_"I know Tommy wants a dog, but damn," Aisha said, finishing up the puppy. _

_"I like him and he likes me. I think I want to call him Lucky." _

_"Lucky to be alive? He looks sick." _

_"That's why I brought him here. Can you give him a bath and check him out for me?" _

_"You know one of these days, I'm going to say no to you and give you a huge bill." Aisha sighed as she was finished on the puppy. "Andy, you can tell the family the puppy is fine, just give him these puppy vitamins." Andy took the puppy. "Give me the ugly dog." _

_"Thank you." _

_"Whatever. So, your husband called." _

_"Oh, why?" Kimberly asked. _

_"You ran out." _

_"I was mad." _

_"He's not happy either, you know. Tommy wants nothing more to make you happy and he knows you want this baby. Why? I don't know. You two sure have enough." _

_"Shut up." _

_"I have 2 myself and I don't see how you can handle another baby in that madhouse you call home." _

_"You get use to the house like that." _

_"Is that why, you hate that Sky is leaving the house for school, so you want another baby?" _

_"I just want one more." _

_"To complete a set?" _

_"NO! One more try." _

_"You have a girl, be happy with that." _

_"I bet Rocky wants another baby too, a boy." _

_"Well, tough, he will just have to wait a few years, I'm just getting over Miranda's birth." _

_"Miranda is 3 years old now." _

_"Exactly." Kimberly laughed. _

_"__I'll be back soon, I need to get some presents for Lucky." Kimberly held the dog's face and shook out his ears before kissing him. _

_"Uh, I don't know, should you, oh see if Tommy wants another pet?" _

_"Like that matters." Aisha shook her head. _

_"You are the reason that man will lose him mind." _

_"I am his wife." Kimberly smiled and left for a pet store. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimberly came into the house an hour later. _

_"Is that a dog!" Warren asked. _

_"Of course it's a dog, silly!" _

_"He looks…well, strange," Darren said. _

_"Where's your father?" Darren and Warren smiled. "What did you two do now to Sky?" _

_"Nothing!" _

_"He wanted to." _

_"He only does things because of you two! Out!" Tommy came downstairs with red and purple all over his shirt and pants. He had been trying to get the paint off Sky for the past hour, finally succeeding. Sky came running down the stairs behind him, still wet hair from the shower. Kimberly lifted up Lucky. Tommy stopped at the steps at one look at the dog. _

_"A puppy!" Sky said running over to Kimberly. Kimberly reached down with the puppy for all to get a better look. "Mommy, a puppy!" _

_"He's a dog, Sky, not a puppy. I think I'll call him Lucky." Kimberly handed over Lucky to Trish first. _

_"Lucky?" _

_"Yeah!" The boys went to playing with the dog as well after Trish put him down. Lucky took off around the living room. _

_"No." _

_"I didn't even ask yet." _

_"No," Tommy said stronger now. _

_"Well, he has no home!" Kimberly yelled watching her children play with Lucky. _

_"Aisha has the pound." _

_"The pound?" _

_"Kimberly, no." _

_"I want the damn dog, okay. I really like Lucky." _

_"We can't have a dog, we have 3 cats!" _

_"Oh, they will get along," Kimberly said. "I got so much things.Let me show you guys" _

_"Yay, a doggie!" Sky said rolling like Lucky on the ground. Kimberly got on the ground with her children and they played with Lucky, leaving a grumbling Tommy shaking his head at his wife and children. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That night, Kimberly was patting Lucky in the bed. Tommy had gone to check everything and on their children before going to bed. _

_"That thing is not sleeping with us." Tommy hated the dog since the dog doesn't seem to like Tommy. _

_"Until I can buy him a dog bed, yes he is." _

_"I will not sleep with that filthy, ugly thing." _

_"Hush! He can hear you!" _

_"So!" _

_"There is a nice couch downstairs for you," Kimberly said. _

_"You're so evil to me." _

_"I know." Tommy went to get under the covers. Lucky barked. Tommy slightly jumped back. _

_"Listen here, dog. This is my bed." Lucky barked. "No barking." Lucky barked again. "Kim…" _

_"What?" _

_"Move it." _

_"Big baby." Kimberly picked up Lucky and brought him to her lap so Tommy could get back into bed. _

_"Good night," Tommy said. _

_"Night." They kissed and clicked off their lamps. Tommy moved to hug Kimberly when Lucky growled. Tommy slightly moved away. He went to put his arm around Kimberly, when Lucky growled again. Tommy looked at the dog and placed his hand at Kim's hip. Lucky barked. _

_"Okay, this dog goes tomorrow." Kimberly smiled, pulling Tommy's arm around her. _

_"Go to sleep." Tommy kissed her cheek as Lucky barked again. _

_"Shut up." Lucky barked as Tommy glared at him. . _

_"Lucky, sleep time." Lucky laid down right under Kim's hand. Kimberly rubbed his back and head. "Good doggie." _

_"More like evil doggie. You should call him, Kojo." Kimberly laughed. _

_"Good night." Tommy sighed and hugged her tighter, after kissing her shoulder, neck and cheek. _

_"Night." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kimberly treated the dog like royalty as she has him for just a week, when the unthinkable happened. Kimberly was finishing up the food for Tommy's birthday party that was to start tomorrow. She wanted to get a few things done the afternoon before as Tommy and the children could head to the baseball game, when Lucky got sick. Kimberly didn't notice it all day with Tommy's celebrations coming until he fell over at the start of the party the next day. Needless to say, the party was over before it begun for Kim and the children. They rushed to the hospital for the dog, leaving their father who wanted to start the party anyway, not thinking or knowing how serious Lucky was ill. Lucky pulled the sick line a few days back causing the family to stay and see to pleasing Lucky and not him though it was his birthday week and they were to take Tommy to a baseball game. They had to cancel that game and delay it for a few days thanks from that episode. _

_Tommy came into the doorway to find Kimberly stroking Lucky as Aisha patted her back. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"There is nothing you can do?" _

_"Kimberly, I'm sorry." _

_"What's wrong with Lucky?" Aisha explained to Tommy the situation. "Oh no." _

_"Yeah, it will happen some time tonight." _

_"Are you sure you…" _

_"I have done all I can to help lessen the pain through this for Lucky, but he will die." Tommy nodded. Aisha left Kimberly alone with Tommy. _

_"Lucky's gonna die." _

_"I know." _

_"It's my fault." _

_"Oh, Kimberly." He hugged her. Tommy started patting Lucky with her, as Kimberly wiped under her nose. Lucky licked his hand, first time the dog didn't fight Tommy touching him. _

_"See, I told you he liked you." Tommy smiled and kissed the side of her head as Kimberly started to cry again. _

_"It's not your fault, Kim." _

_"Yes it is! Somehow I know this is all my fault. I should have known, I should have seen it sooner, maybe if I…" _

_"You haven't even had him but for a week…" _

_"So! I know he loves sugar! I know you have to do a little dance to make him go outside and pee. I know that he loves to have his meat chopped up and he hates carrots. How did I not know he was this sick?" _

_"You heard Aisha, Kim. Lucky was sick long before you picked him up. That's probably why he was on the streets." _

_"Because of me, Lucky is dying." They hugged. Tommy and Kimberly stood over Lucky until he passed away at 9:20 at night. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tommy and Kimberly finally arrived home around 10 pm. Tommy pulled off Kim's jacket as she seem to be out of it since Aisha took Lucky away. Tommy hung up their coats. Trish and the other children standing at the top of the steps. _

_"Is he gone?" Tommy looked up at them and nodded. Kimberly started crying again as the children ran down the stairs to hug their parents. They all went over to the couch. _

_"Where Lucky go, Mommy?" Sky asked. _

_"He's in heaven, right Mommy?" Rupert said. _

_"Yeah." _

_"But why?" _

_"It was his time, Sky," Tommy said as he rubbed Kim's back. _

_"Can we get another dog?" _

_"No, you idiot!" _

_"Don't call your brother an idiot!" Tommy slapped the back of Rupert. _

_"Ow." _

_"I need a moment alone. Excuse me." Kimberly picked up Sky from her lap and sat him on the couch as she got up and went upstairs. _

_"Is Mommy going to alright?" Warren asked. _

_"Yeah. She's just really sad right now. It's late guys, I thought Uncle Rocko put you to bed." _

_"I want my story." _

_"Not tonight, Sky." _

_"Please." _

_"Fine. Let's all go to bed." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tommy came into the bedroom to find Kimberly staring out the window. Tommy closed the door behind him. _

_"I still feel him. I still see him, sitting on our bed….he was so beautiful and so sweet." Tommy hugged her. "Why did he have to die?" Tommy rubbed her back. They held each other for the longest, as Tommy comforted Kimberly. Kimberly pulled away to wipe her nose, when __Tommy raised her head and kissed her on the lips. Kimberly looked at him. _

_"I love you," Tommy said. Kimberly slight smiled as __Kim's arms went around his neck and she kissed him back just as passionately again. Tommy pulled at their clothes wanting to get all the sorrow of tonight off them. They kissed naked on the bed. Kimberly brought Tommy straight where she needed, desired him. Tommy slid inside her. They made love passionately to shake away the sadness of tonight off them. As they made love, they both felt this love healing over them. It was their love that was strong enough to help Kimberly and Tommy get through this, get through anything, together. Tommy rubbed Kim's face, as they softly kissed repeatedly coming down from their climatic highs. _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too." _

_"We'll get through this…" _

_"Together." _

_"Lucky wouldn't want it any other way." Kimberly laughed. _

_"We were lucky he came into our lives." Tommy nodded and kissed her again. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6 weeks later, Tommy and Kimberly stood waiting on the results to the pregnancy test waiting on the sink counter again. _

_"Oh, you look!" _

_"You look! You wanted this!" Kimberly groaned and picked up the stick. _

_"Positive." _

_"What?" She showed the stick. It was pink for another baby. Kimberly and Tommy hugged and kissed immediately. The children knocked on the door. Darren opened the door. _

_"Well?" _

_"We're going to have another baby!" _

_"Yay!" They all hugged, as Kimberly kissed them all. _

_The Olivers went to go out for ice cream to celebrate when Aisha and Rocky stood at the door with their 2 children, Emma and Miranda. Emma was about 6 and Miranda was 3. _

_"What are you guys doing here?" _

_"Well, we wanted to see if you all wanted to go out for dinner and celebrate with us." _

_"Celebrate what?" Tommy asked. _

_"I'm pregnant!" _

_"What? Wait, I'm pregnant!" Kimberly said. _

_"What?" _

_"Yeah, we were going out to celebrate with ice cream," Tommy said. _

_"No way." _

_"We're both going to have a baby?" Aisha asked. Kimberly smiled. _

_"We're going to have a baby at the same time!" Kimberly and Aisha screamed and hugged tightly. Tommy and Rocky looked at their hugging wives then each other. It all came to them. They groaned. _

_"They're going to have a baby at the same time," both men said, knowing one pregnant woman was enough, now 2. OH God, help them please :P_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy kissed Kim's cheek again as she checked for another dress to wear for the reunion. Nothing seeming to fit her to her taste today. Reunion just a couple of hours away.

"I can't believe Aisha gets the little girl. She always gets girls. And poor Rocky, is going to be living in estrogen heaven with 4 ladies in the house."

"He just wants one boy to call Rocky Jr," Tommy said.

"Rocky Jr, ha! Sha would never allow that."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," Kimberly said.

"So, when we have Alexander, is that it?" Kimberly smiled at Tommy's question.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Beautiful…."

"As long as I have my baby first, we will see."

"Kimberly…." Kimberly went back to her closet. Tommy shook his head with a smile.

Kimberly came out in a white V-neck line dress with sheer cap sleeves, asymmetrical hemline accented with fringe at the bottom hem. Tommy gasped.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thanks." They kissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Reefside High School, the class of '04 was welcome back, today. It was June. Inside the school halls, Conner spots his friend Ethan.

"Ethan! Over here!" Ethan rushes to his friend.

"Conner!"

"Oh, it's so great to see you!" They both said. Ethan laughed with Conner.

"Wow, can you believe it's been 5 years, bro?"

"No."

"So, what are you doing these days?" Ethan asked.

"Trying to get a soccer camp program started. What about you?"

"I got into the Reefside Tech grad program, finishing up this year."

"Wow, dude that is..."

"Conner! Ethan!" Kira screamed out to the guys. She rushes to them and gives them each a hug.

"Wow, look at you!" Conner made her do a little spin with made Kira smile as she took a slight bow as well.

"You too!"

"How's the music coming?" Ethan asked.

"Great. I have a song on the radio in New York."

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it is!" The three walk together and are suddenly teleported to the year 2025.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner, Kira, and Ethan are very confused as they landed, and are even more confused to find rangers. They ended up helping and teaming with the S.P.D Rangers, Jack, Sky, Z, Sydney and Bridge.

"Don't I... know you?" Kira asked Sky. He had seemed familiar to her since they first met and he said his name. He smiled.

"Yeah, you use to change my diapers." Kira laughed.

"How are your parents, the other children as well?"

"Fine, fine. Mom and Dad are doing great, getting old." They all laughed.

"Wow, Dr. O, getting old, never thought that would happen."

"Yeah, I know," Conner said.

"Warren and Darren own a basketball team, Rupert is a lawyer."

"A lawyer?"

"Yeah, Trish teaches gymnastic now and owns her own gym at just 22."

"She did go into gymnastic, that's wonderful. I'll bet Kim was happy."

"Yeah, especially since we have the first ever mother and daughter combo to win Olympic gold medals in our family."

"Wow."

"And Alexia?"

"Middle school, she wants to be a cadet just like me, but Mom and Dad are slightly hesitant."

"I'll bet." Conner, Ethan and Kira wanted to stay and help out more, but in the end, they had to go back to their time after finding out a bit about their futures to come. Conner, Ethan and Kira are teleported back to Reefside right where they left off, remembering nothing of course.

"Okay, what was that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Dr. O is around?"

"I don't know, Kim's due with their baby any day now."

"Another boy?"

"Yeah, Kimberly really wanted a girl. Let's go find them," Kira said.

"Fine by me." Kira took Conner's and Ethan's arm and they walked together down the halls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reunion party started on time, as Kimberly and Tommy arrived to see the former students. Cassidy and Devin arriving together, happily engaged now, not surprising. Tommy and Kimberly were by the food table as Conner, Ethan and Kira came into the gym.

"Kim!"

"Kira!" Kira rushed over and they hugged.

"Look at you, pregnant again!"

"Thanks to this lug."

"Hello, Dr. O."

"Kira." They hugged.

"Dr. O, my man! I see the Misses and you are still trying for that baseball team."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," Kimberly said hugging Ethan before Conner. They stood around chatting a while.

"We are out of ice," Principal Randall said.

"Out of ice? I'll go get some."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"I'll be back." Tommy kissed Kim's cheek before walking out.

Not even 10 minutes later, Kimberly groaned.

"What?"

"I think someone needs to hurry and get back Tommy."

"Why?" Conner asked.

"And I need a chair."

"Mrs. O?" Kimberly grabbed Conner's arm as she slightly cried out. Conner gasped.

"Kimberly?" All 3 gasped and stepped back from around Kimberly, except Conner.

"What the heck is that?"

"My water just broke over Conner's shoes."

"Ew," Conner said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy pulled up to the nearest market for ice. He pulled out several bags, unknowing to him a 2 men in a car arrived. They pulled up their ski mask and pulled out guns. They come into the shop and immediately go to the cashier.

"Give me all your money!"

"Don't shot me!" Tommy and 2 other people in the shop gasp, a woman screams as she sees the guns.

"Shut up!" The cashier hits the panic button, only to be shot in the shoulder. Tommy and the other guy in the shop attempt to jump and fight back, only to have the guns put in their face. Tommy hold his hands up in self-defense.

"Please…."

"Oh, you will be begging shortly," the man picked up his sunglasses and mask and put them back, as several cop cars arrived within 5 minutes of the panic button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner and Ethan helped get Kimberly into his car. Kira carrying her bags, still trying to call Tommy on the cell phone.

"He has a beeper, try that number." Kira nodded as Conner started his car.

"Dr. Mara is at Christ hospital."

"Is that like near Boyd Street?"

"No, Christ is.." Kimberly groaned.

"Across the tracks."

"Keep it under 40 man," Ethan said from the backside. "You got a pregnant woman here."

"Just don't have the baby on my new leather seats." Conner pulled out the parking lot in a drag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy looked down as his beeper went off. Tommy pulled it out the clip and jumped up.

"Shut that thing off!" The man held his gun up at him.

"My wife….my wife is…"

"Sit down!"

"My wife is in labor! This beeper is only on for that emergency! I have to go to her!"

"You are not going anywhere!"

"My wife is having my baby right now!"

"You should have thought about that before you punched me!" The gunman held his gun at Tommy's face. "Now, sit back down." Tommy was shoved back to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly groaned as Conner sped down the streets.

"Conner!"

"Sorry, Mrs. O, I thought I had that light!"

"It was red! Are you trying to kill me and the rest of us?"

"NO!"

"Kira! Give me that damn phone!" Kira shakingly handed it up to the front seat. Kimberly called Tommy again. "Tommy, if you don't answer this damn…ahhh….where are you!" Conner slammed on the brakes as the light was red. Everyone gasped and nearly slung forward.

"Out!" Ethan yelled, pushing up the driver's seat. Conner got out the car. "You will not kill me before I get to met my future wife! Get in the back."

"Dude, you are not driving my car!"

"I am!" Kira got out. "Boys in the back!"

"No!"

"Get in the fucking car now!" Kimberly yelled. The boys did and Kira drove the car calmly to Christ hospital. "Thank you, Kira." Conner and Ethan helped Kimberly into the hospital. Dr. Mara was called on the ride there.

"Make sure you call my parents, Tommy's parents…oh and the children," Kimberly said as she was put on a bed.

"We will," Kira said.

"Oh, Aisha…Jason…the children are…"

"Don't worry about a thing," Kira said.

"We will get them all here, okay," Conner said. Kimberly nodded and was taken into a private room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Conner looked up to hear Kim's scream.

"I am not having this baby without his father!"

"Mrs. Oliver, you cannot stop your labor, you are at 5 cms!"

"I am NOT having this baby without his father. I can hold it until he gets here."

"You are in active labor!"

"I don't care! I have it under control, I am not having this baby today." Dr. Mara sighed, leaving Kimberly bent over the bed. "I'm not having this baby today." Conner came into the room.

Ethan came running down the halls.

"You cannot have Mrs. O see the tv!"

"What? Why?" Kira asked as she got a drink.

"You have to see this!" Kira dropped her can and gasped. Tommy was on the tv, being held by the neck with a gun to his temple.

"Is that Dr. O?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conner goes to Kim's room to speak with her once he talks to Dr. Mara about a couple of hours later. All knowing about the robbery holding up Tommy, but none of them telling Kimberly just yet. Dr. Mara thought best not to stress her out any more.

"What are you doing in here, Conner?"

"I'm here to help you have this baby."

"What?"

"Dr. Mara said the baby and your health is in danger unless you have this baby, tonight."

"I will not have this baby without Tommy."

"Tommy is not coming, Kim. Not now." Kimberly started to cry.

"What are you not telling me?"

"I…you have to have this baby now."

"I want Tommy!" Kimberly opened the cell phone and tried it again. She cried out, falling to the bed in pain. Conner quickly at her side to hold her up. "No, no, no! I can't…I can't have this baby now!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's parents came into the hospital after hearing about a store robbery with the children after Kira called them about Kimberly being in the hospital. They were at the Reefside circus, having not heard their cell hours ago. Kimberly had been at the hospital for 4 hours.

"Is that Daddy?" Trish asked. Kira quickly clicked it off from the children.

"Why did you do that!" Warren yelled.

"You guys shouldn't see that!"

"Was that Dad?" Kira and Ethan bit their bottom lips.

"Where's Kimberly?"

"That room." Dr. Mara appeared.

"Good, you guys are here."

"Is something wrong with Kimberly?"

"She is refusing to have the baby," Dr. Mara said.

"What?"

"How is that possible?" Tommy's mother asked.

"It isn't not for long. She is putting the baby and her life in danger by refusing to go into labor."

"We have to stop this." They went into the room, only to be cursed out by Kimberly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly was bending over a chair, holding back contractions.

"Do you want to die?"

"I am fine!"

"You are having contractions at 10 centimeters. You should be pushing, not holding it."

"I am fine," Kimberly said through gritting teeth.

"I can't help you if you won't let me."

"Find my husband. No one seems to know anything! He could be lying in some ditch or dead for all I know! Get out!"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need you, doctor! Get out!" Dr. Mara held up her hands and left the room. Conner looked up.

"Well?" Dr. Mara shook her head. Kimberly cried over a chair.

"Tommy…" she cried out. "Where are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as night fell, the police were able to stage a break in and save the nearly dead cashier and 3 hostages. Tommy told them about his wife going into labor and was able to get a police car to rush him to the hospital. Tommy rushes down the halls and finally finds the room. He goes inside the room just as Conner was strapped with gowns and masks, holding Kim's hands as she pushing. Ethan was to be her coach, but passed out after one contraction push, so Conner took over.

"Trying to have my baby without me!"

"Get your ass over here!" Tommy kisses Kimberly immediately.

"Thank you, Conner." Tommy shook his hand.

"Hey, thank God I make money with my feet and not my hands." Conner stepped aside trying to shake the feeling back into his hands.

"Where were you?" Kimberly asked.

"Kind of held up." Tommy kissed her again, as the nurses put a gown, cap and a mask on Tommy.

"You took too damn long, Tommy."

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

Aisha rolled into the same room.

"What's going on?"

"I'm having a baby, what the fuck does it look like?" Aisha yelled.

"Now!"

"No, Christmas!"

"You are not having your baby before me!"

"Watch me!"

"Can we get back to pushing?" Dr. Mara asked Kimberly.

"Oh, I am having this baby now!" Kimberly said as Tommy smiled taking held her hands as she bore down. Rocky and Tommy holding on as the battle to the first baby born begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have a head!" A nurse said from the other side.

"We have a head," Tommy said looking up.

Just moments later, 2 cries of babies filled the room.

"Your baby… girl."

"Baby girl?"

"Your baby boy!"

"Boy?" Dr. Mara smiled. Dr. Johnson looked up holding the crying baby boy from Rocky's side.

"You said it was a boy?"

"I thought we were having a girl?" Aisha asked. Dr. Mara and Dr. Johnson smiled. There were 2 incidents where they thought they might have gotten their films messed up having bumped into each other twice. Now they knew it.

"We have a daughter," Kimberly said as the baby was placed on her. Tommy kissed her on the lips. Tommy and Kimberly laughed and kissed their new babygirl. The nurses switched from the pink blanket with the other nurse. Rocky's son was wrapped in the blue blanket before placed on Aisha.

"You have your son." Rocky's eyes filled with tears. He kissed his son as he held him from Aisha.

"I have my son." The babies and new mothers were cleaned up.

"So, which baby was born first."

"Baby DeSantos born at 10:23."

"Baby Oliver was born at 10:23," Dr. Mara said. Everyone laughed. Both bed pushed together as the family and friends were finally let in.

"I guess you guys can take Alexander."

"And you guys can have Alexia," Aisha said. They both smiled. Kimberly and Aisha agreeing to have similar baby names since they knew their babies wouldn't be far apart. Who knew they would be born on the same. Kimberly and Aisha had dreams of putting together their children and since Sky seem to never get along with Emma or Miranda and vice versa, though close in age. They had hopes on these babies. Kimberly and Aisha held their babies to the sides next to each other with everyone awing.

"Alexia Ann Oliver and Alexander Rocko DeSantos, great names."

"Wow, I think I see a future wedding in the mix." Baby Alexia let out a slight cry as Baby Alex was made to kiss her cheek.

"Or not." Everyone laughed. Baby Alex and baby Alexis hit fists before their hands came together.

"Or maybe." Soulmates?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy would often look back as he drove his family, new baby in all, back home. After a few more hours in the hospital and both Kimberly and baby Alexia medically cleared got to go home, and Tommy didn't waste time. Kimberly sat beside baby Alexia with Sky and Trish trying to play with the baby. Warren, and Darren too trying to get their look on from the very back, but knowing they would get their chances at home with the baby.

"Sit back, baby," Kimberly said to Sky was he tried to kiss the baby again. Rupert turned from his seat in the front with Tommy.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"We got food at home, Ruppy," Tommy said.

"I don't want food at home," Trish said.

"Yeah, me too," Rupert said.

"Fine, let's stop somewhere."

"Okay." They ended up stopping for a late, late dinner before heading home. Each one of the children, rushing to take something, anything to carry inside, even fighting over bags, presents and food. Tommy shook his head, handing over the door keys to Sky, because he wanted to open the door.

"Murda! Benji!" The cats met the children at the door.

"Sunny!" Trish yelled with her bag of food before picking up the kitten. Tommy helped Kimberly out the car, who thought it was best for the mad rush of the children before they take out the sleeping Alexis. Tommy helped her down after they kissed. Kimberly eased her babygirl into her arms. Tommy grabbed the few pillows that were left behind. He closed the door and put his arm around Kim's shoulders. Kimberly and Tommy went up the short stairs to their front door. Kimberly went on inside as Tommy stopped and turned. His past flashing before his eyes, from a child learning karate, moving to Angel Grove, meeting his first and only true love, fighting as a ranger from Green, White and Red, to college, meeting up with Kimberly, their wedding, their honeymoon, the birth of all 5, no 6 children. His life was truly blessed.

"Tommy? You coming inside anytime?" Tommy smiled and turned to see Kimberly standing there with a pink bundle. Warren comes over to her.

"Right behind you, Beautiful."

"Can I hold the baby, Mommy?" Kimberly hands Alexia over to Warren before holding her hand out for Tommy. Tommy takes her hand and pulls her to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss. Tommy and Kimberly slowly pass the doorway, still kissing. Tommy slams the Olivers' front door with his foot.

**The True End**

**_Come again! _**

**_Babyee! _**

_AN: No sequels to this story, I got 3 sequels to work on already and I would hate to add a 4th, but that is for now. I could always change my mind :P_


End file.
